


Lovers In Arms

by funkylittleseance



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klave, M/M, Marine Corps, Military, Modern David "Dave" Katz, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Softie David "Dave" Katz, Veteran Klaus Hargreeves, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 112,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylittleseance/pseuds/funkylittleseance
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I have never been in the military nor do I own or claim to own any of the characters from The Umbrella Academy.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 31
Kudos: 18





	1. A Way Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Past Abuse Mention.

Klaus Hargreeves wanted out of the Academy. He no longer wanted to be known as _Number Four_ , and he didn’t want to live in constant fear of his father. Adoptive father. _Reginald Hargreeves_. Searching for an escape, he secretly signed up to join the military, trying his hand at several branches - the Army, the Navy, the Air Force and, lastly, the Marines. Not expecting to hear from any of them, he opted not to say a word to his siblings as he wasn’t exactly close to them. They merely saw him as _the junkie_ , and it hurt him more than he cared to admit; he relied on drugs as it was the only thing that suppressed his terrifying powers. Without substances, he experienced frequent nightmares, sleepless nights and ghosts which appeared in droves, and his family didn’t seem to understand, let alone care. The only person who showed any sort of compassion to him was Grace, his mother.

Months passed and, as he endured more abuse from his father, he began to lose hope in ever being contacted by the military. On a hot afternoon, he slipped out of the mansion to check the mail, shocked to see an envelope from the United States Marine Corps among the stack. Anxious to open it, he returned to the massive house, tossed all mail, aside from the one addressed to him, onto the counter, retreated quickly to his bedroom and locked the door. He carefully tore the envelope, removed a neatly folded sheet of paper and read it, pleasantly surprised that he’d been accepted. His departure to Parris Island, South Carolina at the end of the week for training was requested.

Unable to contain his excitement, Klaus packed a duffle bag full of various articles of clothing, including his patchwork leather coat, black leather pants and toiletries. He stashed everything beneath his bed and joined his family for dinner that evening, still refusing to say anything to anyone. When the food was gone and his stomach was full, he returned to his room and stretched out on the bed, glancing at Ben as he appeared.

“Klaus?” the ghost asked.  
“Yes, mi hermano?” he questioned, propping himself up on his elbows.  
“Are you sure joining the Marines is what you really want?”  
“I can’t stay here anymore, Ben. Dad … the abuse. Our brothers and sisters don’t care about me. They only see me as an addict. It’s almost as if they forgot that I can commune with the dead and that those powers come with terrifying consequences.”  
“I know things aren’t easy, but I hope you didn’t sign up out of impulse.”  
“I’ll be fine. This might just be the change I need.”  
“Maybe, but … well, you have to be completely sober. They will check.”  
“I know…”

The seance was afraid he wouldn’t be able to withhold from taking more drugs, but Ben reassured him that he’d be there to ensure he didn’t. As the hours ticked by, withdrawals began, and he struggled to control himself, relieved his brother was by his side. At the end of the week, early in the morning, he left without telling any of his family and took a cab to the airport. He went through the check in process and security and boarded the plane, Number Six following closely. They took a seat, pleased to have the row to themselves and that there weren’t very many passengers on board; the pilot made a few announcements over the intercom prior to taking off.  
  
Several short hours later, the plane landed, and Klaus, along with Ben and the handful of other occupants, exited the aircraft. A vehicle was waiting just outside the gates for the seance, and he wandered toward it, smiling timidly as he was greeted. The driver introduced himself as Michael as he opened the back door, gesturing for Klaus to get in. Reluctantly, he settled inside the car, placed his bag on the floor and buckled his seatbelt. Michael got into the driver’s seat, started the engine and drove toward the military camp where training would take place. The area that his passenger would be lodging at until they were sent out into the field.

Breath hitching when he spotted a cluster of variously sized buildings, he stepped out of the vehicle, luggage in hand, and ambled toward the largest one. The one Michael had informed him to visit first as that was where the Sergeant Major and Master Gunnery Sergeant would be. Nervously, he cast a glance toward Ben, who arched his brow, and halted in front of the door prior to stepping inside. Upon entering the air conditioned building, there was a group of nineteen other recruits and two men garbed in identical uniforms and patches. When his eyes landed on the younger of the two, heat rose up in his cheeks, and he averted his gaze as he placed his belongings in the corner of the room and joined his fellow comrades.

The sergeant major stepped forward and cleared his throat. “My name is Sergeant Major Elijah Rivers. Listen up, boys. For the next thirteen weeks, during your training, each of you will be guided, instructed and supervised by your Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz. You will be required to report to bed at promptly twenty-one hundred hours every evening and to rise at zero five hundred hours every morning. You will receive three MREs once daily up until the final stage of your training known as the Crucible, during which you will endure fifty-four hours of vigorous exercise, receive two-and-a-half MREs and function on a maximum of six hours of sleep. If you survive the course, you will be honored by Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz as you are given your eagle, globe and anchor in addition to being referred to as a marine for the first time. If there are any other questions, please see your instructor. Dismissed.”

As the young men retrieved their belongings and filed neatly out of the room, Klaus attempted to fit in without resembling a deer in headlights, but he knew he was failing. With an audible sigh, he picked up his bag and began to follow the other trainees outside, unsure of where he was supposed to go. Flinching when he felt a hand gently clasp his shoulder, he reluctantly turned around and tried to show some confidence, but his breath caught when he met his visitor’s gaze. It was soft, much more so than the Sergeant Major’s had been, and the seance blushed despite himself.

The Master Gunnery Sergeant smiled and extended his hand. “Recruit Hargreeves, is it?”  
“I … um, y - yes, sir,” he stammered, grasping his hand firmly. Even his voice was kind.  
“Tell me, Hargreeves,” he requested, releasing his hand, “do you feel comfortable here?”  
“No, I signed up months ago to escape my family, but…”  
“You don’t really want to be here, do you?”  
“If I’m being honest, I’m afraid, but it’s complicated, sir…”  
“As your sergeant, it is my honorable duty to stand by my recruits and to protect them at all costs before, during and after training. It would be my pleasure to take you under my wing.”  
Klaus searched his face and smiled softly. “Really, sir?”  
“Yes. You have my word, Hargreeves.” He nodded once. “When we’re not in front of the others, you may call me Dave.”  
“Okay, si - Dave.”  
“Come with me, and I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping.”

As they wandered down the corridor and stepped outside, Dave explained a few things. “Sergeants normally have their own private quarters, and drill staff are usually the ones to conduct training exercises and supervise new recruits. The lieutenants decided to switch things up this year by placing drill instructors in charge of preparing obstacle courses. Superiors are to reside in the same building as the recruits that they are responsible for. Each dormitory contains thirty cots for trainees and one twin sized bed for sergeants. When Elijah said bedtime is at twenty-one hundred hours, he means that it isn’t a time to chat or write letters. He will patrol our room to ensure that lights are completely out. I will be the one to wake everyone at zero five hundred hours. Things are disciplined here, and beds must be made neatly prior to departure without a single crease or wrinkle. Clothing must also be stored in your bag which is required to be housed beneath your bed anytime you are not using it. Unfortunately, trainees do not have the luxury of coffee in the morning, and the most difficult course is definitely the Crucible. Some pass while others fail due to exhaustion, hunger or dehydration and are sent home. Do you have any other questions, Hargreeves?”  
“No, sir … Dave.”

Dave opened the door to the dormitory, gestured for Klaus to enter, followed him inside and gently instructed, “Choose any cot you’d like and make yourself comfortable.” He pointed to the bed nearest the bathroom. “I’ll be over there if you need anything.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“You’ll do fine here. I’ll watch out for you, Hargreeves.”  
“Yes, sir.”

The seance glanced around at the other recruits and exhaled a shaky breath, opting to choose a bed away from all of them. He often suffered from nightmares, and he knew, now that he was newly sober, that he wouldn’t be able to escape them. His anxieties, as well as the discouraging voice, resurfaced. _You shouldn’t be here. You’ll have bad dreams. The ghosts won’t stay away, and you’ll wake up screaming and bother your fellow comrades. You’ll fail the training and have to return to your life of abuse._

As a few tears escaped, he turned his back toward the trainees and tried to brush them away before being seen, but Dave noticed. He set his jacket down on his bed, approached Klaus and gently urged him to look up as he quietly asked, “Are you okay?”  
“No, sir.” The words came out forced and broken.  
“Will you come with me to talk somewhere private?” He caught sight of his recruits staring.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Let’s go.”  
“Yes, sir.”

Delicately, Dave placed his left hand on the small of Klaus’ back and guided him outside and across the field to his office. He had him sit in the leather chair and, as he offered him a cup of water, he perched on the desk. “Hargreeves. Klaus, whatever is troubling you, I’m here if you feel like talking about it.”  
“I don’t know if I should say it, sir…” he whispered. “Dave…”  
“Complicated?”  
“Very.”  
“What if I told you that I enlisted when I was eighteen? I’ve been serving the country for twelve years, and there likely isn’t a whole lot that I haven’t seen or heard. I’ll spare you the details as not all of my experiences have been pleasant, but I’d be happy to talk to you about them someday when we have more time.”  
“Do you believe in ghosts, sir?”  
“Yes.”  
“I wasn’t exactly born under normal circumstances.”  
“You mean…” The sergeant raised his brow. “You’re one of the forty-three?”  
“Yes, sir.”

Dave’s features softened as he knelt in front of Klaus and searched his eyes. “Do you see ghosts?”  
“Too often,” he admitted. “My alias is Number Four … the Seance … but I don’t want to be known as that anymore. I want to forget what I went through. Along with six others, I was adopted by a sadistic man named Reginald Hargreeves, and he only cared about developing our powers and not about our wellbeing. For years, he abused us … abused me. He locked me in a mausoleum when I was thirteen because he thinks my fears are irrational. I can commune with and conjure the dead to engage in combat, but it comes with terrifying consequences. I frequently suffer from nightmares courtesy of the ghosts, and I don’t know how to keep them at bay as I sleep. I left home without telling my family because they never showed any sort of compassion or acted as if they’d care if I was gone. To escape the Academy for just a little while, I’d occasionally leave for a few days unannounced, and they’d never even acknowledge me when I returned. The only person who showed any sort of love for me is Grace … my mom…”

Klaus shattered as he spoke of his upbringing, and, unable to contain them any longer, he let his tears stream down his cheeks. The sergeant eased him up out of the chair and embraced him in a gentle hug, holding him close. The seance sank into his arms as though he’d been touch starved, involuntarily clutched his shirt, buried his face against his chest and cried until he had nothing left. When his tears subsided, he never released his grip, but moved his head enough to lean it onto Dave’s shoulder. “I’m afraid of having bad dreams. I know I’ll have them being here, and I’m scared of what the others will think of me. That I’ll disturb them or anger them as I whimper in my sleep or wake up screaming…”  
“I don’t know if this will help you feel better,” he replied softly, “but military personnel waking up in fear isn’t uncommon. Take the cot next to my bed. You’ll be far enough from them and close to the bathroom as well as an exit door leading outside for a quick escape. How’s that sound?”  
“Fabulous,” he answered, smiling shyly.  
  
After Klaus finished his water and discarded the foam cup, Dave escorted him back to the dormitory in silence. The seance retrieved his bag, placed it underneath the bed to the right of the sergeant’s, smiled timidly at him and listened closely as he began to speak. “Good evening, boys. For the next thirteen weeks, you will be spending a majority of your time training to prepare for life as a marine. On Sundays, each of you will still be required to rise at zero five hundred hours, but you are granted several hours to yourselves to attend religious services or to clean and do laundry. Week eleven begins the Crucible, and it is designed to teach you to ration out meals and to survive and function during periods of sleep deprivation, dehydration and starvation. War is not pretty, and, depending on where you are deployed, there may be times that you go days without food, water or sleep. After training is complete, on the eve of graduation, we offer a friends and family day where they are permitted to visit you. If desired, you are welcome to tour the grounds today, but be sure to report back here at twenty hundred hours to shower, eat and to sleep. Tomorrow, the real work begins. Dismissed.”

Taking advantage of their free time, the other recruits exited the dormitory, but Klaus had no desire to join them as he felt a sense of comfort in Dave’s presence. When the room was empty, he glanced at Ben and cleared his throat quietly. “May I ask you a question, sir? Dave? Sorry … habit.”  
“Of course, Hargreeves.”  
“For friends and family day … what if a recruit doesn’t wish to be visited by theirs?”  
“It’s happened before and, when it does, we give trainees the choice to opt out of being involved with the others and remain inside the dorm. We only request that they are present for graduation.”  
“Um, I’m not sure if I want to tell my family. Definitely not my dad … maybe my brother Diego. He’s looked out for me before, but I left without saying a word to any of them…”  
“Klaus, it’s all right to not be close to your family. Many recruits enlist because they don’t like the way things are at home. Whatever you choose to do as family day nears, I’ll support you. If you decide to only tell Diego, take the time to write him a letter.”  
“Thank you, sir. Um, you mentioned for the others to return at twenty hundred hours for showering…”  
“Precisely. There is rarely any privacy here as everything is performed as a group, training and washing included. There are four foot walls between each shower stall, but there are no doors or curtains.”  
“Oh, of course there isn’t…” He blushed, hoping Dave wouldn’t notice.  
“Showers only last for two minutes if that eases your anxieties,” the sergeant laughed.  
“Two minutes? That’s it?”  
“Unfortunately. As I said previously, everything is disciplined during training.”  
Nodding slowly, Klaus stretched out on his own cot and stared up at the ceiling. “What’s it like? The war? Combat?”  
“The best way I can describe it is that courage and the will to act must be found. If one lacks those two things, the enemy will kill him. Hesitation is not without consequences. We stand together on and off the field. Semper Fidelis. Always faithful.”  
“Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	2. Zero Five Hundred Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Past Abuse Mention / Past Drug Use Mention.

Too many questions wormed their way into his mind, and he sighed quietly as he allowed himself to become lost in the void of his thoughts.

_What if he failed recruit training? What if he had to return to the Academy and endure more abuse from his adoptive father? More dismissive treatment from his siblings? What if he was successful and graduated? What if he was sent to the front lines and lost his life? Would his family care? Would they miss him? Would they mourn his loss and know he died a hero, or would they assume that he overdosed and move on with their lives?_

Involuntarily whimpering, Klaus rolled over to lay on his side with his back facing Dave and hugged himself. The sergeant looked up and raised a brow. “Recruit Hargreeves?”  
“Sir?”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Not exactly. Too much on my mind, sir.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“No, thank you, sir…”  
“Understood. Would you like to help me with something?”  
“Yes, sir.”

The Master Gunnery Sergeant rose from his bed and retrieved a box containing olive green undershirts, shorts, sweatpants, sweatshirts and a running suit. The sweatpants were embroidered with a black Marine Corps emblem on the upper left trouser leg while the sweatshirts had one over the left chest. The running suit sported a silver emblem on the upper left leg as well as a scarlet and gold letters displaying _USMC_ on the lower right leg; on the shirt was a silver emblem on the chest and scarlet and gold letters on the back reading _Marines_.

He instructed Klaus to take half and neatly place one of each set on the cots on the right side of the dorm while he distributed the remaining to the left. As the seance strategically set them down, he quietly asked, “What are these for?”  
“Recruit training.”  
“They look … comfortable,” he finished lamely.  
“That’s the intended purpose,” Dave chuckled. “Comfort. Not style. We have a variety of different uniforms based on training types or events. For the first ten weeks, everyone will be wearing these, but, for the Crucible, MARPAT camouflage uniforms will be worn. During the graduation ceremony, those who have survived training will be given a set of formal clothing that coincides with the season. In the summer months, a short-sleeved khaki shirt with blue trousers is offered, but in winter, instead of a khaki shirt, a black coat is worn. After recruit training, graduates have the opportunity to continue their education to learn the ropes of a specific field such as a sniper, infantry assault specialist, amphibious assault vehicle operator, air traffic controller, ammunition technician among many other career paths. We specialize in combat, so it’s highly likely, no matter what field you end up in, that you’ll be faced with some difficult decisions along the course of your service. Remember. Courage and the will to act are key to success and survival. We stand together, but war is unpredictable and can claim the lives of even the most skilled veterans.”

Paling, Klaus felt flushed, weakly excused himself to the bathroom and leaned over one of the sinks. His anxieties returned in full force, and he experienced a bout of nausea, but there was nothing in his stomach to expel. He splashed water over his face, attempted to stifle a coughing fit and failed as he slumped against the opposite wall, not even noticing that Dave had entered the room. His eyes remained closed, and he unknowingly fidgeted with his clothing to try to ease his mind. The sergeant knelt in front of him. “Hargreeves? Klaus?”  
“Sir…?” he whimpered, flinching at how feeble he sounded. _You won’t make it here…  
_ “Klaus, it’s all right.” His voice was soft and kind. “Take a deep breath and let it out slowly.”  
“I should have never signed up. It was a stupid decision, and I don’t belong here. I wasn’t thinking clearly when I did it. I just wanted to get out.”  
“Do you want to go back home?”  
“I can’t.” He sounded so broken. “I got lost in thought earlier, and my mind told me that my siblings wouldn’t even care if I died a hero. They’d just assume that I…” He stopped himself.  
“That you what?”  
“That I overdosed in a back alley somewhere,” he whispered, avoiding eye contact. “I’m clean now, I swear, but I was so desperate to find ways to suppress my powers so I could sleep peacefully and avoid the ghosts. Drugs were the only thing that worked. I - I’m sorry. I was so weak … I’m still so weak…”

The words poured out of him, and, when he finished speaking, he buried his face in his hands, too ashamed to meet his sergeant’s eyes. He sniffled, expecting to be discharged immediately and told to return to the Academy, but he received a hug instead. With an audible sigh, Dave wasn’t sure what to say, but he began with, “You’re not weak for being afraid, Klaus. Everyone is afraid of something. Even though I’ve been here for more than a decade, there are still things that frighten me. Fear is a rational response. As far as your past regarding the drugs, you were checked, and you came up as completely sober, otherwise you wouldn’t have made it past the recruitment office. May I suggest something?”  
“Okay,” he mumbled, still keeping his face hidden.  
“I see potential in you, and I’m certain that you can handle your training. You’ve been previously exposed to combat already when your adoptive father sent you on missions. You adapted to dangerous situations as a _child_ and acted accordingly to prevail. Imagine yourself in a similar scenario, but, instead of relying on a ghost for protection, rely on your gun. Picture your weapon as a ghost that you have complete control over.”

For several minutes, the seance didn’t move or speak as he pondered the sergeant’s words, and, when he met his gaze, he smiled coyly. “Thank you, sir. Dave. Still a habit,” he laughed. “I feel a bit better.”  
“Would you like to give this a shot?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“I’ll be by your side every step of the way, Klaus. I promised that I’d take you under my wing, and I am a man true to my word.”  
  
The tender moment was severed when the dormitory door opened and the recruits filed in, laughing and joking with one another. Dave eased Klaus to his feet, nodded at him once, exited the bathroom with him and instructed, “Use your inside voices, boys. Thank you for returning in a timely manner. On your cots are the uniforms you will be expected to wear until week eleven of your training. Please report to the bathroom to shower. Once your clothes are off, you have two minutes to wash.”

Grimacing, the trainees cast shy glances at each other, but winced when Dave repeated himself sternly and hastily entered the room. Quietly, he talked to Klaus using a gentler tone, requesting that he join them; as the seance obliged, the sergeant followed him and conducted a brief headcount prior to speaking. “Recruits, choose a stall, prepare the shower and strip. Remember. Two minutes as soon as your clothes come off.”  
“Will the sergeant be accompanying us?” one of the young men sneered.  
“Recruit Williamson, you do not have a right to ask that. Do as I say. All of you.”  
“Yes, sir!” chorused all twenty recruits.

Dave chose the first stall and Klaus claimed the one beside him while the remaining men moved into position. As soon as the sounds of footsteps were replaced with running water, the sergeant ordered them to strip. Awkwardly, each recruit, followed by their instructor, removed every last piece of clothing, doing their best to avoid looking at one another, and stepped into their designated stalls. As Klaus entered his own, sighing when the hot water caressed his skin, he risked a glance at Dave, blushed and forced himself to avert his gaze. Corresponding with his defined shoulders and back, the well-endowed sergeant was equipped with a sculpted chest and an equally toned abdomen and limbs. As the heat rose up in his cheeks, the seance focused on cleaning himself thoroughly within the two minute time frame as impure thoughts invaded his mind. Subtly shaking his head, he pushed them to the back burner and rinsed his body completely just as Dave turned his shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist. “Time’s up, recruits. Showers off and towels on.”  
“Yes, sir,” they responded at once.

Nearly simultaneously, each faucet was turned to the off position and towels were secured around their waists as Dave paced the bathroom. Noting that less than half of the recruits still had soap on them, he nodded briefly and slipped into a clean t-shirt and a pair of boxers. “Not bad for your first time. Report to your cots, get dressed into your evening attire and prepare one of your MREs in an orderly fashion. Consume your food with grace and discard every ounce of your trash as soon as you are finished. Lights go out at precisely twenty-one hundred hours.”

The recruits followed the sergeant’s instructions and completed all tasks a few minutes shy of bedtime. Pleased that his comrades, Klaus included, had gotten settled in their cots in a timely manner, he turned the lights off and crawled into his own bed, briefly glancing at the seance. His eyes were closed, but he doubted he’d already fallen asleep, opting not to disturb him anyway; he had a rough first day and rest would surely benefit him. When the dormitory fell completely silent, Klaus opened his eyes and let them fall onto the sergeant. He watched the rise and fall of his chest and focused on it to try to find some kind of comfort. Despite his upbringing at the Academy, part of him did miss his family; he’d, of course, spent nights away from them before, and, even though he never told them he was leaving, he was never too far. This was different. He’d enlisted on impulse to serve his country and flew to Parris Island without telling anyone, knowing that he could lose his life, knowing that his body would likely not be claimed by his family. War was hell, and it didn’t care about the lives it took. Why would his siblings care if something happened to him? _They wouldn’t_ , answered the voice inside his mind.

As the seance wrapped his arms around himself and silently cried, Ben sat on the foot of his cot and tried to console him. He told him that, despite their differences and treatment of him, their siblings would miss him if the war took his life. That it didn’t matter that he didn’t say anything to anyone before leaving. If something happened to him, his family would be contacted as the Marine Corps had every last ounce of his personal information. He also mentioned that he could still opt to write a letter prior to graduation and inform them of his whereabouts. Nodding slowly, Klaus eventually succumbed to sleep, but it was restless, and he kept waking up, groaning incoherently when he heard the sergeant stirring.

_Zero five hundred hours._

Dave climbed out of his own bed and padded across the floor between the rows of cots and boomed, “Rise and shine, recruits! Today is your first day of training!” Startled, the young men sat upright and lazily began to make their beds and don themselves in their uniforms. Noticing that Klaus had not yet risen, the sergeant used a gentler approach as he neared the cot. “Hargreeves,” he whispered, “it’s time to get up. Are you feeling okay?”  
“I had a restless night,” he mumbled as he sat up. “I didn’t sleep well, sir.”  
“I’m sorry.” He frowned and briefly brushed the curls from his face. “I’d love to let you stay in bed, but it wouldn’t end well for either one of us if I do.”  
“I understand, sir.”

With another groan, Klaus slipped out of bed, fixed the sheets, dressed into his uniform, followed orders well, consumed breakfast and brushed his teeth along with the other recruits. Dave nodded at the trainees, commanded that they form a single file line in front of the door and report to the training grounds. Too timid to be at the front or in the middle, the seance stood behind the nineteenth comrade beside the sergeant who reassuringly placed his left hand briefly on the small of his back before letting it fall away. Keeping pace with the group, Klaus marched down the corridor with them, halting when instructed upon reaching the training grounds. Observing from the sidelines were two drill sergeants, the Master Sergeant he’d met the day before and Dave’s lieutenant, Bruce Sullivan.

The sergeant stood in front of the trainees. “Recruits, today begins the first phase of your training. Phase one generally lasts for four weeks, and you will be conditioned to cut civilian habits and mindsets out completely. You will be required to refer to yourselves as _this recruit_ and to me as Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz over the next thirteen weeks. No exceptions. During the first course of your training, some topics you will learn about is our history, culture, first aid, rank structure and insignia as well as preparing equipment for use and regulations regarding uniforms. You will perform an array of physical fitness exercises, learn martial arts and familiarize yourself with a rifle. At twelve hundred hours, you will be granted a one hour break for lunch before training resumes. Is that understood?”  
“Yes, Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz,” they chanted.

For the next seven hours, Dave coached the recruits and barked orders at them as they progressed through obstacle courses, exercises and runs as a team. Due to his exhaustion, Klaus struggled to perform some activities, and his sergeant regretfully treated him the same way he treated the others. He wanted to be softer with the seance, but kindness was not permitted when under the observance of his lieutenant and Master Sergeant. With difficulty, Klaus slowly got to his feet and willed himself to finish the training course with his comrades, relieved when twelve hundred hours arrived.

The sergeant ordered the men to report to their dormitory where they were permitted to consume one MRE and hydrate. As he experienced muscle spasms and intense pain, Klaus ate in silence and down a full flask of water. While the other recruits were distracted by their meals, Dave sighed and quietly spoke. “Hargreeves … Klaus, are you okay?”  
“Um, I’m extremely sore and tired. Seven hours of strenuous tasks is no easy feat, sir.”  
“I know, and I’m sorry I yelled at you, but kindness must be nonexistent in the presence of my superiors. Training resumes at thirteen hundred hours and will end at seventeen hundred hours. It’s tough in the beginning, especially since I rarely get any recruits who are used to vigorous exercise, but your body will adjust. You’ll adjust.”

When the break came to a close, each trainee returned to the grounds and spent the next four hours repeating the same exercises that they’d performed during the first half of their training. Thoroughly exhausted, irritable and hungry, they trudged back to the dormitory with their sergeant, thankful to be in the air conditioned room. Dave ordered them to strip, shower and eat their dinner, and then informed him that they were free to read, exercise or write letters to their friends or family if desired before lights out.

Over the course of four weeks, the recruits sat through various classes and engaged in more physically strenuous exercises and tasks. Six trainees had been sent home and, at the end of phase one, Dave saluted the remaining fourteen and instructed them to report to the dormitory to shower and consume dinner. Phase two consisted of combat training and exercises in an olympic sized swimming pool, strength and endurance courses, bayonet use and a written test on everything they’d learned so far. Phase three, the final stage before the Crucible, taught recruits marksmanship in a classroom as well as on the training grounds to properly fire an M16 rifle at a target, stationary or otherwise, in different positions from various distances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	3. The Crucible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Verbal Abuse / Nightmares / Ghosts.

As the Crucible neared, Dave had eight remaining recruits and was genuinely curious to see if they’d be able to pass. Over a span of fifty-four hours, they would be forced to function on just six hours of sleep and two and a half MREs. One day before the event, Sunday, the trainees were granted a day to rest, handle laundry, socialize and send letters to their friends and family as long as they reported back to the dormitory for designated meal times, showers and bed. Upon being requested to meet with his lieutenant and the sergeant major, Dave instructed his recruits to stay put, excused himself from the room and, as he entered his superior’s office, Lieutenant Sullivan and Sergeant Major Rivers acknowledged him.

“Good afternoon, Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz,” Lieutenant Sullivan greeted. “We need to discuss you and Recruit Hargreeves.”  
“Yes, Lieutenant Sullivan,” the sergeant responded.  
“I’ve been observing the performance of Recruit Hargreeves closely, and I must admit that I am quite impressed with his progress. I originally had little to no faith in him, but ten weeks later, his skill has drastically improved. He seems to be much more advanced than your remaining class in all aspects of training exercises and tasks. I want you to focus mainly on him for the duration of the Crucible and push him to his limits as he works through each section. I also want you to engage in hand to hand combat with him. If he survives his final test, I wish to speak with both of you directly in regards to his placement.”  
“Yes, Lieutenant Sullivan.”  
“Dismissed.”

Dave returned to the dormitory and asked that his recruits form a half circle; once they were in formation, he cleared his throat. “Recruits, while there may only be eight of you left, you have come so far with your training, but the real adventure begins tomorrow. The Crucible will test everything that you have learned over the course of ten weeks, and it will likely challenge your physical and mental wellbeing as you will be functioning on a total of six hours of sleep in addition to less food and water. You will be expected to complete obstacle courses, crawl through mud, fire your weapons in various conditions, engage in hand to hand combat with me and endure three to five minutes in the gas chamber depending on how well you cooperate. The gas we use is known as CS gas, and it is nonlethal. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz,” the group replied.  
“Good.” He nodded at them and glanced at Klaus. “Recruit Hargreeves, please come with me so we can talk privately. The rest of you are not to leave this room.”

The sergeant escorted Klaus into his private office and gestured to the chair, requesting that he sit down. He filled two glasses of water, handed one to the seance and began with, “Recruit Hargreeves. Klaus. You have performed phenomenally in every phase of your training, and my superiors have recognized it. I’ve recognized it, too, and I’m certain that the Crucible will be a breeze for you. I wanted to prepare you for what to expect tomorrow as my lieutenant has ordered that you engage in a hand to hand combat session with me. He also wants me to push you to your limits as you progress through the course.”  
“Understood, Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz.”

Dave smiled softly at him, sat on his desk and instructed Klaus to stand up; as the seance obeyed, he returned the smile, met his sergeant’s kind gaze and listened to him continue speaking. “I’ve seen you display all three of our core values, Klaus, and that is what it takes to be a Marine. You’ve excelled in comparison to the others that enlisted.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
“I’ve also seen determination and…” He cautiously placed his right hand above his hip “…passion within you. A will to fight for what you wish to achieve. I saw it in you in the early stages of your training, and that’s not something many possess until much later.”  
“Sir…” The seance moved slightly closer so that he was almost in between the sergeant’s legs. “I … I, um, th - thank you.”

As he recalled seeing Dave unclothed for the first time, his impure thoughts returned, and he blushed while searching the sergeant’s face as he became aware of his thumb massaging his hip. A shiver ran down his spine, and he allowed himself to be brought closer until he was resting flush up against him. While the heat rose up in his cheeks, he briefly looked at Dave’s lips and met his eyes once more. Tenderly, the sergeant caressed his face with his left hand and closed his eyes as he delicately kissed him. Instinctively, Klaus melted into it, hesitant at first, but, as Dave’s arms found their way to his lower back, he placed his hands on either side of his rib cage. He intensified the kiss slightly, but still kept things chaste; when they separated, they rested their foreheads together and opened their eyes. The sergeant smiled and murmured, “I’ve wanted to do that for a while…”  
“Me, too,” the seance whispered, returning the smile. “Dave?”  
“Hm?” He pulled away slightly and took both his hands.  
“Thank you for not giving up on me.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“Would it be okay if I kissed you again?”  
“Of course.”

They exchanged several more innocent kisses prior to returning to the dormitory just in time for showers and meals. When the recruits had completed their tasks and began to settle down for the evening, Dave handed them each the uniforms that they’d be wearing beginning the following day for the next fifty-four hours - MARPAT camouflage. “Take pride in wearing this uniform, recruits. It means you are one step closer to becoming a Marine. Fold them neatly and place them on your bedside table. Rest up tonight. You won’t be getting much of it after tomorrow. The Crucible is the final pass or fail stage. Although we strongly encourage teamwork, if you collapse due to exhaustion, starvation, dehydration or become injured, you and you alone will be recycled to another group of trainees that are next in line for the Crucible. There is a slight chance that they will send you home depending on what the cause of failure was. Do you all understand?”  
“Yes, Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz.”  
“Good luck.”  
“Thank you, Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz.”  
“You’re welcome. Lights out.”  
  
As soon as the room was dark, Klaus fell into the void of sleep when his head hit the pillow, but his peaceful slumber was short lived. The ghosts soon invaded his dreams and lunged at him, clawed the air and whispered his name menacingly, asking him why. _Why what? What did they mean? What did they want?_ He had nothing to do with their untimely demise. As they advanced and their volume increased, sweat beaded along his forehead, and he whimpered quietly for them to leave him alone. After several moments of his frightening ordeal, he gasped and opened his eyes as he bolted upright, flinging the covers from his waist.

Breathing heavily, he wiped the sweat from his face with his arm and timidly scanned the room, relieved that none of the recruits had been disturbed by his panic. With trembling hands, he slipped out of bed and into the bathroom where he splashed water over his face. He had no idea what time it was, and he knew he should return to bed, but the terrifying images were still fresh inside his mind, and he was afraid. The ferocious storm certainly didn’t help his predicament; rain pounded the tin roof, thunder rattled the windows and the lightning’s eerie glow illuminated the dormitory in brief flashes. Involuntarily, he padded out of the powder room, crawled into the sergeant’s tiny bed and placed his head on his chest as he curled up against him.

Dave stirred and mumbled sleepily, “Klaus?”  
The seance flinched. “Um, s - sorry. I shouldn’t have. I’ll go back to my cot…”  
“No, ‘s’okay.” He loosely wrapped his arms around him. “Stay. Did you have a bad dream?”  
“Something like that,” he whispered, wincing at another rumble of thunder. “It was the ghosts. I’m sorry. I got scared…”  
“Don’t apologize for being afraid. I’ll protect you, sweetheart.”

Klaus’ heart fluttered at the word _sweetheart_. It was such a soft and delicate phrase, and the way the sergeant spoke it was incredibly tender. Feeling safe in his strong yet gentle arms, he pressed a light kiss to his jawline, nuzzled his neck and succumbed to his exhaustion. Ten minutes before zero five hundred hours, Dave woke, glanced at the sleeping form beside him and smiled. As he brushed the curls from his face, he pressed random kisses to him until he murmured incoherently something about being too comfortable. The sergeant laughed quietly and whispered in between his affection, “Good morning, sweetheart. We’ve got ten minutes before I have to wake the others. Enough time for more snuggling.”

Giggling, the seance melted into his caresses and nuzzled him, breathing in his scent, taking advantage of the attention until precisely zero five hundred hours. With reluctance, Dave severed the intimate moment and sat up; before slipping out of bed, he pressed a chaste kiss to Klaus’ lips, turned the lights on and raised his voice to wake the recruits, ordering them to prepare for the Crucible. While the other trainees made their beds, used the bathroom and donned their uniforms, Klaus got up and dressed into his camouflage outfit. As he adjusted the collar and sleeves, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he relied on it to ensure that he’d fastened each button on the coat. When he finished, he straightened up his own bed followed by the sergeant’s; he turned around and, upon spotting him on the opposite side of the room, smiled softly. Dave returned it and mouthed, “You look dashing.”  
  
The recruit who had made a snide comment about the showers on the first day at the dormitory approached Klaus and stifled a laugh. “Sarge got you doing his dirty work now, Hargreeves? Making his bed for him like some kind of pet? That’s why you advanced through your training so quickly, huh, _pet_? I bet the superiors have you doing stuff for them too. You didn’t earn a damn thing, and you’re not as skilled as any of us. You’re a failure, and the Crucible will prove that.”  
“Recruit Williamson,” Dave announced, “that is no way to speak to your fellow teammate. Please come with me to Lieutenant Sullivan’s private quarters.”

Breath catching, the recruit wordlessly followed the sergeant out of the dorm, across the field and into the lieutenant’s office. “Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz,” he acknowledged. “What brings you and Recruit Williamson here so early?”  
“Lieutenant Sullivan, over the course of his training, Recruit Williamson has caused nothing but trouble in regards to myself and my trainees. On his first day here, he made a snide comment directed at me, asking if I will be joining them during shower time, but there have been other similar incidents. Shortly before I brought him to you, he referred to Recruit Hargreeves as a pet and assumed he advanced through his training due to handling our dirty work. That he didn't earn his place here and that he's not good enough.”  
“Is that true, young man?” Sullivan glared, towering over him.  
“Y - yes, sir,” he stammered.  
“What was that, boy?”  
“Yes, Lieutenant Sullivan.”  
“You are not to speak ill of or to your teammates or your superiors. You will be recycled to a new group of recruits with whom you will restart your training. If I hear of any issues, you will be removed from the group and sent home. Is that understood?”  
“Yes, Lieutenant Sullivan.”  
“Good. Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz, you may return to your recruits. I will have Sergeant Major Rivers handle Recruit Williamson.”

Dave took his leave and made his way back to the dormitory, laughing to see that none of the remaining recruits had bothered to move. “Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz,” Recruit Jackson shyly spoke up, “may this recruit consult with you about Recruit Williamson?”  
“Yes, you may, Recruit Jackson.”  
“Thank you. What was decided, Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz?”  
“He has been recycled and will be restarting his training. I wish the seven of you luck, and I hope you are well rested. Remember. Over the course of fifty-four hours, you will rely on two-and-a-half meals and six hours of sleep. The Crucible demands the application of the skills you have learned in the last ten weeks, and as you are tested physically and mentally, you will also have to put up with me shouting orders in your ear as my superiors watch. The idea of this stage is to simulate what you may experience on the front lines.”

The sergeant instructed the seven recruits to grab their M16 rifles and form a single file line and march to the training grounds in an orderly fashion. Once there, he stood with his back facing them and saluted Lieutenant Sullivan and Master Sergeant Rivers prior to focusing on his trainees and saluting them. They returned the acknowledgment and prepared to begin the first phase of tasks. Dave cleared his throat. “Similar to recruit training, the Crucible involves completing obstacle courses, marksmanship, combat and various marches up to forty-eight miles. While we do conduct the same amount of breaks, you must learn to ration out your meals to ensure that they last for the duration of fifty-four hours. War is an ugly thing, and it does not care how exhausted you are or when the last meal you had was. Shall we begin?”  
“Yes, Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz,” the recruits chanted.

The crew wasted no time in starting with a simple obstacle course, supporting each other along the way. As the hours ticked by, the tasks grew increasingly difficult, and their frustrations were appearing. Despite it, though, they stuck together as a team and survived the first seven hours, relieved to return to their dorm. Nervous to consume any amount of their limited meals, their stomachs complained, and a few recruits made the mistake of eating their entire MREs. Klaus and the remaining group portioned theirs out and only ate half, returning to the field with their sergeant when the hour was up. The final hours consisted of more vigorous exercise and navigating through obstacles while avoiding the ones splashed with red paint; they’d been instructed to view them as traps or landmines. Pleased when seventeen hundred hours arrived, they eagerly trekked back to their dormitory with their sergeant and showered; too exhausted to eat dinner, they drifted off to sleep long before the designated bedtime.

Over the next four days, the recruits struggled through tasks as starvation, dehydration and exhaustion set in, and the numbers dwindled. Jackson collapsed and was transported to the medical unit for fluid administration, Coleman injured his leg during a march and Thompson lost focus during hand to hand combat and took a devastating blow to the face. The remaining four trainees banded together and worked as a team to prevail, battling against their protesting bodies; engaging in combat sessions with their sergeant proved to be the most difficult as they were famished. On the final day of training, in the wee hours of the morning, their irritability, hunger, thirst and tiredness loomed overhead as Dave conducted individual combat exercises with them. He was thoroughly impressed with each of them for staying on their toes and powering through their weakened states as they defeated the sergeant. The last task they were to complete was the Reaper, a march up a steep incline where Dave would be waiting for them.

Together, the recruits, with Klaus leading them, tackled the Reaper and breathed a sigh of relief when their eyes fell on those of Dave, Sullivan and Rivers. Lieutenant Sullivan and Master Sergeant Rivers saluted them as Dave presented each of them with their dog tags, eagle, globe and anchor and referred to them as marines for the first time since they’d arrived at Parris Island. Upon being ordered to report to the dining hall for the Warrior’s Breakfast, the four of them happily obliged and departed from the higher ranks. The sergeant saluted his superiors, promising that he’d bring Klaus to meet with them after breakfast, showers and a change of uniforms; they nodded in agreement and watched him join his fellow marines. In the dining hall, Dave informed the crew that they were free to eat as much as they wanted and speak to the instructors informally from here on out unless involved in a meeting with them. Nodding, each of them piled their plates with food and filled a mug with coffee prior to sitting at one of the bench tables; overwhelmed by their hunger and thirst, they eagerly began eating, but still remained graceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


	4. Honor, Courage & Commitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None.

Dave served himself and joined the marines, taking a seat beside Klaus who smiled softly at him. He returned it and, in between bites, congratulated the small group. “We began our journey with twenty recruits and ended it with four marines. Each of you have endured a variety of physical and mental exercises in various weather conditions, remained calm under pressure and displayed each of the core values - honor, courage and commitment. How does it feel to be called marines?”   
  
The crew took turns answering their sergeant, referring to him as Dave instead of Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz, and finished their meals. They delivered their dishes to the kitchen staff and, as they headed toward the dormitory, the sergeant wrapped his arm around Klaus’ waist and kissed his temple. “You did great, sweetheart. My superiors wish to see us both once we’ve showered and cleaned up.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Marines!” Dave called. “I’m pleased to inform you that two minute showers are now a thing of the past, however, you must still make your beds each day, take care of your laundry and keep your area clean at all times. After the graduation ceremony, my superiors will meet with you individually.”

Upon entering the dormitory, the three marines immediately retrieved a set of casual clothing that they’d been given in their first week and disappeared into the bathroom to shower and change. As soon as they were alone, Dave placed his hand on Klaus’ cheek and gave him a heated kiss. The seance dissolved into it and allowed his hands to wander until they came to rest on the small of his back. Panting, he reluctantly pulled away and murmured, “Dave, why do your superiors wish to see me before the graduation ceremony?”  
“To discuss your placement,” he quietly answered.  
“What about you?”  
“Well…” The sergeant smiled and gently set his hands on the seance’s hips. “I can’t say for sure, but it’s entirely likely that I’ll be deployed with you. Lieutenant Sullivan and Master Sergeant Rivers were there to observe all of us during the Crucible, but they were primarily there to see how you did. I shouldn’t say more than that as they’ll discuss everything when we consult with them. We should shower.”  
“Together or separate?” he questioned, chuckling.  
“Um…” The sergeant blushed. “We could shower together when the others are done.”  
“It would be my pleasure,  _ sergeant _ .”

When the others exited the bathroom, Dave and Klaus occupied it, prepared one of the showers, stripped and stepped in. Neither one of them felt awkward about it as, for the past eleven weeks, they’d been undressed in each other’s presence, and sharing the stall felt right. With a soft smile, the sergeant tenderly wrapped his arms around the seance; keeping things chaste, they assisted in bathing each other and spent several minutes holding onto one another as the hot water caressed their skin. Once all traces of soap disappeared down the drain and they were relaxed, the water was switched off and they dried and got dressed. Upon exiting the room, Dave informed the marines to handle laundry while he and Klaus departed to consult with Sullivan and Rivers.   
  
Upon reaching the office, Dave and Klaus stepped through the door and greeted the lieutenant and the master sergeant. Lieutenant Sullivan cleared his throat. “Good morning, Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz and Marine Hargreeves. Please, sit down.”  
“Yes, Lieutenant Sullivan,” they answered at once as they sat in the two chairs opposite the superiors.   
“Marine Hargreeves,” he spoke up, “over the course of eleven weeks, Sergeant Major Rivers and I have been observing your performance, and you have impressed us. I will not lie when I say that we both doubted you would make it this far. How does it feel to be referred to as a marine?”  
“It feels good. Right, Lieutenant Sullivan.”  
“You deserve it. We wished to speak with you before graduation in regards to several things. We have noticed that you haven’t handed us any letters to send to anyone.”  
“I’m not exactly close with my family, sir.”  
“Very well. If desired, you may stay in your dormitory during the ceremony. Given how well you have done during your training exercises, Sergeant Major Rivers and I are certain you will excel as an infantry assault specialist. The primary role is to operate and distribute various weaponry including but not limited to rifles and rockets to those within the infantry. You may also be required to set up demolitions, seize territory and respond to calls for help when troops encounter trouble.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz will be accompanying you each time you are deployed, and both of you will be permitted to take your leave together. You will be free to travel anywhere you wish as long as you report to us by the expected return date. We have observed the two of you as you worked solo as well as a team, and I have never seen anything quite like how you engage with one another. The best way I can describe it is it’s almost like watching two people dance with each other. The way you both move is fascinating. It’s smooth and choreographed, and you flow well together. Semper Fidelis.”  
“Semper Fidelis,” they repeated.

Lieutenant Sullivan gestured toward Sergeant Major Rivers, signaling that it was his turn to speak. “Marine Hargreeves, you have certainly proved yourself. We are proud of your hard work and dedication. We have decided to grant you and Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz an extended leave for the remainder of the year. Just over three months. You must report back to us on January third for deployment. You may depart as soon as graduation and friends and family day ends.”  
“Yes, sir,” they responded at once.  
“Dismissed.”

They saluted each other, and Dave and Klaus exited the office and, prior to returning to the dormitory, the sergeant escorted the seance to his private room. Gingerly, he placed his right hand on his cheek, cupping it, and smiled softly. “Klaus, I … I’m proud of you. How far you’ve come with your skills and training. I trust my superiors, and I’m certain you’ll do well as an infantry assault specialist. After the ceremony, would you like to fly to Colorado? My parents live there, and it’s been a few years since I’ve seen them. That’s the downside to being a master sergeant. We’re needed here to train the new recruits, and we’ve had an influx of them lately. We don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable meeting them, but I miss them terribly. We can go somewhere else…”   
Klaus embraced Dave in a gentle hug and kissed his cheek. “Sunshine, I would love to meet your parents.”  
“Sunshine?”  
“It fits you,” he murmured as he rested his forehead on the sergeant’s.  
“Just as sweetheart suits you.”

The seance’s heart melted, and he and the sergeant exchanged several passionate kisses and then relocated to the dormitory. Upon arrival, Dave ordered the marines to finish up their laundry and fold their MARPAT uniforms neatly as he handed out the articles of clothing that they were to wear to the graduation ceremony. “This attire is known as Blue Dress A, and it is specifically designed for winter months. On the day of graduation, joined by other fellow marines who passed the Crucible, this is what the four of you will be wearing. When the ceremony ends, you may spend the day with your friends and family, give them tours of the dormitory, discuss what you have learned and take advantage of our dining hall. Each of you will be granted a period of leave prior to being deployed, but you must consult with Lieutenant Sullivan and Master Sergeant Rivers in regards to that.”

The Marines spent the remainder of the days leading up to the ceremony enjoying their newfound free time while still reporting back to the dormitory for meals and bedtime. On friends and family day, Klaus remained in the dormitory alone, pondering his thoughts.  _ It’s been twelve weeks _ , he thought.  _ They must’ve noticed my absence by now. Do they care? Do they wonder where I went? Do they assume I’m still on drugs? That I’m out just looking for a fix? _

“Klaus?” Ben appeared on the bed. “You okay?”  
“Hm?” he mumbled. “Not really. Sometimes I ask myself if our siblings wonder where I am. If they miss me … or care…”  
“I don’t know if it’s any consolation, but, despite their treatment of you, I’m certain some part of them misses you. You’re still their brother. Granted, they’re rusty around the edges, but they do care about you. I understand why you left without telling them, but it couldn’t hurt to at least send one letter. Think about it. Perhaps you can do it during leave.”  
“Yeah … you’re probably right, mi hermano. I hope they’ll believe me if I tell them I’ve been training to be a marine. That they’ll be proud of me.”  
“If they don’t believe you, you’ve got solid proof.”  
“Pray tell?”  
“Your uniform and Dave.”

Klaus smiled at Ben, nodding as he dissipated when the door opened and Marine Charles, Peterson and Jacobs filed inside with Dave; they relaxed for the remainder of the evening, excited that the graduation ceremony was to occur the following day. After dark, when he was certain everyone was asleep, Klaus crawled into the sergeant’s bed, dissolving into his comforting embrace. He talked about his siblings and mentioned that his deceased brother who keeps him company suggested writing a letter during leave to let them know where he’d been, but he was hesitant. Dave brushed the hair from his face, kissed his forehead and mumbled a response as he drifted off to sleep, but the seance stayed awake a while longer before succumbing to his own exhaustion.   
  
As the wee hours of the morning approached, the sergeant’s internal clock woke him near zero five hundred hours, and he nuzzled into Klaus. “Good morning, sweetheart.”  
“G’mornin’…” he mumbled, returning the affection. “How’d you sleep?”  
“Content. It’s nice to have someone to go to bed with and wake up next to. Did you sleep okay?”  
“Mhm. You’re cozy. What time is it?”   
“Almost time for me to wake the others.” He frowned. “I’d so much rather stay in bed and cuddle  with you.”  
“I second that, sunshine, but we’ll have a few months all to ourselves before deployment.”  
“And I’m looking forward to it, sweetheart.”  
“Dave…” He blushed at the last word. “I like when you call me that…”  
“I’ll be sure to keep it up then.” He kissed his forehead. “I’ll bend the rules a bit. Stay in bed and get some more rest while I wake the others.”

Dave pressed another kiss to his forehead, slipped out of bed and began ordering that the others wake to prepare for the graduation ceremony. The previously silent room came to life with a chorus of yawns and sleepy grumbles as the marines stirred and sat up. The sergeant laughed and said, “Things will get more lenient around here after today, marines. You will be permitted to sleep in later, but we still require beds to be made daily, spaces to be kept clean and meals and bedtimes to be respected. Go ahead and shower and dress into your ceremony uniforms.”  
“Yes, Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz,” the trio responded.

As they retrieved their attire and trudged toward the bathroom, Marine Peterson spotted Klaus resting in Dave’s bed and almost smiled. When he caught sight of the sergeant watching him, he froze briefly, and the smile left his face, but Dave nodded once to reassure him. Returning the acknowledgement, he joined his comrades and showered, relieved that they were free from the two minute time limit.  Taking advantage of the empty room, Dave returned to his bed, wrapped Klaus up in his arms and peppered his face with kisses. The seance giggled quietly and leaned into the affection as blush reddened his cheeks. The sergeant continued the soft kisses and murmured, “You’re cute when you blush, sweetheart.”  
“Dave…” His heart skipped a few beats. “You’re, um, very gentle and…” he hesitated “…loving…”  
“Mm,” he confirmed, carding his fingers through his hair, “beneath that battle hardened sergeant is a sensitive soft guy.”  
“I like both sides,” he blurted.  
“Klaus, do you have a military kink?” he teased.  
“Maybe … I might just have a sergeant kink…”  
“It’s okay.” He smiled softly and chastely kissed his lips. “We should shower and get ready for the graduation ceremony. Klaus?”  
“Hm?”  
“I’m looking forward to spending time with you during leave.”  
“Likewise, sunshine.”

As the other marines finished up in the bathroom, donned themselves in their attire and began tidying up their personal spaces, Dave and Klaus got out of bed and disappeared into the powder room. The sergeant closed the door and stripped as the seance prepared one of the stalls; upon turning around, he removed his own clothing, but his breath hitched when he’d noticed something on Dave that he’d somehow missed throughout his training.   
  
_ A menacing looking scar that, at an angle, expanded from his left hip to his middle abdomen. _   
  
Embarrassed for staring, he turned away and stepped into the shower, sighing contentedly as the hot water flowed down his body. Dave joined him and gently urged him to face him as he snaked his arms around his waist and kissed his forehead. “It happened during a raid a few years ago,” he softly said. “I was with a squad of four marines, one of whom I had taken under my wing, swearing to protect at all costs. We were assigned to infiltrate a building, eliminate the threat, and we were so close… Everyone was in place, and, just as we were about to storm the premises, we were ambushed by a group of terrorists. They were armed with guns, grenades and gas, and I had been stunned by a nearby explosion. I was punctured by shrapnel, and I couldn’t breathe due to the gas, but I somehow got to my feet and engaged in hand to hand combat with one of the assailants. I couldn’t see very well either, and I … I failed, Klaus. I was nearly gutted and left to die, and my fellow comrades … they didn’t make it.”

Klaus met his troubled gaze and tenderly pulled him in for a hug as he recounted the remainder of the incident. “I was losing blood rapidly, and I was fading, but my master sergeant found me, and I was airlifted to our medical unit. I didn’t think I’d survive, and I recall pleading with him to tell my parents that I love them. To this day, details following that are still hazy, but I woke up a few days later in the hospital wing. I was alive, but I felt like death. At the end of the week, I was granted an extended leave of absence and sent home to stay with my mom and dad. That was the last time I saw them before returning to the field. I miss them so much, and I can’t wait to visit them again…”  
“Sunshine,” he murmured, “I’m sorry…”

Chastising himself for not knowing what to say, the seance continued holding onto the sergeant until he reluctantly pulled away and mumbled that they had to get ready for the ceremony. Finishing up in the shower, they shut the water off, dried and garbed themselves in their uniforms prior to joining the others. Dave ordered them to get into formation and march to the field where the other graduates would be, instructed them to stand among the squad and wait for the signal. The sergeant joined his lieutenant and his master sergeant as well as other superiors and listened to Lieutenant Sullivan conduct his speech. When directed, the marines emerged from the forest and received a standing ovation from their friends and family members alike; after the ceremony was brought to a close, they were free to spend the day with them. Dave approached Klaus and, as they began to return to the dormitory, Lieutenant Sullivan stopped them. “The two of you are permitted to take your leave early if you’d like. Klaus, I’m aware I’ve mentioned it before, but you deserve to hear it again. You’ve come so far with your training, and I’m certain you will excel as an infantry assault specialist, especially with Dave by your side. Congratulations, marine. Enjoy your leave, and we’ll see you back here at the beginning of next year to prepare you for deployment.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope everybody is enjoying the revised (ish) version.


	5. Bad Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Nightmares / Past War Violence.

Back at the dormitory, Klaus and Dave took comfort in each other’s company, pleased that they were the only ones occupying the room. As he packed the few belongings he had, the sergeant retrieved his cell phone and began contacting local airports, hoping to be able to book a trip on such short notice. To his relief, he was informed that there was a direct flight to Colorado available scheduled to depart at six the following morning. He made sure to request two seats beside each other prior to his reservation; the passenger check in officer confirmed his information and mentioned that he could pay upon arrival. When the call ended, he and the seance finished packing and spent the remainder of the day relaxing.

When meal time rolled around, the other marines returned to the dorm, consumed their dinner and showered before bed. No longer worried about being picked on, Klaus curled up in Dave’s bed, nestled up against him, and fell asleep within minutes. Early the next morning, the sergeant woke and tenderly carded his fingers through the seance’s hair while murmuring, “It’s time to get up, sweetheart.”  
“Mm … ten more minutes…” came the muffled response.  
“We have a plane to catch,” he laughed. “Come on, sleepy.”  
“Too cozy…”

With another chuckle, Dave slipped out of bed and ensured everything they needed to bring with them was together before trying again. He crawled into the cot and, as he peppered Klaus’ face with kisses, he mumbled, “You can sleep on the plane, sweetheart.”  
“Mm, but the bed is comfier…” He pulled the blankets over his head.  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re comfier.”  
“I’ll be your pillow.”  
“Okay.” He peeked from beneath the covers.  
“There you are.”  
“Hi.”  
“Hello yourself.”

The seance reluctantly sat up, got out of bed and padded into the bathroom with Dave where they showered, brushed their teeth and changed into casual winter attire. Without disturbing the sleeping marines, they left the dorm, luggage in hand, and were taken to the airport by Master Sergeant Rivers. They bade each other a farewell, and, as Rivers drove away, Klaus and Dave entered the terminal, went through the entire check in process and were granted a generous military discount prior to boarding the aircraft. They placed their luggage in the compartment above their seats, situated themselves and engaged in small talk until the cabin had filled up and, after a brief announcement, the pilot took off. The seance dozed off first, shortly after followed by the sergeant; nearly six hours later, as the pilot landed, they woke, retrieved their belongings and exited the plane as soon as it was stopped completely. Dave requested an uber driver to transport them to his parents house and, while they waited, he set his bag down and embraced Klaus, who instantly returned it, in a gentle hug. Once the vehicle pulled up, they reluctantly let each other go, loaded their bags in the trunk and settled inside the cab.  
  
Upon receiving the address, the driver entered it into his GPS and began the commute as Klaus observed the stunning scenery. He squeezed Dave’s hand and stared in awe at the snow capped mountains and forestry; he was already loving Colorado. No later than twenty minutes, the cabbie stopped the car in front of a moderately sized two story country cottage featuring a wrap around porch, a loft and an upstairs deck. The couple stepped out of the vehicle and grabbed their bags; the sergeant paid the chauffeur and, after he was out of sight, headed toward the porch with his arm around the seance’s waist. With a trembling hand, he set his bag down on the ground, pulled Klaus in for a hug and hid his face.

The seance returned it and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek as he whispered, “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry. As I mentioned earlier, it’s been several years since I last saw them. Forgive me. This might be a bit emotional.”  
“It’s all right, sunshine. I’m right here with you.”  
“Klaus…?”  
“Hm?”  
“Thank you for coming with me.”  
“Of course.”

Dave chastely kissed Klaus’ lips prior to releasing him and took his hand as he knocked on the door three times. Involuntarily, he squeezed his hand as his mother unlocked and opened the door, breath hitching as she did. “Baby,” she whispered.  
“Hi, mom.” A soft smile spread across his face.  
“My sweet boy…” She held out her arms for him.  
“I missed you so much…” He sank into her embrace and folded his arms against his chest. “You and dad both…”  
“We missed you, too, honey.”

Unable to contain his tears, the sergeant let them fall and held onto his mother until they subsided completely. When he pulled away, she used her thumb to brush them from his face and kissed his forehead. “Your father is at the grocery store. I’ll give him a call and let him know you’ve surprised us with a visit to make sure he gets enough food for all of us.” Catching a glimpse of Klaus, she smiled at him and asked, “Who’s your friend?”  
“Oh, um…” He chuckled. “I didn’t intend to spring it on you like this, but he’s my boyfriend. His name is Klaus, and he just graduated from training.”  
“Congratulations!” she beamed, shaking his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Klaus. I’m Dorothy. Come on inside, both of you, and get out of this cold. How long are you on leave?”  
  
As the couple entered the cozy house, Dave responded, “Almost four months.”  
Dorothy smiled. “What are your plans for that time?”  
“We haven’t exactly made any, but would it be all right if we stayed here through the month of September?”  
“Absolutely! Your room is ready for use. Your father and I cleaned it after your last visit.”  
“Thanks, mom.”  
  
With another smile, she contacted her husband. “Hello, Charlie. Our son surprised us with a visit, and he brought a guest - his boyfriend. Are you still at the store?”  
“He did?” He couldn’t contain the excitement. “I’m still at the store.”  
“Good! Would you mind picking up extra ingredients for dinner tonight?”  
“Not at all, love,” Charlie replied.  
  
When she disconnected the call, Dorothy made two mugs of hot apple cider and brought them into the great room, offering them to her son and Klaus. They thanked her and, as they sipped at the beverages, conversed with her until Charlie returned home. The seance talked about his adventures during training and mentioned how soft and loving Dave is, causing him to blush and avert his gaze. Dorothy chuckled, cleaned the mugs, greeted her husband as he stepped inside and assisted him in putting the groceries away. After a heartfelt reunion with his son and introductions were completed, Charlie cooked dinner with his wife, and the four of them ate together at the table. Exhausted from their flight, Klaus and Dave opted to turn in early; after goodnights were exchanged, the couple ascended up the steps to the loft with their bags. Upon entering his bedroom, the sergeant closed the door and faced Klaus. “What do you think? My parents didn’t change much since I enlisted. Most of this stuff is from when I was a teenager…”

The seance studied the enclosed space carefully, falling in love with it at each passing second. In the corner of the room was a double bed outfitted with galaxy themed sheets, pillow cases and a duvet. Above it, on the wall, was a matching tapestry curtained with golden fairy lights. To the left of the bed rested a small chestnut end table, a lamp and a candle, and on the opposite wall was a medium sized chest of drawers with a built in electric fireplace housing the sergeant’s clothes and a flat screen television. The floor was decorated with an oversized plush area rug which coincided with the tapestry and sheets. Klaus wrapped his arms around the sergeant and kissed him. “You like astronomy?”  
“Mhm.” He returned the hug. “The solar system is beautiful and mysterious. There are so many things we don’t know about it, and I thought what better way to be close to it by bringing it into my personal space? There are some other things I’ve considered purchasing, but I don’t think they’re fitting for a man … or rather, a sergeant … who is thirty to own them. I should probably redecorate this place…”  
“Sunshine, don’t let your age stop you from decorating your room how you want to. If it makes you happy, take pride in it.”  
“That means a lot to me, Klaus. Thank you.” He pecked his lips. “Shower?”  
“Mm, absolutely,” he hummed.

Too shy to get intimate with each other, the pair kept things innocent in the shower and dried off as soon as they were clean. Klaus slipped into a t-shirt and a pair of boxers while his boyfriend chose to wear only undergarments and fleece pants. As the sergeant crawled into bed, the seance ogled his toned body, blushed and, without thinking, straddled his lap. Dave gingerly placed his hands on his hips and observed his curious gaze as a soft smile formed. He used his thumb to rub his companion’s flesh as he sat up and pressed himself flush up against him.

The sergeant brushed the curls from Klaus’ forehead, gently rolled him onto his back and hovered over him. The seance exhaled quietly and couldn’t help but stare at his body prior to grazing his fingers delicately over the scar on his abdomen. Dave shivered and passionately kissed his lips, hesitantly slipping his tongue into his mouth; hoping he wouldn’t make him uncomfortable, he’d stop immediately if that was the case. Klaus responded by matching the intensity of the kisses and allowed his hands to wander, feeling every inch of his boyfriend’s muscular back. Involuntarily moaning as the sergeant trailed his lips delicately down his neck, he blushed and sighed out his name.

Dave pressed his lips to the hollow of Klaus’ throat, searched for his hand and intertwined their fingers, lowering himself to rest in between his legs. The seance quietly whimpered, craving more physical contact, but he had to keep himself in check. They hadn’t been together long, and he didn’t want to rush into things with the sergeant; they also weren’t prepared to go further than kissing, and he knew it wouldn’t be wise to sleep together considering they were guests in Dave’s parents house. As the sergeant moved his shirt off to the side and began kissing his collarbone, Klaus shivered and gave in to the warm, fuzzy feeling that filled the pit of his stomach.

_Butterflies?_

Dave seized the kisses and looked briefly into his eyes before connecting their lips together once more, keeping things chaste this time. Klaus melted into the affection, the intimacy, and involuntarily whispered, “I love you…”  
“Hm?” The sergeant stopped completely and searched his eyes.  
“Um, I…” Embarrassed, he averted his gaze. “I’m sorry…”  
“Klaus,” he softly spoke, “what did you say?”  
“I love you,” he mumbled.  
“Sweetheart,” he murmured as he brushed the curls from his face, “it’s okay.”  
“It’s not … too soon…?”  
“Of course not.”  
“Is it, um, reciprocated?”  
“Yes.” His gaze softened, and he tenderly nuzzled his neck. “I love you, too.”

Dave peppered Klaus’ face with kisses, causing him to giggle, and stretched out beside him as he cradled him against his body. The seance sank into his arms, rested his head on his chest and draped a leg over his, taking comfort at how gentle he was. The sergeant kissed his forehead and questioned, “Klaus?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Rest, sweetheart. I’ll be here.”  
“Okay. Dave, um, this is going to sound stupid, but will you protect me from the ghosts? The bad dreams?”  
“It’s not stupid.” He tightened his grip on him. “I will always be here to protect you from the ghosts. I love you.”  
“And I love you.”  
  
Within a few minutes of each other, Klaus and Dave drifted off to sleep, but the sergeant’s slumber was short-lived as thoughts of his failed mission invaded his mind. A thin layer of sweat coated his forehead as he began to twitch and whimper.  
  
_The terrorists stormed the area, obscured by clouds of gas and dust, and opened fire on Dave and his squad of soldiers. Attempting to take cover, the sergeant ducked behind a building, but couldn’t breathe as the gas filled his lungs. As he coughed, his eyes watered, and he struggled for air as a grenade blast knocked him off his feet. He could feel the shrapnel pierce his flesh … the assailant striking him … the knife being plunged into his abdomen and tearing through his skin…_

With a gasp, Dave sat up, flinging the covers from his waist, involuntarily placing his hand over his stomach, expecting to see blood as he pulled it away. Trembling, he suddenly felt sick and stumbled out of bed into the adjoining bathroom, barely making it to the toilet. He leaned over it, expelled the entirety of what he’d eaten for dinner, flushed it down and wiped his mouth as he slumped against the wall. Closing his eyes, he tried to shake the images from his head, but he found it difficult and searched for a source of reality. As he felt a familiar touch caress his cheek, he opened his eyes and met Klaus’ concerned gaze. “Klaus?” he whispered brokenly.  
“It’s me, sunshine,” he confirmed, nodding.  
“First night here, and I have a bad dream…”  
“My love,” he murmured, dabbing a damp cloth to the sergeant’s forehead, “come back to bed.”  
“Sweetheart…” He gently grabbed his wrist, stopping him. “I just … I need a minute, okay?”  
“Okay.” The response hurt, but he understood. “I’ll be in the bedroom…”

Reluctantly, Klaus set the cloth down on the sink, exited the bathroom and crawled back into bed with a heavy sigh. After several moments passed, he felt the mattress dip down as the sergeant joined him. He cradled his small frame against his chest, and, between kisses, he mumbled, “I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to upset you.”  
“It’s okay…”  
“No, it’s not, sweetheart. You were only trying to help me.”  
“You needed space. It’s fine, Dave.”  
“Klaus, it wasn’t right for me to push you away. I love you, all right? _I love you_.”  
“I love you, too.”

The seance rolled over to meet his kind eyes, snuggled up as close to him as possible and rested his head upon his chest. He briefly glanced at the clock - it wasn’t quite eleven pm - and pressed a kiss to Dave’s jaw. The sergeant carded his fingers through his hair and gradually drifted off to sleep along with him. Roughly an hour later, Dorothy quietly opened the bedroom door and noticed that the bathroom light was on. She switched it off, approached the bed and draped the covers over the couple; she brushed the hair from her son’s face, leaned down to kiss his forehead and departed, pulling the door closed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	6. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None.

Early the next morning, the sunlight streaming through the spaces between the blinds woke the sergeant, and he nuzzled the seance’s neck affectionately. “Good morning, dove,” he hummed against his skin as he felt him beginning to wake. “Did you sleep well in my tiny bed?”  
“Morning. Mhm,” came the muffled response. “It’s cozy, but you’re cozier. Sunshine?”  
“Hm?”  
“Why the name dove?”   
“Because a dove symbolizes peace, love, devotion and hopefulness, and all of those things radiate from within you. I saw devotion and hopefulness throughout your training, and I still see it. Last night, after my bad dream, I felt peace in your presence, and there was so much love in your beautiful green eyes. There’s love in them right now.”

Klaus smiled softly as Dave pressed gentle kisses to his skin anywhere he could reach, memorizing him. As he caressed his spine, the seance whispered, “I love you,” in between the affection, giggling as he was nuzzled. Their tender moment was severed when the bedroom door opened and Dorothy stepped into the room with a tray of freshly brewed coffee and pastries. Startled at the unexpected intrusion, the sergeant resembled a deer in headlights while Klaus hid his face against his chest in embarrassment.

Dorothy froze briefly and chuckled, “Good morning, you two. I’m sorry. I should have knocked first.”  
“Uh, no, mom … we weren’t … this is awkward, but we wouldn’t do  _ that  _ here.”  
“I’ll still knock next time.” She set the tray down on the bedside table.  
“Well, I’m glad you paid us a visit instead of dad. He would’ve made some comment to embarrass me,” he laughed.  
“Oh, knowing your father’s sense of humor, he definitely would have. Klaus, I wasn’t sure how you took your coffee, so there are some regular and flavored creamers here as well as sugar or honey if you’d rather have that.”  
“Thank you, Mrs. Katz,” the seance answered.  
“Please, call me Dorothy.”  
“Dorothy.”

As they prepared their coffee, she smiled at the two of them and questioned, “Did you both sleep all right?”  
“Yeah,” they responded simultaneously.  
“Good! Charlie and I were concerned that the bed would be too small.”  
“Nah, it’s fine. We were snuggled up pretty closely,” Dave said.  
“I know you were. Before I went to bed, I came in to say goodnight,” she confessed. “You two were adorable.”  
“Um, th - thanks.” The sergeant blushed and, careful to avoid spilling any coffee, wrapped his arm around Klaus. “How did you and dad sleep?”  
“Soundly. We’re glad you’re here, honey. We missed you so much.”  
“It’s good to be home. I missed this place, and I missed you and dad a lot. I love you, mom.”  
“I love you, too, baby.”

Dorothy squeezed Dave’s hand. “Your father is making eggs, sausage and pancakes soon. Do you two have anything planned today?”  
“That sounds good. Anything beats what they feed us at Parris Island. Um, well, Klaus, would you like to explore the town? I’d be happy to show you around.”  
“I’d love to, sunshine. Do you think we could start looking for places to take our vacation too?”  
“Of course. We’ll figure something out when we get back here.”  
“Sounds fabulous!”  
“You two are sweet.” Dave’s mom released his hand. “Is there anything you’d like with breakfast?”  
“Apple cider if you don’t mind making some?”  
“I don’t mind, dear. Klaus, what about you?”  
“Apple cider is fine. It was good.”  
“It’s my own special recipe. I’ll give you two some privacy. See you downstairs.”  
“We won’t be long, mom.”

She took her leave and closed the door as the sergeant hovered over Klaus and murmured against his neck, “Do you want to take a shower with me?”  
“Mm, yes, sunshine, I do.”  
“You’re adorable.”  
“And you’re gorgeous.”  
“Oh, am I?”  
“Mhm.”

With a singular laugh, Dave scooped Klaus up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom where he sat on the closed toilet seat. Fumbling to adjust the temperature as the seance straddled him and engaged in passionate kisses, he murmured into his mouth and lifted him up to undress. As clothing was discarded, they never ceased kissing each other as they stepped into the shower, sighing softly as the warm water washed over their skin. Things grew heated, and the sergeant pulled away, panting, and rested his hands on his boyfriend’s hips as he searched his lustful eyes. Unprepared to make love to him, he whispered, “We shouldn’t…”

Klaus wordlessly wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek, perfectly content to be in his presence. They kept things innocent, tenderly washed each other and shut the water off as they stepped out and toweled off. Upon returning to the bedroom, Klaus searched his duffle bag for a pair of pants, underwear and a t-shirt while Dave rummaged through his dresser, grimacing. He settled for a green t-shirt and a pair of black pants; as he dressed himself, he suggested going shopping to update his wardrobe as most of his clothes had been acquired from the Marine Corps over the course of his career. Since filling out and gaining more muscle, the clothes he currently had no longer fit him, and he considered taking them to a thrift store. Excitedly, the seance threw his arms around him and kissed his lips. Shopping was something he enjoyed doing in the event that he could sneak out of the Academy; he relied on it as an alternative form of therapy, of relaxation, when he wasn’t in the mood for taking drugs. He loved expressing himself, trying on various styles and purchasing anything that caught his eye. Dave chuckled at his enthusiasm, pressed a kiss to his lips and opened the bedroom door as the aroma of food greeted them.

As the couple entered the kitchen, Dorothy added the finishing touches to the dining table while her husband cooked the last of the pancakes and put them on a plate. He turned around, acknowledged his son and Klaus and set the food in the center of the table beside the sausage and eggs. Dave placed his hand on his shoulder. “Is there anything I can help you with, dad?”  
“Yes. There’s a bowl of sliced fruit on the counter if you don’t mind taking that over. Klaus?”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“Would you please take the pot of apple cider to the table?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“You may call me Charlie.”

Klaus lifted the pot and carefully transported it over to the table and placed it on the opposite side of the fruit. When everyone had been seated, Charlie filled each mug with the cider and dished up equal portions onto each plate. As they ate, the seance conversed with Dave’s parents and answered any questions they had about his training as well as his family. He wasn’t completely comfortable discussing his upbringing, so he avoided mentioning his adoptive father and his unusual abilities as well as his colorful history with drug use. Sensing his anxieties as he spoke of his siblings, Dave squeezed his hand and offered him a reassuring smile. Once all traces of food were gone, the sergeant cleaned the kitchen and headed back toward the bedroom to don their coats and boots and brush their teeth.

Rejoining Dorothy and Charlie in the great room, Dave secured his arm around Klaus’ waist and asked if he could borrow his father’s truck. He agreed and tossed him the keys and, prior to leaving the house, the sergeant promised to return it with a full tank of gas. Wasting no time, the couple got inside the vehicle, and Dave began the commute to the downtown historic district and parked in the first spot he came across. As he cut the engine, he pocketed the keys, exited the vehicle with his boyfriend and put his arm around him as they wandered down the brick path. Taking in the beauty of the historic district and old shops that have withstood the test of time, Klaus leaned into Dave. He loved the nostalgic feeling that washed over him and explored every single boutique with the sergeant. He got lost among antique books, taking in the way they smelled, and dipped into his flamboyant side by taking advantage of clothing stores. To Dave’s amusement, he tried on an array of jackets, hats, pants and even skirts and lingerie, which caused the sergeant’s breath to catch. The seance laughed too loudly, and, along with his boyfriend, purchased a variety of clothing before returning to the truck to store their belongings. For lunch, Dave took Klaus to a cafe where they ordered wraps and tea; once their stomachs were full, they resumed their shopping trip, and, when dusk approached, they ordered dinner to go, rented a movie, stopped for gas and headed back to the house. 

The sergeant parked the truck in the driveway, cut the engine and stepped out, ambling up to the door with the food and his bags in hand. Klaus carried the movie and his items and, as soon as the door had been unlocked, entered the warm house. Dorothy and Charlie greeted them, and they returned the acknowledgement. Dave set the keys in the bowl and dinner on the counter and headed to his bedroom with his boyfriend where they left their bags. When they rejoined Dave’s parents in the great room, they mentioned that they brought dinner and suggested a movie night.   
  
Smiling as she stood, Dorothy retrieved the film from the counter and glanced at it briefly, noting that it was a suspenseful thriller. As she set it up, her husband got a fire going while Dave and Klaus changed in the bedroom into their pajamas. Upon returning to the kitchen, they prepared four plates with dinner and an equal amount of glasses with milk. Together, they carried everything over and set it on the coffee table as Charlie questioned, “Would you boys like to take the couch or the floor?”   
“I’m fine with either,” Dave answered. “Dove?”  
“Um, is the floor okay? I kind of want to get snuggled up by the fireplace…”  
“Of course.” He kissed his forehead. “I love you.”  
“And I love you.”

Charlie removed several blankets from the linens closet and strategically placed them on the floor near the fireplace in addition to a couple of pillows. Prior to starting the movie, the four of them ate in silence, and, once the kitchen was cleaned up, Dave stretched out on the blanket nest and opened his arms. The seance curled up beside him, resting his head on his chest, and draped his arm across his abdomen, appreciating the heat radiating from the furnace and his boyfriend. Dorothy played the movie and cuddled up with Charlie, grateful for his company as thrillers weren’t her cup of tea, but she was happy to spend time with her family.

Near the end of the movie, Dorothy’s husband softly nudged her and gestured toward their son and Klaus, pointing out that they’d fallen asleep. As he doused the fire, she turned the television off and placed a blanket over them both before kissing Dave’s cheek, turning the lamp off and retreating to her bedroom with Charlie. Sometime in the middle of the night, the sergeant woke and carried his boyfriend upstairs to his bedroom and gently placed him on the mattress. He used the bathroom, washed his hands and lazily crawled into bed while dragging the covers up to their waists and falling back into the void of sleep.

Early the next morning, being the first to wake, Klaus nibbled Dave’s neck and hummed against his skin, “Rise and shine, sergeant.”  
“Mm, g’mornin’, dove,” he mumbled sleepily, leaning into the affection. “How’d you sleep?”  
“Fantastic…” He continued the soft kisses and rolled over to rest atop him. “What about you?”  
“Peacefully. We fell asleep in the great room, and I later carried you to bed.” His voice hit a slightly higher octave as the seance’s lips brushed over a sensitive spot on his neck.  
“Feel good, sunshine?”  
“Yes. Incredible.”  _ Keep going _ . “I like wh - when you kiss me there…”

In response, curious to experiment, Klaus pushed Dave’s shirt up and delicately pressed his lips to his scar, beginning at his abdomen and ending at his hip. The sergeant melted into the mattress, clutched the sheets and audibly moaned at the sensation that coursed through him. The seance repeated the steps once more and then crawled seductively up his body to meet his gaze. With ease, Dave sat up and engaged in passionate kisses, murmuring incoherently as his boyfriend adjusted himself to straddle his lap and involuntarily shifted his hips, grinding against him. As friction built, he told himself that they shouldn’t let things get so heated at his parents house, but it felt too good.

He whispered Klaus’ name as his arousal surfaced, placed his hands on his back and gingerly lowered him to the bed. The seance loosely wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him flush up against him, and let out a desperate sounding whimper. The sergeant returned the favor and slowly thrust against his boyfriend,  _ feeling  _ him through their clothing, and intensified the kisses. Unexpectedly, the bedroom door opened, and he froze as he met his father’s eyes in embarrassment and scrambled to sit up as his boyfriend unwound his legs. When his companion was at his side, Dave instinctively pulled the covers over their waists, hoping he wouldn’t blush, but he could already feel the heat rising up in his cheeks. Klaus, unsure of what to say or do, refrained from speaking and avoided eye contact.

Dave’s father wandered toward the bed with a tray containing two mugs of hot apple cider and placed it on the end table. “Good morning, son. Klaus.”  
“Morning…” they mumbled at once.  
“Son, you’re old enough that we don’t need to have the talk, but should you and your boyfriend decide to have sex in this house, please try to keep the volume down. If you don’t think you’ll be able to, you’re more than welcome to tell your mother and I that you’d like some alone time, and we’ll happily leave for a while. We’d hate to stop you from getting intimate with each other.”  
“Okay, dad, this has been fun.” He laughed awkwardly as his face reddened. “I told mom we wouldn’t do that here, but could you please knock next time…?”  
“Sure thing. I brought some cider to start your day, but what would you like for breakfast?”  
“Um, I’m fine with waffles. Dove?”  
“Waffles,” he agreed.

Charlie took his leave, and Dave flopped on his back to the bed with a heavy sigh. “Sometimes that man can be insufferable.”  
“He’s not that bad,” Klaus laughed as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too. I suppose we should look for a place to spend the rest of leave once September ends and make reservations. We forgot to look yesterday.”  
“Hm, how about the mountains of Canada? Laurentian? My sister traveled there for a movie she was in. It’s beautiful, especially in winter. We can eat breakfast first and then sort out the details if that’s okay?”  
“Of course, dove.” He pecked his lips. “Would you like to have a lazy day with me?”  
“Will there be cuddles?”  
“There will be lots of cuddles.”  
“Fabulous! I love you.”  
“I love you, too, so much.”

Giggling as the sergeant peppered his face with kisses, he nuzzled him and leaned into the affection. After a few minutes passed, Dave reluctantly severed the attention, lifted his boyfriend into his arms and carefully set him down on the floor. Together, they made the bed, changed into something more presentable and joined Charlie and Dorothy for breakfast. When the four of them had finished eating, Charlie took care of the dishes as Dave returned to his bedroom with Klaus to look into what the Laurentian Mountains of Canada had to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Visions From The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Past War Violence / PTSD.

Opting to leave the door open, Dave retrieved his laptop from his closet, stretched out in bed next to Klaus and booted the machine up. Once it had loaded, he clicked on the web browser and searched Laurentian Mountains, Canada, astounded at what he saw when the images began to load. He glanced at his boyfriend, smiled at him and navigated to a website which featured lodging options and offered activities. Curious to check out each type of place to stay, he scanned through hotels, cabins and, lastly, treehouse suites. Pleased that they were secluded and away from civilization, he and Klaus chose one that was equipped with a king bed and a fireplace, a kitchen, a great room with a second furnace and a bathroom with a walk in shower and jacuzzi bathtub. Upon booking it from the thirtieth of September to January second, they searched flights and chose a moderately sized private aircraft.

Once everything was finalized, the sergeant powered down his gear and, with the seance’s help, went through his drawers, setting anything that no longer fit him off to the side. As they worked, Klaus mentioned that his birthday was October first, and Dave promised him that he’d do something special for him. When there was enough room to store what he and Klaus had purchased the previous day, they stocked the dresser, bagged up all of the old clothes and made a quick trip to the thrift store. Prior to returning, they picked up lunch for themselves, Dorothy and Charlie, and, as promised, the remainder of the day was lazy and relaxing, and Dave provided Klaus with an abundant amount of affection. Later in the evening, after the cooking and cleaning had been completed, the couple spent more time with the family until they began to grow tired.

Charlie switched the television off, put the fire out and, along with his wife, wished his son and Klaus a goodnight. They returned the sentiment, ascended up the steps to the loft and, as they showered together, Dave held Klaus close to him and murmured, “Is there a chance that you’ll wear one of those sexy nightgowns that you bought to bed tonight?”  
“Mm, sergeant, I’d certainly love to, but it might be best to wait until we’re not at your parents.”  
“Yeah, you’re probably right. I would never hear the end of it from my father if he walked in again. May I ask you a question?”  
“Of course, sunshine.”  
“When we do have some alone time, do you want to take our relationship further…?”  
“Well, I - I do, but, um … sex hasn’t always been pleasurable for me. I used to be with someone, but I mostly stayed with him to avoid the Academy.”  
“Dove, are you telling me that you didn’t consent to him?”  
“Not always. I didn’t love him. He said he loved me, but I never believed him.”

With a soft sigh, Dave kissed Klaus’ forehead. “I’m sorry that he hurt you, sweetheart. Sex isn’t something that should be one sided, and, if you do want to go further, we’ll take things slow. I won’t force you, and I’ll stop if you want me to.”  
“It’s not your fault,” he mumbled as he leaned into him. “Have you ever been with anyone?”  
“Yes, I have…” His voice cracked as he spoke. “He, um, he passed away.”  
“The raid from a few years ago…?”  
“Mhm. I promised I’d keep him safe, but I failed.” A few tears escaped, and he felt guilty talking about his former lover. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be talking about him. It was a long time ago.”

Klaus kissed his tears away and embraced him in a gentle hug. “Shh, darling, it’s okay to talk about losing someone you loved. We all have our stories, my beautiful sergeant, and none of yours will diminish the feelings I have for you. I love you, sunshine, and I always will.”  
“Dove…” he mumbled as he buried his face in the crook of his neck. “I don’t know where I’d be without you…”  
“You’ll never have to worry about that. You set my soul on fire.”  
“I love you so much.”  
  
He melted into the seance’s tender affection and cried until he was left trembling against him. Several moments later, Klaus turned the water off, wrapped a towel around his own waist, draped one over the sergeant’s shoulders and kissed his lips. Dave smiled weakly and returned the kiss as he mumbled out another apology. His boyfriend gently shushed him, and they dressed into something warm and crawled into bed, welcoming the comforting mattress. As Klaus stretched out onto his back, his companion snuggled up close to him, rested his head on his chest and drifted off to sleep while fingers carded through his hair. Hours later, Dave’s restful slumber was disturbed as the same nightmare he had the first night he stayed at his parents house invaded his mind. The details were more vivid, and he was under the false assumption that he was there on the battlefield preparing his squad for the raid.

_ He was crawling through the hot desert sand, signaling for his fellow marines to get into formation, and he could hear the gunfire and shouts of the assailants and his comrades as things went south. He could feel the gas entering his lungs, suffocating him, as the knife tore through his flesh, and he weakened and collapsed. His own blood left his body, pooling up in the sand around him, and, as he struggled to breathe, he stared into the lifeless eyes of his past lover. _

As the terrifying images faded, the sergeant was vaguely aware that he was no longer in bed, but he had a difficult time pinpointing his surroundings. On the verge of hyperventilation, his trembling hands searched the darkness for something familiar, and he weakly choked out, “Klaus…”

The visions returned, and he called for the seance again as his panic escalated, and his breathing came in short, ragged bursts. When Klaus woke, he hastily left the bed, stumbled through the dark area and into the bathroom and flipped the light on. His heart broke upon seeing the state the sergeant was in, and he cautiously knelt in front of him, too apprehensive to touch him. As Dave’s fearful eyes fell onto his boyfriend, he reached for him, clutched his shirt tightly and shattered, sobbing uncontrollably. Klaus readjusted himself to be closer to Dave, secured his arms around him and kissed his tears away while whispering sweet nothings to him until his panic subsided. Still, the sergeant’s grip never loosened, and he brokenly mumbled, “I can’t stay in here tonight…”  
“Do you want to sleep on the couch?” He kept his voice soft.  
“Mhm. I don’t know why I keep having bad dreams. Maybe it’s because the last time I was here I was recovering. It wasn’t … pleasant for me.”  
“We’ll figure it out, sunshine, but for now let’s get you cleaned up. Want to take a bath with me?”  
“Okay.” He wiped his eyes. “I love you.”  
“And I love you. We’re in this together.”   
  
The seance prepared the bathtub, ensuring it was comfortably warm, dropped a fizzy in and stripped of his clothing. He aided the sergeant with getting to his feet and undressing prior to submerging himself into the water. He crossed his legs and extended his arms as his boyfriend joined him and sat in his lap. With a soft kiss, Klaus held onto him and delicately ran a damp cloth coated in body wash over his exposed skin, remaining in the bath until the water was too cold. He drained the tub, stepped out onto the tile along with his companion, draped a towel over his shoulders and wrapped the other around his own waist. Together, the couple entered the bedroom, dried thoroughly and changed into a fresh pair of pajamas.   
  
Dave clutched his hand and allowed himself to be guided toward the great room where he snuggled up on the couch with him. Klaus tenderly ran his fingers through his hair and hummed softly to him until he was certain he’d fallen asleep, succumbing to his own exhaustion shortly after. When the sunlight peeked through the window, brightening the room enough to wake him, he checked on his lover, pleased that he was still asleep. To avoid disturbing him, he stayed on the couch and grazed his fingertips along his rib cage, halting when he felt him beginning to stir.

The sergeant nuzzled him, breathing in his familiar scent, and rubbed his eyes. “G’morning, dove.”  
“Good morning, sunshine.” Klaus kissed the top of his head. “How are you feeling?”  
“I’m okay. Thanks for everything that you did for me last night. I love you.”  
“Of course, darling. I love you, too. Would you like some coffee?”  
“Mhm, but not yet. Too comfortable.”  
“Likewise. Dave?”  
“Hm?”  
“If you ever want to talk about anything that you’ve gone through, I’ll be here to listen, okay?”  
“It’s a long list. Twelve years in the Marines … I’ve seen a lot of messed up stuff.”  
“Either way, I promise I’ll be here for you. As I said last night, we’re in this together.”

Dave kissed Klaus’ jaw and intertwined their legs as Dorothy entered the great room. “Good morning, boys.”  
“Morning, Dorothy,” Klaus answered.  
“Good morning, mom.” The sergeant reached for her hand as she sat on the couch. “Did you sleep all right?”  
“Yeah, I did.” She took his hand. “Something tells me you didn’t, though.”  
“It was just a bad dream.” Not wanting to stress her, he squeezed her hand. “Nothing to worry about.”  
“Okay, honey.” She was reluctant to believe him, but didn’t want to pressure him. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too, mom.”

Dorothy kissed his forehead, went into the kitchen and brewed a full pot of coffee, filled three mugs and brought them all into the great room. The couple thanked her and engaged in small talk as they sipped their beverages, grateful for the warmth. When Charlie had awakened, he cooked breakfast for his family and, since the weather was cooling down significantly, everyone opted to remain indoors and spend quality time together, turning in for the night late into the evening.

As September crept by at a steady pace, Klaus, after some encouragement, chose to bite the bullet and send a letter to his family. He wasn’t sure if they’d respond to it or believe him, but he felt better knowing that he at least made an attempt to let them know that he was safe and where he’d been. Dave, grateful for his boyfriend’s company, spent as much time as possible with his parents as he wasn’t sure when he’d see them again once deployed. Occasionally, he experienced several episodes of post traumatic stress, one so severe that it took his mother to bring him out of it; she had developed the skills over the course of her son’s career to know exactly what to say and do for him.   
  
In the middle of the night, an unexpected severe storm rolled into the area and, as lightning illuminated the bedroom in an eerie glow, each rumble of thunder rattled the windows. Jarred awake, the sergeant attempted to tell himself that he was safe inside his home, but it proved to be ineffective. The brief flashes of light and distant booming transported him back to the war as he was reminded of detonating grenades and gunfire. Flinching at every sound, he found himself wandering aimlessly around the room prior to locking himself in the bathroom when the seance began to wake. As his panic escalated, Dave scooted back into a corner, covered his ears, closed his eyes and hyperventilated as his boyfriend did everything possible to get into the bathroom.

Klaus’ own anxieties overwhelmed him, and he frantically woke Dorothy and Charlie, not recalling that he had done so. While Dave’s father trudged sleepily into the kitchen to brew a mug of chamomile tea, his mother escorted the seance into the loft. Terrified that his boyfriend was past the point of return, he observed Dorothy rest her back against the door and softly speak words of love and encouragement. After what felt like an eternity but realistically had only been a few minutes, the lock clicked, and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

Dorothy rose to her feet, slowly opened the door and frowned upon seeing her son balled up in the fetal position between the wall and the sink. She instructed Klaus to keep back and calmly spoke to her son while she approached and brushed his cheek with her hand as he peeked up at her. Fresh tears flowed, he winced at every rumble of thunder and strike of lightning and watched his mother extend her arms toward him. He sank immediately into her comforting embrace and focused on her gentle touches and soothing voice as she hummed and rocked him.

When it was safe to join them, the seance sat on the floor beside his boyfriend and carded his fingers through his hair. After several grueling minutes, the sergeant moved his head enough to rest it against his mother’s shoulder, met his companion’s concerned gaze, reached for him and mumbled out an apology. Klaus squeezed his hand and murmured, “It’s not your fault, sunshine.”  
“I haven’t had an attack this severe since I was recovering from my injury.” He involuntarily shivered. “Mom, this is going to sound pathetic, but would you mind staying with me until the storm passes?”  
“Sweetie, there’s nothing pathetic about getting scared. Everyone is afraid of something, and your fears are valid.”  
“I love you, mom.”  
“I love you, too, baby.”   
  
Dorothy kissed his cheek as Charlie entered the room with the tea and knelt in front of Dave. “Hey, son. Are you okay?”  
“Hi, dad.” He forced a smile. “Shaken up, but otherwise okay.”  
“I made you something that should help you relax. Chamomile tea.”  
“Thank you.” He accepted the mug and slowly drank, savoring the taste.  
“You’re welcome. Is there anything else I can do for you?”  
“Um, would you mind setting up the great room? I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep in here tonight.”  
“Of course. I love you, son.”  
“I love you, too, dad.”  
  
Charlie departed and prepared the couch with an array of warm, plush blankets and several pillows as Dorothy and Klaus remained by Dave’s side until the storm dissipated. In the meantime, he finished his beverage, placed the mug on the sink and requested that his mother give him privacy so he could change out of his sweaty clothes. Nodding, she kissed his forehead, exited the room, pulled the door closed and joined her husband downstairs in the great room. Appreciative of the love and support he’d received, Dave kissed Klaus’ lips, changed and descended down the steps with him. He hugged his parents, thanked them both for getting him through his panic and, once they returned to their room, he cuddled up on the sofa with the seance who kept him cradled against his body.

Early the next day, Dave woke, nuzzled his boyfriend’s neck and pressed tender, lazy kisses to his warm skin. “Good morning, dove.”  
“Mm, g’morning, sunshine,” the seance sleepily mumbled. “Feeling better?”  
“Mhm. Thank you for staying with me last night. I love you.”  
“I love you, too. Would you like to share a cup of coffee? I’d offer to make you breakfast, but I’m not much for cooking…”  
“It’s okay, sweetheart. Coffee will do. I’d be happy to teach you to cook sometime.”  
“I’d like that.”

The seance pressed a few chaste kisses to Dave’s face before getting off the couch and dancing toward the kitchen, causing the sergeant to chuckle as he sat up. While the coffee brewed, he joined his lover in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around him from behind. As he trailed his lips along his neck, he murmured, “Do you like to dance?”  
“I do,” he whispered. “I’ve used it as an outlet to express myself or as a distraction anytime I was upset. Would you like to dance with me sometime, sergeant?”  
“Absolutely…” He nibbled his flesh and massaged his hips.  
“I can’t wait to be alone with you…”  
“Mm, really?”  
“Y - yes…”  
“Speaking of being alone together, we’re going to need to prepare.” He pulled away. “We could order online, or, if we’re feeling adventurous, we could check out a shop.”  
“I’d, um, I’d be okay with a shop … I’ve never been in one…”  
“Nor have I.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Explicitly Described Clothing / Objects.

Forgetting about the coffee, Klaus swiftly hopped up on the counter, pulled the sergeant flush against him and engaged in passionate kissing. Dave rested his hands on his thighs and slipped his tongue into his mouth, issuing a quiet moan from his boyfriend, and was brought closer when his legs wrapped around his waist. Charlie stepped into the room, cleared his throat, startling the couple, and casually said, “Not in the kitchen, you two.”  
“Insufferable,” Dave joked, pulling away. “Sorry, dad.”  
“Sorry, Mr. Katz…” Klaus mumbled.  
“No worries.” He offered a reassuring smile. “Don’t let my wife and I stop you from exploring each other. We only ask that you do your best to keep the volume down and remain in your bedroom for the entire act.”  
“Dad, please stop.” The sergeant rolled his eyes. “As I said, insufferable.”  
“Just keeping it real, son.”

After lunch, Dave and Klaus borrowed the truck and took time to walk around downtown as they discussed their options further in regards to preparations. Reluctant to purchase items online as it would be their first time together, they decided that the best choice would be to venture into a store. Their departure date was only a few days away, and they didn’t want to be unprepared when they arrived at their treehouse suite. Hesitantly, they returned to the vehicle, and the sergeant searched local results on his phone and navigated to the nearest shop. Upon arrival, he closed the maps, parked in the designated area, cut the engine and stared at the store timidly before meeting his boyfriend’s gaze.

From the backseat, Ben laughed, causing Klaus to jump, and said, “What are you two waiting for? You haven’t exactly been able to keep your hands off of each other.”  
“Dammit, ghost boy!” the seance shouted. “I forgot that _you’ll_ be accompanying us.”  
“Dove?” Dave raised his brow. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. Remember when I said I can see ghosts? Well, I’ve got one who -” He glanced toward the backseat for a moment “- won’t ever leave me alone. My annoying brother.”  
“That’s not true,” Ben countered. “I leave you alone when you and your boyfriend are getting intimate. I _definitely_ don’t want to see any of that.”  
“Shut up, mi hermano. Can’t you just stay in the car?”  
“Not a chance.”  
“Sometimes I hate you.”

Entertained by the seemingly one sided argument, Dave kissed Klaus’ forehead and asked, “When you say he never leaves you alone, do you mean that he’s seen us…?”  
“Oh, Christ on a cracker, no! It’s hard to explain, but he chose to stay behind after he passed away, so he’s stuck with me. He can appear and disappear at will, but he can’t leave the property or go very far. If he wanted to, he could _stay_ in the car while we shop, but he’s being a jerk.”  
“Um, I’m not sure I’d want his company seeing as I’m already nervous enough to be here.”  
“Ugh, Ben, please stay in the car. I’m asking you nicely.”  
“But I’ve never been in an adult store either. I might want to see what they sell … or bother you.”  
“So? It’s not like you can use any of it, and I don’t need you bugging me either!”   
  
Number Six laughed too hard and shook his head, refusing to stay inside the vehicle, and, as Klaus grimaced, he stepped out into the chilly air with him and the sergeant. Dave secured his arm around his boyfriend’s waist, kissed his temple and shyly entered the store, pleased that there weren’t too many people. As he looked around, he involuntarily tightened his grip on the seance and blushed; the shop was strategically set up with various items of intimacy and, instead of typical lighting, it was illuminated with purple bulbs. Klaus considered suggesting they leave as his anxiety surfaced, but the keeper approached them with a warm smile on his face.  
“Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Richard. First time?”  
“Uh…” Klaus mumbled.  
“I meant,” he chuckled, “first time in a shop such as this, but I’m under the assumption that the two of you have yet to sleep together. Correct?”  
“Correct,” Dave answered awkwardly.  
“Relax. This is my profession. I’ve had many visitors stop in my store over the years, ranging anywhere from first timers to newlyweds. You’ve come to the right place. What are you hoping to achieve during your first time?”  
“Um, we’d like it to be long lasting and as comfortable and as pleasurable as possible.”  
“Right this way. In order to last longer, foreplay, especially for the giving partner, is important. We have a variety of toys if any appeal to you. If not, we can move on to the lubricants.”

Ben laughed uncontrollably at observing how nervous the couple looked, and Klaus did his best to ignore him. Dave searched his boyfriend’s eyes and murmured, “Is there anything you’d like to try, dove?”  
“I’m not sure,” he admitted. “I feel a bit out of place here.”  
“I do, too. Do you want to leave?”  
“Not exactly. Could we come back to this section?”  
“Of course. Lubricants?”  
“Yeah.”

The shopkeeper nodded and led them toward the back of the store and gestured toward the extensive variety of lubricants. “We offer water based, oil based, flavored and even pleasure enhancement products. Ideally, for longer sessions, oil based lubricants don’t have to be reapplied as often as water based ones, but they tend to leave sheets stained. Our flavored selections are perfect for foreplay, and our pleasure enhancers are all water based. Since you’re seeking a combination of comfort, pleasure and lasting sex, may I recommend a mixture of each type of lubricant?”  
“Fl - _flavored_ ?” Klaus blurted as impure thoughts filled his mind. “Sunshine?”  
“We’ll get a few water based, flavored and pleasure enhancers,” the sergeant laughed.  
“No oil based?”  
“Hm, we’ll try a couple of bottles.”  
“Perfect. Would you like to return to the toys?”  
“Klaus?”  
“Yeah, I’ll have another look.”

Richard filled a basket with assorted lubricants and escorted the couple back to where the toys were. “If I may…” He pointed toward one with mild ridges along the head. “This particular item, complete with a built in vibrator, has a high success rate among male partners and is excellent for prostate stimulation and foreplay. All of our toys are only compatible with water based products. What do you think?”  
“Yes,” Klaus blurted.  
“What he said,” Dave chuckled.  
“Okay.” He added it to the basket. “Will you be practicing safe sex? We sell condoms, too.”  
“Love?”  
“No condoms?”  
“No condoms,” the sergeant confirmed.  
“Is there anything else I can assist you with?”  
“Lingerie?” the seance asked.  
“We have quite the selection. Come with me.”

The seance took Dave by the hand and trailed behind Richard, mouth falling open at the sight of the lingerie. He glanced at the sergeant, kissed his reddened cheeks and exclaimed, “These are exquisite!”  
“Some are designed to be worn during the act,” the merchant said. “You may try any that catch your eye on in our fitting rooms nearby.”  
“Thank you!”  
“I’ll give you privacy.”

The shopkeeper placed the basket down beside Dave as Klaus plucked an array of lingerie from their hangers and disappeared into the fitting room. Before closing the door, he beckoned to the sergeant to join him, and he hastily obliged. He put the basket on the bench, closed and locked the door and never took his eyes off of his boyfriend. The seance stripped and garbed himself in a dark red transparent gown that flowed down to his knees. Speechless, Dave watched as he slipped into the next one; it was black with lace and designed to contour to his body and barely cover his thighs. He tried on the remaining items and chose a handful that he and his companion agreed on prior to dressing into the final one.

Set apart from the usual gowns, this particular piece was crafted to be worn during sessions if desired; it resembled a one piece bathing suit, and the seance’s features were _well_ defined. Dave’s breath hitched as Klaus slowly turned around to show off, straddled his lap and shifted his hips agonizingly slow. The sergeant let a quiet moan slip out as his boyfriend whispered in his ear, “I’ll take a chance and wear this to bed tonight.”  
“I might not be able to resist you if you do,” he managed.  
“Mm, really?”  
“We ca - can’t. Not in my parents house. Klaus, you’re killing me.”  
“We can’t have that, my love.” He removed himself from his boyfriend’s lap. “Do you need a minute?”  
“Uh…” He glanced down. “Yeah…”   
  
Klaus laughed, changed back into his own clothing and set the unwanted items on the door hanger. He tucked the others beneath his arm, sat on the bench beside Dave and kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry, sunshine. I shouldn’t have teased you here.”  
“Don’t beat yourself up, dove. I enjoyed the show. I love you.”   
“And I love you.”   
  
When the sergeant was able to leave the fitting room, the couple took the basket and lingerie and met Richard at the checkout center. While the products were scanned, he asked, “Would you like these bagged discreetly?”  
“Please,” Dave answered.  
“Of course.” As he placed everything into unmarked paper bags, Klaus fidgeted with his clothing, causing Ben to tease him. “What’s wrong, bro? Anxious to try out your boyfriend?”  
“Quiet, Ben,” he snapped softly as the heat rose up in his cheeks.  
“You okay?” Dave picked up on his current state.  
“Hm? Yeah. Um, quite excited to try you … er, I mean, these products out…”  
“Nice job, Klaus.” Ben broke into hysterical laughter.  
“Shut _up_ , Ben,” he sharply whispered.  
“Just a few more days, and we’ll be in our own private suite,” Dave murmured.  
“I can’t wait.”  
“Likewise, dove, likewise.”

Once everything was bagged, Dave scanned his card, thanked Richard for all of his help and, with Klaus’ assistance, carried the belongings out to the truck. As soon as they’d been placed on the backseat, the pair settled into the cab, buckled their seatbelts and began the commute back to Dave’s parents house. Upon pulling into the driveway, the sergeant pecked the seance’s lips. “We should wait until my mom and dad are in bed before we bring that stuff in. She doesn’t mean any harm, but sometimes she likes to ask what I bought.”  
“Imagine that conversation,” he laughed.  
“You two are no fun,” Ben spoke up. “Just bring it inside.”  
“Do you ever stop, ghost boy?”  
“Nah. It brings me too much joy to ruffle your feathers.”  
“Ugh, you’re the worst.”

As Ben burst into another fit of laughter, he followed his brother and Dave inside the house and fell silent as they greeted Dorothy and Charlie. Dave’s mother stood up and wrapped her arms around her son and Klaus prior to ushering them into the great room. She instructed them to change into something comfortable and then warm up by the fire. When they excused themselves from the room, she busied herself with reheating dinner and made enough hot cocoa to fill four mugs. Charlie aided her in transporting everything over to the coffee table while Dave and Klaus returned to the room with a few blankets and pillows, which they spread out on the floor to be near the furnace. Grateful for the heat radiating from it, they consumed their meals and beverages in silence and stretched out on the blanket nest to watch the movie that the sergeant’s parents picked out. Once it was over, goodnights were exchanged, and Dorothy and Charlie went into their bedroom.

When he was certain that the house was silent, Dave kissed Klaus’ lips. “Would you like to warm up the bed for us? I won’t be long, dove.”  
“I’d love to.” He returned the kiss. “I wouldn’t want my sweetheart to be cold.”  
“I’ll put out the fire when I come back inside.”  
“Okay. See you in a moment.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

As Klaus disappeared into the loft, Ben followed him, and Dave hastily made his way out to his father’s truck to retrieve the items. When he had them all, he closed and locked the vehicle, retreated inside the home, set the keys on the hook and put the bags down. Once the fire was doused, he carried the belongings up the steps, hid the bags in his bathroom and smiled upon seeing the seance bundled up beneath the covers. He crawled into bed, slipped under the comforter and draped his arm over his lover. “Are you awake?”  
“Mhm,” he acknowledged sleepily.  
“Rest, my darling dove.”  
“You, too…” He rolled over to face him and cradled him close to his body. “I’ll protect you from the nightmares.”  
“And I’ll protect you from the ghosts.”

Nuzzling his neck, Klaus melted into his warm embrace and drifted off to sleep not longer after he did. Feeling safe and secure in each other’s arms, they slept through the night undisturbed and woke early the following morning at nearly the same time. The seance intertwined their legs and mumbled out a good morning as he rested his head on Dave’s chest. The sergeant kissed the top of his head. “Sleep all right?”  
“Yeah. Did you?”  
“No bad dreams.”  
“And no ghosts.”  
“We’re a pair, aren’t we?”  
“A perfect match.”

Dave chuckled and gave him another kiss. “Want breakfast in bed?”  
“You don’t mind?”  
“Not at all, dove. What are you in the mood for?”  
“Biscuits with gravy?”  
“Okay. Want sausage, too?”  
“Please.”  
“I’ll be right back. Coffee?”  
“A must for mornings.”  
“I second that. Cream and sugar or something else?”  
“Black with honey please?”  
“All right. Keep the bed toasty for us.”  
“Absolutely, sergeant.”   
  
Klaus slipped out of bed, used the bathroom, got a fire going and snuggled back up under the covers while Dave was downstairs. The sergeant, given that his parents were still asleep, prepared breakfast as silently as possible. He preheated the oven, brewed a full pot of coffee, sliced up a variety of fruit and spooned equal portions into two small bowls. When the oven was warm enough, he greased a cookie sheet, placed four biscuits onto it, popped them in and set the timer. While they baked, he cooked a batch of gravy, added chopped sausage as it simmered and leaned against the counter to wait for the timer to go off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have never been inside, nor had the desire to, go inside an adult store. Not my cup of tea. With that being said, I went out an a limb and described one to the best of my ability. I may have done a bit of research in regards to certain products mentioned. This sort of stuff is not my forte either, so please don't bite me. On another note, thanks for reading!


	9. Traveling Abroad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: None.

Dorothy padded down the hall and smiled at her son. “Hi, sweetie.”  
“Hi, mom.” He pulled her in for a hug. “Did you sleep well?”  
“I did. You’re up early. Did you have a bad dream?”  
“No, nothing like that. I thought I’d bring Klaus breakfast in bed. I didn’t wake you, did I?”  
“Not you,” she laughed. “The food cooking did. It smells good.”  
“Want me to make you and dad some? There’s still enough time left for me to add a few more biscuits to the oven.”  
“No, it’s all right, baby. Your father’s awake, but he’s being lazy and didn’t want to get up just yet. I’m going to make him some scrambled eggs. You enjoy your morning with Klaus. You both are leaving in a couple of days, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah. We’ll be here today and tomorrow, but we have to be at the airport early on Wednesday.”  
“Would you and Klaus like to spend the day with your father and I tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll talk to Klaus when I return to the loft.”  
“We’ll drive you to the airport as well. You’re staying in Canada for the rest of the year?”  
“That’s the plan. Um, we haven’t discussed it yet, but would you and dad like to visit us for Christmas? If possible, I’d like to see you both before my deployment.”  
“Yes, of course.”  
“Yeah? I’ll keep you posted as the holiday nears.”  
“Okay, honey. I love you.”  
“I love you, too, mom.”

She hugged him until the timer went off and, as he removed the biscuits from the oven and put them on the plates, Dorothy assisted by filling two mugs of coffee. She added honey to Klaus’ and nothing to her son’s while he cut the biscuits in half and added the sausage gravy to them. After he thanked her for preparing the coffee, he placed everything on a tray, kissed her cheek and carefully ascended up the steps into the loft. He nudged the door closed with his heel, set the tray down on the end table and went into the bathroom to relieve himself. He thoroughly washed his hands, joined his lover in bed, pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and thanked him for lighting the fire.

As they ate their meals and drank their coffee, Dave questioned if Klaus had ever heard from his family, and he shook his head. He squeezed his hand, murmured out an apology and suggested calling them, but he declined and leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. The sergeant did what he could to comfort him and later brought up possibly having his parents visit over Christmas, and the seance enthusiastically agreed. Dave smiled, and, when they’d finished eating, they showered together, brushed their teeth and spent a better portion of the morning making out.

When things got too heated, they ended their session and, around noon, joined Dorothy and Charlie for lunch. Opting to have another relaxing day in the warmth of the house, nobody ventured out anywhere, and, after dinner, the couple returned to the loft to begin packing. They took care of all of their laundry, packed two duffle bags with clothes and added their purchases from the sex shop to a cosmetic bag. Late into the evening, they had everything, besides shower accessories, toothpaste and toothbrushes together, thinking it’d be best to pack those on the day of departure in a separate bag.  
  
Before bed, the couple consulted with Dave’s parents about the following day and then turned in for the night. They fell asleep quickly, and the sergeant woke before the sun and peppered the seance’s face with kisses. “Rise and shine, dove.”  
“G’mornin’, sunshine,” he mumbled as he stirred and leaned into the affection. “Time is it?”  
“Zero six hundred hours.”  
“Mm, too early…”  
“Mhm, that’s why we’re still in bed,” he murmured against his neck.  
“Is that the only reason?”

In response, the sergeant tenderly rolled Klaus onto his back and hovered over him prior to kissing his lips passionately. It was getting increasingly difficult to keep things innocent, but, after today, they’d be in their own private suite. Wordlessly, the seance matched the intensity of the kisses and encouraged him to switch places; with no hesitation, Dave obliged and sat up as he was straddled and continued the session until a knock sounded at the bedroom door. Startled, Klaus slid off of his lap and stretched out under the covers with him before their visitor was acknowledged.

Dorothy stepped into the bedroom with a tray containing two plates piled with pancakes, waffles, fruit, yogurt and a side of cinnamon rolls in addition to two mugs of steaming apple cider. “Good morning, boys!” she chimed. “Breakfast in bed to begin your day!”  
“Thank you,” they responded simultaneously.  
“Of course. Did you both sleep well?”  
“Yes, ma’am,” Klaus answered.  
“Peacefully,” Dave said. “Did you and dad?”  
“Good, and yes, we did. I’ll give you two privacy to eat. Your father and I will be downstairs when you’re ready to join us. I love you, sweetie.”  
“I love you, too, mom, and this looks and smells really good.”

Before departing, she smiled and kissed her son’s forehead and pulled the door closed behind her as the couple began to consume their meals and beverages. Upon finishing, they moved everything off to the side, showered together, brushed their teeth and carried the tray and dishes downstairs. Once they’d cleaned the glassware, they joined Dorothy and Charlie in the great room and snuggled up in front of the furnace to relax until lunchtime. Around one, they ventured out to a cafe to eat, browsed the historic district and ate dinner at a Thai restaurant prior to returning home to watch a movie. When it had ended, Dave hugged his parents, exchanged goodnights and turned in for the evening with Klaus as they needed to be up before the sun to catch their flight to Canada.

The sergeant changed into a pair of fleece pants and fuzzy socks as his boyfriend slipped into one of his t-shirts and his own pants. Dave chuckled at seeing him in the oversized piece of clothing and ruffled his hair. “You look adorable in my clothes.”  
“Yeah?” He stared at the menacing scar on his abdomen and glanced away. “I’m sorry…”  
“Dove, it’s all right.” He slowly approached him and embraced him in a tender hug. “I don’t mind. This scar has a tragic story behind it, but it’s also a reminder that I survived. What are you thinking about?”  
“I shouldn’t say…”  
“You can tell me. It’s okay, sweetheart.”  
“I’m scared it’ll upset you…”  
“What if I promised to not get upset?”

Refusing to meet his gaze, Klaus mumbled, “You lost your squad … you lost _him_ . I - I’m scared, Dave, that … that you still love him. That I’m just here to fill the void. I’m sorry. It’s selfish, and I shouldn’t have said it, especially after what happened…”  
“Klaus … dove, what I went through was incredibly painful. I woke up in the hospital wing after being out for a few days only to be told that none of the others survived. I distinctly remembered staring into his lifeless eyes as I lost consciousness, and I grieved for him for days … weeks even. I fell into a deep state of depression, and I lost all motivation to do anything. Even eating and drinking became a strenuous task, and the nightmares occurred nearly every night. My parents were extremely worried about me and my mental state as I was declining. It got to the point where I couldn’t eat without making myself sick, and I couldn’t sleep without flashbacks of that fateful day tearing me awake. My mom, bless her, hardly left my side and even stayed with me in my room overnight. I’m not going to lie to you, darling. I do miss him terribly, but I’m not … I don’t know how to say this … I’m not using you as a buffer to fill the void. My feelings for you are real, and I _want_ to be with you. I love you, Klaus. _You_.”

Teary eyed, the seance timidly searched his eyes and offered a slight smile as he reluctantly kissed him. It was a pained, forced kiss, and he felt guilty when he ended it too soon, crawled into bed and dragged the covers over himself. Sighing heavily, Dave turned the lights out, joined him beneath the blankets and cradled his small frame against his own. Not bothering to fight the unwanted attention, Klaus let the tears slide down his cheeks and hoped they wouldn’t be noticed, but the sergeant could hear the quiet sniffles. Unsure of what to say, he remained silent while his boyfriend cried; after several long minutes, he mumbled brokenly, “I’m sorry…”  
“It’s okay, dove,” he murmured.  
“No, it’s not. I’m an idiot for what I said.”  
“No, you’re not, sweetheart. I’m not mad at you. I promise. Will you look at me please?”

Hesitantly, he rolled over to face Dave and involuntarily nuzzled him as he was secured against his chest and kissed softly. Before dissipating, Ben observed the sergeant tenderly brush his fingers through his curls and whisper sweet nothings to him while ensuring to keep him close. When he was sure that his boyfriend had fallen asleep, he set his alarm on his phone and closed his eyes, hoping he’d have a restful slumber so that he wasn’t exhausted when he began his day. The sergeant dozed off and, as he was startled awake by his alarm blaring, he fumbled for it, turned it off and snuggled into Klaus. He pressed sleepy kisses to his skin and mumbled, “Good morning, my dove.”  
“G’morning, sunshine,” came the tired response.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah … I’m sorry for last night…”  
“It’s all right, sweetheart. I love you.”  
“And I love you. Um, could we cuddle for a while?”  
“Absolutely.”  
  
Dave adjusted his position as Klaus curled up so that almost every inch of his body was fitted against him. The sergeant dragged the blankets to their shoulders and offered a series of lazy kisses while murmuring how excited he was to share a private jet and treehouse suite with his lover. The seance mentioned vaguely that he wouldn’t be opposed to having birthday sex, and his boyfriend chuckled, “Is that what you’d like this year?”  
“Quizás. Perhaps.”  
“I think I can manage that.”

As he peppered the seance’s face with kisses, he lost track of time and jumped slightly when a knock sounded at the bedroom door. “Are you boys awake?” Dorothy questioned.  
“Yeah,” Dave answered, “we’re getting ready now.”  
“Okay. Your father is in the shower. We don’t want to rush you, but, if you’re ready within thirty minutes, we’ll have time to stop at the drive through cafe for breakfast.”  
“We’ll meet you and dad downstairs.”  
“All right, sweetie.”

Reluctantly, Dave slipped out of bed with his lover, and they changed into weather appropriate clothing, donning themselves in pants, t-shirts and coats. They quickly brushed their teeth and packed their toiletries into another cosmetic bag prior to tossing their pajamas into the hamper, making the bed and heading downstairs. Dorothy and Charlie smiled at them both, and, once the bags were secured, the commute to the coffee shop began. Upon pulling into the drive through, Charlie ordered four different flavors of coffee and four different breakfast wraps before driving toward the airport.

Dave and Klaus consumed their meals during the drive and finished their coffee by the time they reached the terminal. Charlie parked and, as he and his wife exited the vehicle with the couple, he assisted in removing the luggage from the truck bed. The group stepped inside the building, pleased that it was mostly empty, and began the check in process. Since they’d paid via internet, the clerk scanned the email on Dave’s phone and presented him with two tickets; she then instructed them to pay a visit to airport security and then report to the back portion of the tarmac where their private jet would be waiting. When everything was completed, they followed instructions and met the pilot at the luxury aircraft. Heartfelt goodbyes were exchanged, and, after a lengthy hug with his mother, Dave told her he loved her and promised to call as soon as he landed.  
  
The pilot introduced himself as Jordan and gestured for the couple to board the aircraft as he carried their bags and trailed behind them. Once inside the cabin, Klaus and Dave audibly gasped at the exquisite detail and exchanged glances; even Ben stared in disbelief. Jordan placed the luggage on one of the leather sofas, closed the door and questioned, “What do you think?”  
“It’s incredible!” they exclaimed at once.  
“Champagne is provided at no extra cost as well as snacks. The bedroom and full bathroom is straight down the corridor. We’ll be taking off momentarily, but please make yourselves comfortable.”

The pilot entered the cockpit and prepared the jet for takeoff as the couple transported their belongings to the bedroom and took in the stunning design. The queen bed, situated in the center of the moderately sized area, had two end tables, each containing a lamp, resting on either side of it. A gorgeous glass chandelier was mounted to the ceiling and coincided beautifully with the soft golden paint and white plush rug. Inside the bathroom was a walk in shower and an enclosed area housing the toilet and sink. Impressed by the structure, Klaus and Dave moved their luggage off to the side, closed the bedroom door and curled up on the bed together as Jordan announced over the intercom that he was taking off and that they’d arrive in under three hours. The booming engines started, and soon the aircraft was off the ground, and the journey to the Laurentian Mountains of Canada began.

With a seductive smile, Klaus gripped Dave’s jacket and pulled him onto the bed as he kissed him with passion. The sergeant balanced his weight evenly, matched the intensity of the kisses and shivered as his boyfriend’s fingertips slid beneath his t-shirt and grazed the scar. The seance giggled at the response, coaxed him to switch positions and straddled his lap when he did. He briefly met his eyes and carded his fingers through his hair, wishing that they weren’t on a jet. Surely, it would be interesting to make love there, but it wasn’t a good environment for their first time with each other. _Perhaps on the return trip._

Dave smiled softly. “What are you thinking about?”  
“You,” he hummed. “The things I can’t wait to do when we’re alone…”  
“We’re alone now.”  
“Well, yes … but, I - I don’t know. It might not be best to experience our first time together here. I’m sorry…”  
“Dove, don’t be sorry. If it’s any consolation, I’m nervous, too.”  
“If it’s not too much to ask, why are you nervous, sunshine?”  
“I’m afraid of hurting you or doing something you don’t like. You’ve had bad experiences in the past, and I don’t want to do anything that might cause you to relive those moments … I, um, I also only slept with my previous partner once.”  
“Darling, we have everything we need, and what my ex did to me was unpleasant, but you’re not him. As for you having sex just once? Don’t worry. It’s okay. We’ll relax when we land and keep things chaste if you desire, and we can have fun tomorrow … on my birthday,” he chuckled. “We’ll take things nice and slow. How does that sound?”  
“Perfect, and I haven’t forgotten about your birthday, you dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Steamy moments ahead...


	10. Birthday Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None.

Laughing as he kissed Dave, he moved off of his lap, and they opted to raid the snacks and pour some champagne. After eating and downing one glass each of the bubbly beverage, they returned to the bedroom and took a nap for the remainder of the flight. As the aircraft made contact with the tarmac and bounced several times before smoothly rolling to a stop, the couple was jarred awake and instinctively held onto each other for a moment. Prior to leaving the room, they relieved themselves, grabbed their luggage and met the pilot in the cabin. When they’d thanked him, he nodded and informed them that he would also be flying them back to Parris Island after their vacation.

Upon exiting the jet, Klaus and Dave headed toward a waiting cab, placed their belongings into the trunk and settled in the backseat. “Good morning, gentlemen,” the driver greeted. “My name is Malcolm, and I will be taking you to your treehouse suite. Seeing as you’ve already paid, the owner has left the key beneath a rock by the front door. A rental vehicle has also been provided to you and yours at no charge.”  
“No charge?” Dave asked.  
“Complimentary for war veterans.”  
“Ah, I constantly forget that military discounts are a thing. That would explain why the cost of the jet and the suite were significantly cheaper.”

The cabbie engaged in small talk and discussed the array of activities available to partake in the winter months. Ranging anywhere from snowmobiling, hiking, dog sledding and skiing, among many others, Dave and Klaus listened to every word spoken. As he pulled off the main road, Malcolm drove down a gravel path and stopped the car in front of an isolated treehouse suite balanced on stilts. After accepting payment from the awestruck sergeant, he said, “The inside is even more exquisite. Everything has been freshly prepared for your arrival. The owner has thoroughly cleaned it, provided fresh lines, coffee and basic toiletries. Would you like assistance with bringing your luggage in?”  
“No, thanks. We’ll manage.”  
“Very well. Have a pleasant day, and enjoy your stay.”

Without another word, the couple, followed by Ben, retrieved their items from the trunk and wandered up the steps to the front door. Upon finding the key, Dave unlocked the suite, nudged the door open and was amazed at the sight that revealed itself before him. He and Klaus had seen photos of it, but those didn’t do it justice; it was much more stunning in person. Eager to escape the cold, they wasted no time slipping into the warm, inviting environment and put their bags down on the floor. The sergeant closed and locked the door, and he and his boyfriend studied the open floor plan in wonder.

The entirety of the interior walls and floors were made of golden oak paneling which coincided beautifully with the autumn harvest kitchen cabinets and countertops. The great room, featuring a stone fireplace, housed two chairs, each containing a wool blanket, made of animal fur. Down the narrow hallway was the bedroom; separated from the rest of the treehouse, a king bed fitted with gorgeous satin sheets and pillow cases, a duvet cover and an electric blanket rested in the right hand corner. The intricately carved autumn harvest oak headboard featured a pack of wolves wandering through the trees beneath the moon and stars. Above the bed was a distressed candelabra chandelier; on the floor, coating the chilly wood, in front of the furnace rested a massive bear skin rug. Mounted on the wall was a flat screen television enabled with wifi, but they doubted they’d be watching it too much. In the corner opposite the bed sat a medium sized oak chest of drawers. Outside the only window in the bedroom, wildlife roaming and distant mountains were clearly visible. A door parallel to the television led out to a screened in deck with two additional fur chairs and blankets similar to those in the great room. In the adjoining bathroom, there was an oversized enclosed stall which held the toilet and handwash station. As a final touch, it contained a walk-in shower and bathtub large enough for two complete with a variety of fall and winter scented candles and bath bombs.  
  
Rendered speechless, Klaus and Dave decided it’d be best to unpack, figure out dinner and go from there. As soon as their clothes were put into the drawers, they moved on to the bathroom and stocked it with their shower accessories and set the cosmetic bag containing the lubricant, vibrator and lingerie beside the bed. Once they’d moved the empty bags out of the way, they used Dave’s phone to search for local restaurants and ordered a combination of lunch and dinner for later upon agreeing on one. While waiting, they relocated to the great room, removed their coats and draped them over the chairs as they sat down and wrapped up in the blankets.

They discussed potentially having groceries delivered to their cabin if possible to avoid venturing out into the cold, and then the sergeant fell silent as he wondered what to do for Klaus’ birthday. Everything had happened so quickly, and he didn’t exactly have time to plan anything momentous, but he wanted to do something for him. Sighing quietly, he frowned subtly and decided that he’d figure something out after his boyfriend was asleep. A knock at the door brought him back to the present, and he smiled at the seance. “Food. I’ll be right back, dove.”  
“Okay. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

Dave kissed his cheek and, still wrapped in the blanket, got up, headed for the door, opened it up and paid the delivery staff. He tipped extra, accepted the meals and drinks, thanked him, closed the door and locked up and placed dinner in the fridge. Upon returning to his boyfriend, he handed the styrofoam box labeled italian gyro to him as well as the sweet iced tea. In silence, they ate and drank, and the sergeant briefly searched for grocery stores that had delivery options, pleased when he found one just a few miles up the road that offered it for locations within a ten minute drive. He bookmarked the site, pocketed his phone and called his parents as promised after lunch to let them know that he and Klaus had made it safely and were given a complimentary Jeep Wrangler for the duration of their stay. Prior to ending the conversation, Dorothy mentioned that a letter from Diego Hargreeves addressed to Klaus was among the mail that she’d collected earlier in the day. Shocked, a wide grin spread across the seance’s face as Dave plugged his phone in to charge and discarded the empty containers and cups. For the remainder of the day, they relaxed, later consumed dinner and, once all trash was discarded, Klaus hesitantly asked if Dave would like to shower with him to which he agreed.

Nervously, the couple entered the bathroom, prepared the shower and stripped of their clothing too slowly. Unsure of exactly why they were anxious as they’d previously showered together both at the training camp and at Dave’s parents, they attributed it to being completely alone. When the water was hot enough, they stepped in and met each other’s eyes. Apprehensively, despite the soothing stream, Klaus sought out extra warmth, moved closer to his boyfriend and sank into his gentle embrace.

Dave tenderly massaged his shoulder blades as he held him and softly kissed his face; the seance closed his eyes and took comfort in the moment. He loved everything about it, especially the feelings that coursed through him. The sergeant was incredibly gentle with him, much more so than his previous partner had ever been, and he clung to him tightly as he got a bit emotional. Dave kissed the top of his head and murmured, “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I’ve never … been treated so kindly before you…”  
“My dove, you didn’t deserve to endure such trauma and abuse. I love you.”  
“I love you, too,” he whimpered, “so much.”

After they’d washed, Dave turned the shower off and, along with Klaus, dried off thoroughly and rummaged through the drawers. They both opted to only wear boxers and fleece pants and snuggled up in the luxurious king bed beneath the satin sheets. The seance positioned himself on his left side as the sergeant transitioned to spooning, draped his right arm over him and took his hand. He pressed lazy kisses to the back of his neck and whispered, “Sleep, darling. I’ll protect you from the ghosts. Tomorrow is your special day. I love you.”  
“And I’ll protect you from the nightmares. I love you, too.”

Succumbing to their exhaustion, they both dozed off at nearly the same time and slept peacefully through the night. Early the next morning, Dave woke before the sun began to peek over the mountains, nuzzled his boyfriend and gingerly slid his right hand down his rib cage beneath his pants. As he fondled him lightly over his boxers, he trailed his lips along his neck, and, when the seance stirred, he murmured between kisses, “Good morning, dove.”  
“Mm, g’morning, sunshine,” he responded sleepily as he shifted his hips against Dave’s hand.  
“Feel good?”  
“Mhm … very good…”

In response, the sergeant withdrew his hand, gently urged Klaus to roll onto his back, and, once he did, he lingered above him prior to connecting their lips together passionately. As Ben groaned and disappeared, the seance rested his hands on the small of his companion’s back and slipped his tongue into his mouth, craving more of everything. Dave moaned softly, allowed his lower half to sink down in between Klaus’ legs and intensified the kisses; involuntarily, he ground against him and reluctantly pulled away to ask for consent to remove clothing. Instead of answering, his boyfriend fumbled with his fleece pants, and he chuckled as he assisted with discarding the fabric. As it was tossed to the floor, he gently took hold of Klaus’ erection and languidly stroked him, blushing at the quiet sounds of pleasure that left his throat, the way he breathed out his name when he rubbed his thumb over the tip and the way he clutched the bed sheets and thrust into his hand.  
  
Dave brought him to the edge of release, pulled his hand slowly away and kissed him before he could protest as he reached into the cosmetic bag beside the bed. He briefly broke the make out session to ensure he, in addition to the vibrator, grabbed a water based lubricant. Smiling seductively, he continued the unchaste kisses as he used the product to thoroughly prepare his boyfriend. A long drawn out moan escaped the seance, and he shivered at the way the sergeant’s fingers felt while they worked in making sure he’d be completely ready. He hummed as Dave pulled his digits out and applied copious amounts to the toy after receiving approval to use it. If he had to admit, the seance was curious to experience what it felt like. The sergeant slowly pushed the vibrator inside his boyfriend, careful to avoid going in too far, and experimented with different angles. As he searched for his prostate, he observed his lover’s reactions and listened to the noises he made to pinpoint when he’d connected with it. Unexpectedly, Klaus gripped his upper arms and managed, “There … right there…”  
  
Noting how far he was in so he’d know where to find it later, Dave turned the toy on and allowed the ridges on the tip to stimulate his prostate. Occasionally, he adjusted the speed of the vibrations and lightly pressed against it, causing Klaus to transition into putty and call out his name. As he came, he clutched his shoulder blades and sighed, “Sergeant…” as the toy was gently withdrawn, switched off and moved off to the side out of sight. Panting, the seance met his companion’s loving gaze, leaned into his tender caresses and kept his hands on his shoulder blades. Dave brushed the curls from his face and kissed his forehead. “Are you okay, dove?”  
“Yeah,” he answered breathlessly. “It was different, but in a good way. It felt amazing.”  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He curled up beside him, cradling him close to his chest. “I love you.”  
“And I love you.”

Klaus nuzzled him affectionately and welcomed the comforting touches as his breathing gradually evened out. He dragged the covers up to their chests and kissed his jaw; he wanted to relax and cuddle for a while, but his lust was overpowering. Casually, he draped his right leg over the sergeant’s and nibbled along his neck while grazing his fingertips over the scar and advanced toward his hip. As he transitioned to lying on his back, he coaxed him to roll atop him, searched his eyes and engaged in passionate kisses. Resting flush up against him, Dave matched the kisses but kept himself in check and reached inside the cosmetic bag for several types of lubricant without looking to see which ones he’d grabbed. Once he had them on the bed, he seized the kisses to glance at them and selected a flavored product.

With a seductive smile, he applied a strip to the length of his boyfriend’s torso and, beginning at his abdomen, slowly licked it off. Klaus pleaded for more as his shaft was coated with the product and clutched the bed sheets tightly. Dave kissed his body on the way down, gently placed his hands on his hips and closed his lips around the head; he swirled his tongue, taking extra care to occasionally cross over the tip. He brought him to the edge, pulled his lips away and crawled up to meet his gaze, kissing every inch of him as he did. As he hovered over him, he carded his fingers through his sweaty curls and murmured, “Do you want me?”  
“Yes,” Klaus gasped, “but first…”  
“Hm?” He raised his brow.  
“I - um, I - lingerie.” It was not comfortable being as close as he was, but he promised. “Do you mind if I do?”  
“Not at all, dove.”  
“I won’t be long.”

Dave propped himself up enough so Klaus could slip out of bed and, as soon as he disappeared into the bathroom, he put the toy and all lubricant aside from an oil based one away, recalling that the clerk had mentioned that they didn’t need to be reapplied as often as water based products during longer sessions. He placed it on the end table and settled back into bed while waiting for his companion. Nervously, the seance closed the door and examined the lingerie he’d chosen, slipped it on and adjusted it. It barely covered his thighs and, as he caught sight of himself in the mirror, he blushed and placed his hands on the sink. The gown was so … suggestive, even for him, and he almost got cold feet and removed it, but he willed himself to reenter the bedroom.

As soon as he opened the door, Dave’s breath hitched, and his eyes followed his every move as he returned to the bed. A timid smile formed across the seance’s face, and he positioned himself on his back once more. The sergeant balanced his weight evenly above him with his right hand, caressed his thigh with his left and pushed the gown up above his hips, exposing him. As he was thoroughly prepared, he shivered and kissed his boyfriend’s lips, melting into the feelings that washed over him. When Dave stopped the kisses and applied the lubricant to himself, he searched Klaus’ eyes and wordlessly received consent. Dave tenderly placed his hand on his cheek, settled in between his legs and carefully penetrated with ease. He slowed to a stop when he was only a few inches in to give him time to adjust, kissed his forehead and murmured, “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah,” he whispered. “Are you?”  
“Mhm, I’m great. Do you want me to?”  
“Please, _sergeant_.”  
“Happy to oblige, _Recruit Hargreeves_.”

Gently, the sergeant shifted his hips and adopted a steady pace once he’d connected with Klaus’ prostate. He thrust against it and moaned quietly at the sensations of euphoria coursing through him as he made love to him. The seance wrapped his legs around his waist and clutched his shoulder blades, giving in to the pleasure consuming him. His eyes glazed over, and he was unable to keep quiet as he sighed, “Ah, D - _Da - ve_ , th - that’s good … Christ on a _cracker_ , please don’t stop.”  
“Klaus,” he whispered breathlessly, “I love you.”  
“I - I - oh, sergeant … ah, mm, su - sunshine…”

Dave quickened his pace slightly, stimulating the seance’s prostate at a more rapid rate, and blushed at the way he melted into the mattress. With each thrust, the headboard softly connected with the wall, and the bed creaked as he adjusted his angle. Their unchaste kisses turned into panting into each other’s mouths as their session continued. Klaus experienced multiple full body orgasms and called out his boyfriend’s name as he dug his fingernails into his flesh and clawed at his shoulders and back at the intensity. The sergeant maintained the current speed, brought him completely to climax, released shortly after and slowly withdrew. Breathing heavily, he collapsed onto his back and secured his arms around Klaus as he curled up against him and used his chest as a pillow. He kissed the top of his head. “Happy birthday, dove.”  
“That was quite a gift. You, sunshine, have an impressive amount of stamina.”  
“Mm, really?” He chuckled and glanced toward the window as the sun peeked over the distant snow-capped mountains. “Sun’s starting to come up. Would you like to snuggle for a bit longer before breakfast?”  
“Absolutely. Um, Dave…?”  
“Yes, darling?”  
“Will we get to do this again?”  
“The day has just begun, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None.

Dave adjusted his position to kiss his lips chastely and opted to search for local cafes that offered delivery on his phone and navigated to a website that caught Klaus’ eye. After browsing the menu, the seance selected a variation of benedict that was served on a wrap and included salmon among various vegetables and scrambled eggs. The sergeant chose an omelet with a side of bacon and a biscuit with honey; before finalizing it, he added two large hot mochas to the order, entered the address and paid via his credit card. He added a tip to the payment and received a confirmation text stating that the meals and beverages would be delivered in approximately thirty minutes. He sighed. “I suppose we should shower, get dressed and change the sheets. I’m certain the delivery personnel wouldn’t appreciate seeing us answer the door naked.”  
“I guess you’re right,” he laughed and attempted to pretend to pout.  
“Come on, my love.”

Together, they entered the bathroom, took a hot shower, dried and dressed prior to cleaning the toy, putting the lubricant away, stripping the sheets and transporting them to the washing machine. They fitted the bed with clean ones and relocated to the great room where Dave lit a fire and sat on the floor nearby it instead of in the chair. Klaus curled up in his lap and leaned his head on his shoulder as he watched the crackling flames. The sergeant rubbed his back and held onto him loosely until a knock sounded at the door. Reluctant to get up, the seance moved to the floor and watched his companion answer it. Moments later, he returned with two styrofoam containers and cups, and, along with his boyfriend, ate his breakfast and drank his mocha. When they finished, trash was discarded, bedding was switched over to the dryer and groceries were purchased to be delivered to the cabin, unwilling to leave the warmth of it. While they waited, they livened up the fire and snuggled up beside each other in front of it and exchanged a series of innocent kisses. In between them, Klaus nuzzled him and mumbled how _good_ he felt and how much he loved him.

Dave returned the affection and pulled him on top of his own body as he sat up and slid his hands down to rest on his hips. The seance placed his hands on either side of his face and kissed him with feverish intensity, murmuring against his lips, “Isn’t it unfortunate the groceries are on the way?”  
“Mhm, but after that…  
“Yes, sergeant?” he teased.  
“More birthday sex for you.”  
“Gross,” Ben cut in.  
“I’m not sorry, mi hermano,” the seance laughed. “Dave is … quite passionate … in bed.”  
“Klaus,” he chastised, “I heard _everything_ , and it was truly awful for my poor ghost ears to endure, but hearing you with Dave is a hundred times better than hearing the way you sounded when you were with _that bastard_ .”   
  
Breath hitching, Klaus rested his forehead against Dave’s and exhaled a shaky breath. The sergeant whispered, “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah … sorry…” he mumbled. “Just something my brother said that made me think of how my ex handled me in bed.”  
“My dove…” He secured his arms around him and kissed his cheek. “You didn’t deserve to be treated so poorly by him, and I’m sorry you had to exp-”  
“Dave, I don’t want to talk about this.” The words came out harsher than he’d intended. “I - I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s just … I’m sorry. I can’t…”  
“Shh, it’s all right. No offense taken. Klaus?”  
“Hm?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

For several moments, the sergeant held onto Klaus, frowning when someone knocked on the door. He brushed his fingers through his boyfriend’s curls and readjusted him so he could get up and respond to it. The seance involuntarily reached for his hand, rose and, not wanting to be alone, followed him. Dave squeezed his hand, approached the door and opened it up to be greeted by the grocery store employee. He acknowledged him and, with Klaus’ help, they brought all of the groceries in and, once the driver took his leave, stocked the fridge and pantry.

As soon as everything was out of sight and bags were discarded, Dave faced Klaus and pulled him in for a hug. “Dove, would you like some hot apple cider? I’ll simmer it on the stove and liven up the fire while we wait. I’ll give you all the snuggles you desire and, later, I’ll make you something special for lunch and for dinner, too. If you feel up for another round before bed, I’d be happy to oblige, but if you don’t, I’m perfectly content with cuddling. How does that sound?”  
“Good.” He smiled weakly. “I - I’m sorry, sunshine.”  
“It’s okay, sweetheart. I promise. I love you.”  
“Dave.” He tightened his grip on him. “You are beautiful. I love how sweet, patient and affectionate you’ve been … and continue to be … with me. How sensual and gentle you were in bed this morning. I love you so much, and I always will.”  
“I always will, too, my darling.”   
  
The sergeant kissed his forehead. “Would you like to get snuggled up by the fire while I prepare this? I’ll join you momentarily.”  
“Could I stay here with you instead?”  
“Of course.” He brushed his cheek. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I’m still not quite ready to be alone.”  
“It’s all right, my love. I love you.”  
“And I love you. Ich liebe dich.”

Dave smiled softly, retrieved a medium sized pan and placed it on the back burner prior to grabbing the apple juice and cinnamon cider powder. He mixed the two ingredients together, turned the stove on and allowed the liquid to warm up. Klaus hopped up on the counter to the left of the pan, pulled his boyfriend toward him and lightly kissed his lips. In response, the sergeant moved as close as possible to him and intensified the kisses as he rested his hands on his thighs. The seance murmured incoherently into his mouth and tugged at his waist line to bring him even nearer.

Forgetting about the cider beginning to boil, he lowered him to the counter and nibbled his neck, occasionally grazing his teeth along the flesh. Klaus tilted his head back and moaned as he wrapped his legs around Dave’s waist, craving more. The sergeant fed into the sounds he was making and languidly shifted his hips, wishing the fabric separating them was not there. With a breathless sigh, he began to lift his boyfriend but was distracted by the cider beginning to bubble. Groaning, he reluctantly severed the passionate moment and turned the stove off, still keeping at least one hand on his lover. Klaus chuckled and nuzzled him while the cider was spooned up into two mugs and garnished with cinnamon sugar. As he slid off the counter, he trailed behind the sergeant toward the great room and, once the fire was roaring strong, they snuggled up in front of it. Grateful for the additional warmth, they consumed their cider and cleaned up each dish before returning to the great room to resume their cuddle session by the furnace. Desiring more intimacy, the seance initiated another round of making out and gently tugged his boyfriend on top of him.

As the kisses grew less chaste, Dave mumbled against his skin that the lubricant was in the bedroom and swiftly carried him down the hall. Gingerly, he placed him on the bed and resumed the sensual kisses, gradually trailing his lips down his neck, marking him. Klaus shivered at the way it felt, and soft whimpers escaped his throat. The sergeant, careful to avoid drawing blood, continued grazing his teeth along his flesh and leisurely began to shed his clothing. Murmuring with anticipation, the seance fumbled with his companion’s, issuing a chuckle out of him, and sighed with relief once they were both fully nude. Dave prepared himself and Klaus thoroughly while continuing to leave light bruises along his neck. Before entering, he was stopped and asked if he’d make love to him from behind; nodding slowly, he allowed the seance to get up and position himself on his hands and knees. Blushing intensely, he settled between his cheeks and penetrated carefully, not expecting him to arch his back, taking nearly the length of his erection, nor to break the silence with the most suggestive sound.

Suddenly feeling flushed, the sergeant bottomed out and shifted his hips slightly, maintaining the deep, but gentle thrusting so as not to hurt his boyfriend. Klaus fisted the sheets, cried out with pleasure as he felt soft fingers rest upon his hips and involuntarily pleaded for more. The ecstasy that washed over him caused his body to tremble; there was something incredible about the angle and depth of this position, and he thirsted for it. Dave leaned over him, resting his torso flush against his back, and grazed his prostate as he slid his hands down his arms until their fingers were laced together. Klaus’ ragged moans permeated the walls, and he, unable to seize his trembling, struggled to regain control of his body. His companion pressed the sweetest kisses to his neck and whispered, “Breathe, my beautiful dove.”  
“Dave,” he gasped as that sensitive spot was stimulated repeatedly. _Christ on a cracker_.  
“I’ve got you, darling … I’m right here…”  
“Oh, that’s good … f - feels amazing…”  
“You feel amazing…”

The seance climaxed with a barely audible whisper as the sergeant released into him and pulled out with a breathless murmur. As he collapsed to the bed and worked to catch his breath, he tenderly embraced his boyfriend and cradled him close to his body. Klaus rested his head on his chest and nuzzled his neck affectionately. “I love you.”  
“And I love you. Are you enjoying your birthday so far?”  
“Best one yet.” He smirked and winked. “I think you underestimated your skills in the bedroom. You’re incredible.”  
“Oh, am I?” he chuckled. “What would you like for lunch?”  
“Hm, how do you feel about Thai food?”  
“It’s one of my favorite dishes, although anything beats those MREs, huh?”  
“I second that, sunshine. Shower? I feel sticky.”  
“A shower sounds great. I’ll take care of the laundry and order food after.”  
“And I’ll liven up the fire in the great room.”

Instead of slipping out of bed immediately, the couple snuggled up for another half an hour before reluctantly getting up and entering the bathroom. Upon adjusting the shower to a warm temperature and stepping in, they kept things chaste as they washed one another’s bodies. When they were clean and rinsed thoroughly, the water was shut off, and they each dressed into t-shirts, boxers, fleece pants and fuzzy socks. Dave put his hands on Klaus’ hips and kissed his forehead before stripping the bed and switching the laundry over. He’d realized the last set of sheets had never made it to the dryer and laughed quietly as he started the machines up. He headed toward the kitchen, simmered more apple cider, filled two mugs and joined the seance by the fire in the great room. Klaus accepted the offered mug and leaned against his boyfriend while they browsed for local Thai restaurants on the sergeant’s cell phone. When they found one that caught their eye, they scanned through the menu and ordered an abundant amount of food in addition to two Thai teas. While waiting, they finished their cider and curled up as close as possible for added warmth and watched the dancing flames.

While leaning against the sergeant, Klaus murmured, “Do you think I should write back to Diego?”  
“Do you want to?” he queried as he kissed the top of his head.  
“Well … I am glad that he wrote me, but things are pretty rocky between me and my family. They never really seemed to take me seriously or care about my mental health. They always just thought of me as the addict and assumed I was faking my nightmares or cries for help as a way to get attention. Short on cash … they refused to help me out as they figured I’d spend it on drugs and not food, which is all I really wanted. I mean, Diego was really the only one who subtly kept an eye on me and showed any sort of compassion, but I still ask myself if he truly does care about me…”  
“Dove?”  
“Hm?”  
“He wrote you back, didn’t he? He likely wouldn’t have taken the time to do so if he didn’t.”  
“Yeah … you’re probably right. I guess I’ll give it a shot.”  
“I’ll stay right here with you. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

Within the hour, lunch arrived, and the sergeant got up to retrieve it prior to returning to his lover and kissing his cheek. They ate in silence, cleaned everything up and checked the laundry, pleased to discover that both appliances had gone through their cycles and were complete. While the seance removed the bedding from the dryer, Dave put the ones from the washer into it, cleaned the lint trap and pressed the on button. Together, they made the bed and went back into the great room to put out the fire; once it was doused, they faced each other.

Dave took both of his lover’s hands. “Dove, may I ask you a question?”  
Klaus smiled softly. “Of course, sunshine.”  
“Tonight, if you’re feeling up for it, how would you like to start the evening off with a romantic candlelit dinner of your choosing? I’ll handle all of the cooking and cleaning, and, while I’m doing that, you may get comfortable in bed, and then I’ll give you a full body massage and see where that leads us if you’d like. We’ll bring the night to a close with a hot, relaxing bath. How does that sound?”  
“That was two questions,” he giggled, “but that sounds wonderful, my beautiful sergeant. I love you so much.”  
“I love you, too. Do you like bookstores?”

Before the seance could answer, Ben shouted excitedly, “Yes!” causing him to snort a laugh.  
Nuzzling Dave, he murmured, “My brother likes them. Ben. I haven’t been much for reading, but there really is something cozy about them. Especially the older ones.”  
“Would you like to spend some time in one until dinner time? I’m sure there’s a historic district nearby.”  
“Absolutely, sergeant. It may even be a good place for me to sit and write to Diego.”  
“Quiet, calm atmosphere, huh?”  
“Mhm. Perfect. Especially with a nice, hot cup of cocoa.”  
“I second that, love. When we get there, I may call my parents to check in.”  
“Sounds great, babe.”

While Dave used his cell phone to search for a local book shop, Ben perched on the arm of the couch and raised his brow. “Klaus, I’m honestly surprised you’re willing to go to a bookstore.”  
“Why? Just because I’ve never bothered to go to one before doesn’t mean I’m not open to it.”  
“Well, I’m glad you are. I feel like you owe me.”  
“Because you have to listen to Dave and I have sex?”  
“Yeah. You’re not exactly quiet.”  
“And I’m still not sorry, mi hermano. I crave him. His feverish kisses. The way he caresses my skin and penetrates so carefully. How he feels as he makes love to me…”  
“Remind me again why I put up with you.” Number Six rolled his eyes. “Congratulations. You made your boyfriend blush and rendered him speechless.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	12. Old Books & Warm Cider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None.

The seance spun about and laughed at the bewildered expression on the sergeant’s face as he wrapped his arms around him. “Ghost boy started it. Did you find a bookstore?”  
“I, uh…” He returned the attention. “Y - yeah. It’s a short walk, but we can take the Jeep if you want. Shouldn’t be too chilly yet, but it’s up to you.”  
“I’d like to take a walk. I’m sorry for boasting about your bedroom skills to my brother.”  
“No, it’s okay, sweetheart. I just wasn’t expecting it, but … sorry he has to hear us…?”  
“If it’s any consolation, he’d rather hear me with you than me with my last partner.”  
“Fair enough. Would it be okay if I video chatted with my parents on the way there instead of at the shop?”  
“Of course.”

Prior to departing, the couple changed into something more presentable other than their pajamas and ventured out into the brisk, chilly air. Dave placed his arm around Klaus’ shoulders and, with Ben trailing behind them, they headed down the leafy path and ambled toward the historic district. The sergeant started a video call with his mother and father and smiled when they answered. “Hey, mom. Hi, dad.”  
“Hi, sweetie!” Dorothy beamed.  
“Hello, son!” Charlie waved.  
“How are you, baby? How’s Klaus?”  
“We’re great. It’s beautiful here, and our cabin is so cozy. I’ll have to send you pictures when we return. We’re taking a walk downtown right now. How are you two?”  
“We’re doing well! We miss you already.”  
“Likewise. I’d love to see you again before my deployment.”  
“What if we came for Thanksgiving?”  
“Fabulous!” Klaus chimed in.  
“Yeah, that sounds perfect. I love and miss you both a lot.”  
“We love and miss you, too.”  
“Mom, I hate to cut this conversation short, but mind if I check in tomorrow? We’re almost to the bookstore. I’ll send photos of the area.”  
“That’s fine, honey. Take care of yourself.”  
“You, too. I might’ve just said it, but I love you, mom. Have a pleasant evening.”  
“You can tell your mother you love her as many times as you want because she loves you, too.”   
  
Dave burst into a fit of laughter as he ended the call and composed himself to capture a few photos of the leaf-coated sidewalk, the color-changing trees and the entrance to the historic district. He sent the images to his parents, pocketed the device and wrapped his arm around Klaus’ waist upon entering the warm, inviting atmosphere of the shop. It smelled of aged books and a mixture of various aromas of coffee, cocoa, spiced cider and fresh baked goods. Ben’s mouth fell open, and he exclaimed, “I’m in love already! I might stay here forever and haunt this place.”  
“All right, mi hermano,” Klaus chuckled.

As Number Six wandered off to explore, Klaus and Dave headed over to the cafe and purchased two cinnamon rolls and two large hot chocolates. Once they’d been paid for, the couple picked up the items and sat at a table for two where the seance attempted to write a letter to Diego. Unsure of what exactly to say, he sighed and allowed the pen to do the talking.

_ Diego, _

_ I’m glad you wrote back. I have to admit … I wasn’t expecting a response from you. Things are going well. I graduated from my training and am now a full fledged Marine. I’m on leave until January, and I’m staying in a treehouse suite in Canada with someone special. I met him during my time as a recruit. His name is Dave, and he’s really sweet. Sorry to get sappy on you, but he’s not like the last. He’s so gentle and kind, and I love him a lot. I hope you, mom and the others are doing well. I know things haven’t always been good between us as a family, but I love and miss all of you so much. I’d like to see at the very least you before my deployment. I won’t lie to you when I say that I’m scared of so many things. I’m afraid that I won’t make it back home, and I … I don’t want to be deployed without having a chance to say goodbye to you, mom and everyone else. _

_ Klaus  _

With trembling hands, Klaus folded the piece of paper, slipped it into his pocket and was unable to conceal his sniffling. Dave stood and embraced him in a gentle hug. “What are you thinking about?”  
“My family,” he whimpered quietly. “That there’s a chance I may never see them again … and I just left without a word.”  
“Darling, I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I’ll keep you safe from all harm, and I will personally ensure that you will be reunited with your family.”  
“I want to have a chance to say goodbye to them in case I don’t make it back alive, but I don’t have any hope left that they’ll even want to see me…”  
“They will, and you will make it back alive. I promise. You excelled during your training in comparison to the other Marines. Do you recall what I said to you when you first enlisted?”  
“Something about having a lot of potential.”  
“Mhm. You got the attention of my superiors, and they know you’ll do well as an infantry assault specialist. That isn’t a position that they’ll stick just anyone in right off the bat. It must be earned over time. Come on, sweetheart, let’s go sit somewhere else to relax. It’ll be all right. I love you.”  
“And I love you.”

Together, they picked up the cinnamon rolls and cocoa and relocated to the back corner of the shop where the history books had been stocked. The sergeant placed his food and drink on the small table along with his boyfriend’s and plucked a few from the shelf about wars from the past. Intrigued, the seance sat down in the adjacent chair, took a sip of the cocoa, savoring the taste, and leaned his head on Dave’s shoulder as he scanned over the book titles.  One particular novel that stood out to him was about ancient Roman wars. “I didn’t think you’d be the type to enjoy books about old wars.”  
“Because of my PTSD?”  
“Yeah … sorry…”  
“It’s okay, dove. It sounds a little silly, but it’s kind of like a coping mechanism for me. Not all wars had purpose, but reading about them helps me to understand my career choice better. Twelve years is a long time to serve, and I’ve seen and done terrible things in order to survive and to move one step closer in bringing this battle to a permanent end. I may suffer from nightmares and PTSD as a result, but I, as well as each additional Marine, are making a difference. Would you like me to read to you?”  
“Yes.” The seance sensed that he didn’t want to elaborate on what he had to do, and he didn’t want to pressure him about it. “I’d like that.”

Dave flipped the book open to a random page and began reading an excerpt about the Roman-Spartan war while occasionally taking bites of his cinnamon roll and chasing it down with his cocoa. As he focused on the soft tone of the sergeant’s voice, Klaus sidled closer so that he was nearly in his lap and nuzzled him as he felt his arm wrap around his waist. Dave continued reading, and as the seance listened to the words, his eyelids drooped slightly, and he gently nudged his companion. “Sunshine?” he asked sleepily.  
“Yes, dove?”  
“I like hearing you read … it’s calming, but I don’t want to fall asleep in the bookstore…” he admitted as he blushed.  
“Do you want to go back to the suite?”  
“If that’s okay.”  
“Of course. Mind if I pick some massage oils up on the way?”  
“Not at all. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

The couple finished their cinnamon rolls and cocoa, tossed the trash and placed the history books back on the shelf. As Dave began to wander toward the door, Klaus flagged his brother down and gently grabbed the sergeant’s hands. “Wait…” he mumbled in embarrassment.  
“You okay?” he questioned, turning toward him.  
“Yeah … it’s kind of dumb, but do you think we could get a few books to take back to the treehouse? I have done  _ some _ reading when I went to bookstores for Ben, and I’m kind of a sap for disgustingly fluffy romance novels…”  
“It’s not dumb.” He smiled. “It’s your passion, and it’s beautiful. You taught me that when you first saw my room decked out like the solar system from my teen days. Show me the way to the books.”

Eagerly, Klaus took him by the hand and escorted him to the romance section and grabbed a few novels with interesting titles prior to heading for the checkout area. Dave covered the cost and left the shop with his arm around his lover; they stopped at a stationary shop for some stamps and envelopes and mailed the letter prior to venturing into an aromatherapy boutique where they purchased several types of massage oils and paced themselves on the way back to their treehouse suite. More photographs, including selfies, were captured as they both agreed that fall was quite exquisite in Canada. Upon returning to their temporary home, they stepped inside and closed and locked the door before taking their items into the bedroom. The seance placed the books down on the end table as the sergeant stocked the drawer with the massage oils and then faced his boyfriend.

He gingerly placed one hand on his hip and brushed the curls from his face with the other. “Would you like to snuggle up in bed for a while? I’ll simmer more hot apple cider and light a fire to warm up the room. We’ll get cozy and either watch a couple of movies, or I’ll read to you and later cook dinner. What do you think?”  
“That sounds fabulous, but could we cuddle on the deck instead? It’s such a nice day, and the scenery here is gorgeous.”  
“That’s a wonderful idea, dove.”  
“Yeah? I’ll set the blankets and pillow up out there. Dave?”  
“Hm?”  
“I love you so much.”  
“I love you, too, darling.”

After an innocent kiss, the couple parted ways and set to work. While Ben studied the books, Klaus removed the duvet, satin sheets and pillows from the bed and strategically placed them on the wooden flooring. He returned briefly to the bedroom and wandered into the bathroom to relieve himself prior to changing into a pair of fleece pants and one of Dave’s t-shirts. He retrieved a book and the massage oils, reentered the deck, bundled himself up beneath the duvet and closed his eyes. He focused on the sounds the late afternoon creatures made, the soft crunching of the leaves and the wind blowing through the trees and didn’t even hear his boyfriend open the door.

The sergeant placed the mugs of spiced cider down nearby and joined the seance under the duvet. He cradled him close to his chest and murmured, “Hi.”  
“Hello yourself,” he whispered.  
“You’re adorable. What book did you choose?”  
“I don’t know,” he admitted. “Something about mystical beings falling in love I think. I didn’t look at the title, but it’s got dragons on the cover.”  
“Want me to read it to you?”  
“Please?”

Ben perched in a chair as the couple curled up together, ensuring to keep the duvet wrapped around themselves. Klaus shifted to sit in Dave’s lap and rested his head upon his chest as he began to read the first chapter. When he’d reached the middle of the third excerpt, the sergeant noticed he’d fallen asleep, so he closed the book, carried him inside and placed him gently on the bed. He then brought the oils, blankets and pillows in from the deck, snuggled up behind him and tucked him in. He succumbed to sleep and woke only a couple of hours later at dusk as he felt the seance stirring. Nuzzling his warm flesh, Dave moved closer and peppered him with kisses anywhere he could reach, memorizing him. Klaus giggled, welcoming the tenderness, melting into the intimacy, as he intertwined his legs with his boyfriend’s. The sergeant pulled him to rest atop him and rested his hands gently on either side of his face and whispered a sleepy, “Good evening, dove.”  
“Good evening, sunshine.”  
“How’d you sleep?”  
“Peacefully. I like the sound of your voice. It really does calm me down.”  
“I’ll be sure to read to you more often. Would you like me to make dinner?”  
“Could I help? I’m not much for cooking, but I’d like to learn.”  
“I’d love that. What do you want to eat?”  
“Teriyaki salmon with white rice and sweet potatoes.”  
“That sounds delicious. Let’s get started.”

Klaus slipped out of bed and tugged the sergeant’s hand gently as he rose with ease and scooped him up into his arms, causing him to laugh. He carried him to the kitchen, pressing soft kisses to him as he did, and carefully set him on the counter. “I love you,” he whispered against his lips, “more than anything in all this world.”  
“Mm, really?”  
“Mhm…”  
“Prove it,” he teased.  
“Don’t tempt me…” he hummed.

Dave trailed his lips down his neck and brushed them over his collarbone, pulling away with a chuckle when his stomach rumbled. He rested his forehead against the seance’s and said, “I suppose we should feed you.”  
“I suppose we should. I might eat you instead.”  
“No cannibalism.” He kissed his nose. “Would you mind preheating the oven to 350 and coating a baking pan with a thin layer of olive oil? I’ll get everything else out.”  
“Not at all, sunshine.”

The sergeant busied himself with removing enough salmon, white rice and sweet potatoes for two followed by soy sauce, butter, brown sugar, parsley and teriyaki sauce. He placed everything on the counter and retrieved two pots and set them on the stove as he faced Klaus. Together, they prepared the salmon steaks by basting them lightly with the teriyaki sauce and then popping them in the oven. While they baked, Dave stood behind the seance at the stove and provided guidance when needed as the rice and sweet potatoes cooked. When the stove top items finished cooking, the burners were turned off and the water was drained. The sergeant took over to dish equal portions onto two plates; he added a bit of soy sauce to the rice and butter and brown sugar to the sweet potatoes before removing the salmon and switching the oven off. After they’d been put on the plates, he coated them each with more teriyaki sauce and garnished with parsley. Klaus kissed him passionately and wrapped his arms around him at how wonderful everything looked.    
  
Dave returned the affection before pulling away to dim the lights, ignite the two candles on the dinner table and add the plates and silverware to it. Facing Klaus, he took both his hands. “What would you like to drink?”  
“I’ve become addicted to your cider, but that isn’t exactly a dinner beverage…”  
“Dove?”  
“Hm?”  
“It’s your birthday. I’d be happy to make you some cider, but would you mind if I tweaked it slightly? I believe I have just the thing.”  
“Not at all.”  
“No peeking.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Sleep Paralysis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Sleep Paralysis.

Pretending to pout, the seance sat at the table and kept his eyes on the food while his boyfriend rummaged around the kitchen and mixed together butterscotch schnapps with apple cider. He filled two crystal glasses with the concoction, garnished the rims with cinnamon sugar and placed one cinnamon stick each inside the liquid. As he transported the beverages to the table and set them down, he murmured, “Happy birthday, darling. I love you.”  
“I love you, too. All of this is beautiful. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” Dave stood opposite him and removed his cell phone. “Before we dig in…”  
“Hm?”  
“Birthday photos.”

Klaus grinned, and Dave captured a few photos of him prior to moving to crouch beside him as he switched the camera to selfie mode. He took one of them both looking at the device followed by another featuring a kiss on the cheek and a third with one on the lips. Before he sat across from his boyfriend, he brushed the curls from his forehead and gave him an innocent kiss. The seance smiled at him and, simultaneously, began to eat, starting with the salmon. As soon as he took the first bite, he met the sergeant’s gaze, swallowed the fish and said, “This is delicious, sunshine. You’re quite the cook.”  
“I learned from my mother. She taught me when I was a boy.”  
“I’ll be sure to thank her for teaching you. Love, this really is incredible. This whole day has been fantastic. Thank you so much.”  
“Of course, sweetheart.”

As the couple consumed their dinner and cider, they engaged in conversation about the approaching holidays, more specifically Halloween. They weren’t sure if they should purchase decorations to spruce up the treehouse suite, but agreed to browse a pumpkin patch and see what else the town had to offer. When all traces of food were gone and glasses were empty, Klaus offered to help Dave clean up, but he insisted upon handling it himself and requested that he make himself comfortable in the bedroom. Nodding, the seance kissed his lips sweetly, padded down the hallway and stripped down to his undergarments once inside the cozy area. He placed his clothes in the hamper, used the bathroom, washed his hands and face, brushed his teeth and got a fire going before stretching out in bed and bundling beneath the blankets, grateful for the warmth radiating from the furnace.

In the kitchen, Dave washed and dried each dish, put them away, blew out the candles and headed for the bedroom. A soft smile spread across his face as he spotted his boyfriend cocooned under the duvet; he changed into something more comfortable, grabbed the massage oils and cuddled up beside the seance. As he draped an arm over his side, he nuzzled the back of his neck and whispered, “May I offer you a massage?”  
“You don’t mind? You’ve done so much for me today.”  
“No, my love, I don’t mind. I promised you.”  
“You’re sweet. I love you.”  
“And I love you.”

Klaus adjusted himself so that he was on his stomach and shivered when Dave’s fingertips grazed his back as he dragged the duvet down to his waist. He selected lavender oil and carefully applied it to his companion’s skin, beginning at his shoulders; he thoroughly massaged it into the muscle and gradually worked his way down to his lower back. The seance relaxed into the mattress and occasionally quiet sounds of contentment escaped his throat, but he was getting tired. As if in tune with him, the sergeant brought the session to an end, put the oils away and stretched out beside him while pulling him into his arms.

Eyes remaining closed, he nuzzled him and mumbled, “I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” He kissed his forehead. “Do you want to take a bath, or are you too cozy?”  
“Too cozy…”  
“In that case, I’ll be right back.”  
“No, stay.”  
“I won’t be long, dove. I’m just going to the bathroom.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.”

Dave slipped out of bed, doused the fire and went into the restroom where he soaked a washcloth with lukewarm water and returned to his boyfriend. He tenderly caressed his skin with the cloth, removed all traces of the oil and tossed it into the nearby laundry hamper. He then snuggled under the duvet, cradled Klaus close to his body, kissed his lips and murmured, “Sleep, darling. I’ll be right here. Happy birthday. I love you very much, and I always will.”  
“Keep the ghosts away…?”  
“Absolutely.”

The seance gave in to the sleep consuming him and, fully relaxed, remained undisturbed in the arms of his boyfriend. With a book, Ben reappeared and leaned against the wall in the corner of the room as Dave succumbed to his own exhaustion. Number Six couldn’t help but smile at the couple. For the first time in so many years, his brother was completely at ease with a companion who loved him with everything he had. He liked the sergeant from the beginning as he observed how kind and soft he was with Klaus when they weren’t in the presence of his superiors and even how reluctant he was to be harsh with him during training. He knew that Dave would never do anything to hurt his brother and, for that, he could never thank him enough. Ben vanished and, as the minutes ticked by and the night grew older, Dave opened his eyes and attempted to move, but he _couldn’t_. It was almost as if he was stuck … trapped within his own body as if he was under the control of something else. _Something otherworldly_. He was unable to even speak, and fear washed over him; he wanted to - _needed to_ \- get his companion’s attention, but he was powerless. His anxiety intensified as the room changed and dark shadows appeared and slowly advanced toward him; the way they carried themselves caused his skin to crawl as it was similar to a computer screen glitching just before it crashed.

As they neared him and the dim moonlight illuminated their faces, he opened his mouth to scream, but the sound never left his throat. The corpses of the marines from his failed mission several years ago stared at him with menace and verbally berated him. His past boyfriend stepped forward and hissed at him, demanding to know why he lied and had been unsuccessful with protecting him. With preventing his death. Sensing something was wrong, Number Six materialized in the bedroom, but he didn’t see anything other than his brother’s companion in the midst of a silent panic attack. As the apparitions faded away, Dave’s wordless cries for help transitioned into a bloodcurdling scream, tearing the seance from his peaceful slumber. Startled, Klaus followed his terrified gaze and only spotted Ben; confused and unsure of what to do, he gingerly placed his hands on either side of his face and urged him to focus on him. Instinctively, the trembling sergeant bolted upright and threw himself against the seance as he clutched him too tightly and shattered.

Klaus embraced him in a gentle hug and pressed soft kisses to him while murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. “Breathe, sunshine. I’m here, and you’re safe.”  
“Klaus…” he whimpered. “Th - they were in here.”  
“Who was?”  
“The marines from my mission…” He began to hyperventilate. “It was my fault … I promised I’d protect them. Keep them safe and ensure they’d make it home … I’m a failure…”  
“Sweetheart, you’re not a failure. War is unpredictable. Ugly. And it doesn’t care. You told me that. What happened wasn’t your fault. Please don’t beat yourself up over it. Would you let me make you some tea?”  
“No, please just stay with me…”

He readjusted himself to hold Dave closer to his body and carded his fingers through his hair, doing what he could to console him. As tears dripped down his cheeks, the sergeant kept his face hidden against Klaus’ chest until he stopped crying. Shifting enough to rest his head on his shoulder, he nuzzled him and whispered brokenly, “I’m sorry…”  
“Shh, my love, it’s all right. Nightmares happen, and I’ll always be by your side through good times and bad. I love you, and I’m not going anywhere.”  
“You’re incredibly sweet, dove. I love you, too, and I’m glad you’re here.”  
“Want some tea?”  
“No, thanks. Just you.”  
“You’ve got me. Always.”

Klaus made sure to keep the sergeant cradled against his chest and gently rocked him. After a few moments, when his boyfriend’s trembling subsided, he chuckled quietly. “You know, sunshine, when I asked you to keep the ghosts away, I didn’t mean bring them to yourself.”  
“It worked though, didn’t it?” He couldn’t help but laugh, too, despite his previous ordeal. “You always seem to know just what to say, dove.”  
“Growing up, dad wasn’t only abusive towards me. He also did terrible things to my siblings, and, whenever they were feeling low, I was always the silly one in the family. Even though I had my own traumas, I did my best to stay positive and say something to make them feel better. I care about them a lot.”  
“You’re a great brother, Klaus. They should be honored to have you in their lives.”  
“Yeah, but they might never change. To them, I might always be the addict.”  
“Don’t get discouraged, love. Diego did write you back. Hopefully that letter will be here soon. I’m sure my mother sent it to our location.”  
“I hope things will improve between my family and me. Would you like to take a bath or go back to sleep?”  
“I’m too exhausted to get out of bed. Do you mind if we bathe when the sun comes up? What time is it anyway?”  
“Just after three.”  
“Gross. One thing about being on leave … I don’t miss getting up at zero five hundred hours every morning.”  
“We’ll sleep in, sunshine. No reason to be up early for the next few months.”  
“And I plan on taking advantage of all that extra sleep.”

He laughed, stretched out across the mattress and kissed the top of the sergeant’s head as he relied on his chest as a pillow. Sleep consumed them both in a matter of minutes, and, as the sun rose above the mountains, Klaus stirred and woke. He peeked at Dave, softly kissed his face and slipped out of bed to order a pair of pumpkin coffees, breakfast burritos and cinnamon rolls to be delivered. He added instructions to be texted when it arrived so as not to disturb his boyfriend’s slumber and completed the transaction. He then disappeared into the bathroom, closed the door, relieved himself, washed his hands and face and brushed his teeth. Upon exiting the restroom, he pulled a pair of pants and a t-shirt on, thinking it’d be best to be wearing more than just his underwear when the delivery personnel arrived. He left the bedroom, idly sat in one of the great room chairs with the phone and answered the door when he received the text. He thanked the driver, tipped him, grabbed the box and drinks and nudged the door shut prior to returning to his companion.

He placed the container and coffees on the end table, crawled back into bed and pressed gentle kisses to Dave's face. “Rise and shine, my beautiful sergeant.”  
“Mm, g’mornin’,” came the tired response. “How’d you sleep?”  
“Good. How are you feeling?”  
“Better.” He opened his eyes and met his gaze. “Thank you for staying with me. What’s that?”  
“Of course, sunshine. Breakfast in bed. Pumpkin coffee, cinnamon rolls and wraps. I love you.”  
“You’re amazing, and I love you, too.”  
  
Dave sat up, leaned against the headboard and smiled softly at Klaus as he watched him open up the styrofoam box, revealing the baked goods. The breakfast wraps were filled with scrambled egg, chopped sausage and roasted red potatoes and the warm rolls oozed with copious amounts of icing and cinnamon. The sergeant pressed a chaste kiss to the seance’s lips. “This looks delicious, dove. Where did you order from?”  
“Some little nook in the historic district. Limited hours.”  
“We must’ve missed it when we went shopping. Perhaps we could eat inside during leave.”  
“I’d like that, sunshine. Let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

Klaus perched upon a pillow, set the box across his lap to use as a makeshift plate and, in conjunction with Dave, he began with the breakfast wrap. He chased it down with the pumpkin coffee, savoring the taste, and moved closer to his companion. Once the wraps had been consumed, the couple munched on the cinnamon rolls and finished their coffees. The seance took care of discarding the empty cups and container before he returned to bed and pulled the sergeant into his arms and peppering his face with kisses. “What, pray tell, should we do today?”  
“Hm…” Dave scooped him up into his arms and held him in his lap. “What if we started with a nice hot bath? You, my love, still smell like lavender massage oil … mixed with coffee, cinnamon, eggs and potatoes, but I love you anyway.”  
“You’re a dork,” he laughed as he kissed his cheek and began to get up, “but I love you, too. Come on, sunshine. I’ll prepare the bath.”  
“Wait.” He held him gently in place. “What if I want to carry you?”  
“I wouldn’t fight you on it.”

Dave rose from the bed and was sure to keep the seance close to his body as he entered the bathroom and carefully set him down. Klaus sat on the edge of the tub and filled it with hot water as the sergeant slowly kissed his face and whispered how much he loved him. When the bath was a little more than midway full, a few bath bombs and several droplets of an essential oil were added. Simultaneously, the couple stripped of their clothing and submerged themselves, sighing in contentment as the refreshing liquid lapped at their skin. They unwound and relaxed as they washed each other’s bodies and hair, sneaking in a few chaste kisses as well. When they were clean and rinsed, the tub was drained, and they stepped out to dry off and dress into warm clothing. Opting to stay indoors, they had a lazy day as they were still both tired from Dave’s terrifying incident in the middle of the night.

Klaus showered his boyfriend with affection throughout the day and, in the afternoon, made lunch for him. In the evening, they cooked dinner together, ate in front of the fireplace in the great room and cleaned up the kitchen. Before they escaped into the bedroom, a knock sounded at the door; unsure of who it could be, they investigated it as a couple, surprised to see a postal worker. He smiled. “I have a letter for Klaus Hargreeves.”  
“That’s me,” the seance answered as he accepted the envelope. “Thank you.”  
“My pleasure. Have a lovely evening, and stay warm.”

He thanked the mail carrier and used his heel to close the door and, as he locked up, he glanced down at the name and address in the top left corner of the envelope. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Dave. “It’s from Diego.”  
“What do you say we read it together in bed?” He returned the hug. “If you’d like, I’ll bring you some spiced cider while you get cozy.”  
“I’d like that … and I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

Klaus kissed Dave’s lips, retreated to the bedroom with the letter and placed it on the end table and escaped into the bathroom. He relieved himself, washed and dried his hands, changed into one of the sergeant’s shirts and cocooned himself beneath the duvet. Moments later, his companion entered with two mugs of steaming cider and, before joining him in bed, handed him one. Sitting up, the seance accepted the beverage, grabbed the letter and leaned against Dave. He pressed a soft kiss to his jaw, took a sip of the cider and carefully opened the letter; he felt apprehensive about it but was curious to read it. Upon tearing the envelope, he removed the folded piece of paper, exhaled audibly and began to read it out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, all, for reading!


	14. Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None.

_ Klaus _

_ I know things haven’t always been easy at the Academy, especially with the way dad treated you … treated all of us … and how we treated you, too. Nothing about our lives has ever been ordinary, but not one of us deserved to be abused by the man we know as our father. We … as in our siblings and I … should have also been kinder to you instead of just accuse you of a drug addict. You’re not a drug addict. You found a way to suppress your powers, and I don’t blame you for that at all. I can’t speak for the others, but, if I had to be followed around by ghosts constantly, I’d probably try to find ways to minimize their appearance, too. Enough with the heavy. I’m glad you got into the Marines. Congratulations. I’m not one to express my sentiment often, but I miss you, brother, and your chaotic energy, and I’d like to see you if possible before deployment. I’ll make the trip out to wherever you’re staying. The mansion is too quiet without you. Be safe, and take care of yourself. _

_ Diego  _

Teary eyed, Klaus smiled and wiped them away before they dripped onto the letter as Dave set his own mug down and wrapped both arms around him. “Are you okay?”  
“Mhm. I just … I’m surprised that he wrote such kind words.”  
“Your family does care about you, Klaus. Granted, I’ve never met them, but you grew up with them. They might not always have shown you compassion, but I know that there is a part of them that does love you. You’re their brother, and there’s absolutely no way that they couldn’t.”  
“I miss them. Will you please read to me one of the books we bought?”  
“Of course, dove. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

Dave propped a pillow up, rested his back against it and held Klaus close to him as he continued the dragon book from where he left off. Occasionally, along with the seance, he sipped his cider and read to him until he was certain he fell asleep. He kissed the top of his head, closed the book, switched the lamp off and called his parents; his father answered within the first few rings and put him on speaker. He spoke with them for a few minutes, making sure to do so in a hushed tone to avoid disturbing Klaus, and filled them in on some of the things that he did for Klaus’ birthday. He also hesitantly mentioned that he experienced an episode of sleep paralysis, but reassured his mother that he was okay and that his boyfriend got him through it. He conversed with his mother and father for a few more minutes before ending the call and plugging his device in to charge. Quietly, he slipped out of bed, used the bathroom and washed his hands before returning to his lover, switching the lamp off and drifting off to sleep.

As the month of October crawled by, the weather significantly cooled down and the leaves continued to change, Dave and Klaus spent time either exploring the downtown historic district, visiting unique attractions or cozying up in their treehouse suite, occasionally getting intimate. They opted to spruce the interior and exterior up with Halloween decor and buy a bag of candy for their own amusement, knowing they wouldn’t get any trick or treaters. The sergeant put his skills in the kitchen to good use and frequently cooked with Klaus to get him more comfortable. In addition to a Halloween card addressed to their son and his companion, Dorothy and Charlie sent the seance a belated birthday card and a gorgeous pair of silk pajamas and wool socks.

For Halloween itself, the historic district was hosting a block party for all residents and visitors to attend if desired. Garbed in a headband with cat ears and a pair of gloves and shoes that resembled feline paws, the seance sat in front of the bathroom mirror and used facepaint to apply whiskers, eye shadow and eye liner. Dave entered the space and leaned against the door frame with a smirk on his face. “What are you doing, dove?”  
“I’m just,” he answered as he faced the sergeant, “finishing up my costume.”  
“Yeah? And what are you supposed to be?”  
“Your kitty Katz.” He stood and approached him. “Meow, sergeant.”

Dave laughed and kissed his nose as he embraced him in a hug. “You’re adorable, but you’re missing something.”  
“Hm?”  
“A tail.” He slithered his hands down to rest on his rear end. “Do you want to go to the party for a little while?”  
“I might be missing a tail, but you’re missing a costume, sunshine.”  
“Yeah … it’s been many years since I’ve been on leave over Halloween. Sorry, I should’ve gotten a costume.”  
“It’s okay, love. I’m happy to spend time with you. If you wanted me to, I could use the Halloween makeup to paint your face. The black tablecloth we bought could work as a makeshift cape, and I believe I picked up some plastic fangs. I think you’d make a very sexy vampire.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Mhm. My sexy vampire sergeant.”

Teasingly, Dave grazed his teeth along his neck before pulling away and reaching for the makeup, causing Klaus to lightly hit his chest. “I thought I was in for a Halloween treat.”  
“I’ll make it up to you later.”  
“Yeah?” He opened up the makeup box and set to work. “Is that a promise?”  
“A sacred one.”  
“Mm, I’m looking forward to it.”

He used the white paint to pale the sergeant’s face and the grey one to smudge beneath his eyes for the ultimate undead look. As a final touch, he retrieved the plastic fangs, a white button down shirt and pair of black slacks as well as his MARPAT camouflage jacket and the black tablecloth. Dave changed into the clothing and popped the fangs into his mouth while his boyfriend adjusted the tablecloth, pleased that it was small enough that he didn’t need to cut it at all but large enough to nearly reach the floor. Standing back to admire his work, he smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Sexy,” he mumbled against them. “Are you ready?”  
“Mhm.”   
  
The couple chose to walk downtown as they weren’t sure if there’d be any parking spaces available. Upon arrival, they stared in amazement; all of the shops were still open and decked out with fog machines, spooky lighting and decor and cobwebs. Hundreds of guests wandered around dressed as zombies, werewolves, witches, ghouls and goblins enjoying the complimentary food, drinks and spooky themed games and haunted hayrides. Impressed and glad that they decided to check out the event, Klaus and Dave ate until they were stuffed, enjoyed too much spiked cider and tried their hand at some of the games; they even socialized with some of the partygoers. Late into the evening, they returned to their suite and, as they engaged in drunken kisses, they stumbled to the bedroom, discarding clothing on the way down the short hallway. They fell into bed where things heated relatively quickly and dissolved into the throes of passion.

When the sunlight streamed obnoxiously brightly through the bedroom window, Dave groaned and pulled the duvet over his head. Klaus giggled and pressed gentle, sleepy kisses to his neck and shoulder. “Good morning, sunshine. Sounds like somebody has a hangover.”  
“I feel like I got hit by a bus,” he replied, leaning into the affection. “I don’t … I’m not usually a heavy drinker. I mostly stick to one or two. Um, did we…?”  
“Mhm. Drunken sex, and you’re still inredibly passionate and amazing in bed. Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you. After years of relying on booze to suppress my powers, hangovers are few and far between. Want breakfast?”  
“I’m glad I can still perform when drunk. No food yet. I might puke. Ugh, I feel miserable…”  
“And I’ll still be here if you do. I’ll be right back. I’m going to clean up our clothes, make peppermint tea and run you a hot bath. You stay here and rest.”  
“I don’t know if I can drink anything right now either.”  
“I won’t make you, but peppermint tea is perfect for settling an upset stomach. I like to call it the hangover tea. You’re still cute, you know?”  
“Thank you,” he mumbled. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too. You’ll feel better soon, beautiful.”   
  
Before slipping out of bed, Klaus pressed a gentle kiss to Dave’s forehead and padded down the hall without bothering to get dressed. He picked up the clothing that had been scattered about from the previous evening, tossed it into the washing machine, dropped a detergent pod in and started it. He then wandered toward the kitchen, brewed the peppermint tea, poured it into a mug, added a dash of honey and returned to his boyfriend, smiling at the sight of him; he was completely cocooned within the duvet, his head barely peeking out.

The seance set the cup on the end table and crawled into bed, joining him beneath the covers, and slowly kissed his shoulder and back. “I made you tea, sunshine. Would you like to drink it during a hot bath?”  
“I’m not sure I have the energy to get up, but I do reek of booze, and I feel sticky.”  
“I’ll take one with you, darling. Come on.”  
“Okay. I love you, Klaus, and thanks for helping me get through this hangover.”   
“I will always be here to help you no matter what. I love you, too, sunshine.”  
  
With a gentle smile, Dave eased himself up with Klaus’ assistance, winced at the sunlight and stumbled into the bathroom, tea in hand. He sat on the closed toilet seat, sipping at the warm beverage cautiously as he felt mildly nauseous. The seance held his hand as he prepared the bath with fizzies and essential oils, turned the water off and took the teacup to place it on the edge of the sink. He aided his boyfriend with submersion prior to joining him; he tenderly pulled him against his chest, held onto him and murmured sweet nothing in his ear as he washed his body.

The sergeant closed his eyes in contentment and focused on Klaus’ steady breathing and heartbeat as he was bathed; it was intimate and soothing, and he loved the way it felt. Once he’d been thoroughly cleaned, he remained where he was, perfectly comfortable in his lover’s arm. The seance whispered, “Are you okay?”  
“Mhm. Just cozy.”  
“We’ll sit here until the water gets too cold, my love, if you’d like. Do you feel better?”  
“A little. I think the tea helped to settle my stomach, but I’m still not sure I should eat yet.”  
“That’s all right. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll make you something simple like soup.”  
“Thank you. You’re sweet.”

After a while, when Dave began to tremble slightly from the chilled water, Klaus chuckled and kissed his temple as he drained the water. Together, they stepped out of the bath, dried off, dressed into warm, loose clothing and brushed their teeth. Still feeling the effects of his hangover, the sergeant rested his forehead against the seance’s and closed his eyes. Klaus placed his hand on the back of his neck and kissed his nose. “You all right?”  
“Headache and a little sensitive to light.”  
“What if I offered to set up some fresh blankets in the great room in front of the fireplace and we snuggled there? I’ll check the laundry and put the bedding in the washer if the clothes are done. What do you think?”  
“Yeah, that’s perfect. Movie? Maybe some more tea?”  
“Absolutely, darling.”

The seance smiled softly at him and, arm secured around his waist, escorted him to the great room where he removed the blanket from the couch. He released his boyfriend to wrap it around his shoulders and kissed his lips delicately. “I’ll be right back. Make yourself comfortable. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

Before retreating, he pressed a kiss to his forehead and set to work with stripping the bed of the sheets, pillow cases and duvet. He carried them to the laundry room, dropped them on the floor and put the clothes in the dryer; he then put the sheets and pillow cases in the washer, added detergent and started it up. As he skipped to the kitchen, he blew a kiss to the sergeant and brewed two mugs of peppermint tea and made a bowl of chicken soup large enough to share should he still be reluctant to eat. Once everything was complete, he ensured that the stove was turned off, put the dishes on a tray and returned to the great room where he placed the items down on the floor. He left again to retrieve extra blankets from a closet and throw pillows from the couch prior to rejoining Dave.   
  
Klaus spread the blankets out on the floor, got a fire going and then approached the sergeant as he rested his hands upon his hips. “Sunshine,” he whispered, “you don’t have to eat if you’re not ready, but I made you some chicken soup. More peppermint tea as well.”  
“Where would I be without you?”  
“You will never have to worry about that, my love. Cuddles?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“Make yourself comfortable. I’ve just got one more thing to do.”  
“Klaus,” he protested.  
“Shh, it’s another hangover remedy.”

Dave watched the seance close all of the curtains and blinds and turn the lights out, darkening the room enough that the sun was less bothersome, smiling when he returned to him. They snuggled beneath the warm fabric together near the furnace; the sergeant consumed all of his tea and took only a few bites of the chicken soup. Klaus finished the remainders, transported the dishes to the sink, cleaned everything up and danced back into the great room. He sidled his way under the blanket, cradled his companion close to his body and kissed him sweetly as he murmured in between them, “Rest, my love. I’ll be right here to keep the ghosties and ghoulies and long legged beasties away.”  
“Promise?”  
“You have my word. I love you.”  
“And I love you.”

The sergeant succumbed to sleep and woke hours later around midday and nuzzled Klaus’ neck affectionately. He stirred and mumbled incoherently while intertwining limbs and pressing random kisses to him. “Feeling better?”  
“Mhm. Headache is gone, and I don’t feel as queasy. You, my dove, are an excellent caretaker. Would it be alright if we spent the rest of the day here? I’m pretty cozy.”  
“Likewise, sunshine. Likewise.”

As November raced by, Dave and his boyfriend planned a Thanksgiving celebration and invited Dorothy, Charlie and the Hargreeves siblings and Grace to join them. Several days before the holiday, along with the sergeant’s parents, the seance’s mother showed up with Diego and Vanya. The reunion was emotional for Klaus, and he, in addition to hugging Grace and Vanya, was unable to refrain from giving Diego one as well. Number Two returned the sentiment and congratulated his brother on becoming a full fledged marine.  On Thanksgiving day, Dorothy and Charlie showed up at the treehouse suite to assist with all of the cooking and baking. As he prepared the turkey and stuffing, Dave guided Klaus to teach him the techniques while Charlie handled the marshmallow yams, green bean casserole and cranberry sauce. Dorothy whipped up a batch of rolls and her famous homemade pumpkin pie, set seven spaces at the dining table, lit the candles and poured pumpkin spice flavored vodka in each glass. Ben stood idly by as Grace, Diego and Vanya showed up and claimed their places at the table, appreciating the pleasant aromas of food.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments / kudos are always welcome!


	15. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None.

As everyone, aside from Grace, piled their plates high, Dorothy and Charlie were confused, but they decided not to ask about it. Klaus chuckled and informed them that, as odd as it may sound, his adoptive father built and programmed her to be a mother; being a cyborg meant she didn’t need to eat, drink or sleep to survive. They slowly nodded, intrigued, and resumed eating and drinking in conjunction with the others. When everyone had their fill, Dave’s parents helped with cleaning the kitchen and dishes and, after socializing for a while, they returned to their hotel room. Later, Grace, Diego and Vanya took their leave, agreeing to return for Christmas, especially since it was just before the scheduled deployment.

December passed by in a blur and, before they knew it, Christmas was upon them, but they had been able to spruce up their treehouse suite with interior and exterior decorations. Dinner involved lamb with mint jelly, mixed vegetables and pasta with tomato basil sauce. Once everyone consumed their fill, gifts were exchanged, and the night came to a close as goodbyes were said and the guests departed. Ben expressed his joy to Klaus at seeing a few of his family members together again and was pleased that they were genuinely proud of their brother for becoming a marine. He then dissipated as the seance took the sergeant by the hand and kissed him on the way to the bathroom.

After showering, brushing their teeth and dressing into fleece pants and fuzzy socks, the couple snuggled up in bed and swapped gifts. Dave revealed a set of custom golden dog tags that had been engraved with the seance’s name, the marine logo and the quote _Semper Fidelis_ . He placed it over his lover’s head and kissed his lips innocently as a red velvet box containing two rainbow titanium promise rings was presented. As his eyes fell upon the items, he gasped audibly, searched Klaus’ eyes and smiled softly; he tried to find the right words, but, while he continued to stare at the rings, he remained silent. The seance kissed his forehead as he took his left hand and slipped the ring on the right onto his third finger; he admired it and met his companion’s emotional gaze and kissed his lips.  
  
Against his lips, he murmured, “It’s a promise ring. It symbolizes my commitment and love for you. I had it engraved … it says _I will love you forever and always_.”  
“Klaus, I … it’s beautiful. Thank you, dove. It means a lot to me. I love it, and I love you.”  
“I love you, too. Ich liebe dich. Um, th - there’s one more thing. Mistletoe.” He pointed to the plant that he’d attached to the headboard. “Legend says that if you’re caught beneath it with the one you love, you have to kiss them.”  
“Hm…” He glanced at the mistletoe. “Would you like a Christmas kiss?”  
“Quizás. Maybe.”

Without another word, Dave pulled Klaus flush up against his own body and kissed him with feverish intent as he caressed his thigh. As the kisses transitioned into more passionate ones, he trailed his lips across his jaw, gradually grazing them over his neck and collarbone. Shivering, the seance straddled him and traced his scar along his abdomen while continuing the makeout session and slipped his tongue into his mouth. After some time had passed, Dave gingerly flipped Klaus onto his back and began exploring his body, kissing every inch of exposed skin, eliciting quiet whimpers and moans out of him. Feeding into it, he used his fingertips to brush his torso as his lips wandered over his stomach; he occasionally flicked his tongue out, tasting his flesh.

The seance craved more, pleading for his boyfriend to make love to him, but the sergeant continued to pace himself. Teasingly, he fondled him through his pants and gradually eased them off, followed by his own, until they were both completely nude. He maintained eye contact as he thoroughly prepared his boyfriend with a pleasure enhancing lubricant, using two of his fingers to lightly press against his prostate before withdrawing. Once he’d coated his own erection, he settled between his legs, lined himself up and penetrated achingly slowly as he caressed his face and met his gaze.

Klaus tilted his head back into the pillows as Dave thrust, relying on a gentle pace, connecting with that sensitive spot repeatedly. The seance’s legs wrapped around his waist, and he clutched the sheets firmly as his breathless murmurs and sighs of his boyfriend’s name broke the silence. His toes curled, and he brought his hands up to rest upon the sergeant’s shoulder blades as he was edged. Dave seized his movements, ensuring he didn't pull out, issuing a disapproving noise from his boyfriend, but he carded his fingers through his hair and engaged in another heated makeout session. Involuntarily, he shifted his hips, stimulating Klaus’ prostate at a faster rate, taking care to avoid causing discomfort.

The seance unintentionally raked his fingernails down Dave’s shoulders and back, drawing blood, at the intensity of the session. He dug them into his flesh and called out his name as he climaxed, but the sergeant, not quite close to his own release, continued thrusting. He brought his boyfriend to a second orgasm prior to finishing inside him with a whisper of his name. He carefully pulled out and swiftly but gently scooped him up into his arms, wrapped him up in the sheet and carried him to the bathroom. As he prepared a hot bath with essential oils and fizzies, he kept him in his lap cradled against his chest and murmured softly how much he loved him. He turned the nozzle off, stood, allowing the sheet to fall to the tile, and submerged himself, while still holding his lover close to him.  
  
Klaus sighed contentedly, rested his head on Dave’s shoulder and nuzzled the crook of his neck as the soothing water lapped at his skin. The sergeant brushed his sweaty curls from his forehead and kissed his temple. “Are you okay, dove? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  
“No, you didn’t hurt me. You were amazing,” he panted as he looked at the blood under his fingernails. “I scratched you. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s all right. It was a pretty intense session. Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?”  
“I’m sure, sunshine. You’re always so gentle. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

Dave pressed a series of soft kisses to Klaus’ face as he tenderly bathed his body with a cloth coated in soap and rinsed him thoroughly. He then soaked his hair and lathered each curl with shampoo followed by conditioner prior to washing the excess out, careful to avoid getting it in his eyes. He readjusted his position to clean himself and cradled his boyfriend against his body, tenderly holding him until the water had significantly cooled down. While the tub drained, he lifted him, stepped out onto the chilly floor and briefly perched him on the sink to reach for towels. Upon tying one around his own waist, he wrapped one around his boyfriend’s shoulders, gingerly picked him up again and carried him to the great room. He placed him on the couch, brushed his cheek with his thumb and worked on getting a fire going.

Klaus discarded the towel and bundled up in the blanket, cocooning himself completely in the warm fabric as he watched the flames come to life. As they crackled inside the furnace, shadows danced along the walls, and he smiled at the simplicity of the sight. Dave approached him and knelt down on the floor; he brushed his damp curls and murmured, “Is there anything I can get for you? Do for you?”  
“That eggnog hot chocolate we had last night was good.”  
“Would you like me to make you a mug?”  
“If it’s no trouble.”  
“None at all.” He smiled and kissed his forehead. “Anything else you’d like? Food? Something warm to wear?”  
“No food, but could I please wear one of your shirts?”  
“Of course, dove. I’ll be right back.”

The sergeant rose and first wandered toward the bedroom with the wet towel to strip the bed and change into a pair of boxers and fleece pants. He retrieved from the drawer one of his own shirts and a pair of Klaus’ underwear before taking the linens into the laundry room and stuffing them into the washing machine. He started it, headed for the kitchen to simmer some eggnog, milk and cocoa on the stove until it was warm enough; he turned the stove off, poured the mixture into a mug and, with the clothing in hand, returned to his boyfriend. He set the beverage down on the table and eased his lover up into a sitting position to assist him with slipping the oversized shirt on. He pressed another kiss to his forehead. “I brought you underwear, too, in case you wanted a pair. Your hot cocoa is ready as well. Would you like cuddles?”  
“Please? It’s cold, and you’re cozy and warm. I love you, sunshine.”  
“Wish granted. I love you, too, Klaus. My darling dove.”

He stretched out on the couch, embraced Klaus in his arms and offered him the warm drink, which he accepted carefully to avoid spilling it. As he was gently rocked by his boyfriend, he sipped the cocoa, appreciative of the warmth soothing his bones. When he finished, he set the mug on the table, curled up as close as possible and rested his head upon his chest. The sergeant kissed the top of his head and waited until he was asleep prior to dousing the fire and placing the bedding in the dryer. As he returned to the great room, he scooped the seance up in his arms, ensured that the blanket traveled with him and carried him toward the bedroom. He delicately placed him on the bed, tucked him in, relieved himself and washed his hands; he then joined him and succumbed to his exhaustion as he murmured out, “Merry Christmas, dove.”

The week passed by at a moderate pace, and the couple opted to spend a cozy night in on New Year’s Eve instead of checking out the town’s festival. Fireworks weren’t something Dave could handle without experiencing a panic attack, and, even though they could be heard and were visible from the suite, having Klaus with him helped to keep him grounded. To provide distractions, the seance closed all curtains and blinds and played soothing music while they had a romantic candle lit dinner and ended the evening with a relaxing hot bath. They cuddled up in bed together, grateful for the warm blankets and each other’s body heat, and, after watching the ball drop on the television from the safety of the treehouse, they drifted off into the void of sleep.

Early the next morning, Dave woke and brushed the curls from Klaus’ face, observing that he was still asleep. Quietly, he slipped out of bed, draped the blanket over his shoulders and retrieved the bedding from the laundry room. He placed them in the basket on the floor in the bedroom prior to ambling toward the kitchen to brew two mugs of coffee with oat milk and honey instead of cream and sugar for a different twist on the beverage. As a final touch, he added whipped cream and chocolate powder and made avocado toast with lettuce, tomato and sunny side up eggs on top. He placed the toast on plates, moved those, along with the mugs, onto a tray and then transported it to the bedroom.

He set the tray on the end table, sidled into bed and kissed Klaus awake as he whispered, “Good morning, dove, and happy New Year.”  
“Mm…” He stirred and leaned back into the affection. “G’morning. I love you.”  
“I love you, too. Did you sleep well?”  
“Mhm. Did you?”  
“Absolutely. I made coffee with oat milk and honey, and I brought you breakfast in bed. Things are pretty sparse around here since we have to return to Parris Island by the third. Have you ever had avocado toast? I put lettuce, tomato and sunny side up eggs on it.”  
“I haven’t, but I’m sure it’ll be great, especially since you made it.” He rolled over to nuzzle him and kept his eyes closed. “We have to fly back tomorrow?”  
“Unfortunately. I’m not exactly looking forward to giving up this time with you.”  
“Me neither. Um, Dave?”  
“Hm?”  
“I’m terrified. The role they assigned to me … infantry assault specialist … I’m afraid of being deployed. Of the things I might see. The things I’ll have to do to survive. Were you ever scared?”

Dave chastely kissed his lips and wrapped him securely in his arms. “Dove, it’s okay to be afraid. I have yet to meet a single combat veteran who has zero fear. I want to be truthful with you. Over the duration of my twelve year time serving for the United States Marine Corps, I have seen truly awful things. Children conditioned from a young age carrying high powered weapons who shoot first and ask questions later. Terrorists who will stop at nothing to get what they want, even if that means having a bomb strapped to their own body. I’ve had to do unspeakable things to make sure I, as well as my squad, returned back to base safe and unharmed. I’ve witnessed firsthand fellow comrades perishing at the hands of a variety of enemies and weapons. Some have gone quickly while others suffered until they stopped breathing. I’ve been on missions that were uneventful and others that involved a bloody battlefield, chaos and death. I’ve gone days without eating, nights without sleep … forced to function on what little water I had left. War is ugly and brutal and terrifying, Klaus, and there’s never a time without casualties. I don’t want you to be deployed without knowing what you could potentially be sent into, but I’ll be with you every step of the way. Semper Fidelis. Always faithful. I love you so much, and I promise I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I’ll protect you.”  
“I love and trust you, but I don’t think my fear will ever subside.”  
“And that’s okay. Let’s eat our breakfast and drink our coffee before it gets cold. We’ll relax today and get the packing and laundry done later. Before bed, I’ll read to you or give you another massage to soothe you.”

Klaus snuggled up closely and, in conjunction with Dave, began to eat the avocado toast and chase it down with his coffee. Once they’d finished everything, the couple spent the better part of the morning curled up together before showering and fitting the clean sheets and duvet to the bed. The seance slipped his own promise ring on and helped the sergeant finish all laundry and get their bags packed so they could have an easy day. After lunch and dinner, they cleaned every single dish, dried them, put them away and headed toward the bedroom.

The sergeant draped an oversized towel over the sheets, retrieved a bottle of lavender oil from the bag and lit the scented candles. He gently instructed his boyfriend to strip down to his underwear and make himself comfortable in bed and, once he was settled, he straddled his rear end. Delicately, he applied the oil to the base of his skull and gradually massaged it into the tense muscles as he worked his way down to his lower back until he had been lulled to sleep. He sweetly kissed his neck, blew out all of the candles, returned the oil to the bag and crawled back into bed as he readjusted the seance carefully to avoid waking him. He kept him cradled against his body, wrapped him up in a fleece blanket, reluctantly set his phone alarm for zero five hundred hours and allowed sleep to consume him. On the dot, the alarm blared, startling them awake, and Dave groaned as he turned it off and nuzzled the back of Klaus’ neck. With hesitation, the couple slipped out of bed and brushed their teeth before packing the rest of their items up sleepily. They carried their bags outside and left the key beneath a rock, shivering as the frostbitten wind nipped at their exposed skin, and held onto each other for warmth until their cab arrived. Relieved, they loaded the trunk with their belongings, entered the heated vehicle and closed the door as the driver began the commute to the local airport. They cuddled up in the backseat until they had arrived and met Jordan, the pilot who flew them to Canada, in the terminal with their bags.

He greeted them enthusiastically, escorted them to the tarmac once the check in process was complete and ushered them onto the warm luxury aircraft. They placed their luggage down as the door was sealed and took advantage of the heat radiating through the jet. Jordan faced them and said, “I took the liberty of brewing a fresh pot of coffee and picking up warm pastries and breakfast wraps. Please, help yourself to anything, and we will begin our journey momentarily.”  
“Thank you,” the couple responded at once.

The pilot retreated to the cockpit as Dave and Klaus transported their belongings to the bedroom prior to digging into the coffee, pastries and wraps. They ate on the couch in silence, too exhausted to engage in conversation, as Jordan announced over the intercom that he was taking off; shortly after, the jet’s engines rumbled, and it left the tarmac and ascended toward the clouds. After they’d eaten and finished their coffee, the couple relocated to the bathroom, took a hot shower together and kept things chaste. As the water flowed over their skin, Dave held onto Klaus and softly massaged his lower back as he tried to ease his fears that resurfaced regarding deployment. When they were clean and the seance was more relaxed, they got out of the shower, dried off, dressed in their military attire and took a nap for the remainder of the flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. Returning To Parris Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None.

When the aircraft landed and bounced along the paved landing strip, they were jostled awake and braced themselves. As the jet gradually slowed to a stop, they sat up, stretched and exited the bedroom with their luggage. They said their goodbyes to Jordan and entered a waiting cab which drove them back to Parris Island’s training center. They met immediately with Master Sergeant Rivers and Lieutenant Sullivan in their private office. “Good afternoon, Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz and Marine Hargreeves,” Sullivan acknowledged. “Please sit. We have much to discuss.”  
“Yes, sir,” the couple answered as they claimed their seats.  
“First, did you enjoy your leave?”  
“Yes,” Dave spoke up. “We visited my parents in Colorado and then spent the rest of our free time in the Laurentian Mountains of Canada.”  
“Wonderful. Klaus, before deployment, there is one final step that must be completed by you. You are to attend the School of Infantry Training Battalion in North Carolina learn the skills specific to an infantry assault specialist. Dave will be accompanying you, and, unlike our barracks here, you will have a private room to yourselves. Training begins at zero seven hundred hours and lasts for fifty-nine days. During your training, you will be taught how to properly handle, clean and load heavy duty weaponry such as assault vehicles and rocket launchers as well as basic medical care and cardiopulmonary resuscitation. You will depart early tomorrow morning at zero six hundred hours. After you graduate, your instructor will discuss where the two of you will be deployed and you will depart to your specified location from there. Is that understood?”  
“Yes, Lieutenant Sullivan,” Klaus responded.  
“Very well. If there are no questions, you are permitted to do as you please today, but be sure to get plenty of rest as this training will be similar to recruitment camp in regards to bedtimes and rising times. Dismissed.”  
“Yes, sir,” the sergeant and the seance said simultaneously before leaving the office.  
  
Hand in hand, the pair headed for the dormitory and, upon entering, they expected to see a new class of trainees, but were pleased to discover that it was empty. Taking advantage of the solitude, they set their belongings down beside the bed that they had slept in last time they were there and curled up together. The sergeant tenderly ran his fingers through his hair and murmured, “Dove?”  
“Yes, sunshine?” He pressed a few kisses to his jaw and clutched his hand.  
“Do you know what I’m going to miss the most?”  
“Real food? A comfortable bed? Your parents?”  
“Mhm. All that and the time we got to spend away from all of this. It’s never easy to see or do the things we as Marines have to do, but I’d like to think we’re making a difference and slowly bringing this war to an end.”  
“You are, my love, making a difference. Every last one of you. I have faith that peace will soon be restored. Do you think we’ll have unwanted company later?”  
“Nah, I think we’re safe. This is usually a slower time for us which is probably why we were granted an extended leave. If I’m being honest with you, I’m surprised that my superiors allowed you to take advantage of that, too. Usually, after recruits graduate, they are sent home for ten days to get what they need before moving onto the school of infantry. Deployments average around twelve months, but it can extend to a length of two years depending on the type of field a marine is assigned to. The infantry unit is more likely to see those numbers. A normal leave following deployment is thirty days, however occasionally sixty days are granted, but that doesn’t necessarily mean time off will be approved.”  
“Sounds like a roaring good time,” he muttered with disappointment.  
“It’s not very often that leave isn’t approved. As many years as I’ve been serving, I’ve never missed one. My longest deployment was nearly twenty-four months, and my shortest was during that mission that went south a few years ago. I don’t think I ever told you where we were stationed. Nawa-I-Barakzayi District in Afghanistan. It’s one area that sees a lot of terrorist attacks. I’ve been to Japan, Hawaii, Cuba, Arizona and many other places around the world.”  
“Hawaii? Seriously?”  
“Yeah. There’s a base that they’ll station us at, and, while it may be pretty, there isn’t exactly time for sightseeing. It’s crazy to think that a place like that could see such violence.”

Klaus sighed softly, rested his head on Dave’s chest and closed his eyes as he gave in to the jet lag and began to doze off. He woke just as the sun was setting and peeked at his boyfriend to see that he was fast asleep. As he sat up to stretch, the door to the back of the dormitory near the bathrooms opened, startling him, and Sergeant Major Rivers stepped inside. Exhaling a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, he quietly greeted, “Sergeant Major Rivers.”  
“Marine Hargreeves. Sullivan and I have an extra box of pizza that we didn’t open. Before we tossed it, I thought I’d see if you and yours would like to have the opportunity to enjoy one last meal that’s not an MRE.”  
“Thank you, sir. Um, wait … you and yours…?” He suddenly felt slightly embarrassed. “You knew? The whole time?”  
“Yeah. Sullivan does, too, but it’s okay, kid. There’s no judgement here. Besides, after the trauma Dave went through, I’m glad he’s got you. He deserves to be happy. I’ve known him for the length of his career, and, sergeant or not, he has a soft, gentle and caring side. You’ve been good for him.”

Klaus smiled softly and, feeling less self conscious, brushed the hair from Dave’s forehead. “He’s been good for me, too. My … um … the last partner I had was terrible to me in so many ways. Before I met Dave, I didn’t really know what love was … didn’t think I was worthy of it. Sorry. I’ve said too much…”  
“No, it’s all right. I’m sorry that your previous companion made you feel that way and for abruptly changing the subject, but I didn’t just come here to bring pizza.” He laughed. “I wanted to formally congratulate you in person. You’ve done incredibly well during your training, and I’m certain you’ll make an exceptional infantry assault specialist.”  
“Thank you, Sergeant Major Rivers.”  
“You’re welcome. One last thing before I take my leave and give you two privacy … your trip to the infantry school has been paid for. Enjoy the pizza and have a pleasant evening.”  
“Thank you, sir. Goodnight.”

Hesitant to disturb Dave’s slumber, Klaus didn’t want the pizza to get cold, so he gently kissed him until he woke and murmured incoherently. With a chuckle, he whispered, “Rivers brought us some pizza. He and Sullivan had an extra box.”  
“Yessss,” the sergeant emphasized as he sat up. “Time is it?”  
“No idea, but the sun’s just setting.”  
“Perfect. We can eat, shower, brush our teeth and fall into a food coma.”  
“Mhm. Love, may I ask you a question before we dig in?”  
“Sure.”  
“Would you, um, be open to … hah, uh, bath or shower sex…?”  
“Dove?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You don’t have to be shy to ask me things like that, all right? I promise. As far as trying it, I’m not against it, but it might be best to start with bath sex.”  
“Why?” He smirked and giggled. “Afraid you might slip and fall?”  
“Maybe,” he laughed. “It’s something I’d have to see if I have the physical strength for. I’m guessing you’d prefer to be held up against the wall rather than be taken from behind, huh?”  
“Yes…” He blushed as he answered. “There’s just something about eye contact during.”  
“I second that, dove, but, if you’re suggesting you’d like to try here, I’m not sure that’d be in our favor. We might be alone, but that doesn’t mean Sullivan or Rivers wouldn’t crash the party, and these shower stalls aren’t exactly tall enough. We might have to wait until we’re on leave again. I don’t know if it’d be in our best interest to attempt getting intimate in North Carolina either during your infantry training.”  
“That’s unfortunate, isn’t it?”  
“It is, my love, but there’s a chance we might be stationed someplace where we’ll be fortunate enough to have our own private quarters. I’d hate to deprive you…” He teasingly kissed his neck “...of myself.”  
“Insufferable,” he laughed, mimicking what his boyfriend had said to Charlie when he caught them making out.  
“I love you, sweetheart,” he chuckled as he kissed his nose. “Let’s eat before the pizza gets cold.”  
“I love you, too, sunshine. Always.”

Together, the couple consumed the entire box of pizza, tossed the box and relocated to the bathroom to shower, brush their teeth and change into something comfortable. They snuggled up beneath the blankets, and, after ensuring that his phone was set for zero five hundred hours, Dave kissed Klaus, and they succumbed to sleep. Time passed too quickly, but they remained undisturbed by nightmares or ghosts, and the alarm blaring roused them. As he grumbled a complaint, the seance buried his face against the sergeant’s side and pulled the covers over his head. His boyfriend giggled quietly as he kissed him sweetly, switched the alarm off and sat up; swiftly, he scooped his lover up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. They showered to help them wake up, dressed into proper military attire and met Rivers and Sullivan at the local air station. After exchanging goodbye and saluting one another, Dave and Klaus boarded the chopper and the journey to the North Carolina School of Infantry began.

Within a few hours, they arrived and carried their luggage to the check in building where they met Klaus' instructor, who introduced himself as Michael, and the other classmates. After introductions were completed and paperwork had been filled out, the group was free to retreat to their dorm rooms to unpack and get settled, relieved that they had been granted a day of rest. Hand in hand, Klaus and Dave headed away from the check in building and ambled down the sidewalk toward their private room, pleased that they wouldn’t be sharing it with anyone else. Upon arrival, they used the key card that they’d been given, unlocked the door and stepped inside the warm, moderately sized room.

Klaus closed the door and followed Dave over to the full sized bed where they set their luggage down. The sergeant faced his boyfriend and took both of his hands. “I guess it’s back to eating MREs three times a day for me and you.”  
“You don’t think they’ll let you have regular food since you don’t have to go through the training?”  
“I doubt it. It wouldn’t be fair for me to enjoy the luxury of what the superiors get to eat if you can’t. I’d also probably cheat and share with you.”  
“It’s the military. Don’t ask, don’t tell. What they don’t know wouldn’t hurt them.”  
“You’re right, but I still think I’ll be stuck eating them alongside you. At least we get a room to ourselves this time.”  
“Mhm.” He kissed his forehead. “What do you propose we do?”  
“As much as I’d like to get intimate, I don’t think we should risk it. Besides, your first day of training is tomorrow, and you should be well rested, especially since you’ll be handling powerful weaponry.”  
“You’re right, sunshine. Guess what?”  
“What?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

The couple spent the remainder of the day relaxing in their room and easing themselves back into three meals a day at designated times. Fortunately, showers weren’t regulated as they were during recruit training, Thankful for that, they took advantage of it, but only dared engage in make out sessions as the training instructor occasionally passed through the rooms to make sure everyone, including Dave, was following directions. When evening fell, the couple each consumed an MRE, brushed their teeth and changed into their pajamas prior to cuddling up in bed together. The sergeant set his phone alarm for the appropriate time and, along with the seance, drifted off to sleep. During the fifty-nine days of infantry training, Klaus learned how to operate, reload and handle a variety of equipment, including rocket launchers, armored and weaponized vehicles ranging anywhere from Hummers to tanks. He also had to navigate simulated battlefields and dodge rubber bullets and withstand the effects of CS gas while delivering ammunition to fellow comrades. If he was struck or succumbed to symptoms from the gas, he was asked to restart the entire course.

Dave stood on the sidelines, watched his boyfriend’s performance and encouraged him, but he found it increasingly difficult to avoid tending to him whenever he faltered. One particular incident caused him to wince. The seance had been hit in the leg and, as he fell, the gas filled his lungs; his eyes watered, and he nearly collapsed after vomiting, but his instructor came to his aid and removed him from the situation. He eased him to the grass beside the sergeant who immediately wrapped his arms around him. “Breathe, love. It’s okay.”  
“Are you all right, Klaus?” the instructor asked as he held out a cup of water.  
“Yeah. Well, sort of.” He accepted the cup and took a few cautious sips. “Hard to breathe.”  
“Normally we’d allow a period of rest and then have you continue, but it’s nearly nineteen hundred hours. Take the rest of today off, and we’ll resume tomorrow. You’re doing great, kid.”  
“Thank you, sir.”

Dave assisted Klaus with getting to his feet, escorted him back to the dorm room and, upon reaching it, used the key card prior to slipping inside. He used his heel to nudge the door closed, helped his companion sit on the bed and knelt down in front of him. Reaching up to cup his cheek, he smiled and questioned, “Are you sure you’re okay, dove?”  
“Yeah. Just inhaled a bit too much gas this time. Sunshine?”  
“Hm?”  
“I think I’ll skip dinner tonight, but can we take a shower together?”  
“Of course.”

Together, they entered the bathroom, closed and locked the door in case a superior should check the dorm, and adjusted the water to a pleasantly warm temperature. Upon entering the shower, the stream caressed their skin, and Klaus folded his arms against his chest and melted into Dave as he was gently embraced. The sergeant kissed the top of his head, bathed and rinsed him thoroughly and repeated the steps on himself; he switched the shower off, exited the shower and, along with his lover, dried off and dressed into pajamas. They snuggled up in bed, engaged in small talk until the seance drifted off and, once certain he was asleep, Dave slipped out of bed to consume an MRE. When he finished, he tossed the trash, climbed back into bed, whispered, “Goodnight, dove,” and kissed him sweetly before dozing off. They slept peacefully through the night and woke early the next morning, pleased that they had time to snuggle before another day of Klaus’ training.  
  
The remaining training days of the infantry school proved to be uneventful, and Klaus breezed through each course from operating the assault vehicles to conquering the simulated battlefields without further incident. Dave was always present on the sidelines, congratulating and encouraging him, but was unable to refrain from racing across the field to lift him up into a hug and kiss him. The seance giggled and leaned into the affection, returning the kisses until Michael approached and presented him with a medal and a graduation certificate as well as a patch for his uniform. Prior to departing, he informed the couple to meet with him in his private quarters to discuss deployment after they’d showered and cleaned up.

He saluted them and retreated, and, wasting no time, Dave and Klaus returned to the dorm room, locked the door and removed their clothing as soon as they were in the bathroom. They showered, dressed into their finest military attire, brushed their teeth and transported all of their dirty clothing to the laundry facility. Once the machine was started, they exited the area and headed for Michael’s office, but, as they neared it, the seance nervously drummed his fingers on his thigh and stopped walking to pull Dave into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope everyone is enjoying so far!


	17. First Deployment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: War Violence.

The sergeant returned the sentiment and kissed his cheek. “What’s wrong, dove? Cold feet?”  
“You could say that,” he murmured, nuzzling his neck. “I remember all of the things you told me. The things you said you saw … and had to do to survive … how you almost died… I’m not going to lie about being afraid.”   
“It might not help you feel better, but as many years as I’ve been serving, I’m still afraid. Fear gets blood pumping. It drives us to do what needs to be done in order to survive. I might’ve almost lost my life, but I’m still here, and I made a promise to you that I’d protect you. I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you, sweetheart. I love you.”  
“I love you, too. I guess we should go inside and talk to him…”  
“I hope we get deployed somewhere that at least has a place to sleep. I left out that I’ve had to sleep under or inside my vehicle more often than not. Not exactly comfortable, especially when it rains or snows or is over a hundred degrees.”  
“You didn’t have me around when you had to do that though. I’ll be your pillow and your blanket.”  
“And I’ll be yours.”

Klaus released Dave, took hold of his hand and reluctantly entered the moderately sized building to be greeted by Michael with a warm smile. “Good afternoon, Marine Hargreeves and Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz. I had the pleasure of speaking with your superiors earlier, and what a rare opportunity it is to be stationed together. Your first deployment will take place in Australia. There is a base there for you both to reside in when you have some down time. Klaus, I’m unsure of how much information you’ve been given, but having the luxury of a bed isn’t always a thing.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“The two of you will depart at zero five hundred hours tomorrow morning. An instructor will wake you at zero four hundred hours and will drive you to the airport. Please ensure that all laundry is complete and that your weapons and clothing are packed. Contact your family and friends this evening as you may not be able to communicate with them overseas.”

Klaus and Dave nodded and, as they saluted him, they simultaneously said, “Semper Fidelis,” prior to exiting the office and returning to their room. Taking advantage of their last day of freedom, they finished their laundry, cleaned their dorm, spoke with their friends and family and took comfort in each other’s company. When night fell, after dinner and sharing the shower, they curled up in bed together and, despite it being fairly late, the seance was unable to sleep. He sidled as close to Dave as possible and fidgeted with the dog tags resting on his chest before allowing his eyes to fall onto the promise ring he’d bought for him. Exhaling an unsteady breath, he placed his own hand beside the sergeant’s and smiled softly at the rings.

Sensing his unease, Dave kept his eyes closed and pressed a lazy kiss to the top of his head. “What are you thinking about, dove?”  
“You told me you’ve been to a lot of places during your career. Was Australia one of them?”  
“Mhm. Northern territory. Darwin. It’s a beautiful area, and you’re sure to see a variety of wildlife and stunning scenery, but that particular area is also home to terrorist attacks. It was pretty bad last time I was there about six years ago, and there wasn’t much time for rest unfortunately. Many marines choose to sleep with their weapons loaded and ready for use. The base is more like a building with a split plan containing a row of beds for us, an office for the superiors and a separate unit for medical purposes. Showers are in the same area as the beds, but they’re enclosed unlike the ones here. Bases are better than training camps in that regard, and some even provide private quarters for service men and women.”  
“Do you think the others will … I don’t know … talk about us…? I don’t know how big the beds are, but I still would like to share one with you. Shower, too…” He blushed. “What about my ghosts? Bad dreams?”  
“Nah, we’re safe. Sharing a bed or a shower stall won’t become a topic of conversation, and neither will your ghosts or nightmares. But…” he teased as he nipped his neck “…making love will likely be out of the question.”  
“Because I’m too loud?” he laughed.  
“Precisely.” He kissed his nose.  
“Mm, sunshine, it’s your fault. You’re quite skilled in bed. I know it’s late, but … we don’t have to if you’re too tired … do you think we’re safe from anyone visiting us before zero four hundred hours?”  
“I do, but we just washed the sheets. What do you propose we do about that?”  
“Could we try in the shower…?”

Swiftly, Dave retrieved a bottle of water based lubricant from the cosmetic bag and scooped Klaus up into his arms to carry him. They swapped unchaste kisses until they were in the bathroom and, as the shower warmed up, they slowed down and shed their clothing. Upon entering the cramped stall, the sergeant took his time exploring the seance’s erogenous zones prior to coating two of his fingers with the lubricant. He thoroughly prepared him and occasionally pressed his index finger against his prostate before withdrawing and applying the substance to himself; carefully, he secured him against the wall and made eye contact. Klaus wrapped his legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders tightly while he was penetrated slowly. As a steady pace was adopted, he allowed the pleasure to consume him, and, after nearly twenty minutes, they both climaxed.

The sergeant pulled out, gently lowered Klaus to the floor and embraced him in a hug as they worked to catch their breath. “How was that, dove?”  
“Incredible and intense.” He leaned against him and lazily kissed his jaw. “I hope it’s not too late. We’ll be tired tomorrow.”  
“We can sleep on the plane. We better take advantage of it as I doubt we’ll get too much during deployment.”  
“Twelve months of no sex and minimal sleep. Sounds like a good time.”  
“Yeah?” He laughed and kissed his forehead. “It’ll be difficult at first, but the war won’t give you much time to think about the lack thereof. I love you, Klaus.”  
“I love you, too, Dave, always.”  
  
The couple washed each other delicately and removed all traces of what had occurred in the shower, switched the water off and stepped out. They dried thoroughly, cleaned the bathroom up, placed the towels on the hooks and garbed themselves into their pajamas. Before cuddling up in bed, they did a final check of their weapons and clothing to double check and ensure that everything was packed and ready for traveling. Taking advantage of the solitude, they intertwined their limbs and dozed off within minutes, but time passed too quickly, and, before they knew it, zero four hundred hours had arrived. An instructor entered their dorm and clapped his hands loudly. “Rise and shine, marines! We depart promptly at zero five hundred hours. Time's a-wastin’.”  
“Yes, sir,” Dave groaned as he slowly sat up and nudged Klaus. “Wake up, sweetheart.”  
“Mm … too early…”  
“It’s Greg, and let’s go! The war doesn’t care how early it is, boy! Meet me at the gates at exactly zero five hundred hours to depart.”  
“Yes, sir.”

The instructor exited the room as Klaus stretched and yawned. “He’s obnoxious. I’m tired.”  
“They thrive on it,” Dave laughed, “but we should start getting ready, dove. There’s a chance that he might come back to make sure we’re up.”  
“All right. Should we take another shower to help us be more wakeful?”  
“Not a bad idea, but let’s have breakfast first.”  
“Good idea. Did you sleep okay?”  
“Mhm. Did you?”  
“Yeah. Restful.”

In silence, they each consumed an MRE, took a shower and dressed into their combat uniforms before packing their pajamas into a plastic bag to wash them when they arrived at base. As zero five hundred hours neared, they carried their bags to the gates and met with the instructor. They acknowledged him, placed their bags in the trunk and settled in the backseat as Greg got into the front and cranked up the engine. In a matter of minutes, he drove toward the airport and walked them toward the plane that would fly them to Darwin, Australia before returning to his vehicle. Dave and Klaus kept their luggage close by as they claimed their seats, relieved that there weren’t too many military personnel on board. They were exhausted and wanted nothing more to sleep for the duration of the flight. The plane’s engines rumbled and, as it began the journey to Australia, they succumbed to sleep, waking hours later when the aircraft bounced along the tarmac and screeched to a stop. Groaning, the seance woke and carded his fingers through the sergeant’s hair as he opened his eyes and rubbed them. “Mm, we’re here…?”  
“Mhm.”  
“I’ll be honest … I’m still not sure if I’m fully ready for this, but there’s no turning back now…”  
“I’ll be with you every step of the way, dove. I promise. We’re in this together.”

With reluctance, the seance grabbed his bag, rose from his seat, stepped into the aisle along with Dave and followed him off the plane. The couple was greeted by a driver who transported them the rest of the way to the base and bade them farewell as they entered the building to begin the check in process. Once it had been completed and all paperwork was signed, they were permitted to get settled in the sleeping quarters, but were expected to remain alert and on guard and keep their weapons armed and ready for use at all times. They nodded, saluted the officer, took their leave and wandered toward the adjacent building. Much to their disappointment, there were a surprisingly abundant amount of marines in the sleeping chamber, but they did their best to ignore it as they selected a bed and placed their belongings underneath it.  
  
During the first few weeks of deployment, Australia’s northern territory proved to be uneventful, and the marines spent their free time cleaning their weapons, writing to family or friends and engaging in playful banter. Klaus and Dave kept to themselves though as they preferred each other’s company rather than being around the others unless a particular mission called for it. As weeks turned into months, things got increasingly violent and, along with their comrades, the seance and his boyfriend found themselves organizing raids, dodging enemy fire and operating heavy duty combat vehicles. Several members lost their lives in various ways and, unable to control his powers, Klaus conjured Ben and ripped the remaining assailants apart, startling the other marines.

Breathless and exhausted, the seance dropped to his knees in the hot sand and involuntarily reached for Dave as he was approached and embraced in the gentlest hug. The sergeant kissed his temple and murmured, “Take a deep breath. It’s all right. Are you hurt?”  
“No, I - I don’t think so,” he stammered. “Are you…? Are they…?”  
“I’m okay, love. The survivors are, too.”  
“My powers … th - they saw my p - powers. I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it. I can’t control them.”  
“Shh, don’t worry about it. You saved us.” Redirecting his attention to the others, he commanded, “No need to stare. Make yourselves useful and call in a medical unit to remove the bodies and tend to the wounded. Clean and reload your weapons and the assault vehicles. Collect any gear off the deceased terrorists, including spare bullets, knives, protective clothing and grenades. Continue to be mindful of your surroundings, and never let your guard down as there could be more enemies lurking nearby.”  
“Yes, sir!” they chimed as they scattered about and set to work.   
  
Dave gingerly removed Klaus’ helmet and brushed the damp, sweaty curls from his forehead as he examined him for injuries. With trembling hands, the seance clutched his boyfriend’s and exhaled audibly as he leaned into him. Instinctively, the sergeant wrapped one arm around him and removed a flask filled with water from his pack. “Drink this, dove. You need to rehydrate.”  
“Thank you.” He accepted the beverage and sipped at it. “Are you sure you’re not hurt, sunshine?”  
“I’m sure, my love. The medical team will be here soon to clear out the scene and assess you. I’m glad you’re unharmed, but it’d give me peace of mind if you got looked over by a professional. I love you, darling.”  
“I love you, too. Are we safe here?”  
“While I can’t give you a definite yes, I think, for now, we are.”

After what seemed like hours but was likely only minutes, several medical vehicles rolled onto the scene, and a squad of personnel filed out with gurneys and other various equipment. As the lead approached Klaus and Dave, he commanded, “Check for survivors! If there are none, remove the bodies.” He knelt before the couple and smiled warmly. “Are either of you injured?”  
“No,” Dave spoke up, “we’re all right, but would you mind assessing him? Close call give or take.”  
“Not at all. Son,” he said, turning toward the seance, “can you tell me your name?”  
“Klaus. Klaus Hargreeves.”  
“Good. Location?”  
“Australia. Northern territory.”  
“Correct. I’m going to check your pupil response.”

The paramedic removed a small flashlight from his belt and shined it into each of Klaus’ eyes, pleased when he noted a normal dilation. Upon putting the device away, he smiled and glanced at Dave. “He’ll be just fine, but, if at all possible, perhaps a day of rest would benefit him.”  
“Yes, sir. Thank you. Come on, sweetheart, I’ll take you back to base.”  
“You’re welcome.” He joined his colleagues.  
“We’re done here?” Klaus asked.  
“For now.” Dave eased his boyfriend to his feet and whistled to get his comrades attention. “Back home, marines!”  
“Yes, sir!” the crew simultaneously responded.

They hastily finished collecting items, and as they headed toward their rightful vehicles, the sergeant escorted Klaus to the armored assault tank and helped him into it. Once he was certain he was situated, he kissed his lips and caressed his cheek before hopping into the driver’s seat and starting the engine. As he began the commute with the other marines following at a safe distance, Klaus clasped his free hand and quietly spoke. “You said they won’t talk about us, but what about me? My powers? You knew I could commune with and conjure the dead, but nobody else did. Do you think they’ll have questions? Do you have questions? I mean … I didn’t freak you out?”  
“No, dove, you didn’t freak me out. Well, it was a little startling to see a set of ghostly tentacles rip some men to shreds, but that’s not enough to scare me away.”  
“Watch it, sergeant,” Ben huffed from the backseat.  
Klaus groaned. “Shut up, Ben. Now is not the time.”  
“Sorry, brother.” He frowned.   
  
Dave squeezed Klaus’ hand and kissed it. “Deep breath, love. We’re in this together, right? The others will be naturally curious, but I won’t let them interrogate you.You need your rest, and they need to respect that.”  
“Yeah…” He sighed audibly. “This is probably a stupid question, but how does this work? I wasn’t exactly injured.”  
“It’s not a stupid question. Anytime a mission is completed, all marines are permitted to return to base or wherever they’ll be resting if the area doesn’t have one. If work still needs to be done, any fallen comrades will be taken to either the infirmary or morgue while the others stay behind to carry on until it’s deemed clear and safe. Since we handled things, there’s a chance that we may have some downtime for longer than a day, but we’ll probably be visited by a superior later. They have their ways of tracking our every move and knowing immediately when a fellow marine has become injured or killed.”  
“Fabulous,” he mumbled. “I guess it’s time to let the ghosts out of the bag.”  
“It’ll be okay. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	18. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Verbal Abuse.

Upon passing through the gates, Dave slowed the vehicle to a stop and cut the engine prior to exiting it and aiding his boyfriend. As their comrades joined them, they entered the building and sealed the door, relieved to be back in the air conditioning. The sergeant secured his arm around the seance’s waist and barked orders at the group. “Showers. All of you. When you finish, garb yourselves in clean clothing, tend to your weapons and handle your laundry. After that, you may do as you please, but there will be no questions regarding the earlier incident. Is that understood?”  
“Yes, sir,” they answered.

As soon as the marines were out of sight, Dave lifted Klaus into his arms, gently placed him in bed and draped the covers over him. He peppered his face with kisses, issuing giggles out of him. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?”  
“I’d love to have a nice cup of hot tea and something equally comforting to eat, but I suppose that’s out of the question, huh?”  
“Might not be. Bases are more accommodating than training camps, and we have the luxury of taking advantage of the mess hall and not surviving off of MREs so long as we’re not on a mission. I’d be happy to bring something back for you.”  
“Don’t be long. You might have told them not to, but I’m still afraid they’ll ambush me while you’re away.”  
“They better not. What kind of tea do you want?”  
“Green?”  
“Of course. Anything in it?”  
“Honey?”  
“Okay. Rest. I’ll be back before you know it. I love you.”  
“And I love you.”

In Dave’s absence, upon emerging from the shower room, the other marines couldn’t help but let their eyes wander over to Klaus, their curiosity getting the best of them. Curled up in bed, the seance sensed that he was being watched and reluctantly sat up as the covers fell down to his lap.  
He stared at them timidly and mumbled, “Please don’t…”  
“Um, Klaus,” one of them, unable to refrain, asked, “what was that?”  
“Yeah,” a second cut in, “you really rattled us, man.”  
“Was it a ghost or something?” a third questioned. “What the heck kind of abilities do you have? You’re some kind of freak. Not quite sure Dave will be into that.”  
“Come on, Klaus,” the first intervened, “tell us about whatever that was on the battlefield. We want answers. The secret’s out now. Might as well spill whatever’s wrong with you.”

Offended and visibly upset due to the verbal abuse, Klaus averted his gaze and attempted to ignore them, but it proved to be ineffective. Ben glared at the squad, but his look softened when he met his brother’s saddened expression. Moments later, Dave reentered the room and scowled when he caught them surrounding his boyfriend. “Marines! Report to your own beds or find something productive to do! I told you to leave him alone, and you disobeyed me. If this happens again, then I will see to it that disciplinary action is taken. Is that understood?”  
“Yes, sir…” they answered.

As they scattered away from the seance, the sergeant approached him with the tea and a bowl of chicken noodle soup and placed it on the bedside table. He brushed the curls from his face and kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry, dove,” he soothed. “They should have listened to me as their commanding sergeant.”  
“It’s not your fault,” he murmured. “I’m just glad you’re back.”  
“Likewise.” He stretched out in bed beside him. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. A bit upset, but I’m okay.”  
“I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again. I brought your tea and some soup.”

Nuzzling into him, Klaus kissed him and clutched his hand gently. “One of them said I was some kind of freak and that you wouldn’t be into that…”  
“Oh, love, don’t listen to them.” He returned the affection. “I knew about your abilities before any of them did. I knew of you and your siblings before they did. Do you remember what you told me on your first day in training camp?”  
“I remember saying that I was afraid of having bad dreams and that I can commune with and conjure the dead for combat…”  
“That’s right. I knew about your abilities already, and I’m still here, yeah? I’m not going anywhere, love.” He held out the hand that the promise ring rested on and draped it over the one that Klaus’ was donned on. “You told me that the ring you gave to me symbolizes your love and commitment to me. I will always be here for you, dove, through everything. Ghosts and nightmares included. I love you more than anything in all this world.”  
“Sunshine…” he whispered as his voice cracked. “You have no idea how much that means to me. I’m not … I’ve never experienced such kindness and love before I met you. Mom’s always been great, but I meant from Reggie, most of my siblings and my previous partner…”

Dave sat up and pulled Klaus into his lap, ignoring the obvious stares of the other marines, and pressed gentle kisses to his face. He cradled him close to his body in silence and subtly turned his head to glare at those who were watching, causing them to avert their gaze. He knew that they weren’t questioning his relationship with the seance, but he could tell that they still wanted answers in regards to what had happened on the battlefield. He sighed audibly and returned his attention onto his boyfriend and gently rocked him until he was certain he was completely relaxed. Without releasing his grip on him, he whispered, “Feeling better?”  
“Yeah. Thank you, sunshine.”  
“You’re welcome. You should eat your soup and drink your tea before they get cold.”

Nodding, he adjusted his position so that he was still in his lap but could eat and drink with ease. Grateful for the comforting embrace, he consumed the beverage and meal, set the empty containers back onto the table and cuddled up closer to the sergeant as they bundled up beneath the covers. He kissed his jaw and rested his head upon his chest. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too. Sleep. You need it.”  
“Stay with me?”  
“Yes, but … I do have to take care of a few things. If I’m absent when you wake, don’t be alarmed.”  
“What do you have to do?”  
“Sergeant things,” he chuckled, “but I’m also going to take a shower and do some cleaning.”  
  
Klaus gave him another kiss, lazier than the first as his sleepiness began to get the best of him, and closed his eyes. He drifted off shortly and, after nearly an hour, the sergeant softly kissed the top of his head prior to slipping out of bed. He started by transporting the dirty clothing to the laundry facility and starting a load; upon returning to the dormitory, he cleaned both his and Klaus’ weapons and discarded the empty styrofoam cup and soup bowl. He then ordered his comrades to leave the seance be while he paid a visit to the Master Sergeant despite his reluctance to converse with him about his boyfriend’s abilities. Before he left the room, he brushed the curls away from his face and kissed his cheek.

As he headed down the long hallway, he froze upon reaching the door and composed himself before entering the moderately sized room. The Master Sergeant greeted him. “Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz. Please, sit down.”  
“Yes, Master Sergeant Anthony Rivers. Are you Elijah’s brother?”  
“Yes. I am. I would like to speak with you regarding Klaus Hargreeves. Would you care to elaborate?”  
“Um, we - well…” he stammered. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how to explain it, sir.”  
“It’s okay, Katz. Word travels fast here. It seems he has supernatural abilities and has conjured a sibling of sorts on the battlefield. Is this correct?”  
“Yes. Sir, have you heard of the Hargreeves before?”  
“I am aware of their abusive father and the unusual circumstances of their birth courtesy of the press if that is what you mean.”  
“It is, sir.”  
  
Anthony nodded and processed things for a moment before responding. “I’m a man who believes in sense and reason, not otherworldly beings or humans capable of possessing supernatural abilities, but Klaus Hargreeves is the exception. Had I not heard of forty-three children around the world being born from women who were not pregnant up until the very second of their birth, I would discharge him from the military and ensure that he was to not enlist in another branch. However, I am quite intrigued with what he is able to do, and I am certain that he will be a valuable asset to the United States Marine Corps, but you, as his sergeant, must teach him how to properly control those powers so that he doesn’t cause harm to himself or a fellow comrade by mistake. Do you have any questions, Katz?”  
“No, sir.” Asset? He hid his anger and cleared his throat. “I’ll work with him during downtime.”  
“Good. Dismissed.”

Dave nodded once, left the office and ambled toward the laundry facility as he got lost in his own thoughts, so much that he nearly ran into another marine. He apologized, stepped inside the small building, switched his and Klaus’ clothing to the dryer and headed toward the mess hall. He filled a foam container with soup, mixed vegetables, potatoes and pasta followed by a disposable cup with tea. He returned to the dormitory, pleased that his comrades had seemingly left the seance alone and that he was still asleep. He cleared his head as he sat at the foot of the bed to eat and consume the tea; when he finished everything, he tossed it, showered and dressed into a clean MARPAT uniform, emerging just as his boyfriend was waking. Swiftly, he joined him in bed and gently pulled him into his arms. “Hello, dove.”  
“Mm, hi,” he mumbled sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. “You smell good.”  
“I just took a shower,” he laughed. “Cleaned our weapons, and laundry is in the dryer. Met with the master sergeant … turns out he’s Elijah’s brother.” Lowering his voice, he asked, “They left you alone this time, yeah?”  
“Yeah. How did the meeting go?”  
“Do you mind stepping outside with me?”  
“Yes, on one condition.”  
“Name it.”  
“Cuddles are expected once we’re back inside.”  
“I think I can manage that.”

Hand in hand, the couple wandered outside and rounded the corner to discuss things behind the building to avoid potentially unwanted visitors. Klaus wrapped his arms around Dave, who returned the sentiment, and rested his head on his chest as he asked, “Was it bad?”  
“Not what I expected,” the sergeant answered. “Anthony seems interested in your abilities. He told me that he’s not a man who believes in the supernatural, but he has heard of you and your family as well as Reginald courtesy of the press.”  
“Interested?”  
“Yeah, but I wouldn’t worry too much about it, love. He means no harm. He sees you as a valuable addition to our squad.”

Klaus smiled softly but nervously. “Last time somebody was interested in my abilities, I got locked in a mausoleum all night.”  
Dave choked. “I’m sorry. What?”  
“There’s so much I haven’t told you, but Reginald traumatized me and my siblings. He sent Luther to the moon. Put Vanya on mood suppressants because he was afraid of her. Locked me in a mausoleum so I’d overcome my _totally irrational_ fear of the dead. Blamed all of us for Ben’s untimely death. Five, Diego and Allison pretty much escaped that kind of torture, but none of us were allowed to live the way kids were supposed to. In order to have any kind of fun, we had to wait until he was asleep, and our go to was usually Griddy’s where we ate donuts til we puked.”  
“Oh, dove…” he soothed. “I’m sorry you didn’t have a proper childhood. You know … we may be thirty, but we’re never too old to be kids again, right?”  
“Right…” He nodded slowly. “Forgive me if I’m hesitant. If he caught any of us having fun outside of the designated time, it resulted in punishment.”  
“I’m glad I do not know this man personally…” he muttered. “May I ask why he is afraid of Vanya? She seems so sweet and quiet.”  
“Oh, she is … but she has telekinetic powers. She’s incredibly powerful. She relies on sound waves.”  
“That’s … um … terrifying. Impressive, but terrifying.”  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to piss her off.”  
“What powers do the others have?”  
“Luther has super strength and is pretty much indestructible. Diego can harness the power of the wind to control where projectiles … knives or bullets … go. Allison can rumor people into doing whatever she wants. Five can spatial jump and time travel, but he’s also a trained deadly assassin who lived in the apocalypse for forty-five years, screwed up and somehow returned as his thirteen-year-old self again. He could explain it better than me.”  
“We best avoid discussing them here … they’re sure to gather the curiosity of the superiors. What do you say we go back inside?”  
“Sounds fabulous. I believe you owe me cuddles.”  
  
With a laugh, Dave took him by the hand, reentered the room and acknowledged his brothers with a brief nod of his head. “Marines, have your weapons been cleaned?”  
“Yes, sir,” they answered at once.  
“Good. Start on your laundry. If you’re hungry, the mess hall is open.”  
“Thank you, sir.”

The crew departed in an orderly fashion with their dirty clothing and, as soon as they were out of sight, Dave gave Klaus a heated kiss on the lips. The seance melted into it and murmured, “Hi.”  
“Hello yourself. I’ve missed this.”  
“Mhm, me, too … we’re allegedly about halfway through deployment assuming we’ll be granted leave after twelve months of this. It’s too bad we’ll miss spending the holidays with family.”  
“Another downside of this career path. Where would you like to go on leave this time?”  
“I’d love to see my family, but I can’t go back to the academy. I also love where your parents live. Do you think we could visit Colorado again?”  
Dave smiled. “Absolutely. Would you like to stay at their home or in a hotel or cabin?”  
“Cabin? I hope to convince _all_ of my siblings to come visit me. When do you think we’ll get to go on leave?”  
“Probably after Christmas, but it depends.”  
“Depends on what?”  
“What happens on the battlefield. As far as your siblings go, I’m certain now that Diego and Vanya came to visit you, the others will surely stop doubting you. If you’d like, you can take this time to write to them again.”  
“I wouldn’t even know where to begin,” he admitted.  
“Why not talk about your first deployment?”  
“Like what happened today?”  
“If you wanted to. Whatever makes you feel comfortable.”

Klaus nodded slowly, retrieved a pad of paper and a pen and sat down on the bed beside Dave, pondering what to write. After several moments, he sighed and leaned his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you're enjoying this so far!! <3


	19. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: War Violence / Terrorist Attacks / Strangulation / Strong Language.

_ June 10th 2020  
_   
_ Dave and I have been deployed for about six months now. About halfway through it before we get to go on leave. Today, things got intense, and I accidentally used my powers on the battlefield. The other marines were curious … but not in the right way. They referred to me as a freak and told me that my boyfriend wouldn’t be into me anymore. Dave reassured me by saying that isn’t true though, but it still wasn’t nice to hear, especially since … well, some of you already know about my ex and how he treated me. I miss all of you. _

_ Klaus _

The seance folded the piece of paper into thirds and set it on the end table just as the others entered the room with their clean laundry and began to fold it neatly without a word. Dave kissed the top of Klaus’ head and said he’d send it later when the master sergeant made his rounds. As promised, the letter had been sent out, and Klaus received a letter from his family and, pleased that it had been signed by all of them, he wrote them back.  As the days turned into weeks and then months, Australia’s northern territory remained quiet much to everyone’s relief, and they took advantage of their downtime until one unusually chilly night. It was late, around three in the morning, and Dave and Klaus, along with their comrades, were sound asleep when Anthony Rivers stormed the chamber and flipped the lights on. He bellowed that there was an active terrorist attack, potentially involving hostages, in progress at the same location where the seance first unleashed his powers. The marines began to wake and hastily garbed themselves in their MARPAT uniforms, picked up their weapons and rushed to their combat vehicles. Without wasting another second, Dave and Klaus jumped into their armored tank, started the engine and led their comrades toward the sight, shocked at what they saw. No more than a dozen terrorists guarded the area, firing warning shots into the air, threatening anyone who dared get too close. Adrenaline surged through the sergeant, and he called over the radio, “Storm the building! Save any hostages that you can. Klaus and I will handle driving the assailants out.”

The marines immediately obeyed orders and raided the area, guns drawn, while Dave drove the vehicle toward the back of the building. He glanced briefly at Klaus. “Get ready. On my mark, open the hatch and toss a grenade to the left corner of the shack, but don’t get it too close in the event that they do have hostages inside. After that, we’re going to join the raid.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“On my mark … three … two … one … now!”

With ease, the seance unlocked the hatch and pushed it open as he removed the pin from the grenade and tossed it where he’d been told to. It bounced through the sand and rolled about a foot, and, as it exploded, shrapnel projected in every direction. Dave swiftly cut the engine and gave Klaus a desperate kiss prior to springing out of the vehicle with him to assist their comrades. Terrorists fled the building and charged the marines, relying on both their weapons and hand to hand combat. Lives of both enemies and marines were lost, but, despite their injuries, Dave’s remaining comrades prevailed and restored order.  Klaus, even through his fear, avoided sustaining any severe wounds and breathlessly limped toward Dave, clutching his right hand. The sergeant lowered his weapon and rested it against his thigh as he used his left hand to gingerly caress the seance’s cheek. “Are you all right, dove?”  
“Ye - yeah,” he stammered. “But I can’t stop shaking.”   
“It’s all right.” He carefully wrapped his arms around him. “It’s the adrenaline. Breathe slowly just like me. Sure you’re not hurt?”   
“I’m sure. You’re okay, too?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”

As he held onto Klaus, Dave requested a medical unit to remove the bodies and tend to the wounded and told the others to keep their guard up and stay close to the group of civilians that they’d rescued. As soon as he spoke those words, a whirlwind of events occurred and several more terrorists emerged from the building, claiming the lives of the freed hostages with their weapons before aiming them at the marines. They demanded that they remain completely still and not move if they wish to live to see a new day. Frozen in fear, they followed orders, and before Dave could react, he was struck with the butt of a gun hard enough to daze him.  He stumbled, releasing his boyfriend, and began to fall, but a set of arms locked themselves beneath his own while hands firmly rested on either side of his head. He was forced to watch as another attacker gripped Klaus’ throat tightly and squeezed the life slowly out of him; the seance struggled to escape, but he was weakening. Dave begged him to let him go and even pleaded with his comrades to do something, but they were too afraid to move. Panicked, the sergeant blacked out and, without realizing it, acted swiftly to escape and prevent anyone else from losing their lives.   
  
Dave angrily screamed, “I told you to  _ fucking _ let him go!” as he stomped his heel on the bony portion of the foot of the person restraining him, issuing a surprised shout out of him. When his grip loosened, the sergeant elbowed him in the ribs, spun about and plunged the knife he kept hidden in his boot deep into his abdomen, gutting him. As he fell, blood spilled into the sand, pooling around the body, and Dave picked his rifle up and fired one bullet into the skull of the terrorist preventing his fellow marines from assisting. He wordlessly approached the last attacker as the sounds of his boyfriend struggling to breathe resonated within him. It amped up his rage and drove him to slit the enemy’s throat; the constricting hands loosened and fell away, and the fresh red warm liquid dripped onto the seance before the body collapsed onto the rough terrain. Klaus balanced himself on his hands and knees as he inhaled deeply, coughed and sputtered, wincing when Dave’s arms embraced him unexpectedly. Upon pulling him into his lap, he carefully removed his helmet, peppered his face with gentle kisses and ran his trembling fingers through his curls. Even his voice was unsteady as he panted, “Are you all right?”

The seance didn’t answer as he clutched his jacket and allowed his eyes to wander, paling at the gruesome sight of the deceased civilians, marines and terrorists. His stomach churned, and he expelled what little he had in his stomach into the dirt and wiped his mouth. When he pulled his hand away, the blood from his assailant had smeared across it, and he hid his face against his companion’s chest as the medical team arrived and immediately set to work. The sergeant gingerly took Klaus’ head in his hands and urged him to look at him. “Keep your eyes fixed on me. Don’t look at anything else that’s around you.”  
“Da - Dave, I…”  
“Shh, it’s all right,” he murmured. “Don’t degrade yourself for throwing up. Keep watching me.”  
“I love you,” he whimpered.   
“I love you, too.” Carefully, he used a rag he’d kept in his pocket to wipe the blood from Klaus’ face and checked his neck thoroughly, grimacing when bruises began to form. “Does it hurt?”  
“Yeah, a little.” His voice sounded raspy.  
“Here.” He removed a canteen. “Drink some water.”  
“Thank you.”

He accepted the container and slowly drank; it felt good on his parched throat, and he leaned against his companion as a pair of paramedics approached the couple. The taller of the two smiled warmly and knelt down in front of them. “Are either of you hurt?”  
“Nothing too severe,” the sergeant answered, “but we did get a little roughed up. Are my fallen brothers okay?”  
“The survivors will recover. The ones who avoided injury are in a state of shock, but they’ll be all right. Do you mind if we assess you and yours?”  
“Not at all. Just … um … be gentle with him. He’s got bruising on his throat, and I hope that’s all it is. That guy had him for a good bit…”

The paramedic nodded and checked Dave over first, pleased when he confirmed that none of the blood present on his clothing belonged to him. He then assessed Klaus, beginning with his throat, and announced that nothing was broken, but recommended applying ice to the affected area to minimize pain and swelling. He continued his examination and halted when his eyes fell on fresh blood staining the seance’s shirt just above his right hip bone. He looked closer and said, “You’ve been punctured by a piece of shrapnel. It’s not too deep. Sit still while I remove it. You might feel mild pain and tugging.”

Once he received the required equipment, the medic gently lifted Klaus’ shirt, cleansed the area and carefully pulled the shrapnel out. The seance winced and squeezed Dave’s hand while he was patched up. Once he finished, the EMT handed the tools back to his colleague and departed to aid the others in clearing out the scene. Dave kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, eased him to his feet and, as he ordered the survivors to report to base, kept his arm around his waist. They returned to their vehicles, and the sergeant faced Klaus while still resting a hand on him. He kissed his forehead and murmured against his skin, “Would you like to take a hot shower with me and then curl up in bed with a cup or two of tea?”  
“What about the others?”  
“Dove, everyone knows we’re together, and no one minds. I’ve been thinking … if you’re comfortable with it … that I don’t want to wait until we’re completely alone together to do certain things. I am their sergeant, and I can ensure that they stay out of the bathroom while we’re in there. What do you think?”  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I’m still not used to others being so accepting of me. May I ask you a question?”  
“Anything.”  
“Do certain things involve making out?”  
“Absolutely,” he laughed. “Come on, let’s get out of here. We deserve to relax. I love you, Klaus, so much, and I’m glad you’re all right. Unfortunately, I’ll need to have a word with my squad.”  
“I love you, too, sunshine. Always.”

Relieved to be back inside the armored vehicle, Klaus sat as close to Dave as possible without being in the way of the gears. The sergeant kissed his temple, led the others back to base and parked behind the gates, cutting the engine as soon as his comrades were stopped beside him and the gates were locked. Simultaneously, the other marines exited their vehicles while Dave aided his boyfriend with stepping down onto the pavement as they were approached by Master Sergeant Anthony Rivers. He conducted a brief head count and then redirected his attention onto Dave and Klaus as he took in the seance’s condition. In a booming voice, he spoke. “Marines, I will leave your sergeant to deal with you as he sees fit. I understand that each of you were ambushed and held at gunpoint, but your behavior was unacceptable. You very nearly cost Klaus his life today. Report back to your room immediately to shower. You may take advantage of the mess hall afterwards, but you are to return to your sleeping quarters once you’ve eaten. Dave. Klaus. Come with me.”  
“Yes, sir,” the couple replied at once.

As they trailed behind Anthony, Klaus rubbed his throat and winced, catching Dave’s attention. “You okay?” he questioned.  
“Mhm. Just tender.”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t think we’d be ambushed by Rivers,” he whispered. “As soon as he’s done speaking with us, we’ll take time to relax.”  
“All right.”  
“I love you.”  
“And I love you. Ich liebe dich.”

Anthony ushered the couple inside his office upon reaching the door and instructed them to sit down. Prior to claiming his own seat, he poured them as well as himself a mug of tea and took a sip as they thanked him. He placed the cup on the desk and folded his hands on the desk. “Dave, I must apologize that your brothers failed to act today. I would like to present you with the navy cross in recognition of your heroism and bravery. Klaus, you have earned the silver star for gallantry in action. Well done, marines.” He revealed the medals and, as Klaus and Dave accepted them, they thanked him and fell silent as he spoke once more. “Congratulations. Your term is coming to an end, and I would have liked to approve your leave early, but  _ my  _ superiors want you here through the end of December. You are free to return to your dormitory to rest. You’ve earned it.”  
“Thank you, sir.”

The couple picked up their medals, exited the office and wandered hand in hand back to the sleeping quarters. Upon reaching the door, they entered the warm room simultaneously, causing their comrades to freeze and fall silent. Dave nudged Klaus gently. “If you’d like, go ahead and prepare the shower for us while I speak with our brothers.”  
“Okay. Sunshine?”  
“Hm?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
  
Wordlessly, the seance cupped his cheek and chastely kissed his lips prior to grabbing two pairs of clean uniforms and dancing into the bathroom. The other marines chuckled, but as soon as Dave cleared his throat, they averted their gaze and seized their laughter. “Your earlier actions were inexcusable, and you could have cost me or Klaus our lives. There were several of you and one of him, and he would have been easily outnumbered, but instead I had to take all three terrorists out. I will be generous today and not request your immediate discharge at this time, but do not let something like this happen again. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, sir!” they chanted.  
“Good. Since you have showered and changed, please tend to your laundry and feel free to visit the mess hall. Lastly, do not disturb me or Klaus unless it’s an emergency. He needs his rest. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, sir!”

As soon as the room was empty, Dave joined Klaus in the bathroom and closed and locked the door, pleased that the nearest shower stall was ready and that his boyfriend was currently occupying it. Steam filled the area, and the sergeant stripped of his dirty clothing before joining the seance and silently wrapping his arms around him from behind. He kissed his neck and whispered, “Hi, dove.”  
“Hello, sunshine,” came the soft reply.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Better. Still tender, but better. Are the others out?”  
“Mhm. I sent them to handle their laundry and eat. They shouldn’t be a bother to us.”

Klaus slowly faced the sergeant, pecked his lips and then embraced him in a hug to rest his head on his chest. In response, Dave poured some shampoo on his hands, lathered up his boyfriend’s hair and rinsed it thoroughly. He then cleaned his own and, prior to exiting the shower, they washed each other’s bodies, dried off and dressed and returned to their bed. Relieved that they were still alone for the time being, they snuggled up together and exchanged several passionate kisses. Dave murmured, “Would you like me to bring you something back from the mess hall?”  
“Mhm, I am quite hungry, but you’re quite cozy.”  
“As are you, dove, but it’d make me feel better if you ate. I could bring you some soup and tea again if you’d prefer something light.”  
“All right. Promise you won’t be long?”  
“I promise. I love you.”  
“Mm, I love you, too.”

Dave kissed his lips, slipped out of bed and made his way toward the mess hall, filled several containers with soup and tea and returned to the dormitory. He stretched out on the mattress and, while he and his boyfriend consumed their meals, their comrades returned with their clean laundry and folded it in silence. Later, after the seance was sound asleep, the sergeant washed their uniforms, cleaned their weapons and signaled for the others to turn the lights out and keep things quiet to allow Klaus to continue to rest. They nodded and obeyed without hesitation; shortly after cradling his boyfriend in his arms, Dave drifted off and slept peacefully through the night, but, much to his dismay, woke too early. Mumbling incoherently, he lazily rolled over, hiding his face against Klaus’ chest, and dragged the covers over their heads to block out the sun peeking through the windows. He shifted to be closer to his companion and murmured softly how much he loved him when he felt him stirring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	20. To Have & To Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None.

Klaus readjusted his position to pepper the sergeant’s face with kisses and nuzzle him affectionately as they intertwined their limbs. Dave melted into his tenderness and whispered out a good morning, relieved that they remained undisturbed by the superiors. When the other marines began to wake, they reluctantly severed their intimate moment, but refused to seize their cuddling session. Later, when the sun had fully risen, they began their day, pleased that it, in addition to their leftover time in Australia, proved to be uneventful. They spent the following days washing the armored vehicles, inspecting them, reloading and restocking them with appropriate gear and cleaning their guns and clothing.

On the final day of their deployment, Dave and Klaus consulted with Anthony Rivers in his office and were granted thirty days of leave which would begin the next day. Excited to be out of the war zone and have some time to recuperate, they returned to the dormitory, packed their belongings and relaxed on base for the rest of the day. Before the sun came up the following morning, Dave rolled over and searched for his lover’s hand through the darkness as he pressed soft, sleepy kisses to his skin wherever he could reach. “Rise and shine, dove,” he murmured.  
“Mm, too early…”  
“Mhm, but we have a plane to catch.”  
“Five more minutes…”  
“Come on, sweetheart,” the sergeant laughed. “You can sleep when we board.”

Reluctantly, Klaus sat up and rubbed his eyes prior to joining Dave in the bathroom to shower, change and brush his teeth. As soon as they were ready, they picked up their gear and silently left the dorm to avoid waking the others. An officer drove them to the airport, wished them well and informed them to report back to Parris Island upon their return from leave. They nodded, boarded the aircraft after check in procedures were completed and claimed two seats beside each other, hastily succumbing to sleep. When the plane landed, they carried their luggage toward a waiting cab and the commute to Dorothy and Charlie’s house began. Upon arrival, Dave shared another emotional reunion with them, and he and Klaus agreed to reside with them for a week while they searched for a nearby cozy cabin to share. Once they found one, they booked it and departed on the check in date, anxious to have some time alone together, but they visited the sergeant’s parents regularly. Much to the seance’s surprise, each of his siblings flew out for a few days, spending time with their brother and his boyfriend during the day and staying in a hotel overnight.

When the cabin was free of all visitors, Dave and Klaus spent many evenings in bed and learned quite a bit about themselves as they took things slow and experimented with different positions and foreplay. Their primary one was still the missionary position as it proved to be the most intimate, but they also enjoyed making love while facing each other while seated. They preferred to use that pose several times in either the bed or during a bath; the seance mostly was the one to straddle the sergeant and pick the pace, but occasionally they’d switch. Shower sex, where Dave held Klaus, who’d keep his legs wrapped around his waist, securely against the wall and gently thrust into him was also a favorite. The couple also explored each other’s erogenous zones, uncovering which spots on their bodies provided the most pleasure and arousal, and Dave discovered ways to make their sessions last much longer, providing his boyfriend with multiple orgasms prior to his own climax. His longest duration after penetration went on for just under an hour, during which time Klaus was at his loudest given continuous prostate stimulation. Ben sat as far away as possible, but he couldn’t escape it completely and covered his ears, complaining that hearing his brother moan, call out his lover’s name and plead for more was torture. When the sergeant reached his orgasm and the round had ended, his shoulders and back displayed many scratches from the intense pleasure Klaus had experienced, and, thoroughly exhausted, he withdrew and showered his boyfriend with abundant gentle aftercare and affection.

During the day, Dave offered to assist Klaus with gaining control of his powers and conjuring the ghosts at his own will rather than having them appear without warning. The seance hesitantly agreed as he was terrified of accidentally injuring or even killing his boyfriend, and he’d never be able to forgive himself if he did either of those things. The sergeant reassured him that he wasn’t worried about that happening, but he wrapped his arms around him and pressed sweet kisses to random spots on his face, providing comfort. When Klaus was more relaxed, he nodded slowly, confirming that he was as ready as he was going to be and exited the cabin with his lover to practice in the surrounding forest.  
  
Together, they focused on what primarily triggered the seance to unleash the ghosts and discovered that it was driven by the desire to protect. Careful to hopefully avoiding going too far, Dave prepared several mild battlefield simulations, marking trees as mock enemies and began the session. Timidly, Klaus focused on the task at hand, but his anxieties surfaced, and he only succeeded in emitting a blue glow from his hands before faltering. The sergeant slowed to a stop and approached him. “What’s wrong, dove?”  
“I can’t. I’m still afraid I might hurt you.”  
“You won’t, but if you want to stop, I won’t pressure you.”  
“I … I have to learn, Dave. I can’t risk hurting our brothers either. Could we end this session after I conjure something at least once?”  
“Of course. I love you.”  
“I love you, too. I’m ready.”

Dave resumed the training exercise while encouraging Klaus gently and, after a few attempts, the seance successfully conjured his brother. The ghost’s tentacles wrapped around the trunk of a tree and crushed it, sending splinters of wood everywhere, before he dissipated. A little tired, Klaus’ knees buckled, but the sergeant was there to catch him; he embraced him and held him close to his body while kissing him softly. The seance clutched his shirt, breathed in his scent and leaned into the affection, but an unanticipated resounding crack tore him from his thoughts. A thick branch plummeted toward them, and Klaus reacted quickly and shoved Dave backwards as he himself stumbled and fell. The sergeant tripped over a root and landed on his back, rolling out of the way in the knick of time as the limb crashed to the ground just a few feet away from him. Visibly shaken, he slowly sat up and balanced his weight evenly on his elbows; the seance scrambled to his feet, rushed to his side and gingerly took his face in his hands. In between kisses, he stammered, “Sunshine, I - I … I’m s - so sorry. Are you okay?”  
“Ye - yeah.” His voice was trembling. “I’m okay. Are you?”  
“I’m fine, darling.” He carded his fingers through his hair. “Don’t worry about me. I’m so sorry, love. Are you sure you’re not hurt?”  
“I’m sure. Just shaken. Funny … with how long I’ve been serving in the marines … with the things I’ve seen and had to do … you’d think I’d have nerves of steel. Dove?”  
“Hm?” A slight chuckle escaped the seance at his boyfriend’s comment.  
“Please don’t blame yourself for what happened. It’s okay. Come on, let’s get snuggled up in our cozy cabin with some hot tea or cider.”

Despite the sergeant reassuring his boyfriend that he wasn’t hurt, Klaus eased him to his feet and kept his arm around him as they reentered their lodge. They opted to shower together as they had some debris sticking to their hair and skin and, when clean, they changed into loungewear, decided on tea with honey and cuddled up in bed together with the warm beverages. As their leave came to an end, they worked more with Klaus’ powers, took advantage of their solitude and spent as much time as possible with Dorothy and Charlie before catching a flight to Parris Island. Master Sergeant Elijah Rivers and Lieutenant Sullivan congratulated them on their first deployment and for earning the navy cross and silver star medals. Over the next few years, Klaus and Dave were deployed to Yuma, Twentynine Palms and Quantico, pleased that each location featured bases for them to sleep in comfortably during downtime. California and Virginia were quiet, and they were there for the normal twelve month span, but Yuma was busier, resulting in a fifteen month deployment, but neither mission resulted in any casualties. In between each term when they were granted leave, the couple stayed in Alabama, Georgia and Vermont.

On one freezing evening in Vermont, Klaus and Dave had opted to have a romantic night in to avoid the snow and potentially coming down with a cold. They cooked together and bundled up beneath a thick quilt in front of the crackling fireplace, consumed their meals and cleaned the kitchen prior to returning to the heat source. The seance leaned his head against the sergeant’s shoulder and looked at both promise rings as his thoughts began to race. Attempting to distract himself, he redirected his attention onto the dancing flames and sighed softly when he caught a glimpse of Ben’s knowing gaze. Klaus had been in a relationship with Dave for over three years, and his feelings for him were still incredibly strong. A couple of weeks ago he’d purchased an engagement ring and had been struggling to find the right time to ask the big question, but that wasn’t exactly the issue. He wanted to, but his anxiety betrayed him, and he chickened out each time he almost revealed the ring. Ben frowned. “Klaus, what are you afraid of? That he’ll say no? He’s been putting up with your chaos for a few years. Trust me. He’s not going anywhere. Just ask him. You deserve to be happy. You deserve someone like Dave. I’m glad you have him to share your life with after everything you … and him as well … have been through. He loves you with everything he’s got.”

The seance nodded subtly and hesitantly rose to his feet, issuing a protest from his boyfriend, but his anxiety must have been showing as the sergeant fell silent. Fidgeting with a string on his pants, Klaus paced back and forth in front of the furnace and cleared his throat. “Dave … sunshine … I don’t know if this is the right time for something like this, but we’re marines, and there might never be a right time. I … um … I didn’t know what _real love_ was before I met you, and I’ve learned so much about intimacy and co - consent.” His voice cracked as he spoke the last word. “I’ve learned a lot about myself too. You were so loving, gentle and careful with me when we first met, and you still are, and I never thought I’d know what that was like. I figured that love was something I wasn’t worthy of, but then I met a ray of sunshine during one of my darkest times. _You_ . I guess what I’m trying to ask is … Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz, will you marry me?”  
  
Dave’s gaze softened as the ring was revealed. He got to his feet, draped the quilt over Klaus’ shoulders, using it to pull him closer, and gently urged him to make eye contact. When his blue eyes met the seance’s green ones, he kissed his forehead and murmured, “You are incredibly brave and strong, and I might have come into your life during one of your darkest times, but you rescued me, too, in so many ways. I love you more than anything in all this world, and I always will. I would be honored to accept your proposal. Yes, I will marry you, Infantry Assault Specialist Klaus Hargreeves.”

Elation coursed through the seance, and, as he slipped the ring in his pocket, he jumped into Dave’s arms, securing his legs around his waist as he was caught. In between passionate kisses, he mumbled how much he loved him as he was carried to the bedroom and tenderly placed on the bed. The sergeant severed the makeout session and removed his boyfriend’s shirt to explore his torso, eliciting soft moans out of him. He grazed his fingers along his rib cage as he brushed his lips over the most sensitive spots, including the scar that the shrapnel had left a few years ago. Klaus slightly arched his back and shivered at the sensation, fisting the sheets when the sergeant flicked his tongue out occasionally across his abdomen. He sighed quietly, craving more, and, as if Dave could hear his thoughts, he began removing his pants excruciatingly slowly, driving him wild. When he’d been stripped down to only his boxers, he reached for his boyfriend, coaxing him to meet his gaze, and breathed, “You’re wearing too much clothes.”  
“What do you propose we do about that?” he teased, nibbling his neck.  
“Um…” he blushed. “D - don’t _stop_ …” His voice hit a higher octave as a sensitive spot was connected with. “Oh, Christ…”  
“Actually, it’s Dave,” he hummed.  
“Dork,” he chuckled and managed, “Don’t stop kissing me, but m - may I undress you…?”  
“Mhm…”

At first Klaus fumbled with Dave’s shirt as the kisses proved to be very distracting, but he finally managed to discard the fabric. While he struggled with unbuttoning his pants, the sergeant trailed his fingertips at the hem of his boxers, teasing him further. The actions caused him to hastily push them to the floor, reddening at the very sight of his boyfriend wearing nothing but his undergarments. It didn’t matter that he’d seen him in both those and his birthday suit many times; it only ever amped up his desire to have him. How much stamina and skill he had in the bedroom was enough to cause Klaus to let out a desperate sounding whimper. Despite that, the couple agreed to keep things slow and spent a significant amount of time with foreplay and stimulation of their erogenous zones. When they were thoroughly aroused, Dave began to prepare his boyfriend, but he was stopped and gently urged to switch places. Blushing, he obliged; he’d never been made love to in the missionary position before as he’d only ever been penetrated while straddling the seance while seated. He watched as his companion coated his own fingers with the oil based lubricant and, after asking for and receiving consent, Klaus thoroughly readied Dave and felt the heat flood his cheeks while the sounds emanating from his throat filled his ears.

The seance tenderly withdrew his fingers and hovered over the sergeant while applying copious amounts of the product to the length of his own shaft. He searched his lover’s eyes, lined himself up and feverishly kissed his lips as he guided his erection inside, careful to avoid penetrating too far. He allowed him to adjust prior to thrusting at a steady pace and severed the kisses to maintain eye contact and ensure he wasn’t hurting him. Dave breathed out Klaus’ name, searched for his hands and involuntarily spread his legs further while shifting his hips in sync with him. _Oh, that’s good_ , he thought. “ _Ah, Klaus_ …”  
“You all right?”  
  
When he felt the seance slowing down, Dave clutched his nearest hand and breathlessly pleaded for him to keep going. Klaus caressed his cheek, resumed the moderate pace and kissed his lips heatedly, lasting as long as he could. He brought Dave to the edge of orgasm and, as the sergeant climaxed, he tightened his grip and moaned out his boyfriend’s name. Just moments later, Klaus released into him with an incoherent murmur, gradually slowed his movements to a halt and gently pulled out. He collapsed onto his side, dragged the sheets up to their waists and fitted himself up against his companion to catch his breath. He lazily kissed his warm flesh anywhere he could reach, memorizing him, and, as Dave rolled over to face him, he intertwined their legs. He breathed in Klaus’ scent and grazed his fingers over his skin, absorbing the emotions that coursed through him, and mumbled, “I love you…”  
“Mm, I love you, too.”

Klaus carded his fingers through Dave’s hair and continued pressing soft kisses to him, murmuring incoherent sweet nothings. Too comfortable to shower, the couple succumbed to sleep curled up in each other’s arms, and slept undisturbed through the night. When the sunlight peeked over the mountains and faintly streamed in through the bedroom window, the seance stirred and opened his eyes as he rubbed them. He smiled at the sleeping form beside him, kissed his temple, quietly got out of bed and slipped one of his boyfriend’s oversized shirts on. He padded into the kitchen, brewed two cups of coffee, made eggs and sausage and transferred the food to a single plate to share; he then placed everything onto a tray and returned to the bedroom.  
He set the tray on the end table, hovered over the sergeant and peppered his face with kisses. “Good morning, sunshine.”  
“Mm, g’morning…” he mumbled as he opened his eyes and swiftly flipped Klaus onto his back.  
“Dave,” he giggled.  
“Hm?” He kissed his neck.  
“I, um…” He couldn’t focus. “I … Dave … I ma - made breakfast and coffee…”  
“Mhm, smells good…” He pulled away with a chuckle. “Dove, last night was incredible. I’ve … well … every session with you is amazing, but you’re right. There is truly something romantic about the missionary position. It felt … you felt … so good.”  
“Happy to be of service,” he laughed, “Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz. You know … we got so caught up in each other we never tried your ring on.”  
“I suppose we should fix that, hm? Would you like to do the honors?”  
“Oh, absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	21. Nawa-I-Barakzayi District

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: War Violence / Injury / Seizures.

Klaus kissed his forehead, retrieved the ring from his pocket and opened up the small velvet box that kept it safe. He gently took hold of the sergeant’s hand and slipped it onto his third finger, smiling at the intricately designed silver band. The couple smiled at it, swapped several innocent kisses and cuddled up together as they consumed their breakfast and coffee before it got too cold. When they finished, the seance cleaned everything up and, upon returning to the bedroom, he straddled Dave and rested his hands on his shoulders. “Would you like to take a shower with me?”  
“Definitely.” He kissed his nose. “I do still feel a bit sticky.”  
  
Before the seance could leave his lap, Dave swiftly picked him up, carried him to the bathroom and placed him on the sink. Prior to preparing the shower, he gingerly brushed the curls from his face and whispered, “You look adorable in my clothes. Do you know that?”  
“I’ll be sure to wear them more often then.”

Leave in Vermont passed steadily by, and the couple returned to Parris Island to discover where their next deployment would take place. When the lieutenant informed them that they were needed to join an existing squad of marines in Nawa-I-Barakzayi District in Afghanistan, Dave’s breath caught, but he quickly composed himself and saluted his superior. He instructed them to prepare for departure early the following morning and then dismissed them. As soon as they were outside, Klaus embraced Dave in the gentlest hug and whispered, “Are you okay?”  
“I don’t exactly want to visit that area again,” he mumbled as he returned the hug, “but I don’t have a choice. I’m curious as to who we’ll be bunking with. Prepare yourself, love. Afghanistan doesn’t have the luxury of a base like the previous places we were deployed to did.”  
“Sleeping in hot desert sand sounds like a real rager.”  
“It gets cold at night, too, but if it’s as bad as Sullivan made it sound, sleep might be something we won’t see much of.”  
“I suppose we should take advantage of a warm bed and naps today then, huh?”  
“I second that, but we should also raid the mess hall for more real food before being forced to eat MREs for the next twelve months.”

Before Dave and Klaus had a chance to unwind in the dormitory, they took care of their laundry, packed their belongings, cleaned their weapons and gathered ammunition. In the evening, grateful for the privacy, they took an extra long hot shower together, dressed into something comfortable and curled up in bed. After a warm meal, they succumbed to their exhaustion just after the sun went down and woke as soon as the alarm went off. With a groan, the sergeant rolled over and lazily kissed his fiance’s face until he woke and mumbled, “S’too early…”  
“Mhm, but we have a plane to catch. I’ll bend the rules and sneak some coffee from the mess hall so you can rest for a few more minutes. I love you.”  
“Mm, I love you, too,” he answered tiredly as he nuzzled his companion.

The sergeant kissed his temple, slipped out of bed and silently ambled toward the mess hall, startled when he opened the door to see Sergeant Major Elijah Rivers. “Good morning, sir,” he stammered. “Apologies. I didn’t think anyone would be in here.”  
“No apology needed. Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your flight?”  
Gulping, he nodded. “Yes. I came here to get some coffee for Klaus and I so we could enjoy one last cup before deployment.”  
“Understood. Please, help yourself. Katz?”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“I’m aware that things went south last time you were in Afghanistan, and I must warn you that it is still just as dangerous. Stay on your feet, and keep your guard up.”  
“Yes, sir.” His voice quivered.

Nervously, Dave filled two foam cups with coffee, added a dash of creamer and sugar to each and fitted lids to them. He saluted Sergeant Major Rivers, returned to the dormitory and set the cups down on the end table. The seance sat up and smiled at him as he sleepily rubbed his eyes; he, in conjunction with his boyfriend, changed into his MARPAT uniform, brushed his teeth and packed his pajamas away. As they were taken to the airport, they consumed their coffee, checked in and boarded the plane; shortly after they were settled, the pilot began the commute to Afghanistan. Upon arrival, the couple exited the aircraft and were transported to Nawa-I-Barakzayi District where they met with the group of marines that they were to assist. Several unfamiliar comrades, including Logan Salvatore, Marcus Jackson, Tomas Anderson and Jake Williamson from the group that Dave had trained, wandered about. Despite the current downtime, they had their weapons at the ready, but they took the time to acknowledge the gunnery sergeant and Klaus.

Dave nudged Klaus toward the assault vehicles, and they set their bags down underneath one of them and swapped a few innocent kisses. The seance embraced him in a tender hug and hummed, “Are you sure you’re all right, sunshine?”  
“Yeah. I mean … being here is sure to bring up repressed memories, but there isn’t much I can do about it now.”  
“I’ll do what I can to help you feel safe.”  
“I know you will. I love you, Klaus, so much. This is probably a silly question, but is your brother with us?”  
“I love you, too, my beautiful sergeant. Mhm. Sadly he isn’t that easy to get rid of.”  
“Really, brother?” Ben glared. “Keep it up, and I won’t let you conjure me if you need help.”  
“I don’t believe you, mi hermano,” he laughed. “Dave, I don’t think I ever thanked you for helping me gain control of my powers. I greatly appreciate it, but I still hope that I’ve had enough practice to avoid hurting our comrades.”  
“I have faith in you, dove.”  
“Sunshine, could I ask you some questions…?”  
“Of course.”  
“When marines are injured, where are they sent?”  
“To the military hospital in Germany. When stable enough, they may be transported stateside for additional treatment before returning to the field. Friends and family are permitted to visit, and the trip is paid for by the United States Marine Corps. If the injuries are severe enough, they are discharged from the hospital and sent home with an extended leave of absence until they are fit to be deployed. I earned a purple heart after that raid several years ago. If the marine is unable to return, he will be honorably discharged.”  
  
As time passed in Afghanistan, deployment remained mostly uneventful, but there were several incidents that resulted in close calls and a few marines having to be taken to the military hospital. The remaining crew involved Williamson, Jackson and Salvatore. During downtime in the daylight, Klaus and Dave slept underneath their armored vehicle to escape the heat, but at night, they relocated inside the vehicle itself and secured the hatch, always keeping their guns at the ready. One evening, their slumber was disturbed by explosions and gunfire looming in the distance, but it was steadily growing closer. The sergeant hastily woke and nudged Klaus hard enough to rouse him as he armed himself with his gun, extra bullets and a handful of grenades which he clipped to his belt.  
  
The seance stirred and flinched as he heard the first explosion, scrambled to his feet and began preparing for battle. His nerves were firing out of control; even though he’d been serving for enough years, the war still unsettled him to a degree. When he had everything he needed, he reached for the hatch with shaking hands, but Dave stopped him by gently taking hold of his wrist. The seance turned around to face him and fell into his open arms. “Sunshine…”  
“Breathe, dove. I know it’s hard, but try to collect yourself. It’s even more dangerous to go out there if you’re feeling unsteady.”  
“I’m scared,” he whispered.  
“I know, and it’s okay to be afraid. Take a moment to breathe with me.”

Dave kissed him softly in between steady breaths and only released him when he was successfully matching them. Klaus looked into his eyes, smiled brokenly and kissed him desperately. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too. Always. When you get out there, stay close to the others and draw the terrorists out with the rocket launcher. Our comrades will watch your six. I’ll be following in the tank.”  
“Be careful, babe.”  
“I will. You, too.”

Before opening the hatch and jumping out, rocket launcher in hand, Klaus pressed more desperate kisses to the sergeant’s lips and whispered out another broken sounding I love you. As he trekked across the sand and joined Williamson, Salvatore and Jackson, he quickly brushed the tears from his eyes. Promises exchanged between himself and Dave were never completely truthful as he was fully aware that the war could so easily claim either of their lives, and that terrified him more than he cared to admit. Fear kept him on his feet, though, but it still wasn’t easy to carry the knowledge that each mission could cause him to lose his fiance or vice versa.

As he neared the enemy fire, Klaus prepared the rocket launcher, crouched down and aimed the weapon steadily toward the crumbling shack. He fired it without a second thought, blowing the building into smithereens. With the squad, he moved onto the next one and, as he readied it, a group of terrorists charged them while firing their own weapons. The seance dropped the unloaded weapon, dropped down on his belly to the sand and unsheathed his knife just as the first terrorist reached him. Before he could act in defense and get to his feet, he was kicked viciously in the face and choked on the sand that filled his lungs. Despite that, he rose and blocked the next attack. From the armored vehicle, Dave looked on in horror as his squad and his fiance engaged in hand to hand combat with the enemies. He wanted to help them, but he couldn’t risk firing the tank’s weapon as it would take down everyone. As he began to exit the vehicle, Klaus gained the upper hand long enough to conjure his brother; as the ghost stepped forward and eliminated the threats, Salvatore, Williamson and Jackson scrambled backwards, tripping over each other. When each terrorist had been taken out, Ben dissipated, and Klaus, ignoring the obvious fearful stares of his comrades, spun about to meet Dave’s eyes. “I did it!” he exclaimed breathlessly. “I did it!”  
  
The sergeant grinned widely and gave his fiance a thumb’s up to congratulate him, but the celebration turned to chaos in a matter of minutes. A rogue terrorist emerged from the smoke that was caused by the previous explosions and gunfire and aimed a bazooka at the armored assault vehicle, pulling the trigger before anyone could react. As the missile raced toward the tank, Klaus fired his rifle, and the bullet pierced the enemy’s skull, killing him immediately. The body collapsed to the sand, and the seance stared in terror as Dave pulled the hatch closed and backed the vehicle up, but the armor was no match for a missile. The explosive made contact with the lower left side of the vehicle and, as it detonated, it blew a massive hole through the metal and caused it to roll several yards across the terrain. The sergeant was tossed around inside it before he was thrown out into the sand, bouncing a few feet before sliding to a stop. The pain and shock hit him all at once, surging through his body, and a bloodcurdling scream tore from his lips as Klaus raced toward him with his comrades in tow. “Watch my back!” he commanded. “One of you call for a medic _right now_!”

When he reached Dave’s side, Klaus fought to control his escalating panic, but the sight of him made it difficult. He wanted to pull him into his arms and hold him close until help arrived, but he couldn’t risk injuring him further. “Sunshine, I - I - I’m here. I’m right here.”  
“Kl - Klaus,” Dave managed to choke out.  
“You’re going to be okay. Help is coming.”  
“Klaus, it h - hurts…” He attempted to reach for the seance’s hand, but every movement was excruciating. “Klaus…”  
“Shh, sweetheart, save your strength.” He lightly brushed his fingers through his sweaty hair. “How far is that medic?”  
“Less than five minutes,” Williamson replied. “They’re sending a helicopter.”  
“Thank Christ.” Klaus kissed the sergeant’s temple and whispered, “Hold on. The chopper will be here in just a few minutes.” When he didn’t receive a response, concern laced his features. “Dave?”

Jackson raised a brow. “What’s happening?”  
“I don’t … I don’t know. Dave? Sunshine, can you hear me?”  
“Oh, shit,” Williamson cut in. “I think he’s about to have a seizure.”  
“Wh - what? Can anything be done?”  
“Other than talking to him, not really, Klaus. Just have to wait and see if he comes out of it.”  
“I’m sure he will,” Salvatore spoke up in an effort to calm Klaus. “It’s probably from the shock.”

Pain pulsed through the sergeant’s body, and he unknowingly reached for Klaus as another chilling scream left his throat, but his body began to convulse. Terrified that he was going to lose him, the seance murmured softly to him about positive memories that they’d made, hoping it would help him come out of the seizure. After what felt like an eternity but had only been a few minutes, the chopper landed nearby, and a small crew of paramedics filed out with a stretcher while Dave was in the midst of the spasms. One medical personnel instructed the marines to step away from the sergeant, and while the crew obeyed, Klaus reluctantly complied as Dave was secured to the stretcher, given a dose of valium to stop the convulsions and loaded onto the chopper. When his body grew still and his breathing evened out, Klaus stepped forward and spoke with a shaking voice. “I’m going with him.”  
“It may be best if you report back to base or check to make sure this area is cleared, sir.”  
“I’m his fiance,” he hissed, “and I’m not leaving him for even a second.”  
“Sir…”  
“I am Infantry Assault Specialist Klaus Hargreeves. Our superiors have requested that we stay together at all times. As his fiance and under the orders of our lieutenant and sergeant major, I am not leaving him alone.”  
“Just let him join us,” another medic butted in.

Klaus boarded the helicopter and knelt beside Dave, ensuring he was out of the way so the team could tend to him. Before departing, the seance saluted the crew and ordered them to check the area and return to base if it was clear. They nodded and watched the chopper lift off and began the journey to the military hospital in Germany. The seance leaned down and kissed the sergeant’s forehead. “Everything’s going to be all right, love. We’re on the way to the hospital to get you the treatment you need. Can you hear me?”  
“Klaus,” came the weak reply, “please stay with me.”  
“I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

The paramedics worked as a team to administer pain medications and fluids to the sergeant intravenously to minimize his discomfort to the best of their ability. For added precaution, an oxygen mask was positioned over his mouth and nose. Klaus carded his fingers delicately through his hair and pressed another kiss to his forehead. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
“Does it still hurt?”  
“It’s starting to subside, but I don’t really remember what happened now.”  
“You mean you did before, but now you can’t? Is that what you’re saying?”  
“Yeah. I also feel really tired.”  
“Why can’t he remember?”  
“It’s okay.” A medic intervened. “You had a seizure, and we gave you valium to stop it. That could be why you don’t remember much at this time, but we won’t know the extent of the damage until we get to the emergency room. Rest, honey. Once we’re at the hospital, we’ll do tests and x-rays and get you the help that will get you feeling better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	22. Surgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Surgery / Hospitals.

Dave’s fearful blue eyes fell onto Klaus’ green ones. “Dove, I’m scared.”  
“I am, too, but we’re going to be okay. I’ll be with you the whole time.”  
“Promise?”  
“Of course.”  
“My parents … my mom especially … she’s going to be so distraught.”  
“Shh, rest. We’ll figure everything out later. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

During the ten hour flight, the medical professionals periodically gave the sergeant pain medication when needed and monitored his vitals closely. As promised, Klaus never left his side and occasionally whispered sweet nothings to him in between soft and innocent kisses. As soon as the chopper landed, the crew unloaded the stretcher and, with the seance following closely, transported him into x-ray. Due to exposure to radiation, they requested that he remain outside of the room while they captured images to determine internal injuries. When a doctor examined the images, he ordered a CT scan, an ECG and bloodwork for further testing and then directed a technician to prepare him for immediate surgery. Concerned, Klaus stopped the doctor before he could begin the standard procedures for operation and demanded to know what injuries his fiance sustained.

The doctor cleared his throat. “You might want to sit down, young man. His temperature is elevated but, despite the trauma and the seizure, his vitals are stable enough for surgery. The x-rays confirmed at least three broken ribs and fractures to his left leg and right hand and wrist. One of his lungs is punctured, and the CT scan revealed two herniated discs. We’re going to put him under immediate surgery and correct the issues. He’ll stay with us until his stitches can be removed and will either be transported to a hospital stateside or to a friend or family member’s residence depending on his condition and what his superiors say.”  
“I promised him I wouldn’t leave him alone.”  
“Unfortunately only myself and a surgical technician are allowed in the operating room. It must be completely sterile.”  
“Husbands are allowed in the delivery room when babies are being born.”  
“That’s different.”  
“How? I’m not an idiot. They wear those sterile gowns and gloves. Why can’t I do the same thing and stay out of the way?”  
“Are you his spouse?”  
“I’m his fiance.”  
“I’ll make an exception for you then, but no matter what happens, you are not to touch him or any of the equipment in the room until the procedure is over and he is transported to the recovery unit. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Very well. Wash your hands thoroughly for at least twenty seconds, put a gown and gloves on and then come with me. When we get inside the surgical suite, don’t be alarmed. He’s likely already been put under anesthesia. The procedure, depending on the severity of the breaks, could take several hours. We have a complimentary bar that serves coffee and snacks should you get hungry. Remember. No touching him or anything else.”   
  
Klaus washed his hands and garbed himself in the appropriate surgical attire as directed and followed the doctor into the suite. His breath hitched, and he paled as his eyes fell onto the sergeant who had been hooked up to a heart and oxygen monitor as well as a fresh bag of fluids which continuously flowed intravenously. The surgeon cast a glance at the seance. “Are you okay, son?”   
“Not really.”   
“Do you need to sit down?”   
“I … I …”   
“Is he prepped for the operation?” The doctor directed the question at the technician.   
“Yes, sir.”   
“Good. Tend to this young man.”

Without another word, she crossed the room and gently guided Klaus toward a chair in the corner of the room. “Sit down, honey, and take deep, slow breaths.”  
“Is he going to be okay?” he whispered, holding onto her arms for support as he lowered himself to the chair.  
“Yes.” She sighed quietly as she hated not being completely truthful. There was always a small chance that patients undergoing operations wouldn’t pull through. “He’ll be fine. Breathe. Do you feel nauseous?”  
“A little,” he admitted.  
“Do you need an escort to the bathroom?” She pointed to the door opposite them.   
“I think I’m okay. I don’t _feel_ like I have to puke.”  
“Would you like some water?”  
“Yes, please, but not too much.”

She gave his hand a comforting squeeze and departed, returning moments later with a small cup of water and a blanket. She draped it over his shoulders and then handed him the beverage; as he accepted it, he thanked her and sipped cautiously at it. “Better?” she asked.   
“Yes, thank you.”   
“Okay. I’m going to monitor your fiance’s vitals during the procedure. If you need to step out or use the bathroom, please don’t hesitate to do so. I understand how worried you are, but you need to take care of yourself, too. Everything will be all right, and he’ll be out of surgery and on the mend before you know it. He’s in excellent hands.”   
“Thank you.”

The technician began documenting Dave’s heart and respiratory rate at each thirty minute interval as the surgeon advanced through the operation. Klaus finished the water and wrapped the blanket tightly around his body as he observed the procedure, fighting to keep his anxiety under control. It was difficult for him to witness the doctor cutting into his fiance and adding pins, plates and screws where necessary to aid the bones with healing properly. Hours later, when he finished the surgery, he closed the incisions, cleansed the area and had the nurse unhook the monitor and wheel him to the recovery ward. Unsteadily, Klaus got to his feet as Ben watched him with concern, bothered that he couldn’t physically touch him to provide comfort.   
  
The doctor approached him and smiled reassuringly. “Your fiance is going to be just fine. Are you feeling okay? You still look a bit pale.”   
“Yeah, I’ll be all right,” he weakly answered. “Thank you for taking care of him.”   
“Absolutely. Give me a moment to discard my gear, and I’ll walk you to his room. You may remove yours now, too.”   
“Oh, right…”

Following suit, the seance tossed the disposable gown and gloves into a nearby trash can and ambled down the corridor with the surgeon who explained, “In ten days, provided his incisions look good, he’ll be able to have his sutures taken out. I will be the one to determine that. After his assessment, he will be discharged, but where he is sent is next is ultimately up to his superiors.”   
“Yes, sir. When will he wake up?”   
“Patients usually wake within an hour, sometimes two. Don’t worry, kid … he’s going to be okay. Here we are. Go ahead inside.”   
“Thanks.”

Klaus willed himself to pick up his heavy feet, sat down in the bedside chair next to Dave and gently clutched his left hand. He used his other hand to brush the hair from his face and kiss his forehead. His anticipation grew while he waited for him to wake; gingerly, he rested his head on the edge of the pillow, but was interrupted by a nurse moments later. “Klaus, you’ve got a phone call. It’s Sergeant Major Elijah Rivers.”   
“All right.” He sighed as he straightened himself. “So I need to leave him?”   
“No, honey. We’ve got a portable line, too. I brought it with me.”

She handed him the phone and left the room so he could speak to the sergeant in private. Intentionally keeping his voice quiet, Klaus greeted, “Sergeant Major Rivers.”   
“Infantry Assault Specialist Hargreeves. I took the liberty of contacting Dave’s parents, and they’re en route to your location as we speak. Sullivan and I will be flying down the following day to check in. How is he now?”   
“Still sleeping. He just got out of surgery.”   
“Are you with him?”   
“I haven’t left his side yet.”   
“Good. How are you holding up?”   
“I’m glad he’s alive. I was afraid that when I got to him…”   
“Based on what he went through on the battlefield, he’s incredibly lucky. I’ll see you tomorrow. Take care of yourself.”   
“I’ll do my best, Sergeant Major Rivers.”   
  
When the call ended, the seance set the phone on the bedside table as the nurse bustled in to retrieve it. Before she left, he asked her for a notepad and a pen to write a letter to his family, and, after bringing them to him, she departed. He stuffed the items into the oversized right pocket of his pants and tenderly carded his fingers through Dave’s hair, hoping he’d wake soon. He whispered softly in his ear how much he loved him. Roughly a half an hour later, the sergeant stirred and coughed as he felt the endotracheal tube in his throat with each swallow. It was uncomfortable, and he tried to speak, but Klaus gently urged him to keep his eyes fixed on him as a nurse removed it. He winced, coughed several more times and squeezed his fiance’s hand. The nurse briefly assessed his pupil response, oxygen levels and heart rate and administered a dose of morphine before leaving to alert the surgeon that his patient had awoken.

The seance lightly kissed Dave’s lips. “Hi, sunshine. How are you feeling?”   
“Could be better,” he mumbled. “Throat’s a bit sore, and it hurts to breathe even with the pain medication. What happened?”   
“You, um, were in an accident … a missile hit the tank while you were in it. We had to have you airlifted here. A few broken ribs, broken hand and wrist and leg…”   
“Did the others make it? Williamson, Jackson and Salvatore?”   
“Yeah, they’re all right. Dave, I was so scared. All I could do was watch the tank roll. I was too far to get to you … to prevent it from happening…”   
“Dove,” he murmured, “don’t blame yourself. War is full of casualties. It injures comrades and takes lives every day.”   
“I know,” he whispered brokenly as he gently rested his head on the sergeant’s chest. “It’s still not an easy thing for me to think about. Carrying the knowledge around that I could lose you in a split second … that you could lose me…”   
“Hey, look at me.” He used his uninjured hand to cup the seance’s cheek. “The war isn’t going to take me away from you, and it’s not going to take you from me either. Our time in this world is not anywhere near complete. Our future together has just begun, my beautiful dove.”   
“I love you,” he laughed against his fiance’s lips even as a few tears fell down his cheeks. “I’m sorry … you’re the one in a hospital bed. I should be comforting you.”   
“Don’t apologize. I love you, too. So much. I’m assuming either Rivers or Sullivan has already been in touch with you?”   
“Yeah. Talked to Rivers not too long before you woke up. He contacted your parents to let them know you’ve been wounded, and they’re flying out as we speak. Shouldn’t be much longer before they’re here. Rivers is flying out tomorrow with Sullivan.”   
“Probably to award me with another purple heart. I wonder how many of those I can get. Should we start keeping tabs?”   
“That’s not funny,” Klaus chastised.   
“Sorry. My parents … mom especially … it’s never easy for her to hear that I’ve been injured. She was so distraught when I enlisted at the age of eighteen, and she begged me to pick a different career. It was difficult for me to go against her wishes, but I wanted to make a difference and stop the unnecessary violence within this world. I remember the first time I got hurt … I was bleeding out, and I thought I was going to die that day on the battlefield. I struggled to tell my sergeant to please tell both of my parents that I love them, and I will miss them so much. But then I woke up in this hospital, and my mom was by my side holding my hand, and I could tell she’d been crying. Apparently she’d been told that it’d be a miracle if I came to. I was so relieved that she was there with me, and I didn’t even care how much it hurt to sit up and hug her. I needed that comfort after everything I went through before I was airlifted out. Speaking of comfort…”

Klaus laughed singularly, brushed his own tears from his face and gingerly eased Dave into the gentlest hug. He winced at the dull ache coursing through his ribcage, but he ignored it as his desire to share an intimate moment with his fiance was outweighing his discomfort. He tucked his arms close to his own body and melted into the seance as he breathed in his familiar scent and whispered, “I’m glad you’re here, too. I love you more than anything in all this world.”   
“I can’t wait to marry you.” He pressed random kisses to anywhere he could reach. “I love you.”

Dave closed his eyes as Klaus perched on the edge of the bed and slowly rocked him. It was oddly soothing, and he involuntarily clutched his lover’s shirt with his good hand and murmured incoherently. They reluctantly severed their tender moment when the surgeon brought Dorothy and Charlie into the room; he gave Dorothy’s shoulder a comforting squeeze before excusing himself. She froze in the entryway as she took in her son’s condition and only entered the room when her husband delicately coaxed her forward.

Klaus pecked the sergeant’s lips innocently prior to giving his parents space to visit with him. Dorothy reached for her son’s hand as she sat on the bed and exhaled an unsteady breath. “Hi, sweetie,” she softly spoke. “When we got that call from Rivers…”   
“Mom…” As his eyes met her pained ones, his voice quivered, and he dissolved into her arms.   
“Your father and I were so worried. We got here as fast as we could. Are you in any pain, honey?”   
“I’m all right. Mild discomfort, but nothing I can’t handle. I missed you…”   
“We missed you, too, baby. We’re so relieved you pulled through. We both love you very much.”   
“I love you, too.”

Dave’s parents spent as much time with him as they could before visiting hours for them had ended and they reluctantly returned to their hotel nearby the hospital. Klaus was granted overnight access and slept slumped over in the chair at his lover’s side, sacrificing comfort to be near him at all times. As promised, Sullivan and Rivers consulted with the couple, presented Dave with a purple heart and Klaus with another silver star for his bravery. Their superiors strongly recommended that Dave retire with an honorable discharge, but he fought them on it, claiming that his injuries from his first time in Afghanistan were much worse. They settled with granting him and his fiance an extended leave of absence after his scheduled discharge date from the hospital and instructed them both to return to Parris Island for redeployment to Afghanistan once the sergeant made a full recovery.

At regular intervals, the staff tended to Dave and gave him pain medication injections as needed; much to his relief, they allowed his fiance to aid him with using the bathroom and taking sponge baths. Occasionally, he, including Klaus who blamed his on being in a hospital, experienced terrifying nightmares, but they consoled each other. Ben never left his brother’s side and occasionally had to remind him to leave to get something to eat or drink; he did his best to take care of his own needs when the sergeant was asleep. At the ten day mark, the surgeon examined him, removed his stitches and sent him back to the states with his parents after explaining that he was to rest as much as possible, eat healthy meals and seek physical therapy to aid in healing and building strength back up. Once the release papers were signed, he began the departure with Klaus, Dorothy and Charlie. The seance gently secured his left arm around Dave’s waist and aided him with getting to his feet, but with each movement, the sergeant’s ribs shifted, and he winced. The seance kissed his temple and murmured, “You okay?”   
“Painful to do anything,” he answered as he squeezed his hand.   
“Oh, honey…” Dorothy whispered as she brushed the hair from his forehead.   
“Here, let me,” Charlie spoke up as he rolled the wheelchair closer to the bed. “No sense in having you walk out to the rental car.”   
“Thanks, dad.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I did a lot of research for this chapter as well, and I didn't feel as awkward about it as I did when I was researching sex stuff, lmao.


	23. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Pain / Injury.

Carefully, the seance eased his fiance into the chair, chastely kissed his lips and quietly told him how much he loved him. Dave returned the sentiment, and then his father wheeled him down the corridor, out of the hospital and toward the waiting vehicle. As soon as they neared the car, the sergeant relied on Klaus for support as he stood up and, grimacing, stretched out in the backseat, using his lover’s lap as a pillow. Spasms coursed through his torso, and he drew in sharp breaths with each bout of pain. Klaus carded his fingers through his hair and whispered sweet nothings to him while Dorothy settled in the passenger seat. Charlie returned the wheelchair to the hospital, rejoined his family inside the vehicle and began the commute to the nearest pharmacy.

Upon arrival, he took his son’s prescriptions inside and picked up his pain medications before heading to the airport. When they made it there, Charlie handled the check in process while leaving the engine running for his family until he returned. Once everything was sorted, they exited the vehicle and did what they could to minimize Dave’s discomfort as he trekked across the tarmac to the waiting jet, surprised but pleased that the military had paid for a private aircraft. Relief washed over him as he was well aware that they contained private bedrooms and bathrooms and a luxury lounge area with added sleeping areas.

The sergeant’s pace was slow, but he was never rushed as he neared the jet’s stairs, whimpering quietly with each movement. Even though it was half a dozen steps, it caused him the most discomfort, and he took a moment to collect himself once boarded. The pilot was patient and stood idly by while Klaus supported his fiance and Dorothy knelt down in front of him. “Sweetie…” she soothed.  
“Mom…” He clutched her hand, and a few tears involuntarily escaped. “It hurts.”  
“I know, baby, but you’re on the road to recovery. Snuggle up in bed with Klaus and relax. We’ll be back home before you know it. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

When he was ready, Klaus escorted him to the bedroom, closed the door and headed for the bathroom. Limping along, Dave kept hold of the seance and relieved himself upon reaching the toilet; with assistance, he pulled his pants up prior to washing his hands. The seance guided him back to the welcoming bed and aided him with getting settled, doing his best to minimize discomfort. The sergeant stretched out on his back and elevated his legs slightly with a pillow as it proved to be the least stressful on his ribcage. Still, each breath was painful, and he reached for his fiance’s hand.

Without letting another second pass, Klaus straddled his lap, careful to avoid putting pressure on his torso, and leaned down to innocently kiss his lips. Dave rested his hands on his hips and slightly intensified the kisses before his lover broke contact, causing him to protest. The seance lightly grazed his fingers across his forehead and smiled softly before connecting with his lips once more. He refrained from wandering and murmured in between, “I regret to inform my sexy sergeant that I must deprive him of love making until he is completely healed.”  
“Mm,” he confirmed, severing the attention briefly. “Broken ribs will definitely prevent it from being enjoyable for me. Having a cast on my hand and leg wouldn’t help us out either.”  
“Mhm.” He kissed his forehead. “I love you, sunshine, and I’m glad you’re on the road to recovery. I still don’t know how I missed that terrorist who hurt you…”  
“Dove, don’t blame yourself. What happens on the battlefield will never be your fault, okay?”  
“But Dave, I…”  
“Shh.” He placed his finger over his lips. “It wasn’t your fault. It never will be. Say it back to me.”  
“It wasn’t my fault, and it never will be.”  
“I love you.”  
“And I love you. Ich liebe dich.”  
“Did I ever tell you how much of a turn on it is when you speak German?”  
“I don’t think you have,” he laughed. “I suppose I should avoid it while you’re healing, huh? I will, however, make it up to you and … dare I say … speak to you in German when we’re in the act? I might even do it during foreplay…”  
“You’re killing me. Do you know that?”  
“You started it.” He chuckled, pressed another kiss to his forehead and slid off of his lap to snuggle up beside him.

Dave giggled too and welcomed the soothing physical contact provided by Klaus as the pilot announced over the intercom that he was preparing for takeoff and that the flight would last around fourteen hours. He instructed his passengers to take advantage of the complimentary amenities and snacks and mentioned that he would be making at least one stop to fuel up. As the engines rumbled, Dorothy and Charlie relaxed on the luxury sofa in the room just outside of the bedroom and huddled together.

Charlie wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her temple. “You okay, sweetie?”  
She nodded and leaned against him. “Yeah. Better now that we have our son here with us. As many years as he’s been serving his country, it’s still not any easier for me to know that he’s out there risking his life. That at any given moment the war could take him away from us. I wish he would have accepted the honorable discharge. I don’t want him to go back out there.”  
“I know, love. I want him to be safe, too, but we can’t decide for him. His term is nearly up. Perhaps that’s why he didn’t decline. Maybe he won’t reenlist. He’s been serving since he was eighteen. He’ll have quite the pension. The military certainly pays generously. Between him and Klaus, they’ll be able to live comfortably after retirement. As dangerous as it is, the marines wasn’t a bad career choice. They’re both so young. Won’t have to work until they’re sixty like we did.”  
“You’re right, Charlie, but I worry about him constantly.”  
“Hey, beautiful, we’re not going to lose our son. Not even the war will take him from us.”

Dorothy smiled softly and kissed Charlie’s lips before moving closer, soaking up the comfort that he offered to her. Her husband was a good man, and he always seemed to know just what to say to ease her fears. As the journey continued, they only left the couch to stretch their legs, enjoy the refreshments and freshen up in the second bathroom. In the bedroom, Dave and Klaus succumbed to exhaustion; neither of them slept well in the hospital and were thankful for a comfortable bed. When the jet landed, they somehow remained asleep as it bounced along the tarmac and screeched to a halt. Charlie carried all of the luggage off the aircraft and set it down beside his car, grateful that he’d chosen to leave it at the airport. Dorothy knocked on the bedroom door quietly before entering and smiled briefly at the sight of her son and his fiance curled up together beneath the quilt. Reluctantly, she approached the couple, brushed her fingers along Dave’s forehead and kissed his cheek. “We’ve landed, honey.”  
“Mom…” he sleepily mumbled.  
“Your father is waiting by the car with our belongings. Can I do anything to help you?”  
“No, s’okay. I’ve got Klaus.”  
“Okay, sweetie. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

As she departed and joined her husband, the sergeant nudged Klaus softly as he began to stir and open his eyes. He lazily pressed kisses to his jaw and murmured, “Did we land?”  
“Mhm. My parents are waiting for us by the car. I’m glad we’re not far from their house, but here’s to another cramped car ride. I don’t know about you, but I have to pee … and I think my father has my pain medication.”  
“Oh, love, does it hurt worse now?”  
“Yeah, but I’ll be all right until we’re off the plane. I suppose we should get moving.”  
“I’ll help you. Come on, sunshine.”

The seance got out of bed and helped his fiance up and into the bathroom where they relieved themselves prior to exiting the aircraft at the sergeant’s pace. Upon reaching his parents, Dave asked for his pain medication, dry swallowed and cuddled up in the backseat with Klaus. Charlie put the bags in the trunk and, along with his wife, got in the car; wasting no time, he began the commute home and parked as close to the front door as possible. As the group headed toward the house, Dorothy walked beside her son. “Before flying to Germany, your father and I prepared your bedroom for you and Klaus. We washed everything and added extra blankets for the winter months. Charlie also chopped extra firewood and picked up a few boxes of starter logs in case it’s too chilly to venture outside. Based on what the weather channel has been saying, we’re going to be in for a rough winter this year. We bought a generator and stocked up on canned goods as well in case we get a snow storm and lose power. We hope that won’t happen, but the weather in Colorado has a mind of its own.”  
“Thanks, mom. Dad.”  
“Of course, honey.”  
“You’re welcome, son.”

Once inside the warm, inviting house, the journey up to Dave’s room proved to be strenuous, and he winced with every single step. For added support, Klaus kept his arms around him while Charlie walked behind them with their belongings. As soon as he was in the bedroom, he immediately crawled into bed and stretched out in the same position he chose on the aircraft. Klaus sat beside him as Charlie placed the bags down by the dresser. “Is there anything else you’d like me to do? Unpack your things?”  
“Uh, n - no thanks,” Klaus stammered as he recalled that they had leftover lubricant and the sex toy from the shop they visited when they were last in Colorado. “I’ll take care of that later.”  
“Dad, where did mom go?”  
“She said something about making the two of you some tea.” He pointed to the corner of the room by the furnace. “Starter logs are there. Want me to light the fire?”  
“No, it’s okay. Pretty warm right now.”

He did want the added heat from the fireplace, but he wanted to cuddle up with his fiance even more. Charlie nodded and said, “Your mother will be up in a moment. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”  
“Okay. Thank you, dad.”  
“Thanks, Mr. Katz.”  
“You’re welcome.”

He departed, and Klaus took that opportunity to pepper the sergeant’s face with several kisses. “Are you certain you don’t want a fire going?”  
“I do,” he admitted, “but I told my dad no as my desire to snuggle up with you is outweighing my want for a fire.”  
“You’re an angel. Would you like me to get one going? Your mom has yet to ambush us.”  
“With a nice hot cup of tea,” he chuckled. “Sure, sweetheart. Extra warmth never hurt anybody. I love you so much.”  
“And I love you. Ich liebe dich.”

While Klaus worked to start the fire, Dorothy brought up a tray with a tea kettle, two cups filled with the beverage and a light meal. She perched on the edge of the bed. “Green tea with honey and chicken and rice with broccoli for you both to share. I know it’s late, but I thought you might be hungry since you slept for the entire flight. How are you feeling, sweetie?”  
“I’m okay. Happy to be home and in my own bed.”  
“Are you sore at all anywhere?”  
“Rib cage, but unfortunately I’ll have to deal with that until the bones heal. The pain meds helped a bit though. Are you and dad going to bed?”  
“Probably. We were awake the whole time during the flight. What would you like for breakfast tomorrow? Anything you want.”  
“Um … french toast with maple syrup, a side of avocado toast, yogurt with fruit and coffee?”  
“Okay, honey. Klaus?”  
“Oh, uh … what he’s having is fine. No need to do extra work for me.”  
“Nonsense. What would you like?”  
  
As he awkwardly scratched his head, Klaus glanced at Dave for reassurance before answering. “I guess just pancakes, ham and eggs?”  
“Okay. Coffee?”  
“Please.”  
“Of course. One more thing before I go … our house is your house. Don’t hesitate to make yourself comfortable and help yourself to anything you need.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Absolutely. Goodnight, you two. Sleep well. I love you, Dave.”  
“I love you, too, mom. Night.”  
“Night, Mrs. Katz.”  
  
Dorothy left the room and pulled the door closed behind her while Klaus finished lighting the fire. He then joined his fiance in bed, taking extra care to avoid touching his torso, as he retrieved the teacups and offered one to Dave. He eased himself up, supported his back with a pillow and rested his head against his shoulder as he consumed the beverage, grateful for its heat as well. When the couple finished the tea, Klaus set the cups back on the tray, shared dinner with his companion and returned the plate to its previous location. He then aided the sergeant with lying back down and tucked him in while simultaneously snuggling up beneath the covers. Slowly, he pressed the gentlest kisses to random spots on his face, gradually drifting closer to his lips; against them, he mumbled, “Do you know how much I love you?”  
“Mm,” came the muffled reply.  
“I love you,” he answered with a kiss to his forehead, “more than,” nose “the stars” lips “love the moon.”  
“That much, hm?”  
“Mhm. I’m going to take excellent care of you, sunshine. Tomorrow, I’ll contact a physical therapist and do some research on what I can do to minimize pain as your ribs heal. I’ll help you with anything you need, and as soon as your cast is off, I’ll give you the most romantic evening you could possibly imagine. Cook your favorite meal. Perhaps a nice massage and a candlelit hot bath with essential oils, yeah?”  
“That sounds amazing. It’s not going to be fun missing out on a proper bath or shower for the next two or three months. I must say I’m not looking forward to returning to Afghanistan. I don’t know why they’d redeploy us to that area. Probably because it’s so bad.”  
“My love, I’ll do what I can to keep you safe. I won’t let you out of my sight again out there. I think that was probably the most terrified I’ve ever been in my life so far. I’m glad you made it and that you’re here … alive.”  
“I’m not sure if I ever thanked you for being with me before I was taken to the hospital. I’m glad you were by my side. It might not have seemed like it, but it did help me to hear you talking to me. When we return to Afghanistan, I’ll protect you, too. I love you so much.”  
“Ich liebe dich. We should sleep. It is pretty late, and you need your rest.”  
  
Ben appeared and leaned against the wall as his brother gingerly cradled the sergeant against his chest. Number Six had been fearful for Klaus’ wellbeing, but he was relieved that Dave was on the mend. He opted not to speak and dissipated as the seance and his fiance succumbed to jet lag. A few hours past midnight, Dorothy, who had been having a restless slumber, kissed her sleeping husband’s cheek and quietly slipped out of bed. She padded down the hallway, entered her son’s room and approached the bed. Ben glanced up from his book and watched her perch on the edge of the mattress and delicately brush her fingers through Dave’s hair. The ghost couldn’t hide the soft smile that formed on his face; he liked Dorothy as she reminded him a lot of Grace. Moments like that made him miss life, but he was thankful he was fortunate enough to skip his ticket to Heaven and witness Klaus overcome drug and alcohol addiction, excel as a marine and meet someone who genuinely loved and respected him. It was those moments he was glad to be around for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	24. Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Verbal Abuse.

The sergeant stirred and mumbled, “Mom…?”  
She winced. “Hi, sweetie. I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. How are you feeling?”  
“S’okay. A little stiff, but otherwise fine.”  
“Do you need more of your meds?”  
“Um, yeah, I think so. On the end table.”  
“Okay, honey, don’t move. We don’t want to wake Klaus. I’ll get them for you.”  
“Thanks. Time is it?”  
“Almost three fifteen. I’m sorry … I couldn’t sleep. Too worried about you.”  
“I’ll be okay, mom.”  
“I know you will, but it’s a mother’s job to worry about her son.”

She retrieved the pill bottle from the nightstand, removed two tablets and handed them to Dave. Upon accepting them, he dry swallowed and extended his uninjured hand toward his mother. As she took it, she carefully leaned down to hug him and kissed his forehead before pulling away. She carded her fingers through his hair. “I love you, honey. Your father and I are relieved to have you home safe. I’m sorry again for waking you. Get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Mom?”  
“Yes, baby?”  
“I love you.”

She smiled, kissed his forehead once more and squeezed his hand briefly before departing with the tray and dirty dishes. Prior to returning to her husband, she set the glassware in the sink and the tray on the counter near it. She used the bathroom, washed her hands and climbed back into the warm bed where she snuggled up close to Charlie. He lazily rolled over to face her, draped his arm over her waist and murmured, “You okay, love?”  
“Yeah. Having trouble sleeping. I went to check on our son.”  
“Is he all right?”  
“Sore, but yes. I’m just glad he’s home.”  
“Me, too. Was he awake?”  
“Not at first. I woke him by mistake. I had him take his medicine.”  
“Good. Sleep, darling. You need it … it’s very late. I love you.”  
“I love you, too, Charlie.”

As Charlie embraced her in his arms, she drifted off to sleep and didn’t wake until the following morning to the sunlight streaming faintly through the frost coated window. It wasn’t quite seven, and Dorothy reluctantly woke her husband. “Good morning. Would you like to help me cook breakfast for the boys?”  
“Mm, five more minutes…”  
“You are your son’s father,” she chuckled. “Come on. Get up.”  
“All right,” he dramatically sighed as he sat up and kissed her. “I need a moment, though, love. Is that okay?”  
“Of course, dear. I’m going to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. You rest for a few more minutes.”

She went through her morning routine, exited the bathroom and nudged her husband softly. He smiled at her and disappeared inside the bathroom as she went downstairs to gather the ingredients needed to make breakfast for her son and his fiance. By the time she had everything together, her husband joined her, and they prepared a combination of french toast, pancakes, eggs, avocado toast, ham, fruit, yogurt and coffee. Once everything was complete, they filled two mugs up, dished equal portions of food onto two plates and placed the dishes on a tray. Dorothy pecked Charlie’s lips and headed up to Dave’s loft with breakfast while Charlie cleaned the kitchen and whipped up something for himself and his wife.

As soon as Dorothy reached the bedroom door, she balanced the tray on her left hand and softly knocked. When she didn’t receive a response, she opened it and stepped inside, unable to contain the gentle smile at the very sight of her son and the seance. The blankets had fallen away from them, and they were nestled up against one another, limbs intertwined, so close that nearly every part of their bodies were connected. Hesitant to disturb their slumber, she approached the bed and placed the tray down on the end table and sat beside Dave. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Good morning, sweetie.”  
  
The sergeant stirred and rubbed his eyes with his good hand. “G’morning, mom. Smells good.”  
“Your father and I made everything you and Klaus wanted.” She smiled. “How’d you sleep?”  
“Pretty good. A lot better after I took my meds. Ribs are still forever sore though.”  
“Would an ice pack help?”  
“Maybe. It wouldn’t hurt. I think we’re going to contact a physical therapist today.”  
“Good. Is there anything else you’d like me to get for you?”  
“No, thanks.” He glanced at the sleeping form beside him. “I’ve got everything I need right here.”  
“I’m glad you have him, honey. He’s been good for you. Eat your breakfast. I’ll bring you something to help with your ribs.”  
“We’ve been good for each other. After everything I went through during my first deployment in Afghanistan … after losing my entire squad and h - him… Klaus might refer to me as his sunshine, but he was a ray of light who pulled me out of the darkness. I love him so much. I don’t know if it’s my place to say, but he told me he wasn’t in a good place when he first enlisted. He felt as though his family didn’t care for him, and he struggled with fitting in, so he left on impulse. His self worth was practically nonexistent, and I’m proud of how far he’s come.”  
  
Dorothy smiled as Klaus mumbled, “‘m proud of you, too, and I love you more than anything in all this world.”  
“Good morning, dove,” Dave murmured as he kissed the top of his head. “How long have you been awake?”  
“Long enough to hear how sappy you sounded,” he joked.  
“Hush,” he laughed. “Mom brought us breakfast and coffee in bed.”  
“Good morning, honey,” the sergeant’s mother spoke up. “I’m sorry to say this, but you and my son are so adorable together.”  
“Th - thanks.” Klaus blushed and hid his face. “Breakfast smells good…”  
“I’ll give you two privacy to eat, but I may be back later with an ice pack or two.”

She left the room, and Klaus sat up, stretched and carefully moved the tray into his lap as Ben appeared at the foot of the bed. “Good morning, _dove_.”  
“Shut up, ghost boy,” the seance muttered. “What do you want?”  
“Why do you always assume your loving and supportive brother wants something when he appears?”  
“Because you’re obnoxious. Spill it.”  
“Fine, but you’re not going to like all of it. I was going to bug you about it last night, but I figured I’d leave you alone since you were taking care of your future hubby. You should have let Charlie unpack your belongings. You’re no fun. I would have loved to see his expression and yours upon stumbling across the lube and your little toy.”  
“Christ on a cracker, Ben!”  
“What? I warned you that you wouldn’t like all of it, and that’s what you get since I have to hear you getting frisky all the time.”  
“Well, he’s incredibly amazing in bed, and I don’t regret anything you hear. What do you want?”  
“I like Dave’s mom. She reminds me of Grace. I also wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, too. It’s been great watching you grow, overcome drug and alcohol addiction and excel as an infantry assault specialist. I’m also glad that you’ve got yourself a partner as loving as your sergeant. You deserve to be happy, brother.”  
“Thanks, mi hermano.”

The ghost dissipated, and Klaus shook his head as Dave eased himself up into a sitting position and questioned, “What was that about, love?”  
“Oh, nothing. Ghost boy felt the need to antagonize me about our sex life and then congratulate me on how I turned my life around. He’s odd. Sunshine?”  
“Hm?”  
“After we eat, would you like me to help you clean up? I’ll search for physical therapists when we’re done and contact my family to brief them on our extended leave.”  
“Sounds good, beautiful. I wish I could take a proper bath, but I suppose I’ll have to deal with the alternative until I get my casts off. The dreaded sponge baths.”  
“Mm, but you’ve got me to help. There might be waterproof cast options though. I’ll shop around.”  
“That may be the only positive thing about them. I love you, Klaus.”  
“And I love you.”  
  
Together, they consumed every ounce of breakfast and coffee, and once everything was cleared out of the way, Klaus helped Dave into the bathroom. They both relieved themselves and washed their hands; the seance assisted the sergeant with sitting on the now closed toilet seat, stripped him down to his boxers and cleaned his exposed skin carefully. Before removing his underwear and completing the job, he asked for permission, and when he finished, he aided him with putting a clean pair of loose clothing on. He then leaned in and lightly kissed his lips. “Want to go back to bed? Cuddle up and browse for a physical therapist?”  
“Absolutely.”

Klaus escorted him back to bed and helped him get settled before taking the tray and dishes downstairs and rejoining him with two ice packs wrapped in hand towels. He placed them on either side of his fiance’s ribs, tucked him in and stretched out beside him with his cell phone in hand; they searched until they found one with positive reviews and a high success rate among many customers. The seance contacted the office and set up a consultation later in the evening at six, set the phone down on the end table and peppered his fiance’s face with kisses. He giggled, leaned into them and murmured, “Didn’t you want to call your family?”  
“Mhm … later … providing you with affection is higher priority…”  
“Mm, really? Come a little closer…”

With a singular laugh, the seance straddled his lap, tenderly took his face in his hands and kissed his lips with passion. Dave matched the intensity and moaned quietly as he felt his fiance’s hips slowly shifting, building up friction. He ignored his discomfort to continue the make out session, but it was severed when the bedroom door opened and Charlie stepped inside. Embarrassed, Klaus scrambled off of the sergeant’s lap, accidentally pressing down on his torso, causing him to draw in a sharp breath. He immediately stuttered out an apology and met Charlie’s amused gaze; hearing Ben laugh made him want to hiss at him to hush, but he bit his tongue.

Dave pursed his lips. “Dad, please don’t say anything…”  
“I’ll cut you some slack this time,” he laughed, “since you’re recovering. I came in here to ask how you’re feeling, but I think I know the answer since I just caught you making out.”  
“Dad…”  
“All right, son, I’ll drop it. Seriously, though, are you doing okay?”  
“Yeah. Ribs are making it painful to do simple things, but the medication helps with my hand, back and leg. We’ve got a consultation with a physical therapist this evening at six.”  
“Good. If you’re feeling like it, would you like to watch a movie with your mother and I downstairs tonight after your appointment? We’re going to go to the store this afternoon and pick up a few things to make your favorite meal for dinner. Grilled margarita shrimp with cilantro lime rice.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I can’t take all the credit. It was your mother’s idea. Oh, one more thing before I go … I chopped more firewood earlier this morning. We’ve got a blizzard fast approaching, and it will likely be here before the week is over. We’re going to stock up on extra nonperishables, fuel for the generator and the vehicles as well as extra blankets to get us through this winter, but is there anything in particular either of you would like?”

The couple recited a few things, and after Charlie jotted them down on a tablet he brought with him, he winked and closed the door. Dave sighed. “Have I mentioned that my father can be insufferable?”  
“Mhm, but we can take advantage of the alone time we’ll have when he goes to the store with your mom if you’d like to pick up where we left off.”  
“I’d like that, but do you know what I love?”  
“Hm?”  
“You.”  
“You’re a dork, but I love you, too. Ben, you can stop laughing now.”  
“Isn’t this the second time you’ve been caught by Charlie?” Number Six asked. “I like Dave’s parents. My favorite thing about his dad is his sense of humor.”  
“Ugh, please just leave us alone, ghost boy. I’m going to call my family, sunshine. Is that okay?”  
“Of course, dove.”

The seance considered dialing Diego’s number, but he reluctantly called the Academy’s line, figuring it’d be easier to speak with each of his siblings at once as he could be put on speaker. His breath hitched when Reginald’s voice sounded. “Reginald Hargreeves. Speaking?”  
“Uh … h - hi, dad…”  
“Number Four. Where in God’s name have you been?”  
“I - I…” He winced at his sharp tone. “I enlisted in the marines a few years ago. I’m an infantry assault specialist…”  
“Why would the _military_ even consider you? You’re weak. Terrified of something that can’t even touch you. Of bad dreams. Not to mention the years of drug and alcohol abuse. The marines was an extremely unwise career choice. How could you be so stupid, Number Four?”  
“Dad, I called to talk to my brothers and sisters…”  
“Well, that’s not going to happen. They don’t care for you.”

Before Klaus could get another word in, Reginald disconnected the call, and the seance remained still with a forlorn expression. Dave picked up on the sudden mood change. “Dove?”  
“It was my father…” he mumbled, avoiding eye contact.  
“What did he say, sweetheart?” Ignoring his discomfort, he wrapped an arm around him.  
“He’s not proud of me, Dave. He never will be no matter what I do. He called me weak for being afraid of the dark … my powers … and for relying on years of drugs and alcohol abuse to suppress it all. He also said I’m stupid for enlisting in the first place.”  
“My love…”  
“Maybe he’s right, sunshine…”

Even with how successful he’d been in the marines, overcoming sobriety and gaining complete control of his abilities, he still had trouble with self worth. Ever since he was a child, he endured years of traumatic incidents as well as verbal and emotional abuse directly from Reginald, and, to this day, he’d doubt himself. Occasionally, the overwhelming thoughts would swarm his mind, and he wondered how valuable he was to his mother and siblings and if enlisting was a waste of time. With an audible sigh, he stared at the wall as a single tear slid down his cheek.

Dave used his hand to gently coax him to meet his gaze and, as he brushed the tear away with his thumb, soothed, “Don’t talk like that, dove. Never mind what Reginald said. You’ve been a marine for a few years now, and you’ve done so well. It’s okay to be afraid of ghosts, bad dreams and the dark. Sometimes I’m afraid of nightmares and the dark, too. As for your colorful history with drug and alcohol addiction? You relied on it because it suppressed the consequences of your abilities, and it’s okay, but you overcame it. I can’t imagine how difficult things were for you growing up in the Academy because I wasn’t there, but please don’t doubt yourself. I am so proud of you. I love you, Klaus, and I always will.”

The seance smiled brokenly and, careful to avoid his fiance’s torso, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him gently. He nuzzled his neck. “You have no idea how much that means to me. I love you, too, so much.”  
Dave continued to hold onto him for several minutes until he was calmer and then met his gaze. “I believe my parents have gone to the store.”  
“Mm, we can safely make out. Look at us … in our thirties, but we sound like a couple of teenagers afraid to get caught.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments / kudos are always appreciated!!


	25. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Gun Violence / War Violence / Physical Assault / Grenades / Strong Language.

Dave laughed as Klaus straddled his lap and engaged in a series of passionate kisses, mumbling as the intensity was matched. He gingerly placed his hands on his fiance’s shoulders and allowed his lips to wander. The sergeant tilted his head back as a sensitive spot on his neck was connected with; a soft moan left his throat followed by a whisper of the seance’s name. His arousal surfaced, and when Klaus felt the erection through their clothing, he giggled. “Somebody wants to go a little further, hm…?”  
“Y - yeah, but I can’t…”  
“Do you want to stop?”  
“Not exactly, but … I’m sorry, dove.”  
“Shh, it’s all right. Healing is more important. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

With a sigh, the sergeant flopped onto his back as the seance carded his fingers through his hair while still straddling him. Gradually, his arousal subsided, and he shook his head. “This is unpleasant.”  
“I’m sorry, babe.”  
“It’s okay. Just have to endure a few months of this. Do you think we could go downstairs? It might be good for me to get out of bed and hobble around.”  
“Absolutely, sunshine. I may try to speak to my siblings again, but I’ll call one of their cell phones. My dad is such a jerk.”

At the sergeant’s pace, Klaus escorted him downstairs and helped him get settled in front of the fireplace. Dave stretched his leg out and smiled as a knitted blanket was draped over his shoulders, a kiss was placed upon his cheek and the fire was prepared. As the warmth filled the room, the seance sat beside him and asked, “Is there anything I can do for you?”  
“Cuddle?”

Without a word, the seance joined Dave beneath the blanket and tenderly rubbed his back. After a while, the couple relocated to the couch when the fire died down and drifted off to sleep, waking once Dorothy and Charlie returned home with lunch and groceries. Klaus stirred and smiled softly as the sergeant nuzzled into him, breathing in his familiar scent. His parents quieted down to allow them to share the intimate moment while they stocked the pantry with additional nonperishables and several boxes of starter logs in the event that the chopped wood got too wet when the blizzard approached.

When everything was finished, Dorothy knelt beside the couch and smiled at the sight of him snuggled up in the seance’s arms. She kissed his temple. “Sweetie, your dad and I picked up some lunch. We also got everything that you and your fiance requested. Are either of you hungry?”  
“Mhm,” the sergeant acknowledged, remaining where he was. “What’d you get for lunch?”  
“Pizza. We just picked it up, so it’s still hot.”  
“That sounds delicious. Dove?”  
“Hm?” He sweetly kissed his cheek.  
“My parents brought home pizza.”  
  
Klaus sat up and aided Dave with doing the same as the pizza was brought over to them and placed on the coffee table. They ate along with Dorothy and Charlie, and later, in the evening, the physical therapist consulted with the sergeant and his fiance and conducted a few simple exercises to begin with. The meeting went well, and he set up appointments to venture out to the house twice daily until his patient’s strength and mobility had completely returned. After the therapist left, Dave’s parents cooked the grilled shrimp and cilantro rice, dished equal portions onto four plates, filled four mugs with hot apple cider and brought everything to the great room. Charlie livened up the fire while Dorothy put a movie on that everyone agreed upon.

Dave took his pain medication with dinner, and when he and Klaus finished their meals, they snuggled up together among the nest of blankets in front of the furnace. The sergeant’s pills made him sleepy, and he dozed off long before the film had ended. When it was over, Dorothy turned it off, doused the fire and checked on the boys, pleased that they were both asleep, and went to bed with her husband. In the middle of the night, Dave woke and nudged Klaus; when he opened his eyes, he ascended up the steps with his fiance, helped him use the bathroom and then curled up in bed, cradling him close.

The sergeant’s physical therapist visited twice daily for seven days, conducting appropriate exercises in addition to documenting his progress, but in the second week, the blizzard rolled in and postponed the appointments. Power was lost, and the generator and fireplaces were heavily relied on for warmth and warming nonperishable foods . After several days, they got electricity back, and the sergeant’s training resumed until he was able to exercise without assistance. The seance made a point to avoid calling the Academy’s phone and was able to speak to his siblings, briefing them on his extended leave, his engagement and his fiance’s recovery. As needed, he and Dave made several trips to the local hospital for recheck examinations and x-rays to ensure that his bones were healing correctly. The cast on his hand was able to be removed before the one on his leg, but once both were off, he was relieved to be able to resume activities as normal. His ribs had mended as well, and, as directed by his superiors, he contacted them to inform them that he’d made a full recovery. After putting him on a brief hold, they approved another week of leave to mainly allow him to adjust to full range of motion and to spend more time with his family.

As directed, when their leave ended, they reported back to Parris Island, consulted with their superiors and gathered their needed belongings. The following day, they boarded a plane and reluctantly returned to Afghanistan with a new partner. A trained military attack Belgian Malinois named Chainsaw. Dave was uneasy as the two times he’d been to the area, he’d been injured, and he couldn’t shake the anxious feelings that threatened to overwhelm him. Fortunately, it seemed to be uneventful, and he and the seance spent the days on patrol and the nights snuggled up together inside the assault vehicle with the dog. Ben never left his brother’s side and remained on guard to alert him or the sergeant of danger if needed, but he never doubted Chainsaw’s ability to do the same. Despite their fears, the couple, along with Williamson, Salvatore and Jackson, stayed on their toes and kept an eye out for any signs of terrorist activity, but it was strangely quiet, and the sergeant had a bad feeling about it. Afghanistan was never calm. It had the highest count of military and civilian casualties, terrorist attacks, suicide bombings and hostage situations. It made Dave’s panic escalate, and even though he fought to hide it, Klaus knew something was off.  
  
He urged his fiance to join him behind the vehicle where he wrapped his arms around him and peppered his face with gentle kisses. Chainsaw stuck by their side and rested in the sand, listening for anything out of the ordinary. “What’s wrong, my darling?” the seance murmured.  
“I don’t know, dove. This area, for one, has never been kind to me and for two, it’s never this quiet. I don’t like it. I just have a bad feeling.”  
“Sunshine, we’re in this together, okay? I don’t know if that’ll ease your fears, but I’ll watch your back and keep you safe.”  
“And I yours. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, and the sergeant’s anxiety never subsided, despite Afghanistan remaining strangely uneventful. His fears were confirmed when he and his fellow marines and Chainsaw were torn from their slumber in the middle of the night by an unexpected yet organized terrorist attack. They barely had time to react and retrieve their weapons; the dog launched out of the assault vehicle as soon as the sergeant opened the hatch. Upon springing out and landing in the soft, cool sand, Klaus by his side, he hastily realized that they were outnumbered. But he’d been outnumbered before and prevailed.

His nerves compelled him to move forward and find his comrades through the thickening smoke as the terrorists advanced. He scanned the area for Chainsaw, but distant snarls and barks and screams from his unfortunate victims confirmed that he was putting his training to good use. Dave ordered his squad to take advantage of the smog and take down as many enemies as possible, knowing that this may likely be the last thing he’d say to them. Before joining them, his terrified eyes fell onto his fiance, and he nearly broke down. Struggling to contain his tears, he placed his right hand onto Klaus’ cheek and desperately kissed his lips. It was a pained kiss that said how much he loved him, that they’d make it out alive and goodbye all at once. The seance matched the kiss, clutched the sergeant’s hand and whispered, “I love you so much.”

When the kiss was reluctantly severed and Dave vanished into the billowing plumes of smoke, it took every ounce of Klaus’ strength to join the battle. War was an ugly thing, and it claims the lives of whoever it desires. It was incredibly difficult for the seance to face the reality that the kiss he’d shared with the sergeant could very well be his last, but he forced himself to not give up. It wasn’t easy to navigate through the fog, but he and his brothers, likely due to having a highly skilled attack dog on their side, performed surprisingly well and seemed to gain the upper hand. And then Klaus lost focus. An enemy fired his gun, and Dave had been hit in the arm, but the seance was too far away to see the extent of the damage. His breathing escalated, and he summoned his remaining strength to conjure his brother as Chainsaw took down the terrorist who had wounded the sergeant. Before Number Six could fully appear, a grenade exploded nearby, drastically reducing visibility, and a pair of arms wrapped painfully tightly around the seance’s thin frame as he was injected with something that caused him to fade in and out of consciousness as he was dragged away.  
  
He tried to call out for help, but words failed to come to him. _What did they give me? Do they know about my powers? How?_ His thoughts were fuzzy, and he attempted to speak again, but then a blindfold was secured over his eyes, causing him to panic. He could vaguely make out his captors conversing in languages he was not familiar with as well as a vehicle door opening. He was aggressively handled and shoved inside, and it made him involuntarily whimper. His ex boyfriend had always handled him too roughly, and repressed memories rose to the surface. As his fear threatened to overwhelm him, tears began to fall, but they blurred his vision further as they were restricted by the blindfold. His panic escalated as the men continued speaking in tongues while driving along the desert, and he began to hyperventilate. “Dave…” he managed to croak out.

The man sitting beside him in the backseat harshly snapped at him as he pushed him hard enough to cause his head to connect with the vehicle’s window. Instinctively, he reached up to defend himself, but his movements were sluggish, and he was given enough of another drug injection that made him lose consciousness.

As the smoke cleared, Dave frantically searched for Klaus, but he was nowhere to be found. Terrified, he faced Williamson, Salvatore and Jackson and shouted, “Did any of you see anything?”  
“No, sir,” they replied immediately.  
“Keep your guard up! I’m going to check around the assault vehicles. Chainsaw!”

The Belgian Malinois accompanied the sergeant as he scanned each assault vehicle thoroughly as his fear consumed him. He tried to remain calm, but he couldn’t, and this time he let his tears fall as he continued looking. After several minutes, something caught his eye, and it made his breath catch in his throat. The seance’s promise ring and custom dog tags he’d gotten for Christmas was nearly buried in the sand beside his weapon and scattered footprints. Paling, he dropped to his knees and gingerly picked the ring up as his tears now streamed heavily down his cheeks, mixing into the sand along with the blood slowly dripping from his arm. His comrades raced to his side while Chainsaw licked his face a few times.

“Dave?” Salvatore questioned. “What is it?”  
“I think he’s been taken…” His response sounded so weak. “We have to find him.”  
“We don’t have a lead. We don’t even know where to start. What says he’ll be alive?”  
“Don’t you fucking say that!” He jumped to his feet and glared at Salvatore. “Don’t fucking say that. I’m not leaving him behind. You … you don’t understand. I c - can’t lose him, too…”  
“Too? What do you mean by that?”  
“You and Jackson check the area,” Williamson cut in. “Come on, Sergeant Katz.”  
“I can’t lose him, Williamson.”  
“You’re not going to.” As the others retreated, he knelt in front of him. “We’re going to find him, and we won’t stop until we do. He’s going to be okay. Is that his ring in your hand?”  
“And the dog tags I got him for Christmas…”  
“You hold onto those, and you tell yourself that when we find him, you’re going to give it back to him. All right? Salvatore and Jackson might not know that you lost your first boyfriend, but I do. You’re not going to lose Klaus, sergeant. We’re going to get him back.” Williamson clasped his shoulder. “I’ll consult with our superiors and chat with Salvatore and Jackson. I know it’s difficult, but try to take it easy. Sit with Chainsaw and eat or drink something. I promise, Dave. We’ll find him.”

The vehicle came to a stop, and the captors hauled Klaus’ unconscious body inside a tiny, crumbling windowless building and, as they released him, he dropped to the freezing concrete floor. One of the men kicked his abdomen and barked, “Wake up!”

With a gasp, the seance came to and clutched his stomach with his left hand, but he allowed his right to wander as far as it could. All he felt was cement. He glanced in what he thought was the direction of the voices and babbled incoherently, but his mind was still hazy. Despite that, one thing … one person … never left his thoughts.

_Dave._

Scared and confused, he tried to rely on that to ground himself, but when the interrogation began, his source of comfort faded away. They began asking him to confirm confidential details that they should have no knowledge of, but he refused to tell them anything. Somehow they knew that he had otherworldly abilities and six adopted siblings who also had unusual powers. They also revealed something about Reginald that not even he knew - _the man was not human and has been living for centuries_.

The drugs made it extremely hard for Klaus to answer them coherently, but he refused to tell them anything about his family, including Reginald despite his previous abusive treatment of him. Since he refused to comply, the verbal abuse resorted to physical torment, sending the seance into a fit of panic since he couldn’t pinpoint which direction the attacks would be coming from. After what seemed like a long while, the room fell silent as the group retreated, sealing the door behind them.

Bruised and in pain, Klaus was too weak to remove the tight blindfold, so he wrapped his arms around himself and whimpered Dave’s name. It was a pathetic sound, but he needed to ground himself somehow. Unfortunately, it was ineffective. The room was dark, damp and cold, and he could hear the quiet hisses of the ghosts growing progressively louder as they neared him. But he couldn’t see them through the blindfold. He knew they were reaching for him, bony fingers raking through the air, so close but not quite able to touch him.

_Why was this happening? What kind of drugs did they give him that he was still able to see the dead but strength and mobility was suppressed?_

Trembling, fresh tears flowed, this time finding their way out of the blindfold, and dripped onto the cement floor. He weakly backed himself into a corner as flashbacks from his time as a thirteen-year-old boy locked in a mausoleum invaded his memories. Instead of pleading for his father to let him out, though, he clenched his eyes closed, hoping the terrifying images would vanish, and screamed Dave’s name, begging to be rescued, until his throat was raw and sore.  
  
Dave searched Afghanistan’s terrain with Chainsaw and his small squad of marines, and he never once relented. As time passed, the sergeant developed a feral personality and stopped at nothing to gain new information on Klaus’ whereabouts. He left no survivors in his wake; even those who complied were eliminated, and he had his crew on edge as they had never seen him so ruthless before. In the evening, when they broke to rest and he was in the privacy of his armored vehicle with Chainsaw, his softer side revealed itself. Having the dog by his side certainly helped to comfort him to a degree, but, as he clutched his fiance’s promise ring and dog tags, he couldn’t avoid crying himself to sleep. Days transitioned into months, and he found it increasingly difficult to stay strong, but he did his best. His hope returned when he and his comrades worked to get a terrorist to talk, and he, fearing for his life, delivered, but he was still slain. Upon finding the room that his fiance was allegedly being held in, Williamson, Jackson and Salvatore drove the captors out, and Dave and the Belgian Malinois eliminated them in cold blood. 


	26. Rescue Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Torture / Temporary Character Death.

Klaus had no idea how long he was held as a prisoner in the dark, cramped, decaying building, but he was to the point that he was struggling to survive. The terrorists had only been offering him enough food and water to keep him alive, but, despite that, he was severely emaciated and dehydrated. His throat was sore and parched, and he could barely speak, but, even if he was capable, he didn’t have the strength. His entire body was in excruciating pain, but he still refused to spill his family secrets. They were hardly impressed at his stubbornness, and their methods of torture had only intensified. They’d continuously beat him or burn him with hot coals, and the stench of his flesh burning was enough to sicken him, and he’d vomit what little he had in his stomach. The blindfold was never once removed, so he never saw their faces clearly. Everything worsened; his nightmares and panic attacks were more intense, and not even his brother could console him. His assailants were relentless, and they wouldn’t stop even if he pleaded with them to let him go. Pleading for Dave to rescue him from his horrifying ordeal. But he began to lose hope, and his body was failing him; he was so weak, and he managed to choke out a pained, “I love you, Dave,” as he drew out a shuddering breath and lost consciousness while sounds of gunfire and a barking dog pierced the night.  
  
A single tear slid down Ben’s cheek as Dave kicked the door down, but his blood ran cold when his eyes landed on Klaus, and he froze. Williamson gave him a gentle nudge to coax him forward, and as he picked up his feet, each step felt heavy. Weakly, he dropped to his knees and, with an unsteady hand, placed two fingers upon his neck. His voice cracked as he whimpered, “No pulse…”  
  
Tears flooded down his face as he carefully rolled the seance onto his back and untied the blindfold, tossing it to the side. His breath caught as he took in the condition of his fiance; his clothing was tattered and bloody, and he was severely emaciated. It made his skin crawl, and he had to force himself to begin cardiopulmonary resuscitation. He first checked Klaus’ airway for any obstructions and then performed thirty chest compressions, faltering as his weakened bones cracking echoed within the room, but he had to keep going. He gave two rescue breaths and repeated the steps while struggling to control his panicked breathing. “Come on, dove … breathe … please come back to me. Please, sweetheart, breathe. Breathe. I pr - promised I’d keep you safe. Dammit, I promised you, and I failed … I’m sorry…”  
  
The minutes ticked by, and he began to get discouraged as his fiance displayed no signs of life, but he refused to give up. In the midst of a fourth set of chest compressions, Klaus coughed and sputtered as his heart restarted and air filled his lungs. Dave exhaled and weakly requested that Williamson contact a medic immediately and sent Jackson and Salvatore on patrol with Chainsaw.  
  
As Williamson followed orders, Dave softened his voice and cautiously carded his fingers through Klaus’ damp, greasy hair, hoping he wouldn’t frighten him, but the seance recognized the gentle touch almost instantly. As his dull eyes fell onto the sergeant, he burst into tears and sobbed uncontrollably in between ragged gasps for breath. He weakly reached for him, wincing with every movement, but he wanted to be held. He wanted to be cradled against his companion’s chest and tucked safely in his arms. As carefully as possible, the sergeant scooped Klaus up into his arms, flinching at how prominent his bones were, and gently embraced him.  
  
Klaus shivered and clutched Dave’s shirt as tightly as he could as sweet nothings were murmured to him in between light kisses. The sergeant asked for Williamson’s jacket, wrapped his fiance up in it and tenderly rubbed his back in hopes of warming and soothing him. With the horrifying images of what his captors did to him haunting his thoughts, he buried his face against his lover’s chest, breathing in his familiar scent, but he still couldn’t drown them out. He trembled and tried to tell himself that he was safe now, but even that was ineffective. Ben sat close to Dave and attempted to comfort his brother, frowning as he shattered, clinging to his companion as though he’d be taken away again.  
  
When the chopper arrived, Williamson, Jackson and Salvatore conducted a final sweep and returned to Parris Island under direct orders. Chainsaw, Dave and Ben accompanied Klaus as he was airlifted to the military hospital in Germany. The medical staff kept him as comfortable as possible during the flight and, upon arriving to the hospital, he received the necessary tests and care immediately. The same doctor who had tended to Dave oversaw the seance’s treatment and, after some debate and assessment of Klaus’ fear level, granted the sergeant access in the x-ray room as long he agreed to wear appropriate protective gear.  
  
As he viewed the radiographs, the doctor informed the sergeant that many of the bones that had been fractured healed incorrectly and would need to be broken again to surgically repair. He confirmed that the sternum and ribs would need care, but he also referred to them as lucky breaks as, during CPR, they happened to crack where they previously did from when he was assaulted. He pointed out that his right arm, wrist and hand had been broken as well as his leg. When he finished discussing the images, he mentioned that there were a significant amount of burns and lacerations along the length of his back and that his blood work results were terrible.  
  
As a nurse started Klaus on intravenous fluids and nourishment, Dave sat by his side and soothingly ran his fingers through his hair as the doctor continued explaining things. In one week, he’d recheck his blood work for signs of improvement as he was too unstable for surgery at this time. Unfortunately, the seance was unable to receive strong painkillers due to his poor health; there was a chance that his body wouldn’t be able to handle the medication and he’d crash, so the staff did what they could for him to keep him comfortable. The week was rough for Klaus. In addition to his severe pain, he barely slept, and when he did, he was plagued by nightmares of his frightening time with the terrorists. He’d wake soaked in sweat with tears streaming down his face as he begged them to stop. On nights like that, Dave would join him in the small hospital bed against the staff’s wishes and gently snuggle him while whispering to him and kissing him, reassuring him that he was safe and that he wouldn’t let anything or anyone harm him.  
  
During his struggles with the nightmares, Klaus relived his past as he went through drug withdrawals. He experienced a variety of symptoms including tremors, chills, fever, nausea and vomiting and spent many nights in the bathroom with Dave. Each time he dry heaved or expelled the contents of his stomach, his ribs and sternum protested, causing extreme pain and tears to stream down his face. Chainsaw would occasionally lick Klaus’ face and nudge him with his nose before lying down on the floor nearby. The sergeant never once left his fiance’s side and would brush his sweaty curls from his face, cradle him gently and kiss him softly. The seance absorbed every word he spoke and clung to him as he sobbed against his chest, whimpering that everything hurt. When he’d exhausted himself, Dave would tenderly clean the sweat from his skin, dress him into a clean hospital gown and carry him back to bed. His care didn’t stop there though; he’d stretch out beside him in the small bed and quietly talk to him about the positive memories they’d shared together until he returned to sleep.  
  
Throughout the days and nights, the hospital staff tended to the burns on Klaus’ body and applied wound cream and changed bandages as directed by the doctor. They felt terrible that they couldn’t offer him pain medications or sedatives until he was deemed stable enough. To compensate, they kept his leg and arm splinted, brought him ice packs and extra pillows and blankets, but it wasn’t as effective as they’d hoped. He spent too many hours crying, pleading for relief, but when they tried to console him, he flinched away from them. He melted into his fiance’s affection, into the nest of blankets, and hid from the world, desperate to block out what he was experiencing. _Please make the pain go away…_ _  
_ _  
_ Dave had been in touch with Sergeant Major Elijah Rivers and Lieutenant Bruce Sullivan in regards to Klaus’ condition and the Hargreeves siblings. They offered to contact them, but the master gunnery sergeant respectfully asked to be the one to do so as he didn’t want to chance Reginald Hargreeves picking up the phone. They granted his request, approved payment for the trip and lodging and informed him that they had been too busy tending to their wounded in other areas but would fly out to visit as soon as possible. Dave promised that he’d update them as he gained new information, ended the call and dialed Diego’s cell, surprised that he answered an unfamiliar number. When he heard Number Two’s voice on the other line, the sergeant’s breath hitched, and he had to force himself to speak. “Diego…” He cleared his throat. “Um, it’s Master Gunnery Sergeant Dave … Katz. Klaus’ fiance.”  
“Why are you calling me?” His guard immediately went up. “Is my brother okay?”  
“Uh, well, he … he’s on the mend…”  
“What the hell do you mean by that?”  
“He was taken, Diego, by some terrorists. They tortured him for months before I found him. We’re in the hospital in Germany, and the military has agreed to pay for a flight and lodging for you and your siblings.”  
“M - my br - brother … tortured…? By terr - terrorists…?”  
“Yes, but he’s slowly improving. I must tell you though … he’s underweight, but I think he’s gained some back. His blood work is too unstable for him to receive medication, but he’s been getting nourishment and fluids intravenously. He’s, um, got broken ribs, a fractured sternum and a broken leg and arm. His leg and arm have been splinted, but he’s been in quite a lot of pain. He’s also been experiencing symptoms of withdrawal, but they’re gradually subsiding…”  
Diego swallowed thickly. “Withdrawals? Br - broken bones? And the hospital isn’t doing anything to relieve his pain? Why the hell not? Why’s he going through withdrawals?”  
“He’s too weak and unstable. They said that if they give him anything too strong, there’s a chance his body may be unable to handle it. The terrorists kept him on drugs when they had him. It’s like they knew about his powers. I think you and your family should accept the military’s offer and see him before his surgery. He’s going to be rechecked at the end of the week to see if he’s stabilized.”  
“When do we leave?”  
“I’ll consult with my superiors immediately and send you a text. I’m certain they’ll book the next available flight.”  
“Dave … is he really going to be okay?”  
“Yes. He’ll recover. His condition has improved, and I haven’t left his side.”  
“Please get back to me as soon as possible.”  
  
They ended the call, and Dave instantly contacted Rivers to ask about the flight and lodging. He put him on a brief hold, handled everything and then picked the line back up, informing him that there was a private aircraft scheduled to depart in a few hours. He also mentioned that he booked six rooms at a hotel nearby the hospital and included that the reservation was under Elijah Rivers. The sergeant thanked him, sent Diego a text message with the details and then tended to Klaus as he began to stir. “Dave…” he murmured weakly.  
“I’m here, dove. Are you feeling okay?”  
“A little nauseous … and painful. I can’t even move without it hurting…”  
“In a few days, your doctor will do the recheck exam and blood work. Hopefully then you’ll be able to have surgery. Oh, um, I forgot to give this back to you with everything that we’ve been dealing with, but I found your promise ring and dog tags after you’d been…” He trailed off as his voice shook. “I held onto them … they, um, they he - helped to keep me going, but they also terrified me at the same time.” A few tears slid down his cheeks. “I was scared that I had lost you, that I wouldn’t find you … and then when I did, you weren’t breathing. I’m sorry … I didn’t want to … but I thought that your promise ring and dog tags were going to be all I had left of you. But then you started to cough, and … and … well, I’m sorry. You’re the one lying in a hospital bed. I should be stronger than this. Here…”  
  
Dave removed the ring and dog tags from his pocket; he carefully slipped the ring onto Klaus’ finger and the dog tags over his head as he brushed his own tears from his eyes. The seance smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “I thought they were gone forever. Sunshine?”  
“Hm?”  
“It’s okay. You don’t have to be strong all the time. I can’t imagine how difficult it must have been for you. I … I really wasn’t breathing…?”  
“No, I had to do CPR.” His voice quivered again, and his tears fell once more. “I think that was probably the most terrifying few minutes of my life. You were gone for six months, Klaus. And I never stopped searching for you. I probably ran my squad ragged, and the things I did to gain information on your whereabouts … I’m not proud of them. I wasn’t myself. I was so violent … feral … I took so many lives. If they were involved with what happened to you, they were slain. I stopped at nothing to track you down. Our comrades weren’t used to seeing me like that, and even they were concerned about me.”  
  
Klaus processed his words before speaking. Ignoring his own discomfort, he gently thumbed the tears away from the sergeant’s face. “Dave, it’s okay. I promise it’s okay. Do you remember what you told me when I first enlisted?”  
“War isn’t pretty, and it doesn’t care about the lives it takes,” he whispered.  
“That’s right. Don’t beat yourself up for what you did. You did what you had to do to survive and to find me. And I’m … I was so relieved to be scooped up in your arms after everything they did to me. I … I di - didn’t…”  
  
The seance’s breathing escalated slightly, and Dave immediately, but carefully, rolled over to face him. He tenderly embraced him in his arms and kissed him softly while murmuring sweet nothings in his ear to remind him that he was safe. He truly wondered what those terrorists put his fiance through, but he refused to pressure him to talk about it; he’d wait until he was ready. Klaus clutched the sergeant’s shirt as he trembled and sobbed until his strength ebbed, but his grip still never loosened. After a few minutes, Dave informed him that he’d been in touch with Diego and that he and the other siblings were going to fly out to see him. That brightened Klaus’ spirits, and he smiled as he succumbed to his exhaustion once more.  
  
When Klaus’ family arrived in Germany, it was late, and as badly as they wanted to visit with him, they opted to settle in their hotel rooms to rest. Jet lag had taken its toll on a majority of them, and they knew they should wait until morning as the seance was likely sleeping. The following morning, the siblings, aside from Grace, met up in the dining hall and took advantage of the complimentary breakfast as they discussed visiting with Klaus. They agreed upon stopping by his room in groups no larger than two so as not to overwhelm him. After they’d eaten and freshened up, Allison and Vanya headed for the hospital first, wondering if it was too early. They’d hate to disturb their brother’s slumber.  
  
Upon arrival, the sisters entered the lobby and approached the front desk to be greeted by the receptionist. They asked to be directed to Klaus Hargreeves room and explained that they were there on behalf of the United States Marine Corps. The woman nodded and revealed his room number; they thanked her, took the elevator and ambled down the hallway, halting just outside the door, suddenly reluctant to enter. Chainsaw lifted his head as Vanya stepped inside first and smiled shyly as Dave acknowledged her by raising his finger to his lips. “Shh. He’s still asleep. He hasn’t been getting much since being admitted.”  
“Should we come back later?” Number Seven quietly asked.  
“Of course not. He’ll be glad to see you when he wakes up, but I’d like him to rest for a bit longer.”  
  
Allison joined her sister inside the room and smiled softly, despite her brother’s condition, at the sight of him snuggled up protectively in the sergeant’s arms. She realized at that point she didn’t know Klaus as well as she should know someone she was raised with. She’d always assumed he wanted to have flings with no romantic attachments or to abuse drugs and alcohol simply for fun. But seeing him resting his head upon his fiance’s chest, she felt awful for the way she had treated him before. It wasn’t him; it was those he was associating with, and she knew he only traveled down a self destructive path as she and the others never took his problems or traumas to heart. While she didn’t know Dave too well, in that moment, she was happy that her brother had him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


	27. Family Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Injury Recovery / Pain / Hospitals.

Keeping their voices as low as possible, Allison and Vanya conversed with the sergeant until Klaus tiredly mumbled Dave’s name. He responded by carding his fingers through his curls and kissing the top of his head. “I’m here, my love. How are you feeling?”  
“Sleepy and sore.” He kept his eyes closed and searched for his fiance’s fingers until he found them. “I need to pee…”  
“Okay, sweetheart. I’m going to carry you, all right?”  
“‘Kay.”  
“Nice and slow.” He nodded once at Allison and Vanya. “I’ve got you.”  
  
Dave carefully lifted his fiance and managed to roll the pole holding the IV bags as he carried him toward the adjoining area. The seance clutched his lover’s shirt with his right hand and involuntarily whimpered and winced as his ribs shifted. The sergeant whispered softly to him as he entered the bathroom, nudged the door shut and set him down on the floor. As the hospital gown was untied and set to the side, Klaus held onto his sleeves and, with assistance, relieved himself, washed his hands and got dressed. He rested his forehead against the sergeant’s and closed his eyes. “It hurts, sunshine … I need pain meds…”  
“I know, baby,” he softly said while caressing his cheek. “I wish there was something I could do to ease your suffering. There’s still too much of a risk for you to take anything strong. There is something that might take your mind off things for a little while at least…”  
“Kisses?”  
“Not exactly, but…”  
  
The sergeant tenderly brushed his lips over the seance’s, slowly increasing the passion behind them, but then reluctantly pulled away. “I love you, Klaus, so much. Just a few more days and you’ll be able to get the relief that you deserve. Your family is here. Well, not all of them at the moment. The others are at the hotel, but Allison and Vanya are waiting to see you.”  
“They were here when I woke…?” He blushed.  
“Mhm. Are you embarrassed that they saw a different side of you?”  
“Maybe a little … things haven’t exactly been peachy between us…”  
“It’s all right, beautiful. I’m happy to inform you that they both thought you looked cute. Are you ready? I’ll carry you again.”  
  
As Klaus nodded, he nuzzled the crook of Dave’s neck as he was gingerly scooped up in his strong arms and carried back to bed. Allison and Vanya remained silent while the sergeant helped his fiance get settled prior to stretching out beside him. Number Three approached the bed first and took her brother’s hand, but she didn’t know what to say. “Klaus,” she began, “I … I’m not good at this whole sibling thing. None of us are. We’ve always been so unkind to you. It’s no wonder you ran off to the military… I’m sorry, brother, for not being a good sister, but I must say that I’m so proud of you. I saw the letters you sent to Diego a while ago. You overcame drug addiction … you excelled in your military training and … the truth is you’re a lot stronger than any of us ever could be. I really am proud of you, and I’m glad you were rescued. I can’t begin to imagine how scared you were.”  
“Allison, I … um … I don’t want to remember, but those are memories I’ll have to live with for the rest of my time here.”  
Allison cast a brief glance toward Dave before perching on the other side of the mattress near her brother’s head. She brushed the curls from his face, and he instinctively leaned against her. “Klaus, I missed you, and I truly am sorry. The way I treated you … the way we all treated you … it wasn’t fair. Dad messed us all up. Your traumas are just as valid as any of ours.”  
Vanya shyly stepped closer. “I also missed you, and I’m sorry, too.”  
“Hey, none of that,” he laughed. “We’re siblings. We’re supposed to fight.”  
“No, Klaus…”Allison began.  
“That wasn’t fighting, Klaus.” Vanya smiled softly. “We were jerks. We never should have treated you like you weren’t important.”  
  
The seance smiled and dissolved into the comforting touches provided by his sisters, grateful for their support; he couldn’t wait to see the rest of his family. He shifted slightly to lean against Dave and engaged in conversation with his sisters until his eyelids grew heavy. The sergeant could tell he was getting tired as his body began to slump slightly. He kissed the top of his head. “Are you sleepy, dove?”  
“Mhm,” came the quiet reply.  
“Allison, Vanya, would you mind…?”  
“Not at all,” they answered at once.  
“We’ll send Luther and Five to visit later,” Allison said. “Rest, Klaus. We love you, and we’re glad you’re safe.”  
  
Klaus mumbled out a response as he snuggled up beneath the blankets and draped his uninjured leg over Dave’s as his eyes fluttered closed. His breathing evened out, and he focused on his fiance’s soothing fingertips combing through his curls as he drifted off to sleep. The sergeant reluctantly got out of bed, used the bathroom, helped himself to some food and rejoined his fiance, carefully readjusting him so that his head was on his chest once more. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head, whispered, “I love you,” and drifted off into the void of sleep. Later, the hospital staff conducted their rounds and, upon entering the seance’s room, quieted down when they spotted him and Dave asleep. One of the nurses assessed Klaus’ temperature and vitals and readjusted his fluids while the other draped an extra blanket over the couple. When they finished, they moved on to their remaining patients, leaving the boys to rest.  
  
In the evening, Luther and Five stopped by their brother’s room, but the visit was much different in comparison to Allison and Vanya’s. Number One briefly patted Klaus on his shoulder without speaking while Five casually leaned against the wall, coffee in hand. “You really should be more careful, you idiot.”  
“Back off,” Dave snapped. “Don’t talk to him like that. None of what happened to him was his fault.”  
“Dave … sunshine … it’s okay,” Klaus reassured. “That’s just how Five shows he cares.”  
“Sweetheart…”  
“It’s okay. Really. Five’s rusty around the edges, but he means well. That’s just how he shows he cares. He’s harmless. Our little psycho.”  
“Don’t call me that…”  
“ _Little psycho_.”  
  
Five scowled and was tempted to chuck his coffee cup at him, but he didn’t want the warm beverage to go to waste. Rolling his eyes, he and Luther stuck around for a while longer until the nurses kicked them out. They waved goodbye to their brother, and the staff took care of the seance’s needs before departing to allow him to rest. He cuddled up as close as possible to the sergeant, breathed in his scent and fell asleep only to be woken the following morning to gentle kisses upon his face. Without opening his eyes, he melted into the affection and murmured out an I love you, frowning when the kisses were severed as a nurse padded into the room.  
  
She chastised Dave for his advances, despite being innocent, and set to work caring for Klaus. Embarrassed, the sergeant averted his gaze, reluctantly sat up and left the bed, earning a protest from his fiance. He angled his body, kissed his forehead and caressed his cheek. “I won’t be long, dove. Chainsaw needs to be fed and taken outside. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
  
The seance winced as the nurse eased him up and assisted him with stretching, but after a few minutes, he shook his head, silently requesting to end the session. She frowned. “How bad does it hurt, honey?”  
“Every day it’s worse…”  
“I have some good news. Today, your doctor is going to examine you and recheck your weight and blood work. If everything has stabilized, you’ll be able to be scheduled for surgery. Depending on your results, we may be able to start you on pain medication.”  
  
Dave returned to the hospital room just as the nurse finished applying wound cream to the seance’s burns and covering them in clean bandages. Chainsaw began eating as soon as he was fed, and the sergeant queried, “Any new info?”  
“Yes.” The nurse nodded. “His doctor is going to recheck his blood work today. I’ve just taken his temperature and documented his vitals, and they’re still good. His burns are looking better, and he seems to have gained enough weight that his spine and ribs aren’t as prominent as they were when he was first admitted, but he’s still underweight. It will take time, but he has improved drastically over the course of his stay here.”  
“Thank you.”  
  
The nurse exited the room as Dave tenderly embraced Klaus in his arms, careful to avoid jostling him too much, and trailed his lips over his skin. The seance giggled and nuzzled him, melting into the intimacy, murmuring contentedly; he draped his left leg over his and searched for his lips. The sergeant transitioned the kisses into heated ones and slipped his tongue into his mouth, and, ignoring his discomfort, Klaus matched their intensity. After several minutes, Diego, who had been leaning against the door frame, cleared his throat. “I thought this was a hospital, not a brothel. I stopped by to visit my brother, not catch a glimpse into his sex life.”  
  
Startled, Dave’s breath hitched as he severed the kisses and made eye contact with Diego. “Why does this keep happening? Can’t a guy get a little privacy to be affectionate with his fiance?”  
“Relax, marine. I’m just kidding.” Number Two laughed curtly. “I don’t mind a bit of a show as long as there’s no nudity.”  
“Right … and it’s Master Gunnery Sergeant.”  
  
At his brother’s comment, Klaus let out an exasperated laugh, hiding his flushed face in his palms. “Whatever, _sergeant_ .” Diego rolled his eyes as he caught sight of Klaus’ embarrassment. Smirking, he raised his brow. “What’s wrong, brother? A little turned on?”  
“You could say that…” he mumbled.  
“I’m not surprised.” Number Two chuckled and stepped into the room with Grace. “How are you?”  
“Honestly? I’m very sore … exhausted.” He sidled closer to Dave, drawing in a sharp breath as a short burst of pain accompanied the movements. “I have some good news though. They’re going to recheck my blood work today to see if I’m stable enough for surgery and medications.”  
“They haven’t had you on any at all?”  
“No, and it’s been awful, especially when I was going through withdrawals again…”  
“I’m sure. I was worried about you. Dave … he called me and told me what happened. You’re a hero, Klaus. You know that?”  
“No, Diego, I’m not … Dave’s the hero. He saved my life…”  
  
“Sweetheart.” The sergeant gently urged him to meet his gaze. “Please don’t talk about yourself like that. You _are_ a hero. You climbed your way to the top during your training. You gained complete control of your powers and helped stop many terrorist attacks. And…” He glanced at Diego shyly. “You saved my life, too, in so many ways. I love you.”  
“I love you, too,” he whispered as he clutched his shirt. “So much.”  
“I must admit you two are pretty adorable.” Number Two smiled softly. “Klaus, mom would like to sit with you.”  
  
The seance kissed Dave’s jaw and took his mother’s hand as she sat on the bed beside him. “Hello, dear. How are you feeling?”  
“Me?” He smiled unconvincingly. “It hurts, but I’m all right.”  
“My poor boy. Is there anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable?”  
“No, it’s okay, mom. The nurses are taking good care of me.” He squeezed her hand as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. “I’m glad you’re here. I … I really missed you.”  
Grace’s lips curved into a gentle smile as she ran her fingers through his sweaty curls. “Are you sure there’s nothing I can do?”  
“I’m sure. Thanks, mom.”  
  
Wincing as he eased himself up, Klaus released Grace’s hand, wrapped his arms around her loosely and rested his head upon her shoulder. She returned the hug, rubbed his back, kissed the top of his head and held onto him until he mentioned that he needed to lie down. He fitted himself up against the sergeant and closed his eyes as he was embraced. Diego approached Grace and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Mom, we should go. He needs his rest. We’ll check on him after his procedure.”  
“Of course. Rest, dear.”  
“Dave, thanks for taking care of my brother. You’ve been good for him. He’s different with you. I’m not big on sentiment, but I can tell he loves you a lot. He’s calmer and happier with you, and he deserves that.”  
“He’s been good for me, too. I’ll call or text you after his operation.”  
“I’d appreciate that. See you later.”  
  
As Diego and Grace took their leave, Dave grazed his fingertips along Klaus’ spine and kissed his temple. Moments later the nurse, along with the doctor, entered the room and approached the couple. “Klaus?” the doctor spoke up.  
“Hm?” he tiredly acknowledged.  
“I’m here to do your exam and collect another blood sample. Can you sit up for me please?”  
“All right.” He winced as he complied and leaned against the sergeant for support.  
“Good. On a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest and one being the lowest, how would you rate your pain level?”  
“Probably about an eight or nine.”  
  
The doctor documented his vitals, reassessed his burns and then requested that the nurse collect a blood sample and recheck his weight and x-rays. She complied and, once she’d completed everything, wheeled him back to his room to curl up with Dave while waiting for the results to be looked over by the doctor. He first reviewed the x-rays, and frowned; while the bones hadn’t shifted much due to the splint, they still were far from healing properly. He saved the images and examined the seance’s blood work results and weight prior to returning to the hospital room.   
  
He sat in the nearby chair. “Infantry Assault Specialist Hargreeves, I have some good news and bad news. Your blood work results have improved enough for us to proceed with the surgery, and you’re hydrated and have gained a little weight. Unfortunately you’ve got a long way to go and you’re still at risk of going into cardiac arrest, but, with your condition, we can’t put off the procedure any longer. The nurse is preparing the operating room as we speak and will come for you when she’s ready. Rest assured, you’re in excellent hands.”  
  
When the doctor stepped out, Klaus clutched Dave’s shirt and briefly glanced at Ben as a few tears slid down his cheeks. “Sunshine, I - I’m scared…”  
The sergeant carded his fingers through his curls. “I know, dove. I am, too, but you’re going to be okay.”  
“What if I’m … what if I don’t wake up?” His voice cracked. “What if this is it? The last time I’ll see you?”  
“It won’t be,” he soothed. “I promise. You’ll wake up before you know it, and I’ll be by your side when you do. All right? I promise, babe. It’s going to be okay.”  
“He’s right, Klaus,” Ben spoke up. “And you know what the perks of being a ghost are? They might not let Dave in the operating room, but they won’t even know I’m there.”  
“Thanks, mi hermano.” He smiled weakly. “Dave?”  
“Hm?”  
“I love you.”  
“And I love you. I promise you’ll be okay, dove.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments / kudos are welcomed and appreciated!


	28. Mending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Surgery / Mild PTSD.

The nurse entered the room, and Dave reluctantly exited the bed, but, before she wheeled the seance to the operating room, he kissed his lips. “I promise I’ll be there when you wake up. You’re going to be okay, sweetheart.” He lowered his voice. “Your brother will be with you during the surgery the whole time. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” His voice trembled; he was terrified. “So much.”  
  
In the surgical suite, the nurse took the necessary steps to prepare Klaus for the procedure while Dave stood outside the room and observed through the oversized window. Ben perched on a counter opposite his brother and kept an eye on him as the drugs began to affect him, and he succumbed to sleep. Chainsaw licked Dave’s hand and, as he scratched the dog’s head, he struggled to watch as the surgeon began the operation. He paled and suddenly felt unwell while his fiance’s limbs were cut into and the bones were rebroken for correction; turning away from the window, he placed his hand over his stomach and stumbled toward the lobby, the canine following closely.

Dave wandered around the waiting area aimlessly until he was approached by a technician who offered him a small cup of coffee. “Sir, you look a bit peaky. Perhaps you should sit down.”  
She placed her hand on his shoulder as he accepted the beverage and weakly shook his head. “Too worried about my fiance…”  
“I know you are, but you need to take care of yourself, too. There’s food in the cafeteria if you’re hungry … or if you don’t feel like eating, there is a park across the street. Fresh air would benefit you. Your fiance is in excellent hands, and he’ll be okay.”  
“I can’t…” He sighed, not in the mood to hold the conversation. “Thank you for the coffee.”  
“You’re welcome. If there’s anything else you need, please don’t hesitate to help yourself or ask one of us.”

She returned to work, and he sighed, glanced at Chainsaw, reluctantly exited the hospital and ventured toward the park. Grateful for the coffee, he sat on a bench and wrapped his military jacket around himself; it was chilly and overcast, and he shivered as he observed the gray clouds floating above him. He exhaled, his breath visible in the air, scratched the dog’s head and, with another sigh, he removed his cell phone and contacted his parents for the sake of his sanity. As soon as his mother’s voice sounded on the other end, he nearly broke down. “Hi, mom.”  
“Hi, baby.” She was surprised he’d called as she assumed he was on deployment for a few more months. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. Um, I … I’m at the military hospital in Germany with Klaus.” His words faltered towards the end of the statement, but he forced the rest of them out. “He was held hostage by terrorists in Afghanistan for six months, and I just found him last week. He was … still is … malnourished, but he’s gained some weight back, and he’s hydrated. His blood work was bad, but it’s better, and he’s under surgery right now. The doctor told us that there’s still a chance his heart could fail. I’m scared, mom…”  
“Sweetie,” she soothed, “I’m sure he’ll be okay. Do you want me and your father to fly out?”  
“I’d like that, but I think they’re going to clear him for discharge after his procedure. Could we stay with you and dad?”  
“Of course, honey.”

He talked with her for a while longer until he’d finished his coffee and he was too cold to continue sitting outside. Upon ending the call, he and Chainsaw reentered the hospital and returned to the operating room to see how far the surgery had progressed. Ben, even though he knew the sergeant wouldn’t be able to see him, cast a glance in his direction and nodded once. Several hours later, Sergeant Major Elijah Rivers and Lieutenant Bruce Sullivan arrived and consulted with him.  
  
“Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz,” Rivers greeted. “Lieutenant Sullivan and I sincerely apologize for being unable to make it here sooner. How are you holding up?”  
“As well as I can, Sergeant Major Elijah Rivers.”  
“We understand you are having a difficult time right now, but would you mind taking a moment to discuss important topics with us?”  
“Um…” He shook his head. “No, I don’t mind.”  
“It shouldn’t be too long. Shall we handle this in the cafeteria, Lieutenant Sullivan?”  
“Yes, that seems fitting.”

The trio, accompanied by Chainsaw, entered the cafeteria and, coffee in hand, sat at a round table near the entryway. Lieutenant Sullivan removed a portfolio containing a stack of documents; he set them on the table as he cleared his throat. “Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz, while we have yet to consult with Infantry Assault Specialist Klaus Hargreeves, we understand that he has been wounded during the six months he was held captive. Unfortunately, since his broken bones were left untreated for too long, even with surgery, his performance on the battlefield will be severely hindered. Sergeant Major Elijah Rivers and I have agreed to medically discharge him. He will need to sign the form as soon as he is able, and it must then be returned to us so we can deliver it to our superiors.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“With that being said, your four year term has come to a close. Sergeant Major Elijah Rivers and I are certain we know the answer, but we are presenting you with the option to reenlist for another four years of service or to retire from the United States Marine Corps.”  
“I will accept retirement, Lieutenant Sullivan.”  
“Very well. The retirement form states that you have honorably served the United States Marine Corps and your country with honor, bravery, courage and faith throughout the length of your career and that you are eligible to receive your military pension.”  
“Yes, sir.”

With no hesitation, Dave signed the document as Sergeant Major Elijah Rivers revealed a velvet box containing two medals of honor and two purple hearts. “Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz, I present to you your third purple heart and a medal of honor, the highest a comrade can earn, for valor and military operations involving conflict with an opposing foreign force. The second set is for Infantry Assault Specialist Klaus Hargreeves. Please present him with these medals and have him sign the medical discharge form as soon as he is fit. We will collect the paperwork at a later time when we can visit with him in person.”  
“Yes, sir.” He accepted the velvet box. “I’m honored to accept these medals. Thank you, Sergeant Major Elijah Rivers. Lieutenant Sullivan.”  
“We, as well as the United States Marine Corps, have been fortunate to have you and Infantry Assault Specialist Klaus Hargreeves serve with us. There is one last thing we need to discuss with you before we return to our hotel. Chainsaw has been serving with us for as long as we are permitted to rely on military canines for combat, and we have made the difficult decision to retire him as well. Would you be interested in adopting him? If you agree, we have the release form in addition to all tactical gear which will be sent back to the states with you and Klaus. If you decline, he will be put up for adoption within our agency, and he will be placed into a suitable home.”  
  
Dave couldn’t help the smile that formed as he glanced at Chainsaw before redirecting his attention onto his superiors. “I would be honored to adopt him, Sergeant Major Elijah Rivers. He, um … it was beneficial to have him there while I searched for Klaus. He definitely made that difficult time easier.”  
“I’m sure he did.” Rivers set the adoption paper on the table. “Please sign at the bottom.”  
“Yes, sir.”

The sergeant complied and, once the documents were signed, Lieutenant Sullivan put them back in the portfolio and saluted him. “We will be in touch tomorrow to speak with Infantry Assault Specialist Klaus Hargreeves. Take care of yourself, Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz. I understand this hasn’t been easy for you, but you mustn’t forget to rest, feed and hydrate yourself.”  
“Yes, sir. Semper Fidelis.”  
“Semper Fidelis.”

Sullivan and Rivers left the hospital, and Dave briefly returned to the surgical suite’s window to check on Klaus, but he was growing tired. _Take care of yourself, Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz_. Sighing, he used the bathroom, washed his face and returned to the cafeteria for a light meal; he hadn’t eaten much of anything during the week and didn’t want to overwhelm his stomach. Settling for soup and tea, he consumed them, discarded the garbage and headed for the lobby to take advantage of the padded cot in the corner. He stretched out on it, back facing the waiting patients, and, using his arm as a pillow, drifted off into the void of sleep quickly.

In passing, a nurse retrieved a blanket from the linens closet and draped it over the sergeant, pleased that he was finally resting. Hours later, his slumber was disturbed by his fiance’s surgeon, who stepped back as soon as he began to wake. Dave rubbed his eyes as he sat up, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, and became more alert when he noticed who his visitor was. He stood up too quickly. “Is he okay?”  
“Yes, Dave, he is.” He smiled sincerely. “The procedure took a bit longer than we originally anticipated, but his vitals remained stable the entire time. Unfortunately, the recheck x-rays didn’t show us the extent of the damage, so the operation went a different route.”  
“What do you mean?” His blood ran cold. “You said he was okay.”  
“He is. No need to worry. We had to fit his arm and leg with external fixation devices. They’re designed to hold the bones in place better so they heal correctly. We used basic models, but it will take some getting used to. It could take as long as six to eight weeks before he can put weight on his leg depending on how it’s healing, and he must be strictly wheelchair bound during that time. He should have x-rays taken once weekly at minimum to see how his affected limbs are handling the external fixation devices. When he no longer needs the wheelchair, he may still require assistance. A cane wouldn’t be a bad thing to have on hand. Physical therapy is an absolute necessity, and I recommend hiring someone to conduct home visits when you arrive back in the states. I will reevaluate him after surgery, but many of our patients are free to return home three to five days following this procedure. He will be discharged with pain medication and antibiotics. In about twelve to sixteen weeks, depending on how the bones are healing, the external fixation devices can be removed. Your job is to ensure that he’s getting plenty of rest, taking his medications as directed and eating healthy meals regularly. Any questions?”  
  
Dave scratched his head awkwardly. “Uh, we - well, can he bathe or take showers? Can this hardware be submerged?”  
“Not submerged,” the doctor laughed at the sergeant’s reddened face. “He can take showers, but purchasing a chair or fitting the shower with rails would be beneficial to him. Do you have a walk in shower?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Good. Come with me. I’ll take you to his room.”

Anxiously, the sergeant followed the doctor down the corridor, Chainsaw trotting beside him, toward his fiance’s room. His breath hitched when he took in the state of the seance lying in the moderately sized bed. He didn’t know what to expect when he was informed that he was fitted with external fixation devices, but it wasn’t this. Clunky steel bars surrounded his arm and leg, and thin screws and pins stuck into the flesh; he knew they were needed to mend the bones, but they looked horrific and uncomfortable. A monitor continuously read his vitals, and an oxygen mask was fitted over his mouth for additional support. Dave paled slightly and mumbled, “What’s he wearing that for?”  
“He’s breathing on his own, Master Gunnery Sergeant Katz, but we’re taking extra precautions since he was under anesthesia longer than we anticipated. It can be tough on the body. Do you need a moment?”  
“No, I need to be with him. I promised him I’d be there when he woke up.”  
“Of course. If there’s anything you need, there’s a call button on the wall by his bed.”  
“Thank you … um … thank you for taking care of him.”  
“Absolutely.”

The doctor excused himself and, even though he knew that the hospital staff wouldn’t approve, Dave climbed into the bed with his fiance as Chainsaw stretched out on the cool tile. Ben watched the sergeant kiss the top of the seance’s head, card his fingers through his curls and whisper out an I love you. The ghost couldn’t help but smile; he truly was grateful that his brother had such a loving partner. For peace of mind, Dave watched the steady rise and fall of Klaus’ chest, but soon his eyes began to droop as exhaustion consumed him. He hadn’t gotten much sleep since his fiance had been admitted, and he desperately needed at least a few hours. His fingers gradually slowed to a halt and, unaware of how long he’d been out, he stirred when he felt his companion beginning to wake.

As he tuned in to the soft sounds emanating from Klaus as he rubbed his eyes with his left hand, Dave propped himself up on his elbow and kissed his temple. The seance sleepily mumbled, “Mm, when can we do the sexy…?”  
“When you’ve recovered,” the sergeant chuckled. “How do you feel?”  
“A little sore,” he admitted, still feeling the effects of the anesthesia. “Doc has me on some good stuff…” His gaze trailed toward the devices on his limbs. “What are those? Am I bionic now?”  
“Not bionic,” he laughed, “but you do have to wear those for a while. I know they look scary, but they’ll help you heal.”  
“‘M glad you’re here,” he murmured groggily. “I love you.”  
“I promised I would be, sweetheart. Sleep.” He’d fill him in later in regards to the events that transpired while he was under surgery. “I’ll keep the nightmares away. I love you so much.”  
  
When he was certain that Klaus was asleep, he brushed the curls from his face and kissed the top of his head. He carefully removed his cell phone from his pocket without moving too much and contacted his father. When Charlie’s voice sounded on the other line, Dave kept his voice quiet as he engaged in small talk with his dad prior to reiterating what the doctor recommended to have on hand during the seance’s recovery. He also requested that he grab fairy lights to ease the seance’s exacerbated fear of the dark and a bag of dog food, toys and bowls for his new canine companion before ending the conversation. He put his phone on vibrate, pocketed it, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sometime later, Sergeant Major Rivers returned to the hospital to see about retrieving the documents he needed and was escorted by a nurse to Klaus’ room. When he reached the entrance, he stopped as he noticed the couple was sound asleep; opting not to disturb them, he glanced at the nurse and informed her that he’d stop by in a few hours.   
  
Dave stirred and rubbed his eyes, his slumber disturbed by the nurse documenting Klaus’ vitals. She offered him a smile. “Sergeant Major Rivers was here earlier to collect the paperwork, but he didn’t want to wake either of you.”  
“Oh, yeah,” he replied sleepily, “I still need to talk to Klaus about that. Did he say when he was coming back?”  
“In a few hours, and that was about an hour and a half ago.”  
“Thanks.” He carefully sat up and pressed a kiss to Klaus’ forehead as he whispered, “I love you.”  
  
Reluctantly, he slipped out of the small bed, used the bathroom and ventured toward the cafeteria where he helped himself to a bowl of soup and coffee. After eating, he returned to the seance, pleased to see that he was waking up, his hand searching the empty bed. As the nurse finished up, he crawled back under the covers and murmured, “I’m here, love.”  
“Mm, where’d you go?”  
“Bathroom and to get food. How are you feeling?”  
“Probably about the same. Tired and sore.”  
  
He carded his fingers through his hair and kissed his temple, wishing there was something he could do to alleviate his discomfort. He went over the conversation that he’d had with Sergeant Major Rivers and Lieutenant Sullivan and informed him of adopting Chainsaw. Klaus was disappointed that he was being medically discharged by the military, but he was happy that his fiance chose not to reenlist and that they’d get to enjoy their retirement together. He signed the document and was able to stay awake long enough to receive his purple heart and medal of honor and to briefly speak with Rivers. He congratulated him for his bravery and service during his time with the United States Marine Corps, informed him that a private jet had been booked for their trip back to the states, took the documents and returned to the hotel he and Sullivan were residing at. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	29. By Your Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Pain / Injury Recovery / Fever.

For the remainder of Klaus’ stay, the staff kept him as comfortable as possible, and on the day of his scheduled release, relief washed over him. He despised hospitals as every time he was admitted to one, it was never for anything routine. Multiple drug overdoses and even missions from his time in the Academy gone awry. The doctor went over care instructions with Dave once more, signed the release papers and discharged the seance with a bottle of antibiotics and a bottle of pain medication plus two refills for each if needed.   
  
Once Klaus was situated in the wheelchair, Dave transported him out of the hospital, Chainsaw following, toward a waiting cab; a paramedic joined them to assist with carrying their personal belongings which had been dropped off by Rivers. The driver held the passenger door open as the sergeant eased his fiance to his feet; he whimpered, drew in several sharp breaths at the movement and clutched his companion’s jacket. He offered a gentle kiss to his forehead and whispered, “I’m sorry, dove,” while carefully helping him get into the passenger seat. He leaned it back slightly, brushed the curls from his face, chastely kissed his lips and settled in the backseat next to the Belgian Malinois. The medic placed the bags in the trunk as the cab driver closed the door and went around to the driver’s seat; upon situating himself, he started the engine, turned the heat on and began the commute to the nearest airport.    
  
During the drive, Dave tenderly massaged Klaus’ neck and shoulders and pressed gentle kisses to his hairline as he murmured sweet nothings to him. Occasionally, he whimpered as he was jostled, and his companion would then lean over far enough to kiss his lips and reassure him that it wouldn’t be much longer until they were on the private jet. Fortunately, Sergeant Major Rivers handled the entire check in process, enabling Dave and Klaus to immediately board the aircraft. The cabbie parked as close to the jet as possible, cut the engine and retrieved the luggage from the trunk while the sergeant went around to the passenger side and opened the door.    
  
Klaus’ eyes fluttered open, and he weakly reached for his fiance as he was scooped up into his arms and cradled against his chest. The seance winced and gripped his companion’s jacket tightly, causing him to freeze and ask, “Does that hurt?”   
“A little…” he whimpered.   
“Are you okay?” He noted how exhausted he looked.   
“Mm … my chest feels a bit tight … and ‘m sleepy…”   
“I’ll be as gentle as I can. I promise. I love you.”   
“Love you, too…”   
  
As Chainsaw trotted beside him, Dave gingerly carried Klaus up the ramp, acknowledging the pilot as he passed him, while the cabbie set their luggage down on the sofa. He took his leave, and the pilot returned to the cockpit, brought the jet’s engines to life and announced over the intercom that he’d be taking off within ten minutes. The sergeant lowered the seance to the luxurious bed and tucked him in as he hovered over him and brushed the curls from his face. Noting that he’d fallen asleep, he kissed his forehead, used the bathroom, closed the bedroom door and stripped down to his boxers, relieved to have privacy. Before climbing into the bed, he propped Klaus’ leg up on a pillow and instructed Chainsaw to settle down on the floor. With caution, he stretched out beside his companion, pressed a kiss to his temple and drifted off to sleep as the journey to Colorado began. Hours later, he woke to a dull ache in his lower back and sat up to rub it as he glanced at Klaus - still sleeping. He placed the back of his hand to his head and frowned upon observing that his temperature seemed to be running a bit warm, but he narrowed it down to the stresses of moving from the hospital to the cab to the jet. He stood up to stretch, taking extra care to avoid straining his back, got dressed and quietly exited the bedroom. He downed half a bottle of water and served the rest to the canine prior to texting his father and returning to the seance for more rest. Sleep hadn’t come easy for him in the hospital, and he had a lot of catching up to do.   
  
When the aircraft landed, it bounced along the tarmac, jostling Klaus and Dave awake, and gradually came to a halt. The sergeant flinched as the seance whimpered and clutched the bedsheets; his chest felt heavy and mildly constricting, but he brushed it off as being from the change in altitude. His fiance eased himself up and murmured, “You okay?”   
“Yeah,” he mumbled. “Rough landing. I’m all right.”   
“Sure?” He brushed the curls from his face.    
“Mhm. Are you?”   
“I’m fine, love. Care for a lift? My dad should be waiting for us.”   
“Please?”   
“Of course.” He kissed his lips innocently. “Will you take your meds first?”   
“Okay.”   
  
Dave carefully had him sit up and handed him one antibiotic and one pain tablet; he dry swallowed and clung to his lover as he was lifted and carried off the plane. Unable to stay awake any longer, he gave in to the medication and succumbed to his exhaustion. The pilot saluted them, and Charlie assisted with the bags while the sergeant got Klaus settled in the passenger seat without disturbing his slumber. He relocated to the backseat with Chainsaw and ran his fingers through the seance’s curls as Charlie loaded the bags into the truck bed and joined the boys inside the vehicle. He wasted no time in cranking up the engine and turning the heat on, but before he drove toward his home, he checked on Klaus, noting that, even as he slept, he shivered. He kept his voice quiet. “There’s a blanket underneath your seat, son. That should help to warm him up.”   
  
Wordlessly, Dave retrieved the blanket, and Charlie draped it over Klaus and placed a comforting hand on his son’s shoulder. “How are you holding up?”   
“I’ve been better,” he admitted, gently tucking a loose curl behind Klaus’ ear as he watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. Truth be told, the sergeant had been stressing, and as a result, he hardly ate, drank or slept enough, and his back was irritating him, but he kept quiet. “Things could have been much worse, but he’s here, and that’s what matters.”   
“Your mother and I were worried when you called us with the news. We’re glad he’s on the mend. Need me to stop anywhere on the way home?”   
“I don’t think so. I’m pretty tired, and I know he needs as much rest as possible.”   
“Of course.”   
  
He nodded, began the commute toward his home and, upon arrival, parked as close to the front door as he could. He grabbed the luggage from the truck bed as Dave, in conjunction with Chainsaw, exited the vehicle and went around to the passenger side; he opened the door and gently combed his fingers through his curls. The seance stirred, mumbled out a response and reached for his fiance as he was lifted and cradled against his chest. He leaned into the soft repetitive kisses that were pressed to his face as he was carried to the door where Dorothy was waiting. She squeezed her son’s shoulder and tenderly caressed Klaus’ cheek; his eyes fluttered open, and he smiled weakly at her. She returned it and gestured for her family to get out of the cold, and as Dave crossed the threshold, he smiled at his mother. Once Charlie was inside, he nudged the door closed with his hip and set the bags down to lock the door.   
  
Dorothy kissed her husband as he embraced her in a gentle hug and nuzzled her cheek. She leaned into the affection and rested her hands over his. “Sweetie,” she said to her son, “I cooked yours and Klaus’ favorite meal.”   
“‘M too tired…” Klaus murmured. “S’okay if I sleep?”   
“Of course, honey.”    
“Thanks, mom.” Dave nodded at his parents. “Dad.”   
“You’re welcome,” they answered simultaneously.    
  
As Dave ascended up the steps, Klaus tightened his grip on his shirt and inhaled sharply as the pressure in his chest increased. “Dave…” he whimpered. “I can’t … it hurts…”   
“I know, dove, but we’re almost there.” He peppered his face with kisses. “Just a few more steps, and you’ll be in our cozy bed. Hold on to me.”   
“Sunshine…” He turned his head slightly as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.   
“Shh, I’ve got you.”   
  
As soon as he was in the bedroom, he noticed the fairy lights decorating the walls surrounding the bed and smiled softly. Carefully, he placed his lover on the mattress and propped his leg up on a pillow before kissing his lips lightly. He thumbed the tears away and pressed gentle kisses to his face, murmuring in between them how much he loved him. Charlie stepped in, placed the bags next to the dresser and asked his son if there was anything he could do or get for him. Dave shook his head as he stretched out alongside his fiance and thanked him for stringing the fairy lights up. He nodded and left the room, returning moments later with a plate of food. “Thought you might want something to eat after your flight. Are you doing all right?”   
“I’m okay, dad. Thanks.”   
“You’re welcome, son.”   
  
To protect Klaus from being jostled, the sergeant strategically placed a couple of pillows to create a makeshift barrier between them and peppered his face with kisses. “I love you.”   
“I love you, too,” he mumbled, fumbling for his hand. “Cuddles?”   
“I’m sorry, dove.” He took his hand. “I’d love nothing more than to hold you, but I can’t risk accidentally hurting you.”   
“S’okay…” He was disappointed, but he was aware that the hardware on his limbs and healing ribs and sternum would protest with any extra weight. “I’m just glad you’re here.”   
“I’m not going anywhere. Sleep, my love.”   
  
As if that was what he needed to hear, Klaus succumbed to his exhaustion, and Dave consumed dinner before drifting off as well. Hours later, Dorothy quietly entered the bedroom with a heated blanket and smiled softly at the couple as she approached the bed. She draped the blanket over them, leaned down to kiss her son’s cheek and whispered, “Goodnight, sweetie. I love you.” Before leaving, she brushed the hair from Klaus’ forehead, wished him a goodnight as well and took the plate to the kitchen to wash it. When she finished, she returned to her husband and joined him in bed; half asleep, he rolled over to pull her into his arms and press lazy kisses to her face. She carded her fingers through his hair and nuzzled into him as he gently rubbed her back to comfort her. He whispered sweet nothings to her until he was certain that she’d fallen asleep.   
  
Early the next morning, the sergeant woke before the sun and carefully rolled over to press a chaste kiss to Klaus’ lips. He placed the back of his hand to his forehead, frowning at his seemingly elevated temperature, and checked it with a thermometer. It wasn’t alarmingly high, but it was above the normal range. With a quiet sigh, he slipped out of bed, went into the bathroom to relieve himself and opened the loft’s door to let Chainsaw out. When the dog trotted back inside, he fed him and snuggled back up in the warmth of his bed, dozing off within minutes. When the sunlight peeked through the window, Dave mumbled incoherently, not quite ready to rise, but he propped himself up on his elbow to give his fiance affection.   
  
He peppered his face with tender kisses until he stirred and mumbled, “G’morning, sunshine.”   
“Good morning, dove.” He kissed his forehead. “How are you feeling?”   
“A little stiff, and my chest still hurts.”    
“Still?” Fear etched its way into the sergeant’s voice. “Is it worse?”   
“Not really.” He reached for his hand. “I’m sure it’s okay. Probably still just recuperating from the flight. Would you mind helping me to the bathroom?”   
“Of course not. I need to have my dad bring the wheelchair in here. Ready?”   
“As ready as my current situation will allow.”   
  
Upon being lifted, Klaus closed his eyes tightly and fisted Dave’s shirt as he was carried into the bathroom. The sergeant winced at his discomfort as he supported him while he relieved himself and washed his hands, careful to avoid banging the external fixation devices. He leaned against the counter, groaned and screwed his eyes shut; trembling, he gasped, “Dave,” as he turned around and collapsed against him, “I need my pain meds…” It broke the sergeant’s heart to see his fiance so uncomfortable. He scooped him up into his arms as gently as possible and tucked him back into the bed before stretching out beside him. He handed him the proper dosage of medications, and as the seance dry swallowed them, he hoped it would alleviate some of the pressure.    
  
Gradually, Klaus relaxed and sighed contentedly as Dave began to massage his scalp and hum to him. Several moments later, a knock sounded at the bedroom door; when acknowledged, Dorothy entered the room with a tray displaying two mugs of hot apple cider, forks and a large plate containing scrambled eggs with mixed vegetables and sausage. She set the tray down on the end table on her son’s side, patted Chainsaw’s head, sat at the foot of the bed and engaged in small talk. Before giving them privacy, she informed them that she and Charlie scoured the internet for a reputable physical therapist and selected a top rated one to conduct home visits beginning the following day. She also mentioned that her husband fitted the shower with railings and added a chair. The couple thanked her, and she took her leave, giving the dog one last scratch behind the ears prior to closing the door.   
  
Dave caressed the seance’s cheek. “Dove, would you like to eat something?”   
“Not hungry…” He placed his hand over his stomach.   
“You need your nouri-”   
“Mm … gonna be sick…” A thin layer of sweat coated his forehead, and he paled as he cupped his hand over his mouth and gagged.    
“Oh, love…”   
  
The sergeant regretfully scooped him up into his arms, knowing it would add to his discomfort, and quickly carried him to the bathroom. He made it just in time for Klaus to expel a small amount of bile into the toilet as his body screamed in agony at the heaving motion. He trembled, and tears streamed down his face as he collapsed against his fiance and weakly reached for him, craving a comforting and familiar touch. It was difficult for Dave to see Klaus struggling, and he pulled him into his arms and gently rocked him while whispering sweet nothings in his ear, kissing him in between. The seance shivered against him, whimpering until the pain slowly ebbed, but he didn’t release his grip on his lover.    
  
Ben leaned against the wall and frowned as he watched the situation unfold, guilt washing over him. He was  _ there _ while his brother was relentlessly beaten, burned, starved and deprived of water. He witnessed the physical abuse and trauma that the terrorists forced him to endure, and it made what Reginald did to him seem like a slap on the wrist. It hurt him greatly that he couldn’t do anything to help Klaus escape his horrifying time as a hostage, and it hurt him more that he was mentally scarred for the rest of his life from such a terrifying incident. He was thankful that Dave was doing what he could to take care of him, but the sergeant wasn’t present while he was tortured, and there was a chance that the seance might never be ready to talk about it. Sighing in defeat, he stepped closer and sat on the floor beside him as he quietly said, “I’m here, Klaus.”   
  
When Klaus’ body was thoroughly exhausted, his grip loosened on Dave, and he slumped slightly. The sergeant checked to see that he’d fallen asleep, so he carried him back to bed and kissed his forehead lightly. A few tears escaped, and he wiped them away before taking the tray downstairs; he’d suddenly lost his appetite. As he stepped into the kitchen, he rummaged through a cabinet in search of a container and, with shaking hands, tried to put the food in it. His mother entered the room and wordlessly took both of his hands to stop him, and he shattered as soon as he met her concerned gaze. She embraced him as he dissolved into her comforting touch and shed all of his pent up tears, unable to keep them at bay any longer; Charlie joined them and rubbed his son’s back.    
  
Gradually, Dave’s tears subsided, and he pulled away to meet his mother’s kind eyes as she cupped his cheek. He smiled brokenly at her and his father before returning to his fiance, relieved to see that he was still sleeping. Exhaling, he stripped of his clothing, realizing he was still wearing what he’d been dressed in the entire time he stayed at the hospital with Klaus. He slipped into a clean pair of boxers and fleece pants, crawled into bed and threaded his fingers through his lover’s as he allowed his exhaustion to consume him. He woke the next morning, kept his eyes closed and lazily rolled over to be chastely pecked upon his lips by Klaus. He met his fiance’s gaze and smiled sleepily as he brushed the curls from his face and mumbled, “Feeling better?”   
“Yeah. My chest is still sore, but it’s not as bad as it was earlier.”   
“Good, I’m glad.” He moved a hair closer to kiss him. “You scared me, dove.”   
“‘M sorry…”   
“It’s okay.” He took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “Need another dose of meds?”   
“Please?”    
“Okay.” He handed him one tablet of each. “I love you.”   
“Danke.” He swallowed the pills. “I love you, too. Ich liebe dich.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! TwistedIllusions helped me out a lot with these next few chapters!! <3


	30. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Injury / Complications / Surgery / Mild PTSD.

The couple relaxed for several more minutes, too comfortable to move, but they knew they shouldn’t fully confine themselves to bed. Dave kissed his nose and murmured, “Would you like to take a shower? When we finish, I’ll help you dress in something warm … you can wear something of mine if you’d like … and get a fire going.”   
“Okay.” He smiled and nodded. “I’d like that.”   
“You all right if I carry you?”   
“Yeah, I’ll be fine. You’re always gentle. I love you.”   
“And I love you.”   
  
Upon lifting him, Dave cradled him to his chest and peppered soft kisses to his face until he placed him on the closed toilet seat. Kneeling in front of him, he turned the shower on, allowing the temperature to warm up, and cupped his cheek as he chastely kissed his lips. As steam filled the small room, the sergeant removed his clothing and eased Klaus out of his shirt when the dog watching caught his eye. With a chuckle, he got up to close the door, mumbling, “Sorry, Chainsaw,” and returned to his lover to finish undressing him. Before picking him up, he softly questioned, “Do you want to try standing?”   
“I’m not sure I have the energy,” he murmured, “but I can try.”   
“I’ll help you. Whenever you’re ready.”   
  
Klaus placed his hands on Dave’s shoulder and braced himself, careful to avoid putting too much weight on his injured leg, and rose with him. He winced a bit as the pressure in his chest briefly returned but dissipated enough as he entered the shower with his lover. Shivering as the water caressed his skin, he tucked his arms against his own body and leaned against Dave as he rested his head on his chest and closed his eyes. He felt his companion’s strong yet gentle arms embrace him and fingers softly massage his back, and he melted into it, focusing on his heartbeat. Occasionally, soft kisses were pressed to his neck and shoulders while sweet nothings were murmured to him in between them. When the seance grew too tired to stand, he was lowered to the chair; he reached for the sergeant and rested his hands on his hips as his body and hair were tenderly bathed.    
  
The sergeant rinsed him thoroughly and knelt down in front of him to kiss his hand before standing up to wash himself. When he finished, he rinsed as quickly as possible, shut the water off and crouched in front of his lover once more. Placing a hand on his cheek, he murmured, “Let’s get you dried off and dressed into something warm, hm?”   
“Okay. Your clothes?”   
“Of course. Ready?”   
“Yeah.”   
  
Dave, as carefully as possible, assisted Klaus with getting to his feet and drying off before he gently wrapped him in a fresh towel. He secured one around his own waist, lifted the seance, cradling him against his body, and carried him back to bed. He gingerly placed him on the edge of the bed as Chainsaw approached and wagged his tail prior to jumping on the mattress to stretch out beside Klaus. The sergeant chuckled, scratched the dog’s head, retrieved a pair of his own board shorts and an oversized t-shirt and removed the towel from his companion. Keeping his own towel around his waist, he knelt in front of his lover and smiled softly.   
  
One leg at a time, the sergeant slipped the shorts on his companion and, upon reaching his thighs, he kissed each of them before easing his hips up to finish dressing him. He readjusted his position and, as he draped the shirt on over his head, he leaned forward to kiss his lips. Klaus smiled softly and melted into the affection as his fiance kissed his neck, clavicles, chest and abdomen, wincing at how prominent the bones still were, as he tenderly brought the fabric down to his waist. He offered a smile, pressed another innocent kiss to his lips and asked, “How are you feeling?”   
“Better.” He returned the smile.    
“Would you like some breakfast?”   
“Okay. Could we share a plate?”   
“Of course, dove. Let’s get you settled first.”   
  
Dave got dressed, tucked Klaus into bed, kissed his forehead, let Chainsaw out and then fed him before descending down the steps to see his parents in the kitchen cooking together. His mother turned around and wrapped her arms around him. “Hi, sweetie. How are you doing? How’s Klaus?”   
“Good morning, mom.” He leaned into her comforting embrace. “He seems to be much better today. We took a shower, and he wants to have breakfast. We’re going to share from my plate.”   
“Oh, that’s wonderful, honey!”   
“The physical therapist is coming today, right?”   
“Yes. In less than two hours. Would you like me or your father to send her upstairs when she gets here so you can stay with Klaus?”   
“Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks, mom.”   
  
They released each other, and Dave removed a plate and a coffee cup from the cabinet and joined his father at the stove. “Hey, son,” Charlie greeted as he flipped the pancakes, “I’m glad Klaus is feeling better. Are you doing okay?”   
“Yeah. I’m all right.”   
“Good. Sausage, bacon and eggs are ready if you’d like to start with those. Pancakes are almost done.”   
“Thank you.”   
  
The sergeant filled a mug with coffee, added a dash of creamer and dished some eggs, two slices of sausage and a few pieces of bacon on his plate. When the pancakes were ready, he made room for one and carried everything back up to his bedroom. Upon entering, a soft smile formed on his face at the sight of Chainsaw curled up at the foot of the bed. He joined his lover beneath the covers, careful to avoid spilling anything, and allowed him to consume as much food and coffee as he could stomach. Dave finished the rest and carded his fingers through his curls as he informed him that the physical therapist would be there soon. They opted to remain snuggled up in the warmth of the bed until she arrived, and the sergeant reluctantly moved to give her space to work. She performed minimal exercises and stretches, ensuring to only do what the seance’s body could handle, and said that she’d return the following day at the same time for another session. The day passed by relatively quickly, and, much to Dave’s relief, Klaus ate half of a sub for lunch and felt well enough to suggest spending the evening downstairs with Dorothy and Charlie for dinner and a movie.  
  
When the aroma of the freshly cooked meal wafted down the hallway, Dave propped himself up on his elbow and kissed Klaus’ cheek. He aided him with using the bathroom and, as Chainsaw followed, carried him downstairs, smiling at the cozy great room. Dorothy and Charlie had prepared it by pulling the sofa out into a bed and fitting it with soft sheets, plush pillows and extra fleece blankets; for added heat, a small fire crackled in the furnace. As the seance was gently set down on the mattress, he shuddered as he glanced at the fireplace, reached for the sergeant and reluctantly requested that the fire be doused. Dave cradled him against his chest, frowning at the realization that he was trembling, and murmured, “Are you sure, darling?” He brushed the curls from his face. “You’re shivering.”    
“Please…” His voice was small and weak. “I just … I want it out…”   
  
Dave had questions, but he didn’t want to pressure the seance to talk, so he immediately complied and returned to him. As carefully as possible, he stretched out behind him, covered him with one of the blankets and provided as much physical contact as possible without causing him pain. Dorothy and Charlie entered the great room with a tray containing three plates and three glasses of water. As it was set down on the coffee table, they noticed that the fire had been put out. Dorothy glanced at her husband worriedly and brushed the curls from Klaus’ forehead. “Was the fire too warm for you, honey?”    
  
The seance closed his eyes, teeth chattering, and hid his face against the sergeant as he nodded. Charlie cast a concerned look at his wife and draped an extra blanket over Klaus and checked his temperature, noting the low grade fever. He met his son’s anxious expression and offered a comforting touch to his shoulder before joining his wife in the extra chairs he’d added to the area. When everyone had agreed on a movie, Dorothy hit play and, in addition to her husband, began eating.    
  
The sergeant supported Klaus and shared his meal with him, allowing him to eat as much as he could, before finishing the remaining portion off. Upon setting the plate back on the coffee table, he nuzzled his fiance, threaded his fingers through his and whispered out an I love you. Klaus returned the sentiment and leaned into him as he closed his eyes, unable to stay awake any longer. He attempted to sidle closer, but his chest protested; sighing quietly, he succumbed to his exhaustion, and, shortly after, his fiance joined him in the void of sleep. Several minutes later, Dorothy nudged her husband and pointed to the couple; he peeked at them, kissed his wife and switched the television off while she transported the dishes to the kitchen.    
  
As he approached his son and Klaus, Charlie contemplated waking Dave to carry the seance up to bed, thinking he’d be more comfortable, but decided against it. They looked peaceful, and he didn’t want to disrupt that. He observed that Klaus was shivering and frowned as he took his temperature; it was elevated, but not enough to cause worry, so he adjusted the blankets to cover them completely and turned around to see Dorothy smiling at him. He raised his brow and quietly asked, “What?”   
“I saw that.” She approached him. “Your softer side is showing.”   
“Shh, can’t let that secret out.” He kissed her forehead. “I adore you.”   
“I love you, too, Charlie.” She took his hands and pecked his lips. “Let’s go to bed.”  
  
Dorothy kissed her son’s forehead, tucked a loose curl behind Klaus’ ear, accepted her husband’s hand and padded down the hallway with him. Once they’d showered and changed into something comfortable to wear, they crawled into bed, and Dorothy snuggled up close to Charlie. He wrapped her in his arms, pressed several kisses to her face and whispered how much he loved her. She smiled softly and leaned into his affection as she drifted off to sleep in his gentle embrace.   
  
In the great room, Ben leaned against the wall and watched his brother sleep for a while before dissipating. After a couple of hours, Chainsaw lifted his head and tilted it as he rose and nudged the sergeant a few times. He received a dismissive response and resorted to pacing back and forth while whimpering, causing Dave to groan, “Hush, dog…” but the Belgian Malinois only grew more anxious.   
  
Sighing, Dave sat up, careful to avoid jostling his fiance, and rubbed his eyes, thinking he needed to go outside. Before he could get up, Klaus jerked awake with a whimper and a pained gasp, startling the sergeant, and searched the darkness for something familiar. His chest felt constricting, and he struggled to speak as his fingers connected with his companion’s. “D - Dave … I ca - n't br - br - breathe…” He clutched at his chest and teared up, sending Dave into a state of panic.   
  
As Dorothy and Charlie emerged from their room and asked what was going on, the sergeant sprang out of bed and grabbed his phone and his father’s truck keys. He scooped Klaus up into his arms, ensuring to keep a blanket around him, and cradled him against his body. When he answered his parents, his response came out harsher than he’d intended as he rushed out of the house and toward the truck. The seance weakly gripped his fiance’s shirt, choked out sobs and clenched his eyes closed as his pain intensified. Once Dave had him in the passenger seat, he strapped him in, jumped into the driver’s seat, cranked up the engine and peeled out of the driveway. During the race to the nearest hospital, Klaus was fading in and out of consciousness and mumbling incoherently, adding to Dave’s stress.    
  
The sergeant’s cell phone rang, but he sent it to voicemail and fought to keep himself steady as he brokenly pleaded, “Stay with me, dove … stay with me…” His fiance’s breathing had gotten more erratic and shallow, and it made his skin crawl. Tears began to drip down his face as he pulled into the hospital parking lot, stopping near the emergency entrance, and cut the engine. He hastily exited the vehicle, jogged around to the passenger side, yanked the door open and scooped the seance up into his arms, noting how raspy his breaths were and how feverish and sweaty his skin was.    
  
Dave rushed through the doors and frantically called, “Help! I need some help!” as a team of technicians wheeled a stretcher over to him. The seance weakly clung to him and tried to speak as he was placed on the gurney. The medical crew began transporting him down the hall; one of them asked, “Name?”   
“Hargreeves … Klaus,” Dave stammered. “He … he woke up and couldn’t breathe … he was wounded in the military a few weeks ago.”   
“Da … Dave…” Klaus gasped. “Don’t go…”   
“Shh, sweetheart,” he soothed, “try to take deep, slow breaths for me, okay?”  
  
A nurse placed her hand on the sergeant’s shoulder. “He’s in good hands, honey. I’m sorry, but you must wait in the lobby. The doctor will be with you when we have more answers.”   
“Dave…” the seance whimpered as his eyes fluttered closed, and he lost consciousness.   
“Klaus?” He caught his hands as they fell away from his shirt and set them on his chest. “Dove?”   
“Sir, please wait in the lobby. We’ll take care of him.”   
“Okay…” He leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I love you. Please, hold on…”   
  
Dave reluctantly released his fiance, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, and watched the team wheel him toward the x-ray room. He willed himself to pick up his feet and returned to the waiting area where he sat in a chair and wrapped his arms around himself. Upon pulling his knees up to his chest, he rested his head on them and closed his eyes; sometime later, he heard footsteps approach him and met one of Klaus’ nurse’s reassuring gaze. Beside her, the surgeon stood and smiled warmly.   
  
“Hello,” he greeted. “I understand that you brought Klaus in for treatment, but may I ask what your name and relation is to him?”   
“I’m Dave Katz. He’s my fiance,” Dave replied as he stood up. “Is he okay?”   
“He’s been stabilized, but we’ve taken chest x-rays and confirmed that his sternum requires surgery. A technician is preparing him for the operation as we speak. You’re more than welcome to watch through the window if you’d like to, but I must warn you that this procedure requires us to break the bone.”   
“Um … I … I’ll try…”   
“Of course. Right this way.”   
  
Dave exhaled and followed the nurse and surgeon down the corridor and toward the operating room. The medical crew stopped before entering the room and faced the sergeant as he looked through the oversized window. After nodding once at him, the doctor and the nurse stepped into the surgical suite as a technician finished preparing the seance for the procedure. Anxiously, Dave observed the following events unfold, and his skin crawled as his fiance’s chest was cut open. He swallowed thickly and almost turned away, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. He hugged himself, sighed quietly and flinched upon hearing the bones beginning to break.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading -- he'll get a break eventually, and not the bad kind.


	31. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Surgery / Flashbacks / Mild PTSD.

The cracking sounds transported him back to that cold, damp building, and he saw himself performing CPR on his fiance, begging him to breathe. To come back to him. Paling, he placed his hand over his stomach as a wave of nausea overwhelmed him, and he rushed toward the nearest bathroom. He staggered inside, barely making it to one of the toilets, expelled the contents of his stomach and flushed it down. He shakily got to his feet, rinsed his mouth out at the sink and splashed water over his face just as the door opened and a medic entered. “Sir, are you okay?”   
“Not really,” he whispered, voice raspy. “My fiance … I couldn’t watch…”   
“It’s all right. He’s going to be fine. He’s in excellent hands.”   
“I hope so.”    
“Is there anything I can get for you?”   
“I don’t know…”   
“Come with me.” She smiled. “I might have just the thing.”   
  
Weakly, he trailed behind the medic as he was led back to the lobby and sat down in a chair away from the other visitors. She offered another smile, departed briefly and returned with a warm blanket and a mug of hot cocoa. He wrapped the blanket around his frame and accepted the cup, holding it with both hands, welcoming the heat. “Thank you.”   
“Of course. If there’s anything else you need, please don’t hesitate to ask.”   
“Okay.”   
  
The technician returned to her station, and Dave took a few sips of the cocoa, startling when his phone rang. He sniffled, “Hi, mom…”   
“Hi, baby,” she said, relieved at hearing his voice. “You’re on speaker, and your father’s here, too. What happened? You scared us when you rushed out so quickly.”   
“I’m sorry I snapped at you. I didn’t mean it.” His voice cracked, and he brushed a few stray tears away. “It’s just … Klaus couldn’t breathe…”   
“What?” Dorothy and Charlie questioned simultaneously. “Is he okay?”   
“No…” He shattered and began sobbing. “H - he’s not. He’s in surgery now. Sternum from when he was held captive … it got worse…”   
“Son,” Charlie spoke up, “listen to me. Take a deep breath. Can you do that for me? We’re on our way. Klaus is going to be okay, but I need you to take care of yourself, too, all right? We’ll be there soon.”   
  
When the call ended, Dave put the mug down in the empty chair beside him and wrapped himself up tighter in the blanket. His tears never relented, and, as soon as his parents arrived, they both approached him, and Charlie placed a hand on his shoulder. The sergeant met his father’s concerned eyes as he knelt down in front of him and moved his hand to his knee. “Are you okay? How is he?”   
“I don’t know,” he whispered, averting his gaze. “Dad, I’m scared that I’m losing him.”   
“Hey,” Charlie softly said, cupping a hand to the back of his son’s neck, “look at me. Klaus is going to be just fine.”   
“Dad…”   
“No. He’s going to be okay. Come here.” He gently pulled him in for a hug and gestured for his wife to hand him the fleece blanket he’d brought. “You’ll be okay, too. Your mom and I? We’re here for you. For  _ both _ of you. We love you, son.”   
  
Charlie secured the blanket around Dave’s shoulders, and he and Dorothy sat on either side of him, doing what they could to console him. Eventually, they moved to a padded bench further away from the others, and Dave rested his head in his mother’s lap as he began to doze off. His father began to ease him down into Dorothy’s lap, and he mumbled, but Charlie whispered, “Easy. Rest. We’ll keep an eye out.” The sergeant nodded slowly, allowing his dad to help him get comfortable. As Dorothy carded her fingers through his hair, his legs were carefully pulled into Charlie’s lap, and the blankets were draped over him. His wife smiled at him and whispered, “You’re sweet, and I love you, Charlie.”   
“I love you, too, my beautiful angel.” He leaned over to kiss her lips innocently. “So much. I feel blessed to have you, our son and his fiance in my life.”   
“You’re a good man.”  
  
Hours later, the surgeon and a technician approached Dorothy and Charlie and, noting that Dave was asleep, kept their voices down. “Hello,” the surgeon spoke up, “are you Dave’s parents?”   
“Yes, we are,” Charlie answered quietly. “How is Klaus?”   
“The surgery went well, and he’s in the intensive care unit. I wired his sternum closed, so he’ll need to stay with us for a few days to ensure there are no further complications. Would you like to visit with him?”   
“Absolutely.” He nodded. “Could you please give us a moment to wake our son?”   
“Of course.”   
  
Respectfully, they departed and went into the cafeteria to grab a quick bite and a cup of coffee. Dorothy brushed the hair from her son’s face and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Wake up, sweetie,” she softly spoke as she continued carding her fingers through his hair.    
“Mm … s’too early…” he murmured, attempting to burrow further beneath the blankets.   
“We have some news,” she whispered. “Klaus is out of surgery.”   
“Hm … what?” He got up too quickly, and his back protested, causing him to groan. “Ouch.”   
“Easy, son,” Charlie said. “You okay?”   
“Yeah.” He nodded, readjusting his position. “Where’s Klaus? Is he okay? When can we see him?”   
“Slow down.” His father placed his hand on his shoulder. “He is okay. Doc said the procedure went well, and he’ll take us to him shortly.”   
  
As if on cue, the surgeon returned to the lobby with the technician, greeted the sergeant and his family and led them down the hall toward the intensive care unit. When he reached the room, he informed them that nurses would periodically tend to him and excused himself to see other patients. Dave froze, and his blood ran cold at the sight of his fiance lying in the hospital bed; the incision on his chest looked angry, but he tried to tell himself it was because it was fresh. He wanted to step into the room and be with him, but his feet were heavy, and he couldn’t bring himself to pick them up. Involuntarily, he shuddered, and his parents glanced at each other. Charlie placed his hand on his son’s back and asked, “Do you need a minute?”   
“N - no,” he stammered as his voice broke. “Dad, I - I don’t know…”   
“Come here.”   
  
He pulled Dave into his arms, and he sank into the embrace, unable to keep his tears at bay as they slid down his cheeks. He clutched his father’s jacket as muffled sobs left his throat, and he mumbled incoherently. Charlie rubbed his back and soothed, “Shh, son, I know it’s difficult, but he’s okay, and you’re okay, too. You got him here in time. You aren’t going to lose him, all right? Take a deep breath, and let it out slowly.”   
“Dad, I…”   
“Breathe.”   
  
Gradually, Dave’s breathing evened out, and he let the fabric go as he turned to face his fiance again before stepping into the room. Upon reaching the bedside, his breath caught, and Charlie placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The sergeant exhaled an unsteady sigh, sat in the chair beside his fiance and allowed his eyes to fall onto the incision again, swallowing thickly. He let out a whimper and forced himself to look away and focus on Klaus.  
  
Ben, who had been with his brother the entire time, watched Dave provide affection and smiled softly. The sergeant brushed the curls from the seance’s forehead, leaned down to kiss his lips lightly and murmured sweet nothings to him. As time passed, and Klaus showed no signs of waking up, his anxiety returned, and he looked at his parents. Dorothy began to get up to comfort him, but Charlie whispered, “I’ve got it, love,” as he approached his son and put a hand on his shoulder. “Son, do you remember what I told you? He’s going to be fine. I promise. This was a big procedure, and it’s going to take some time for him to wake up. We love you, and Klaus is part of this family. I’m here for you and for him, okay? Your mother is, too.”   
  
Wordlessly, the sergeant nodded, threaded his fingers through his fiance’s and rested his head upon the pillow. Charlie returned to his wife and requested that she join him in the cafeteria to give the boys privacy. She squeezed his hand, kissed her son’s cheek and walked with her husband down the corridor. They engaged in small talk as they took advantage of the complimentary meals and beverages and contacted the physical therapist now that the time was reasonable. They informed her of the complications that Klaus had experienced and that they’d be in touch when he was fit to continue his sessions.    
  
In the intensive care unit, Dave closed his eyes and began to doze off, but he lifted his head when he felt a hand weakly squeeze his own. Klaus whimpered and tried to call out for his lover, but his voice was barely above a whisper. The sergeant tenderly cupped his cheek and soothed, “Shh, sweetheart, I’m right here. You’re in the hospital, and I … I was so scared.” His tears threatened to return, but he held them back. “But you’re going to be okay.”   
“You’ll stay with me?” the seance questioned. “I … I don’t want to be alone…”   
“I’m not going anywhere.” He kissed his forehead. “I promise.”   
  
He scooted the chair closer and readjusted his position as he talked quietly to him until his parents entered the room. They approached the bed, smiling at the sight, as Klaus’ eyes fluttered open; he faintly returned the smile and fought to stay awake. Charlie placed a comforting hand on the seance’s cheek and soothed, “Dorothy and I are here for you if you need anything, Klaus, but you should try to get some more rest. You’ve had a rough start to the morning.”   
  
Klaus mumbled out a response and closed his eyes, succumbing to his exhaustion quickly, as Dave pressed another kiss to his forehead. Charlie squeezed Dave’s shoulder and nodded. “You did good, son, and you deserve to rest, too. Will you be okay if your mother and I run home to take care of Chainsaw? We’ll bring you back some clothes and toiletries. Are you hungry? We’d be happy to pick up some food on the way back.”   
“Thanks, dad,” he answered with a smile. “Um, an oat milk peppermint coffee, a breakfast burrito and a cinnamon roll from that shop down the road from home?”   
“Of course. Anything else?”   
“Would you mind grabbing the fleece blanket from my bed?” He gestured toward the thin sheet covering his fiance. “I want him to be as comfortable as possible.”   
“Absolutely. We should be back within the hour. Call us if you need anything else, all right?”   
“I will.”   
“We love you, son.”  
  
Before leaving with her husband, Dorothy kissed her son’s cheek and squeezed his hand, reassuring him that they were just a phone call away. Once they were out of sight, Dave continued tending to his sleeping fiance, only leaving his side for the nurses to work and to use the restroom. He made a point to not be away from him for more than a few moments should he wake up, but he never did. The sergeant brushed the hair from his face, slightly worried, but his body had been through a lot in such a short period of time, and he knew abundant sleep was normal. He recalled that he had slept a lot when he was first injured in Afghanistan all those years ago.    
  
Lost in thought, he didn’t hear his parents join him in the intensive care unit and startled when a gentle hand clasped his shoulder. “Sorry,” his mother spoke up, “I didn’t mean to scare you, honey. We thought you heard us come in. Are you okay?”   
“Yeah, I’m fine. I was thinking…” he admitted.    
“Do you need to talk?”   
“No, it’s okay. I’m okay.”   
“Okay, sweetie.” She was skeptical, but she let it drop. “Has he woken up at all since we’ve been gone? We brought the blanket you requested and picked up breakfast.”   
“We also packed some stuff to get you through a few days,” Charlie spoke up as he set the bag down in the corner of the room near its bathroom and handed him the blanket. “We fed Chainsaw and let him out to potty, too.”   
  
Dave smiled at his father and draped the fleece over his fiance, hoping he wouldn’t wake him, but his eyes fluttered open. He mumbled sleepily as the sergeant gently took hold of his hand and kissed it. “Hi, dove,” he soothed, “I’m here. How are you feeling?”   
“Tired … sore. Chest still feels a bit tight.”   
“And it will be,” a nurse said upon entering the room and adjusting his medication dosages, “while your body adjusts to the hardware.”   
“More hardware?” he complained.   
“The surgeon had to wire your sternum shut, Mr. Hargreeves.”   
“It’s permanent?” He weakly squeezed Dave’s hand. “How long do I have to stay here?”   
“I’m afraid so. You’ll be in this room for two days and allegedly the nursing unit for three days. Before you’re discharged, we’ll recheck your x-rays and go from there.”   
“Can my fiance stay with me?”   
“Yes, of course.” She documented his temperature, noting it was slightly elevated. “Rest, honey. I’ll return shortly with some breakfast.”   
  
As soon as she left, Dave brushed the curls from Klaus’ forehead, pecked his lips and took a sip of the coffee that his father had brought him. “Dove?”   
“Yeah?” he mumbled tiredly.    
“I love you.”   
“I love you, too. Ich liebe dich.”   
“I had my father bring the blanket from our bed, and…” He smiled as he held the bag up containing the breakfast burrito. “I’ve got something better than hospital food. Are you hungry?”   
“A little, but I - I’m afraid I’ll get sick…” He shuddered. “It hurt so much the first time I threw up.”   
“Which is why we’ve got you on an anti nausea medication,” the nurse said as she reappeared.  
  
She reentered the room with a tray containing a bowl of oatmeal, a plastic spoon and a disposable cup of water. As she set the meal on the mobile table and wheeled it towards the seance, she smiled warmly. “Eat as much as you can, honey.” She adjusted his blankets, checked his temperature once more and left the room. Dave looked at his parents as they offered him a reassuring smile; he returned it and perched on the edge of the bed beside Klaus. As he ran his fingers through his hair, he hummed, “How do you feel?”   
“Um…” He glanced at the oatmeal. “I don’t really want to eat that…”   
“Do you feel sick?”   
“A little, but not enough to turn food away completely.”   
“Want a few bites of my breakfast burrito?”   
  
Reluctantly, the seance nodded while he struggled to shift his position to be closer to Dave, whimpering as a sharp pain coursed through his chest. The sergeant stopped unwrapping the foil and carded his fingers through his curls. “Easy, dove,” he said. “I’ll come to you.” He finished removing the remainder of the packaging, sat next to his fiance and kissed his cheek as he offered him the burrito. Klaus took a few small bites of it, shaking his head when he’d eaten about a quarter of it, and rested against his companion’s shoulder. Casting a shy look at Dorothy and Charlie, he whispered, “I have to pee…”   
  
Dave requested politely that his parents give them privacy, and, once they were out of sight, he assisted Klaus with getting to the bathroom. When he finished, the seance washed his hands and, with his lover’s help, situated himself back into bed. He sipped at the water while the sergeant finished the burrito and consumed the cinnamon roll and the rest of the coffee as his parents rejoined them. Klaus was lulled to sleep as his fiance gently massaged his scalp, and Dorothy and Charlie stayed until visiting hours were over. They exchanged farewells, and Dorothy kissed her son’s cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind the seance’s ear before leaving with her husband.    
  
After some time had passed, Dave took advantage of the cafeteria, used the restroom and changed into a clean pair of pajamas. Against the staff’s wishes, he stretched out in the small hospital bed and succumbed to his own exhaustion as Ben appeared and leaned against the wall. He wished he could communicate with the sergeant and tell him how grateful he was for all that he’d done and was continuing to do for his brother. Since his passing as a teenager, Number Six watched Klaus struggle with the pain of losing him, drug and alcohol addiction, psychological trauma, sexual assault and various forms of torture, and it upset him greatly that he was unable to save him from such horrors. He, even if there was a way for him to manifest, would never be able to thank Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz for taking care of his brother. For treating him like a human being instead of an object. For showing him what consensual gentle sex could be like. For loving him with every ounce of his soul. In that moment, it didn’t matter that Dave didn’t actually witness what Klaus went through when he was with Reginald or confined to that dark room with the terrorists. What mattered was that he was here with the seance now as a source of comfort and familiarity. Of a security blanket that would always be ready to protect him at a moment’s notice. That he’d never force Klaus to talk about what happened, but he’d listen if or when he was ready to open up about what he went through during the six months he’d been held hostage. And that he’d do anything he needed to do to help him feel safe. Ben smiled and sat on the floor by the bed _. Thank you, Dave. _ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments / kudos appreciated!!


	32. Ghosts Of The War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Nightmares / Ghosts / PTSD / Past Torture.

Klaus’ restful slumber was short lived as the ghosts of his captors appeared to him in his dreams, hissing his name and clawing at him through the darkness. His breathing escalated, and he twitched and whimpered in his sleep as they inched closer, causing him to clutch the bed sheets. Their disfigured faces appeared in flashes of lights, and he wanted to scream, but no sound came out. He mumbled incoherently as they continued reaching for him; it didn’t matter that they couldn’t physically touch him - their very presence made his skin crawl, and he felt as though he was trapped in that cramped room all over again. He could almost feel the hot coals burning his flesh as well as their rough and violent hands striking him and shoving him around.    
  
As he bolted upright, a bloodcurdling scream tore from his lips, startling Dave awake to the point he nearly fell out of the small bed. The heart monitor went wild, and the sergeant took in his fiance’s state in a matter of seconds, at first thinking something went wrong with the procedure and he was in pain, but he quickly realized he’d had a nightmare. Gently, he spoke to him, reminding him that he was safe in bed, and carefully secured the blanket and his arms around his slender frame as his screaming subsided. Dave cradled him close to his chest, softly kissing his face while whispering to him, as staff rushed in, but he put his hand up to stop them.    
  
He quietly informed them that it was a bad dream and began to hum to Klaus as the staff wordlessly exited the room. Gradually, the heart monitor steadied itself, but the seance clutched his fiance’s shirt as pain surged through his chest, and he broke down sobbing. Dave held him as he cried and talked softly to him, filling his thoughts with positive memories that they’d made, to take his mind off of it. Eventually, Klaus had cried himself to sleep, and the sergeant tenderly readjusted him, tucked the blanket around him and moved even closer to him for added comfort. Struggling with his own emotions, he took his lover’s hand and let a few tears fall before brushing them away and closing his eyes.    
  
Throughout the remainder of the night, the nurses periodically tended to Klaus, taking extra care to avoid waking him and Dave. The following morning, the seance woke first, glanced at the sleeping form beside him and smiled as a nurse entered the room. “Good morning. How are you feeling today?” she asked as she checked his temperature.   
“Okay,” he quietly answered. “Sore, but okay.”   
“Good. We were concerned that you were going to injure yourself last night.”   
  
She gave him a dose of pain medication and offered him a fresh glass of water, informing him that she’d return soon with breakfast. Nodding, Klaus nuzzled Dave’s neck as soon as she was out of sight, mumbling out a good morning when he began to stir. The sergeant rubbed his eyes and opened them as a smile spread across his face. “Hello, dove, are you feeling okay?”   
“Yeah. I’m a little sore, but okay.” He kissed his nose. “Thank you for being here for me.”   
“I’ll always be here. Did the nurse come in already?”   
“Mhm. She’s bringing breakfast back soon, but if it looks as appetizing as yesterday’s meal, I may skip it.”   
“Love, you need to eat…” He frowned. “Would you like me to see if my parents will bring you something?”   
“Please?”  
  
Dave propped himself up and kissed his cheek as he dialed his mother’s cell phone, hoping it wouldn’t be too early. She picked up within a few rings, and he smiled when he heard her voice. “Hi, sweetie!” she greeted. “How did you and Klaus sleep? How are you both feeling?”   
“All right.” He carded his fingers through the seance’s hair, opting to leave the previous night’s ordeal out. “The nurse is going to bring him breakfast soon, but are you and dad planning to stop by this morning?”   
“Of course, honey. We’ve just finished eating, but we made extra eggs and biscuits with gravy to bring to you and Klaus. Chainsaw has been taken care of, so we’ll be leaving shortly.”   
“Okay, mom. I love you.”   
“I love you, too, baby.”   
  
The sergeant ended the call and relayed the message before reluctantly slipping out of bed to relieve himself, wash his hands and splash water over his face. Upon returning to his lover, he carefully eased him up, causing him to draw in a sharp breath and reach for his fiance’s hand. As he intertwined their fingers, Dave frowned and kissed his cheek. He wished that his companion didn’t have to go through this, but he’d do anything he could to help him feel as comfortable as possible. He rubbed his back and said, “Whenever you’re ready.”   
  
Moments later, Klaus weakly nodded and tightly clutched Dave’s shirt as he was lifted and carried into the bathroom. He whimpered and hid his face in the crook of his neck; his chest pain was worse than he’d anticipated. Carefully, the sergeant sat him down on the sink and, as the seance held onto his shoulders, he removed the shorts. Once he had them off, he began to assist his companion with getting to his feet, but he shook his head as a few tears escaped. “Su - sunshine…” he stammered. “It hurts…”   
“Come here, beautiful.”   
  
Should the nurse return, he tenderly wrapped the blanket from home around his slim frame and embraced him in a gentle hug. In between soft kisses, he murmured, “Dove, I know this is difficult for you, but I’ll be here with you through it all. I promise. Seven weeks seems far away, but those external fixation devices will be off before you know it, and your sternum will be less painful. In the meantime, I’ll do anything I can to keep you comfortable and help you feel safe. I love you so much, sweetheart.”   
“I love you, too,” he mumbled in between sobs, exacerbating his pain.    
  
Another whimper left his throat, and he slumped against Dave, brokenly pleading for relief as the nurse entered the room with a tray containing oatmeal and a glass of water. Briefly acknowledging her, the sergeant kept his arms around his fiance and checked to make sure the blanket completely covered him. She set the tray down on the table and stepped into the bathroom. “What’s wrong, honey?” she asked, but he didn’t answer her; she glanced at Dave, and he quietly informed her that he was in a lot of pain. She nodded and requested a recheck of x-rays; he agreed and asked for a moment of privacy to help Klaus relieve himself when he was as ready as possible prior to dressing him, kissing each leg and thigh as he did. Upon meeting his fractured gaze, he brushed his tears away, kissed his lips, cradled him against his chest and set him on the bed. The nurse transported him to x-ray, captured a few images of his chest and limbs and had the technician review them.  
  
He confirmed that nothing was out of place, and as soon as the seance was returned to the intensive care unit, Dave crawled into bed with him and ran his fingers through his hair. The nurse reported that everything looked good as she wheeled the tray over to him and asked that he eat. He forced a smile but pushed the food away, grimacing, once she left the room; he leaned against his companion and searched for his hand. With a frown, the sergeant tried to get him to eat a few bites, but he refused; fortunately, Dave’s parents arrived with the meal they cooked, and Klaus ate as much of that as he could. Dave consumed the rest, set the plate off to the side and provided his fiance with more affection. Dorothy and Charlie stayed for as long as they were allowed to, wished the boys a goodnight and took their leave.    
  
Much to Dave’s relief, Klaus slept peacefully through the night and woke the following morning feeling much better. Careful to avoid turning too sharply, the seance nuzzled his fiance and peppered his face with kisses as he caressed his arm with his fingertips. The sergeant murmured incoherently as he felt his lips against his skin, snuggled closer to him and draped his arm over his abdomen. “Good morning, dove…” he hummed.   
“Good morning, sunshine.” He continued the gentle kisses. “Sleep all right? How’s your back?”   
“Mm, I did … back’s a little stiff, but I’m okay. How are you feeling?”   
“Better. I love you.”   
“I love you, too.”   
  
With his uninjured hand, the seance rubbed circles over Dave’s back muscles and pressed more innocent kisses to wherever he could reach. The sergeant hummed contentedly, closed his eyes and carefully draped a leg over his lover’s. The nurse entered the room and instinctively chimed out a good morning; guilt washed over her when she startled them, and she apologized as they pulled away from each other. She completed her rounds and documented that the seance was in good spirits prior to departing to consult with the doctor. Several minutes later, she returned with a tray containing yogurt, fruit and black coffee and placed it on the moveable table before wheeling it over to her patient.    
  
When she left the room, Dave eased his fiance up into a sitting position, and a smile formed across his face as he consumed every ounce of the meal and coffee. Once he finished, the sergeant moved the table and supported the seance as he used the bathroom. Upon returning to bed, he, to the best of his ability, curled up against Dave, grateful for the warmth radiating from his body. Throughout the day, staff continued to monitor his condition, pleased that his temperature was normal and that he seemed to have improved. Under the doctor’s request, he was relocated from the intensive care unit to the nursing unit where he stayed for three days. During that time, Dorothy and Charlie visited with him, and he was able to contact his siblings at least once to brief them of his situation. They felt bad that they hadn’t checked in on him in a while, but he assured them it was okay and that he was on the mend, but he looked forward to seeing them soon if possible.    
  
At the end of the designated time spent in the nursing unit, the doctor reevaluated Klaus and cleared him for discharge. Glad that the entire family was present, he sternly but gently instructed the seance to report any issues to his caretakers, get plenty of rest, avoid overexertion, eat healthy meals and stay hydrated. He also informed Dave to resort to sponge baths until the chest sutures could be removed in roughly ten days and to resume physical therapy after that; he also mentioned that Klaus was to report to the hospital once weekly for follow up x-rays over the next six weeks to ensure that the hardware was doing its job. Much to the seance’s relief, he was told that the external fixation devices could be removed at the six week mark provided the bones had mended.    
  
The doctor signed the form and sent them on their way with a refill of pain medication and antibiotics. While Dorothy held onto the medications, Charlie brought the wheelchair over and aided his son with getting Klaus settled. Dave wrapped the fleece blanket around his fiance’s shoulders and ensured that it covered his lap to shield him from the cold. He carried his overnight bag that had been supplied by his parents and followed his father out to the vehicle as he kept a hand on his fiance’s shoulder. Once they reached the car, the sergeant helped situate the seance in the front passenger seat, leaned it back again and climbed in directly behind him. Dorothy sat beside her son, Charlie folded the wheelchair down and loaded it into the trunk, joined his family inside the warm car and began the commute home.   
  
Upon arrival, he parked close to the door, cut the engine and retrieved the wheelchair from the trunk. His wife and son exited the vehicle, and, as he brought the wheelchair closer, he observed the sergeant open the passenger door and cup Klaus’ cheek. After the most delicate kiss, Dave asked, “Wheelchair, or would you like me to carry you?”   
“Carry me?” He reached for him. “Less steps…”   
“Come here, dove.” He smiled and gently lifted him from the car. “I’ve got you.”   
“I love you.”   
“And I love you.”   
  
Charlie smiled softly, set his son’s bag on the wheelchair and followed him and Dorothy inside the toasty house. Dave thanked his parents for their help and carried his lover upstairs, Chainsaw trailing behind, and gingerly placed him in bed. He hovered over him, brushed the curls from his forehead and murmured, “I’ll be right back.”   
“No, stay…” He weakly clutched the sergeant’s shirt.    
“No fire?”   
“No…” He involuntarily shivered. “Please … just … you’re warm enough.”   
“Okay, dove.” He saw fear in the seance’s eyes but let it drop. “I’m here for you. Always.”   
  
As the sergeant stretched out in bed, Klaus attempted to roll over, but his sternum protested, and he let out a quiet whimper. He wanted to be able to cuddle up to his fiance and be wrapped up in his strong yet gentle arms as he felt safe, but until the external fixation devices were off his limbs and his chest had healed up, he couldn’t. Dave whispered sweet nothings to him as he scooted a bit closer and tucked the blankets around his slender frame. Shortly after the boys had fallen asleep, Charlie quietly entered the loft with the wheelchair and Klaus’ medications. He placed the pill bottles on the end table and set the wheelchair in the corner of the room should they need it before draping a blanket over his son and departing.    
  
As days passed, Klaus followed the doctor’s orders, took his medication as directed and spent a lot of time in bed. He ate and drank well and put on some more weight; his bones were no longer as prominent as they first had been, but they were still visible. Dave hardly left his side and was pleased that he slept undisturbed throughout the nights during his first week home. Certain things, such as sticks or acorns landing on the roof, startled him, and he still declined warmth from the fireplace. Each week, Dave took him to the hospital for his scheduled x-ray rechecks, and the staff informed him that everything looked great. Several days before his scheduled suture removal, Klaus began having nightmares about his time as a hostage. He’d twist within the sheets and whimper incoherently, and Dave was terrified that he was going to hurt himself, so he reluctantly roused him. Each reaction upon waking was more or less similar, but one particular episode had the sergeant struggling to remain calm. The seance bolted upright, causing a sharp pain to course through his chest, and breathed heavily as tears streamed down his face. He pleaded with his captors to let him go, and Dave’s heart broke as he reached for him, gingerly placing his hand on his cheek. Klaus flinched at the unexpected contact and mumbled incoherently something about fire and being struck as he trembled and sobbed. Unsteadily, the sergeant talked to Klaus until he came out of his episode, sank against him and whimpered out apologies over and over again.   
  
With shaking hands, Dave tenderly embraced Klaus and tried to sooth him, but his own voice was trembling. He found it difficult to remain steady for his fiance, but he battled his own emotions to sit with him until his grip loosened and he asked for some tea. The sergeant nodded slowly, pulling away, but the seance reached for his hands. “Wait…” His voice sounded defeated.    
“What’s wrong, dove?” He gently kissed his tears away.   
“Would you please turn the fairy lights on? And d - don’t be long…”   
“I’ll be as quick as I can.” He switched the lights on and patted the bed, encouraging Chainsaw to jump onto it. “Stay with him, okay?”   
“Dave, I love you…”   
“I love you, too, baby.” He pecked his lips as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. “I won’t be long.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	33. Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: PTSD.

He climbed out of the bed, descended down the steps and entered the kitchen as his emotions returned in full force. While steeping the tea, a few tears slid down his cheeks, and he quickly brushed them away when he heard soft footsteps. “Honey?” his mother spoke up. “Is everything okay?”  
“Um…” He turned to face her and shattered. “It’s so hard for me to watch him suffer…”  
“Sweetie,” she soothed as she wrapped her arms around him, “It’s okay to not be strong all the time, but you did the right thing by getting him to the hospital so quickly. He’s going to heal, and the two of you will be planning your wedding before you know it. I have an idea. What do you say you and I go out to lunch tomorrow and pick out the wedding rings?”  
“I don’t want to leave him,” he whispered, clinging to her.  
“I know you don’t.” Dorothy released him to meet his gaze. “Your father will keep an eye on him, and Chainsaw will be here, too. It’d be good for you to get some fresh air.”  
“You’re right,” he reluctantly agreed. “I love you, mom.”  
“I love you, too, honey.”  
  
She smiled, kissed his forehead and allowed him to finish making the tea for Klaus; before he returned to the loft, she rubbed his back and wished him a goodnight. He carried the mug upstairs and reentered the loft as a smile tugged at his lips; his fiance was stretched out on his back, leg elevated slightly, and Chainsaw was curled up beside him. He set the cup down on the end table, hovered over the seance and brushed the hair from his face, frowning at his seemingly elevated temperature. Klaus’ eyes fluttered open, and he hummed, “Hi.”  
“Hello yourself,” the sergeant murmured. “I’ve got your tea. How are you feeling? You’re a bit warm.”  
“Yeah, I’m okay.” He offered a smile and carefully propped himself up, wincing as he did. “I probably just got too worked up over the nightmare. Are _you_ okay? I heard your voice breaking…”  
“You did, huh?” He lowered his voice as he handed him the teacup. “Sorry … it just … it’s not easy for me to watch you struggle and be in pain. I can’t even properly give you cuddles.”  
“Sunshine?” He ran his fingers through his hair prior to accepting the mug.  
“Hm?” He leaned into the affection.  
“It’s okay. I’m glad you’re here with me. I love you so much.”  
“I love you, too, dove.”  
  
Dave readjusted his position and flopped onto his back as Chainsaw moved to the foot of the bed and Klaus consumed the tea. When he finished, he handed the cup to his fiance and eased himself down to the mattress, flinching slightly at the pressure. The sergeant set the mug on the end table, kissed the seance’s cheek and offered him his pain medication and antibiotics which he gratefully accepted. After dry swallowing the pills, he closed his eyes and quickly succumbed to his exhaustion as his companion allowed his fingers to graze his flesh on his arm. The following morning, Dave woke to the sunlight faintly peeking through the frost coated window; he rolled over, dragging the blanket over his head, and nuzzled Klaus’ neck.  
  
The seance stirred and mumbled out a good morning as he reached blindly for his love’s fingers, humming contentedly when he connected with them. The sergeant lazily pecked his cheek and asked how he was feeling after feeling his forehead. He didn’t like that he still felt warm, but Klaus insisted he felt fine. After several more moments of rest, Dave opened his eyes, let Chainsaw out and fed him when he returned to the loft. As the sergeant closed the door, he shivered, crawled back into bed and carded his fingers through Klaus’ hair. “Dove?” he murmured as he kissed his face.  
“Hm?” He giggled at the affection. “You’re sweet…”  
“Am I?” he chuckled. “Um, last night my mom asked me if I’d like to have lunch with her today. I’m reluctant to leave you alone though…”  
“I don’t want to be away from you either, but I’ll be okay, sunshine. Go have fun with your mom. You deserve to get some fresh air.”  
“Sure? I’ll stay if you want me to.”  
“I do want you to stay,” he admitted, “but I’ll be okay for a couple of hours. Won’t Charlie be here?”  
“Yeah, he’ll keep an eye on you. Would you like me to help you take a bath? I’ll make you breakfast after that.”  
“Absolutely.” He smiled. “I love you.”  
“And I love you.”  
  
Dave relieved himself, washed his hands and set up a station in the bathroom with everything needed to give Klaus a sponge bath. Upon returning to the bed, he hovered over him, innocently kissed his lips and offered him another dose of pain medication and antibiotics. After he swallowed the pills, the seance reached for the sergeant as he was scooped up gently in his arms and carried to the bathroom. Dave assisted him with relieving himself, closed the toilet lid, placed a towel over it and eased him down onto it. As carefully as possible, he removed the clothing concealing his fiance’s thin frame and tenderly ran the warm, soapy cloth over his skin. Once he’d thoroughly been washed, the sergeant rinsed him with a fresh cloth, peppering his chest and limbs with delicate kisses as he did. He smiled softly and kissed his forehead before pulling a fresh pair of board shorts up to his waist and carrying him back to the bed. As he placed him on the mattress, he hovered over him and grazed his torso and chest with kisses until he met his lips. “What would you like for breakfast?”  
“Over easy eggs with a side of biscuits and gravy, fruit and orange juice?”  
“Of course, beautiful. I’ll be right back.”  
  
Dave pecked his lips, carded his fingers through his hair, descended down the steps and headed straight for the kitchen. Noting that his parents weren’t up yet, he prepared enough breakfast for two and brewed a full pot of coffee as silently as possible. When everything was ready, he retrieved a tray and a large plate and piled it high with food; he then filled a glass with orange juice and another with black coffee and a dash of honey. After setting everything on the tray, he quickly washed the dishes and left the coffee pot on so the beverage stayed warm for his parents prior to returning to the loft.  
  
He set the tray down on the end table, took care of Chainsaw and then stretched out beside Klaus as he kissed his cheek. He eased him up into a sitting position and handed him his medications followed by the orange juice. Once he swallowed the pills, the seance leaned against the sergeant, consumed nearly half of breakfast and finished off the juice. Dave ate the rest, drank every ounce of the coffee and asked his fiance again how he was feeling as he was still a bit warm. He assured him that he was okay and cuddled up to him until a knock sounded at the door followed by Dorothy questioning if she could come in. After she was acknowledged, she opened the door and sat on the foot of the bed with a warm smile on her face.  
  
“Hi, sweetie.” She took her son’s hand. “Hey, Klaus. Did you both sleep all right?”  
“Mhm,” Dave answered, squeezing her hand. “Did you and dad?”  
“We did. Thank you for making coffee.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“Klaus, honey, how are you feeling? I’m sure Dave has already talked to you about it, but I wanted to double check and make sure you were okay with me taking him out for a while today.”  
“Yeah, he needs a break.” He smiled. “I’ll be fine.”  
“Charlie will check in on you, but if there’s any problems, please don’t hesitate to call us.”  
“Hm … the only issue is I’ll be lonely without my sunshine,” he chuckled. “He’s quite cuddly, and I miss him when he’s gone.”  
“I miss you, too, dove,” Dave stammered as he blushed.  
“You’re cute when you blush.”  
“Stop…” he mumbled as he hid his face in the crook of his neck.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” He looked up. “I’ll be back soon.”  
  
The couple exchanged a few innocent kisses and, after Dorothy retreated downstairs, Dave showered, garbed himself in formal attire and brushed his teeth. When he emerged from the bathroom, Klaus’ breath caught, and he mumbled, “You look fantastic.”  
“Do I?” the sergeant laughed as he took care of Chainsaw, returned to the bed and hovered over the seance. He nodded as he felt the heat rising up in his cheeks. _Stupid hardware_ , he silently cursed as he reached for his fiance. Dave chuckled and carefully lifted Klaus and carried him to the bathroom; he aided him with relieving himself, supported him while he brushed his own teeth and helped him change into a clean pair of board shorts. Upon taking him back to bed, he peppered his face with kisses, murmuring how much he loved him in between, until Dorothy knocked on the door.  
  
The sergeant informed her that he’d be downstairs in a moment and brushed the curls from the seance’s face and sighed audibly. He was having second thoughts about leaving the home as he checked his companion’s temperature; several scenarios ran through his head. “You’re running a mild fever, dove.” He carded his fingers through his hair. “Are you feeling okay?”  
“Yeah, a little tired and sore, but I’m fine, sunshine.” He smiled. “Go have fun with your mom. I’ll be okay for a few hours.”  
“Klaus…” Dave rarely called his fiance by his name anymore. “Please, be honest with me. I don’t…” He could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he struggled with his emotions. “When I had to rush you to the emergency room … hearing you struggling to breathe…” His voice cracked. “I thought I was going to lose you. I - I was so scared…”  
  
Guilt washed over Klaus as he gently placed his hand on Dave’s face. “Sunshine, I do feel tired and sore, but I don’t feel unwell. I’m telling you the truth. I don’t want you to leave … I do feel safe with you here … but you need to take care of yourself too. I promise I’ll be okay for a little while. I love you.”  
“I love you, too, Klaus.” He wiped his tears away. “Promise me that you’ll tell my dad as soon as you start to feel sick.”  
“I promise.”  
“I’ll be home soon, my love.”  
  
Dave kissed his lips, tucked him in, slipped his shoes on, transported the dishes downstairs and placed them in the sink before meeting his parents in the entryway. He smiled brokenly at them, and they exchanged concerned glances. Charlie stepped forward, pulled his son in for a hug and rubbed his back; the sergeant slumped against him as his tears returned in full force. “Dad … I don’t know if I should leave him…” He risked glancing at his mother, fearing she’d be upset, but her eyes only showed concern. “He says he’s okay, but he’s got a low grade fever. I can’t shake the images of me rushing him to the hospital last week…”  
“Son, I’ll keep an eye on him, and I’ll contact you if his temperature rises. Go out and get some fresh air. You’ve hardly left the house. I’m sure he’ll sleep the whole time you’re gone, especially with those meds he’s taking. He’ll be okay, and you’ll be home before you know it.”  
“Yeah…” He exhaled a shaky breath and met his father’s gaze. “Call me if there’s a problem…”  
“There won’t be, but I will. Go have fun with your mother. I’ll take care of him.” He thumbed his tears away. “I love you, son.”  
“I love you, too, dad.”  
  
Hesitantly, the sergeant exited the house with his mother, shivering as the chilly air nipped at his hands and face, and wasted no time getting in the car. Once they both had their seatbelts on, Dorothy started the car, took her son’s hand and began the commute to the jeweler in the downtown district. Upon arrival, she parked in front of the shop, cut the engine, smiled at Dave and brushed the hair from his forehead before wrapping her arms around him. He closed his eyes, rested his head on her shoulder and took comfort in the way that she held him and spoke softly to him. He focused on her voice, her words - _you’re at the jewelry store, and you’re about to pick out a set of wedding rings. Your fiance’s injuries will take time to heal, but he’s safe and he will be okay. He has you, and he loves you very much_.  
  
When Dave pulled away from his mother, he had tears in his eyes, but she brushed them away and kissed his cheek. He mumbled out an apology, but she shook her head and reassured him that he didn’t have to keep his emotions bottled up all the time. He nodded slowly, offered a weak smile and let out another unsteady sigh prior to following her toward the boutique, hoping he’d be able to keep his emotions in check and that the shopkeeper wouldn’t notice that he’d been crying. Dorothy secured her right arm around his waist as they entered the store to be greeted by the owner. “Good morning.” He smiled warmly. “My name is Thomas. Is there anything I can assist you with today?”  
“Good morning.” Dorothy turned toward her son. “Honey?”  
“Um, I - I’m…” His voice was unsteady.  
“It’s okay,” she whispered as she squeezed his hand reassuringly. “He’s here to purchase wedding rings for himself and his fiance Klaus.”  
“Wonderful! Our selection is over here.” He guided them toward a glass case featuring a variety of engagement and wedding rings; some were designed for couples. “Have you chosen a date for your wedding?”  
“N - no,” he stammered as he examined the jewelry and tightened his grip on his mother’s hand. “I, um … I…”  
“Do you need to step outside?” asked Dorothy quietly.  
  
The sergeant nodded as the shopkeeper fell silent respectfully, aware that something other than pre-wedding jitters were on his visitor’s mind, but it wasn’t his place. He dipped his head toward Dorothy and informed her that he’d be there when her son was ready; she thanked him and escorted Dave outside. “Honey,” she murmured, opening her arms for him.  
“I’m sorry…” he whimpered as he sank into her embrace.  
“Shh, it’s okay, sweetie.” She rubbed his back. “You’re doing great. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly.”  
  
He focused on the way she was breathing and, after several long moments, was able to stabilize himself, but he still wore his broken smile. Dorothy removed a tissue from her handbag and used it to wipe his tears away. “Listen to me, baby.” She kept her voice gentle. “You’ve been so brave and strong during everything that Klaus has been going through, and I know you’re trying to do so for him, but it’s okay to not be. It’s okay to cry and ask for comfort, sweetie.”  
“But Klaus is the one recovering from injuries…” He sounded defeated. “Mom, I don’t know what he went through during his time as a hostage, and he won’t talk about it. When he has bad dreams, he mumbles things about fire and many other horrible things, and I want him to be open with me about it, but I don’t want to force him…”  
“He’ll talk when he’s ready. Give him some time. He may be the one healing, but not long ago, you were in an accident, and I thought I lost you. I thought I lost you twice, and I can’t imagine the fear that Klaus must have felt when he saw the assault vehicle get hit. Because of that, I’m sure he knows how difficult things are for you as he recovers, and he won’t fault you for asking him to comfort you. He loves you, honey, and he’ll understand. Your father and I? We love you, too, and we’ll be here for both of you.”  
“I love you, too, mom.” He hid his face as fresh tears flowed. “You and dad have always been there to support me. I love you both so much.”  
“We’ll always be here for you, honey.”  
  
After a few minutes, Dorothy kissed Dave’s cheek and released him when he told her that he was ready to go back inside the shop. As they reentered, he mumbled, “I’m glad no one else is here, but he’s going to be able to tell that I was crying…”  
“It’s okay.” She squeezed his hand. “He won’t judge you.”  
“Welcome back.” Thomas smiled, shook Dave’s hand and offered him a bottle of water. “Have a seat. I’ll bring the display to you.”  
“Oh, thank you.” He accepted the beverage and sat beside his mother on a cushioned bench. “You don’t mind?”  
“Of course not.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


	34. Fever Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: PTSD / Flashbacks / Nightmares / Past Torture.

Dorothy placed her hand on her son’s shoulder and asked if he was okay as the shopkeeper retrieved the display from the case. He nodded, sipped at the water and watched Thomas place the rings on a cart and wheel them over. Upon reaching his visitors, he cleared his throat. “This is my selection of black, gold and silver titanium wedding bands. Some are solid, but others are embedded with diamonds. What are you hoping to achieve on your search today?”   
“My fiance and I have matching promise rings…” He extended his hand to show Thomas. “He picked them out, and I thought it might be nice … sentimental … to have our wedding rings match.”   
“Wonderful.” He smiled warmly. “Do you see any here that catch your eye?”   
“Um…” He examined the bands for a few minutes until he got to the last display. “That one - the black band with the diamonds in the center of it.”   
“A splendid choice.”   
  
He carefully removed the ring from the display, handed it to Dave and watched him try it on, pleased that it seemed to fit. “How does it feel?” he asked. “I can resize it if needed.”   
“It’s perfect.” He admired the band. “Mom?”   
“It suits you, honey, and I know Klaus will love it.”   
“It makes the promise ring stand out. I’ll take two please.”   
“Of course.” Thomas nodded and retrieved two velvet boxes from behind the counter before heading to the back room to get the matching band. “Cash or card?”   
“Card.” The sergeant removed the ring from his finger and handed it to the clerk. “Thank you for your hospitality.”   
“My pleasure.”   
  
Thomas placed Dave’s ring inside the extra box, informed him of the total and took the offered debit card. “Before I cash you out, are you currently or have you served in the military? I offer generous discounts to servicemen and women.”   
“Yes.” He revealed the identification card. “I recently retired. My term was up, so I chose not to reenlist.”   
“Master Gunnery Sergeant. Impressive.” He put the discount in and gave the card back. “How long have you served?”   
“Almost fifteen years.”   
“Long time. Is that where you met your fiance?”   
“Yes. He enlisted a few years ago and ranked up quickly to Infantry Assault Specialist.”   
The clerk nodded. “Is he still active?”   
“No, he was…” He felt his mother’s hand wrap around his own. “He was medically discharged and awarded a medal of honor, a second silver star and a purple heart.”   
“What happened to him?” He finished up the transaction. “If it’s not too much to ask.”   
“Well, he was taken…” His words faltered, and he averted his gaze. “I’m sorry, I can’t…”   
“It’s okay.” As he put the velvet boxes in two small paper bags and printed the receipt, he made the connection, understanding then why the sergeant had to step out earlier. He handed him the items and patted his shoulder. “Klaus is a lucky man, and he’ll love these. My business card is in one of those bags. If either of your rings need to be cleaned or resized, please don’t hesitate to contact me. I wish the two of you well on your journey together.”   
“Thank you, Thomas.” Dave saluted him.    
“You’re welcome.”   
  
Securing the bags beneath his arm, Dave followed his mother out of the shop and toward the vehicle. Once it was unlocked, they settled inside it, appreciative of the warmth; Dorothy started the engine and drove toward a local cafe as the sergeant removed his cell phone and sent a text to Klaus.   
  
**D:** Hi, my dove. How are you feeling?   
**K:** Hello, sunshine. I’m okay - tired and a little sore, but okay. I miss you.   
**D:** I miss you, too. Did you take your meds and eat something?   
**K:** Charlie was in here a moment ago. I took my meds, but I didn’t eat anything.   
**D:** Do you want me to bring you something from the cafe?   
**K:** Um … I don’t know. Feeling a bit off.   
**D:** What do you mean?   
**K:** Nauseous.    
  
Sighing, the sergeant swallowed thickly, recalling that his fiance’s temperature was elevated before he left. He reached for his mother’s free hand to comfort himself and began to type once more.   
  
**D:** Sweetheart, did my father recheck your temperature?   
**K:** Yeah … no higher than it was this morning.   
**D:** Okay … do you want me to come home?   
**K:** Yes, but please have lunch with your mom. You need the fresh air.    
**D:** Okay, love. Please take care of yourself. I’ll be home soon. I love you.   
**K:** Looking forward to it. ;) I love you, too.   
  
Dave smirked at the winking face Klaus had used, but his anxiety quickly got the best of him, and he unknowingly tightened his grip on Dorothy’s hand. She glanced at him briefly. “Honey, is Klaus okay?”   
“I don’t know.” He exhaled. “He still has a temperature, and he told me he feels nauseous.”   
“Did his fever go up since we left?”   
“No, but I’m still worried about him.”   
“Do you want me to take your home?”   
  
The sergeant thought for a moment before reluctantly shaking his head as Dorothy pulled into the parking lot and stopped in front of the diner. He wanted to go home and check on his fiance, but he tried to tell himself that he’d be okay. He placed the rings inside the center console, attempted to clear the forlorn look from his face and entered the restaurant with his mother. The hostess greeted them and, much to Dave’s relief, escorted them to a corner booth prior to informing them that their server would be with them momentarily.    
  
As she departed, Dorothy sat across from her son, reached across the table, took his hand and smiled softly at him. Upon meeting her gaze, he tried to match her smile, but his was broken and quickly faded away. He averted his gaze as she released his hand; she sat beside him and gently pulled him into her arms, and he sank into the hug, needing one more than he’d realized. His mother rubbed his back and spoke quietly. “Take a deep breath, honey, and let it out slowly. Klaus has been through a lot, and his body needs time to heal. While we don’t know the extent of what he went through as a hostage, six months is a long time to endure such traumas. He’s also undergone two major procedures. It’s normal for him to feel nauseous and have a mild fever, but it’s our job to make sure he has no further complications. He’ll be okay, sweetie. He just needs time. I love you.”   
“I love you, too, mom…” He choked the words out while struggling to contain his tears. “I just … I can’t get those images out of my head. He wa - wasn’t breathing when I found him … and he was so thin … I can still hear his bones breaking as I performed CPR…”   
  
Dorothy hadn’t known that Klaus needed to be revived, and she couldn’t imagine how that made her son feel. She witnessed how difficult it was for him firsthand after he’d lost his first companion, and she recalled that she had been afraid to leave him alone for any length of time as his mental state declined. During that time, she feared the possibility that she’d lose her son to depression, and those thoughts returned when she’d learned that the seance was unresponsive upon being found. She remembered staying in Dave’s room with him until he fell asleep, but she’d occasionally remain there the entire night. Charlie had been incredibly loving and supportive to both of them and reassured his wife that their son would get through his pain.    
  
Struggling to compose herself, Dorothy swallowed thickly, kissed her son’s cheek and whispered soothing words to him. When several moments passed, he reluctantly pulled away and met her gaze. She thumbed his tears away and whispered, “Think about those wedding rings that you just bought. You and Klaus will soon be planning your wedding and honeymoon. You both have that to look forward to.”   
“I - um, th - thanks,” he mumbled weakly as the host approached. “I love you, mom.”   
“I love you, too, honey.”   
  
As the server approached, the sergeant cleared his throat and stared down at his hands, too nervous to make eye contact as he’d been crying minutes before. The man introduced himself as Jack and, noting Dave’s body language, asked Dorothy if he could start them off with something to drink. She requested two ice waters, and Jack nodded as he departed; when he was out of sight, she wrapped her arm around her son and spread the menu out in front of him, gently urging him to pick something. Willing himself to study the items, he, not in the mood to engage in conversation with their server, quietly informed her that he’d have a salmon avocado wrap with the soup of the day.   
  
Dorothy selected a turkey melt on whole grain bread with a side salad, closed the menu and handed it to the server. He placed their waters down in front of them, tucked the menu beneath his arm and informed them that he’d return with their meal shortly. Before returning to the kitchen to give the chef their order, he asked if there was anything else he could get for them. Dave subtly shook his head, and Dorothy answered on his behalf; he smiled warmly and took his leave.    
  
The sergeant’s mother withdrew her arm from him and held his hand instead as he met her gaze with a pained expression. With a sigh, she let his hand go, cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. “Take a deep breath,” she whispered, “and let it out slowly. Before we leave, we’ll do a to go order for Klaus and bring him something light to eat. My treat. Okay?”   
“Okay,” he quietly answered. “Do you mind if I text him again?”   
“Not at all, honey.”   
  
She resorted back to holding his hand as he removed his cell phone and sent a text to his fiance, hoping his temperature had gone down.    
  
**D:** Good afternoon, dove. How are you feeling now?   
  
When no immediate response came, his anxiety resurfaced, but he tried to tell himself that he likely had fallen asleep. Reluctantly pocketing his device, he leaned his head against his mother’s shoulder until the food was brought over and set on the table. He checked to see if he could get them anything else, and, after receiving an answer, busied himself with his other guests. Dorothy began with her salad, and with hesitation, the sergeant picked at his wrap; he hadn’t always handled his stress well, and he wasn’t quite sure he’d be able to keep his meal down.    
  
Charlie entered the loft with a small cup of lemon tea with honey and nearly dropped the beverage when he witnessed Klaus writhing within the sheets and mumbling incoherently. Hastily, he set the mug on the bedside table and struggled to use the forehead thermometer to check his temperature. As soon as it beeped, he glanced at it - 103.5 - and cursed; in a state of panic, he attempted to wake the seance, wincing at how hot his skin was. Klaus continued twisting and, as his face contorted, he pleaded for relief and begged  _ someone _ to stop hurting him.    
  
Charlie’s heart broke, and he reluctantly used a bit more force to rouse the seance while making sure to talk to him in a soothing voice so he’d know he was somewhere safe. Confused and disoriented, Klaus bolted upright with a pained gasp and shoved the sweat soaked sheets from his body as tears streamed down his cheeks. He involuntarily whimpered Dave’s name and searched the bed for him; his fear escalated when, aside from Chainsaw, he realized the bed was empty. Charlie cautiously reached for his arm, hoping he wouldn’t startle him, but Klaus jumped and scrambled away from him, stopping only when his back connected with the headboard. He wrapped his trembling hands around his knees, pulling them up to his chest, and hid his face as he sobbed, “Ple - please, just let me go … I don’t know anything…”   
“Hey, Klaus.” Dave’s father switched the fairy lights on and extended his hand toward the seance. “It’s all right, Klaus. It’s Charlie. You’re safe in your fiance’s bed. You’re home. Home in Colorado.”   
  
After several minutes passed, Klaus risked peeking out, immediately noticed the fairy lights and faintly smiled before meeting Charlie’s concerned expression. Deliriously, he asked, “Where’s Dave?” but his words were slurred, and he suddenly felt exhausted despite having just woken.    
“Out to lunch with Dorothy,” he answered worriedly, taking hold of his hand. “You’re burning up, and we need to get you to the hospital.”   
“N - no,” he stammered, shaking his head. “No m … more…”    
“Klaus?”    
“I don’t fe - feel…”    
  
His words failed to form, and he began to slump over, but Charlie reached out and caught him. “Dammit,” he muttered as he acted quickly and scooped Klaus up into his arms, securing him against his chest. He descended down the steps, commanding that Chainsaw stay, and swiftly grabbed his truck keys before exiting the house, shivering as the cold wind nipped at his hands. Wasting no time, he unlocked the vehicle, situated the seance in the passenger seat, buckled him in, removed his own coat and covered him with it. He jogged around to the driver’s side, pulled the door open and jumped in while simultaneously cranking up the engine. As he peeled out of the driveway and began to commute toward the nearest hospital, Klaus came to, but he was babbling incoherently and fading in and out of consciousness.    
  
He contemplated calling his son’s cell phone, but he decided against it and called his wife’s instead while periodically glancing at the seance. When Dorothy answered, he, unable to do so calmly, spoke frantically. “I’m on my way to the hospital with Klaus. He was having a bad dream, and his temperature skyrocketed. He woke up, but then he passed out.”   
“Charlie, love, slow down,” Dorothy answered as steadily as possible for the sake of Dave. “What’s going on?”   
“Klaus has a fever of 103.5, and he’s fading in and out of consciousness.”   
“Mom?” Dave questioned as he pushed his plate away and glanced worriedly at her. “What is it?”   
“Okay.” She nodded and squeezed her son’s hand. “We’ll be right there.”   
  
The call ended, and she left more than enough cash on the table without bothering to flag the waiter down. As she rose from her seat, she kept hold of Dave’s hand and escorted him outside where she briefly explained to him what was going on. His face paled, and he weakly reached for her as his knees buckled; he leaned against the car for support, but his mother steadied him anyway and coaxed him inside the vehicle. With trembling hands, he buckled his seatbelt while she settled into the driver’s seat, cranked up the engine and drove toward the hospital. Struggling to contain his emotions, the sergeant clutched Dorothy’s free hand and mumbled, “Mom, I can’t lose him…”   
“Shh, baby, you won’t,” she soothed. “He’s a strong young man, and he’s going to be okay.”   
  
As the minutes ticked by, Dave drummed his fingers on his thigh and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when they reached the hospital. He barely waited until she stopped the car before staggering out; concerned, Dorothy exited the vehicle, rushed to her son’s side and wrapped an arm around him. He offered her a weak smile, and she held onto him as they entered the hospital, spotting Charlie in the lobby pacing back and forth. As soon as he caught sight of them, he turned on his heel, met them halfway and pulled his son in for a gentle hug.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading -- more is coming soon!!


	35. Tenderness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Brief Discussions Of Past Torture.

Clutching his father tightly, the sergeant brokenly asked, “What happened? Where is he?”  
“It’s all right, son,” Charlie murmured. “He’s okay. The staff have him in a room where he’s being treated as we speak. I’ve been monitoring his temperature, and it went up so suddenly. I got him here as quickly as I could.”  
“Is he conscious?”  
“I’m not sure. They said they’d come get me when they got him stabilized, and I let them know that you and your mother were on the way.”  
“Will they let us see him?”  
“I’m sure they will. Shouldn’t be much longer. Why don’t you sit down with your mother? I’ll bring you some water.”  
  
Nodding, he allowed Dorothy to guide him toward a bench in the corner of the lobby where he sat and leaned against her. She tenderly carded her fingers through his hair and kissed his temple. “Deep breaths, sweetie. He’s going to be fine.”  
  
Dave welcomed her comforting touch and closed his eyes as he focused on how calmly she was breathing and tried to match it. Before he realized it, his father knelt before him and cupped the back of his neck. He opened his eyes, smiled halfheartedly and accepted the glass of water as Charlie questioned, “Are you all right?”  
“I just want to see him,” he mumbled.  
“I know. The doctor will be with us momentarily. Drink your water.”  
“It’s okay, honey,” Dorothy spoke up, pulling him closer. “Klaus will be okay.”  
  
The sergeant swallowed thickly and took a few sips of his water before setting it down and readjusting his position to rest his head on his mother’s thigh. She placed her hand on his shoulder blade and massaged it while Charlie sat at the other end and pulled his feet in his lap. As he relaxed a bit, he closed his eyes again and nearly dozed off, but the doctor clearing his throat startled him, and he flinched as his eyes flew open. He attempted to sit up too quickly, but his back protested, and he drew in a sharp breath as his mother ran her fingers through his hair. “Easy, sweetie,” she soothed, transitioning to rubbing his back. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah … twisted the wrong way.” Carefully, with his mother’s support, he sat up and looked at the doctor. “Where’s Klaus?”  
  
The doctor smiled warmly. “He’s just down the hall in the last room on the left. He’s been stabilized, but he still has a high temperature. The nurses set him up to receive fluids intravenously to aid in lowering it. Once we get it within normal limits, he should be able to return home, but we may need to keep him overnight. To be on the safe side, we rechecked his x-rays, and everything looks good and is healing nicely. He’s been asking for you. Would you like to see him?”  
“Yes.” He nodded as he rose too fast, groaning at the sharp pain that course through his back.  
“Slow down, son,” Charlie gently said. “When’s the last time you took your pain meds?”  
“Um … I don’t remember,” he admitted.  
“Sweetie.” Dorothy brushed the hair from his face. “We know you’ve been taking care of Klaus, but you need to take care of yourself, too.”  
“I know … I’m sorry. I’ve just been too worried.”  
  
Dorothy and Charlie simultaneously hugged their son and then followed the doctor down the corridor toward Klaus’ room. Prior to crossing the threshold, the sergeant composed himself to the best of his ability and sat in the chair at his fiance’s bedside. Taking his hand, he murmured, “Hi, baby,” and pressed a delicate kiss to his lips. The seance’s eyes fluttered open, and he smiled weakly when he met Dave’s kind yet concerned gaze. Wordlessly, he asked for another kiss, humming, “I love you,” after he received it.  
“I love you, too, dove. You really scared me…” He used his other hand to brush the curls from his forehead. “When my dad called my mom…”  
“‘m sorry…” He frowned. “Thought I was okay. I _felt_ okay until I had that bad dream…”  
“How are you feeling now?”  
“A little better. They told me I might have to sleep here tonight, but I want to go home.” He shivered. “I’m afraid I’ll have more nightmares.”  
“I won’t leave you. I promise.”  
  
Charlie approached the bed and tucked a loose strand of Klaus’ hair behind his ear. “You really gave me a scare, kid.”  
“Sorry,” he mumbled as he closed his eyes.  
“It’s okay. I'm just glad you’re all right.”  
“Sweetie.” Dorothy gently brushed her fingers through his hair. “Try to get some rest. Is there anything you’d like us to bring to you from the house?”  
“Um…” He still kept his eyes closed. “The really warm fleece blanket from our bed? And one of Dave’s shirts…”  
“Okay.” She smiled and redirected her attention onto her son. “What about you, baby?”  
“Just a change of clothes, meds and a couple of hygiene products.”  
“All right. We’ll be back before visiting hours are over for the day. We love you.”  
“I love you, too, mom. Dad.”  
  
Dave’s parents stayed for a few more minutes, taking their leave when Klaus’ nurse entered the room to do her second set of rounds. She documented his temperature, noting that it had not lowered anymore, and departed to consult with the doctor. He looked over her notes and then informed her to block off the spare bed in the seance’s room to ensure that no other patients were admitted to it so that Dave could sleep beside him comfortably. When she returned to share the news with the sergeant, he thanked her, and she nodded once prior to leaving to tend to others under her care.  
  
Dave scooted the chair closer to the bed and ran his fingers through his fiance’s curls, smiling softly when his eyes slowly opened. He smiled weakly and mumbled, “How much longer do I need to have this hardware on?”  
“Probably about six or seven weeks, dove,” the sergeant murmured, brushing his lips against his. “I love you.”  
“That’s so far away,” he whimpered. Leaning into the kiss, he mumbled, “And I love you. Ich liebe dich.”  
“Mm … they’ll be off before you know it. I have a surprise for you, darling…” Cursing silently, he recalled that the rings were in his mother’s car. “But it’ll have to wait until my mom gets back.”  
  
Perking up, Klaus squeezed his hand lightly. “What’d you get?”  
“It won’t be a surprise if I tell you.” He sent his mother a text, requesting that she bring the rings inside upon returning to the hospital.  
“But I’m sick,” he chuckled, pretending to pout.  
“Sorry, beautiful.” Dave laughed quietly. “No spoilers.”  
“ _Fiiine_ … I love you.”  
“I love you, too. Always. Rest. I’ll be here when you wake.”  
“Promise?”  
“Of course.” He pecked his lips. “I won’t leave you.”  
  
Klaus succumbed to his exhaustion and drifted off into the void of sleep, never releasing his hold on his lover’s hand. Dave remained by his side the entire time, only getting up to use the bathroom or to give the nurse space when she conducted her rounds. Hours later at dusk, Dorothy and Charlie returned to the hospital with a duffle bag containing their son’s clothes, several hygiene products and his pain medication in addition to a thermos filled with hot cocoa, a container housing enough of a favorite meal for the couple to share and the bag housing the wedding rings.  
  
Upon reaching the room, they fell silent and hovered in the doorway for a moment before entering and approaching Dave. Snoring softly, he was slumped over in the chair, head resting on the mattress near his slumbering fiance. With reluctance, Dorothy gently brushed her fingers through his hair and quietly spoke to him until he opened his eyes and met her kind eyes. “Hi, baby,” she whispered. “Your father and I brought your overnight bag, dinner and the rings.”  
“Mm,” he mumbled sleepily as he sat up, “did you both just get here?”  
“Yes.” She nodded and kissed his cheek. “How is he? Any changes?”  
“Nah, he’s been sleeping for a while. The nurse might’ve been in here … I don’t know how long I’ve been out. They blocked the room off for me so I can sleep in the spare bed.”  
“Good. Charlie and I were worried that you wouldn’t be able to rest comfortably tonight. Visiting hours are nearly over unfortunately, so we can only stay for a few minutes, but we’ll come back first thing tomorrow morning with breakfast and coffee.”  
“Okay, mom.” He smiled and squeezed hand. “Thanks.”  
“Of course, sweetie. Your father and I love you so much, and we’re here for both of you.”  
“I love you both, too, and I can’t thank either of you enough for everything you’ve done for me and Klaus.”  
  
Charlie set the duffle bag down followed by the rings, container and thermos as Dave got to his feet and wrapped his arms around his mother. His father placed his hand on the back of his neck and offered a reassuring smile; when the sergeant pulled away from Dorothy, he sank into Charlie’s open arms, clutched his shirt tightly and held onto him until he heard his lover mumbling. Worried that he was having a bad dream, he hurried to his side and brushed the curls from his forehead as he murmured, “I’m here, sweetheart.”  
“Dave,” he whimpered, “I don’t feel good…”  
“Baby,” he soothed as he briefly cast a concerned look at his parents, “what’s wrong?”  
“Chest … a little tight … painful…”  
“It’s okay…” His voice shook slightly. “I’ll page your nurse.”  
  
He pressed the button on the wall, and she bustled into the room to assess her patient’s condition. She documented his temperature, pleased that it had dropped to 101 degrees, and gave him a dose of pain medication and antibiotics. Before departing, she tucked a few curls behind his ear and informed Dorothy and Charlie that visiting hours were over and that they needed to return home. Reluctantly, they complied and wished their son and the seance a goodnight prior to leaving. The sergeant acknowledged them, but Klaus, unable to at that time, weakly squeezed Dave’s hand as a few tears escaped, sliding down his cheeks, while the medication slowly began to work and his discomfort gradually subsided. The sergeant kissed his tears away and whispered, “It’s okay, dove. I’m right here. Does it still hurt?”  
“Dull ache.” He met his gentle gaze. “I want to go home … I’m afraid of having nightmares…”  
“I know, darling, but I’ll be here with you all night.” He smiled reassuringly. “I’ll protect you, and I have a couple of things to brighten your night.”  
“You do?”  
“Mhm.” He gestured toward the bags. “Mind if I get them?”  
“Won’t be long?”  
“Of course not.”  
  
Dave left his side for a moment to rummage through the duffle bag, pulled his own prescription from a side pocket and dry swallowed two of the pills to alleviate his back pain. He then retrieved one of his shirts and the fleece blanket and placed them on the cart along with the meal container and the thermos. Discreetly, he pocketed the velvet boxes housing the rings, returned to his fiance with the tray and took a seat in the chair. Klaus attempted to prop himself up, but he drew in a sharp breath and fisted the sheets. The sergeant frowned and hummed, “Easy, my love.”  
  
The seance lowered himself to the bed, grimacing at the discomfort, and reached for his fiance’s hand, smiling when his fingers connected with it. Dave kissed his lips innocently and draped the shirt and the fleece blanket over him before revealing the thermos and the dinner that Dorothy and Charlie had made for them. “I’m not sure when your nurse is going to bring you food, but my parents made our favorite for us to share. Are you feeling well enough to eat?”  
“I think so. Um, would you mind helping me sit up?”  
“Not at all.”  
  
The sergeant set the container and thermos back on the cart, moved it closer to the bed and carefully eased his fiance up into a sitting position. To minimize pressure, he climbed onto the mattress, leaned against a couple of pillows and allowed the seance to use his body for support before he brought dinner over and removed the lid. Grateful for a home cooked meal, Klaus, with Dave’s assistance, consumed nearly half of the portion and left the rest for his companion who finished it off. Upon placing the dish on the tray, he offered his lover some hot cocoa, but he declined it, so he took a sip and then set it on the cart.  
  
As he reached into his pocket to remove the velvet boxes holding the rings, he stopped when his fiance rested his head against his chest and closed his eyes and quietly asked, “Are you in pain?” Klaus shook his head and mumbled that he was sleepy, so the sergeant gently wrapped his arms around his waist, taking extra care to avoid hurting him, and kissed his temple. The seance smiled and whispered, “I missed this…”  
“Missed what?”  
“Being in your arms.”  
“I missed it, too.” He nuzzled his skin and kissed his cheek. “Sleep, dove. I’ll be here. I love you.”  
  
Klaus reached for the shirt and breathed in its scent, appreciative of the familiarity, and sounds of contentment emanated from him. The sergeant kissed his temple and murmured, “Do you want to see what I bought for us today?”  
“Mhm,” he tiredly answered as he readjusted his position slightly and reached up to clutch the custom dog tags he’d received for Christmas from his fiance. “Sunshine, I know I said it already, but ‘m glad you found my ring and dog tags. Um, when I was…” His voice trembled, and he involuntarily tightened his grip on his lover’s hand. “When I was held as a hostage, I was terrified. I didn’t have … I wanted something familiar to comfort myself, but when I realized they were gone, it broke me. And every time that door opened, I’d plead with them to let me go…” Tears slid down his cheeks, and his breathing escalated. “I never stopped thinking about you…”  
  
Dave gently took both of his hands and held onto them as he kissed his tears away and hummed words of love and encouragement to him until his breathing evened out. Several minutes later, he removed the velvet boxes from his coat pocket and opened them up before showing them to Klaus. The seance looked down at the black bands embedded with diamonds, and his tears of distress transitioned into ones of joy. “You got our wedding rings?”  
“Mhm.” He used his free hand to brush the curls from his forehead. “This morning. Do you like them?”  
  
Instead of answering, Klaus turned his head to kiss the sergeant’s lips, wishing he could throw his arms around him. Dave matched the kiss, and they murmured how much they loved each other before pulling away reluctantly. The seance leaned his head back against his chest as one of the rings was slipped onto his finger, bringing another smile to his face. He admired it and wanted to wear it indefinitely, despite not being married yet, but he wasn’t sure if it was as appropriate as Dave wearing the engagement ring. He glanced at his companion and asked, “Should I keep it on even though we’re not married yet? Think that’s okay?”  
“Absolutely, dove.” He smiled and kissed his cheek as he put his own on. “We’ll give them to the ring bearer before the wedding. I love you more than anything in all this world.”  
“And I love you more than the stars love the moon.”  
  
The couple exchanged an innocent kiss, and then Klaus repositioned himself to try to be closer to Dave as he succumbed to his exhaustion. Lacking the heart to move to the spare bed, the sergeant relied on the pillows to support his back and rested his head against the wall, drifting off to sleep within minutes. The nurse stepped into the room a few moments later and made a point to conduct her rounds as quietly as possible as soon as she noticed that they were sleeping. She rechecked the seance’s temperature - still 101 - and retrieved an extra pillow from the spare bed and carefully positioned it behind Dave’s head so he was no longer relying on the wall as one. She then tucked the fleece blanket around him and the seance and departed to visit with her other patients.  
  
Dave woke first to the early morning sunlight peeking through the window, rubbed his eyes and looked at his slumbering companion. He checked his cell phone, responded to a good morning text he received from his parents and began peppering Klaus’ hairline with kisses until he stirred and mumbled out a sleepy good morning. The sergeant returned the sentiment and continued the affection, halting when the nurse entered the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I promise it's going to get better for the boys!!


	36. Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Injury Recovery / Nightmares.

She apologized for interrupting their tender moment and checked Klaus’ temperature, pleased that it had dropped down to ninety-nine degrees. She departed to consult with the doctor, and Dave took that opportunity to escort the seance to the bathroom, supporting him while he relieved himself and washed his hands. When he finished, the sergeant took care of his own needs and then gingerly scooped his fiance up into his arms and carried him back to bed where he tucked him in and gave him the shirt. Klaus smiled, clutched the fabric with one hand and took his companion’s hand with the other. “Kiss me?”  
  
Dave sat on the edge of the bed, hovered over him and lightly brushed his lips over his lover’s, murmuring incoherently when his companion intensified the kiss. The seance whispered in between them, “I’ve missed this … wish we could go further…”  
“Mm, me, too…” The sergeant pulled away. “We’ll make up for it on our wedding night and our honeymoon.”  
“Not before?” he laughed.  
“Maybe.” He smirked. “We’ll have to discuss that with the doctor. We don’t want to over exert ourselves.”  
“Six more weeks of no sex.” He frowned. “Ugh, it’s been months…”  
“You’ll survive, darling,” Dave chuckled, brushing the curls from his face. In a lower voice, he hummed, “I promise I’ll make it up to you. We’ll have a nice romantic night and take things slow to make it last.”  
“You’re killing me,” he whimpered, “but I love you anyway.”  
“And I love you.”  
  
The doctor appeared in the doorway and entered the room with a smile on his face. “Good morning. I have some good news, Klaus. Your temperature has gone down to ninety-nine degrees. With that being said, you’ll likely be cleared to be discharged today provided it drops to the normal range. Before I sign the paperwork, I’ll examine you and have your x-rays rechecked to see how everything looks, so, in the event that you experience no further complications, you’ll only need to return to have your sutures removed and for x-rays over the next six weeks up until the external fixation devices can be taken off. Sound good?”  
“Yeah.” He nodded. “Fabulous.”  
“Good. Your nurse will be back momentarily with breakfast and your medications.”  
  
As soon as the doctor was out of sight, Dave chastely kissed Klaus’ lips prior to escaping into the bathroom to change his clothes and brush his teeth. He also cleaned the container and thermos and placed them in his duffle bag before returning to his fiance and checking his phone. He read a text from his mother, responded to her and informed the seance that she and Charlie were bringing breakfast and coffee if he didn’t want to eat what the hospital would offer him. During the alone time they had together, the sergeant cuddled the seance the same way he had last night and lulled him to sleep, but he woke when Dorothy and Charlie arrived with waffles, eggs, sausage and coffee. Morning greetings were exchanged, and the couple shared the meal and the coffee; as they finished up, the nurse brought a tray of oatmeal and orange juice in, but set it off to the side when she observed that Klaus had eaten. She gave him his medication injections, rechecked his temperature - 98.9 - and departed with the tray to speak with the doctor again.  
  
Dave’s parents approached the bed, and Dorothy perched on the edge of it beside her son and Klaus while Charlie claimed the chair. The sergeant’s mother tucked a loose strand behind the seance’s ear and smiled softly at him. “How are you feeling, honey?”  
“I’m okay. A little tired, but I’m feeling a lot better.”  
“Glad to hear it, kid,” Charlie spoke up as he patted his shoulder.  
“Did you get enough to eat?” Dorothy questioned.  
“Yes, thank you.”  
“Good.” She carded her fingers through her hair. “Last night Charlie and I tidied up the loft and your bathroom for you both. We washed your bedding, replaced the batteries in the fairy lights and purchased extra plush pillows for added support.”  
“Thanks, mom.” Dave smiled. “Dad.”  
“Thank you.” Klaus nuzzled his fiance. “So much.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
The nurse bustled into the room, took Klaus’ temperature, glanced at the thermometer and exited the room only to return moments later with the doctor. The pair stood at the foot of the bed, and the doctor cleared his throat and informed everyone that Klaus’ temperature was within normal limits and that he was cleared for discharge. Before he signed the form, he examined the seance’s chest sutures, instructed him to return in three days to have them removed and requested that the nurse take him to the x-ray department. Dave stood and began to follow her as she wheeled the bed toward the designated area, but he was stopped by the doctor and asked to wait in the room with Dorothy and Charlie as it would be only a moment. Reluctantly, he complied and sat on the spare bed beside his mother; as he leaned his head against her shoulder, Charlie carried the dishes and overnight bag out to the car and returned with the wheelchair. Within ten minutes, the nurse returned with the seance and the signed release forms and informed Dave to make sure that Klaus resumed his pain medications and antibiotics and got plenty of rest.  
  
When she departed, Charlie pushed the wheelchair over to the bed as Dave carefully scooped Klaus up and helped him get settled. While he was transported to the truck, the sergeant held his hand the whole time and opened the passenger door upon reaching it. He lifted him as gently as possible, tucked the fleece blanket around him and handed him the shirt prior to innocently kissing his lips and strapping him in. “Are you okay?”  
“Mhm.” The seance clutched the shirt. “Just tired.”  
“As soon as we’re home, I’ll take you up to bed so you can sleep. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
  
Dave closed the door, hugged his parents and thanked them for all of their help before he accepted the keys and settled into the driver’s seat. He followed them home, relieved that the commute time wasn’t too long, and parked near the front door and cut the engine. Dorothy carried her son’s bag and the dishes up to the porch while Charlie unloaded the wheelchair and met Dave at the passenger door. Klaus respectfully declined the chair as being carried to the loft required less steps; the sergeant’s father nodded, folded it up and unlocked the house as Dave cradled his fiance against his chest, nudged the truck door shut and headed toward his parents, ensuring that he stayed wrapped in the blanket to shield him from the chilly air.  
  
The seance turned his head, hiding his face from the wind, and weakly clutched Dave’s shirt as he breathed in his scent for a sense of security. The sergeant kissed the top of his head as he followed his mother and father inside the warm home to be greeted by Chainsaw. He acknowledged the dog, redirected his attention onto Klaus and murmured, “Are you okay, dove?”  
“Sleepy…” He nuzzled him.  
“I’ll carry you up to bed.”  
“Is there anything we can bring you?” Charlie questioned. “Hot cider or cocoa?”  
“I’m all right. Thanks, mom. Dad. Dove, would you like something?”  
“Mm … tired…”  
“Take him upstairs, baby.” His mother smiled. “We’ll check in around lunch time. We love you.”  
“I love you both, too, and thank you again for everything you’ve done for us.”  
  
With Chainsaw following, Dave carried Klaus upstairs to the loft, gingerly set him on the bed prior to tucking him in and hovering over him. He carded his fingers through his curls, chastely pecked his lips and hummed, “Sure you don’t need anything? Fire? Something hot to drink?”  
“No,” he answered too sharply. “Sorry … I didn’t mean to snap at you. No fire … just you.”  
“It’s okay, dove,” he soothed. “Nothing to drink either?”  
“No, thanks. I’m okay.”  
“All right. I love you.”  
“And I love you.”  
  
The sergeant disappeared into the bathroom for a moment to freshen up and, upon emerging, changed into something more comfortable and stretched out beside his fiance. He snuggled up as close to him as possible without causing discomfort, but Klaus, despite his limited ability to properly cuddle, wanted to be closer to Dave. He carefully shifted his body, wincing at the slight pressure, and rested his head on his companion’s chest. Dave smiled softly and wrapped an arm around him as he asked, “Are you all right?”  
“Mhm. Just wanted to be closer to you.”  
“You’re not in pain in that position?”  
“A little, but it’s not unbearable.”  
“Rest, dove. I’ll be here when you wake.”  
  
Klaus succumbed to his exhaustion fairly quickly, and minutes later Dave fell into the void of sleep as well. Hours later, the afternoon sunlight streamed brightly through the window, waking the sergeant; he turned his face toward his fiance and breathed in his scent as he pulled the blankets over him. The seance stirred and hummed contentedly. “Morning, sunshine.”  
“Afternoon, dove,” he chuckled in between kisses. “How are you feeling?”  
“Honestly?”  
“Yes, honestly, you goof.” He met his gaze. “Are you sore?”  
“Yeah, a bit.”  
“Me, too. We’re a match, aren’t we?”  
“A perfect one. I love you.”  
“And I love you.”  
  
He reached for the prescriptions, took his own pills and offered Klaus his antibiotics and pain medication. He gratefully accepted, dry swallowed and passionately kissed the sergeant’s lips, mumbling incoherently as the kisses were matched. Dave slipped his tongue in his companion’s mouth, delicately traced his spine, causing him to shiver, and carefully eased him on his back as he hovered over him. Chainsaw lifted his head, jumped off the bed and curled up beside the door. Breathlessly, the seance craved more, but he whimpered in pain when he tried to wrap his legs around his fiance. Dave pulled away and brushed his fingers through his hair. “You okay?”  
“Yeah.” He frowned. “I can’t wait to properly be able to do this again. I miss _you_.”  
“Likewise, darling.” He stretched out next to him. “Bathroom?”  
“Mhm.”  
  
Dave climbed out of bed, scooped Klaus up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom where he gingerly supported him. The seance relieved himself, brushed his teeth and asked his fiance if they could shower together. Nodding, he sent his parents a text message to inform them they’d be downstairs soon for lunch and helped his fiance undress and get into the chair. Wishing he could take a proper shower with him, he was only allowed to give him sponge baths until the chest sutures were removed, so he sat on the edge of the tub and bathed him. When he was clean and dry, he aided him in dressing into something comfortable, took care of the dog and then carried his lover downstairs into the great room. As he placed him on the couch, Klaus’ eyes immediately fell onto the roaring fire, and he gripped Dave’s shirt as he recalled being burned by the men who captured him. Unsteadily, he whispered, “No fire…”  
“Okay, I’ll put it out.” He saw the fear in his eyes, and it hurt him. “Deep breaths, love.”  
  
The sergeant doused it, quickly returned to him, covered him with a knitted blanket and softly smiled. Klaus returned it and clutched his hand. “I’m sorry…”  
“Shh, it’s all right.” He innocently pecked his lips. “Do you want to talk?”  
“I … um … the - they…” A few tears escaped. “I - ‘m sorry, I can’t…”  
“That’s okay, sweetheart.” He brushed his tears away with his thumb. “I won’t pressure you, and I’ll be here when you’re ready.”  
“Okay.” He nodded and squeezed his hand. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too. Always.”  
  
From the kitchen, Dorothy and Charlie entered the great room with two trays containing tea, soup and sandwiches and noticed immediately that the fire had been put out. They exchanged concerned glances but opted not to say anything as they placed the trays on the coffee table. Dave gently readjusted his fiance, sat on the couch and allowed him to use his lap as a pillow; he ran his fingers through his curls and murmured, “Do you want to eat?”  
“Could we share?”  
“Of course, dove. I’ll help you sit up.”  
  
After several minutes, Klaus confirmed that he was as ready as possible, and Dave helped him up, keeping his arm around him for added support. The seance ate a small portion of soup and half of a sandwich while Dave’s parents consumed their portions; the sergeant finished off his fiance’s leftovers in addition to his own helping before easing him back down into his lap. Dorothy and Charlie collected the dishes and cleaned everything up before returning to the great room to see if the boys wanted to watch a few movies until dinnertime. They agreed, spent that time cuddling up to the best of Klaus’ ability together on the couch and only got up to use the bathroom. Dave’s parents took care of Chainsaw, and when dusk approached and everyone was hungry, they handled cooking dinner and served up their son’s and his fiance’s on one plate. The seance ate what he could, and once the sergeant finished, he rested his head upon his chest and drifted off to sleep within minutes. When the film ended, Dave carried Klaus up to bed, tucked him in, used the bathroom and joined him beneath the blankets, allowing his exhaustion to take its hold.  
  
Over the next several days, Klaus, with Dave’s love and support, sought out plenty of rest, stayed on top of his medications, ate and gained more weight, nearing a healthier range. On the designated day he was to have his sutures removed, the sergeant took him to his appointment where he received an exam followed by documentation of his temperature, weight and heart rate as well as a recheck of his x-rays. After that, the doctor consulted with him in a room, checked the suture site and, once he cleared them for removal, the nurse set to work. When they were out, the doctor advised that Klaus continue taking his medications until they were gone and resume physical therapy and reminded him to return once weekly for the next six weeks for his scheduled x-rays to see how the external fixation devices were healing his bones.  
  
During those weeks, Klaus continued taking care of himself and gained strength as his physical therapy exercises progressed. Occasionally, he’d experience nightmares of his terrifying ordeal with some being so horrific that they’d cause him to wake up screaming as tears streamed down his face. On nights like that, the sergeant would be there for him and do anything he could to help him calm down and feel more at ease. Dave, however, had bad dreams as well, but the seance was limited when it came to being able to wake him, and he felt awful. One incident involved him having to call for his fiance’s parents as the sergeant was trapped in his own mind and unable to come to, and he had mistakenly kicked Klaus several times in his panic.  
  
As they responded to the pleas for help, Dorothy wrapped her arms around Klaus and rubbed his back to soothe him. He clutched her robe as his body screamed in agony and tried to regulate his breathing, but he found it difficult while his sleeping companion struggled with his fears. Charlie spoke calmly to him until he bolted upright with a gasp and fell right into his father’s arms; almost immediately, he recognized the familiar touch and allowed himself to be held until his trembling subsided. Relieved that Charlie never let him go, he became aware that his mother was holding onto the seance and that he was sniffling.  
  
As he was released, Dave briefly looked at both of his parents, scooted closer to Klaus and opened his arms. He didn’t have to ask; he knew he’d likely harmed him during his nightmare. “Sweetheart, I - I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
“S’okay,” he whimpered, sinking into his embrace. “It was an accident.”  
“But I hurt you…”  
“Honey, it wasn’t your fault,” Dorothy soothed. “Would either of you like some tea?”  
“Sure,” they answered nearly simultaneously.  
“Okay. We’ll be right back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Slight spoilers - stay tuned as the boys get steamy once Klaus is free of the external fixation devices. Wedding planning and potential honeymoon destinations (I smell a fall / winter wedding / honeymoon for these retired war veterans in a stunning place which will remain a secret for now) and home purchasing will also be showing up! Stay hydrated!


	37. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Described Methods of Torture / Heavily Implied Suicidal Thoughts.

As soon as Dorothy and Charlie left the loft, Dave gently cupped Klaus’ face in his hands and kissed his forehead. “Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“My side is sore,” he admitted, “but I’ll be fine. It wasn’t your fault.”  
“I know, but I still feel terrible.”  
“Sunshine, I promise it’s okay. Please don’t blame yourself. We both have nightmares, and we can’t control our actions during them. I love you so much.”  
“I love you, too.”  
  
The couple swapped an innocent kiss as Dave’s parents reentered the bedroom with two cups of lavender tea with honey; they sat with them for a few minutes to make sure they were both okay before giving them privacy. The sergeant and his companion consumed their beverages, placed the empty mugs on the bedside table and stretched out beside each other, but they were both too unsettled to return to sleep. After several long moments of silence, Klaus exhaled a trembling breath and searched for his fiance’s hand. As he swallowed thickly, he whispered, “Sunshine, can we talk…?”  
“Of course, dove.” He intertwined their fingers. “I’m here. I’ve got you.”  
  
The seance glanced briefly at the fairy lights, grateful that they illuminated the room enough, and focused on where he was. He spotted Ben in the corner of the room watching him with concern and offered a small smile. _You’re safe at home in bed with your fiance. Nobody who has hurt you can do that anymore. Not your father. Not your ex boyfriend. Not even the terrorists who held you hostage for half a year. You’re safe._ _  
_ _  
_ He let out another unsteady breath. “Dave, um … when I was held captive, th - the terrorists did unspeakable things to me. Some of them spoke in foreign languages, and I didn’t know what they were saying, but the others spoke english. I never saw their faces as they kept me blindfolded the whole time. They knew about the strange circumstances of my birth … my brothers and sisters … our adoptive father. They knew things about him that I didn’t know…”  
“What do you mean, sweetheart?” He kissed his temple.  
“They told me that he was not a man at all … that he’s been living for centuries. But they wanted more information from me. They knew there were forty-three of us, and they kept demanding I tell them where the other thirty-six children were. I told them over and over again that I didn’t know, but they didn’t believe me. This is … they tortured me for hours, and I begged for relief. For them to let me go, but they made it clear that they wouldn’t until they got what they wanted or until I was dead…” His tears began to flow, and his voice broke as he recounted the next portion. “They fed me only a few times a week and gave me one cup of water a day. Enough to keep me alive, but not strong enough to fight them. They also kept me drugged, but I don’t - I don’t know what it was. It didn’t stop my bad dreams or keep the ghosts at bay, but it prevented me from being able to use my powers to escape. Dave, I was terrified … it was so cold and dark and damp in the room they locked me up in. It felt like I was trapped in the mausoleum all over again. I was severely beaten almost everyday … kicked, chained from shackles attached to the ceiling and struck with metal instruments … sometimes brass knuckles…” His breathing escalated, and he began to tremble and sob as the horrifying images replayed themselves in his mind. “I was in so much pain … then came the fire.”  
  
Carefully, Dave sat up and gingerly pulled Klaus into his lap, cradled him against his chest and rocked him as he cried. The seance weakly clutched his shirt. “I could hear the fire crackling … their maniacal laughter ... as they scorched me. I could smell my flesh burning…”  
“My love,” the sergeant murmured in between kisses.  
“I thought I’d never get away,” he continued brokenly, “and then I heard the dog barking and gunfire, but I don’t remember much after that…”  
“That was when I found you lying on that cold floor,” Dave whimpered. “I performed chest compressions for a long time, and I begged you to come back to me. As the minutes ticked by, I broke down, and I thought that was it. I thought I lost you, and that’s not something I co - could have gone through again…” He almost left that last part out. “Klaus, I…”  
“Dave.” His breath hitched when he realized what his fiance meant. “Sunshine, please don’t talk like that … _if_ I didn’t make it, I - I wouldn’t want that. I’d want you to carry on for both of us. For your mom and dad. I’m sorry. Th - that sounds so selfish. I’m here, okay? I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
The sergeant wiped his own tears as he kissed Klaus’ away and kept him gently secured against his torso. After some time had passed, he glanced at the clock and chuckled. “Almost zero six hundred hours. Would you like to take a shower?”  
“Absolutely.” He nuzzled his neck. “I’m glad to be able to do that again, but I can’t wait to be able to take a proper bath with you.”  
“I second that.” He carried him into the bathroom and sat him on the counter. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
  
Dave adjusted the temperature, undressed himself and his fiance and then helped him into the shower. Upon joining him, he wrapped his arms around Klaus and tenderly washed him, ensuring that he was thoroughly cleaned. When the seance was too tired to continue standing, the sergeant lowered him into the chair, washed himself and shut the water off. Immediately, he draped a towel over his companion and secured one around his own waist before aiding his love with drying off. He retrieved a pair of board shorts, an oversized t-shirt, pants and a short sleeved shirt from the dresser and returned to his companion. Carefully, he pulled the board shorts up to his waist and slipped the large shirt over his head prior to dressing himself.  
  
He tucked Klaus back into bed, took care of Chainsaw and quietly descended down the steps to cook pancakes. His parents were not yet awake, and he suspected that they’d sleep in since their slumber was disturbed in the middle of the night. When breakfast was finished, he put the pancakes on a plate, added butter and syrup to them and brewed enough coffee to fill two mugs. He placed everything on a tray, carried it upstairs and joined his fiance in bed, taking extra care to avoid spilling anything. The couple shared the pancakes, downed their coffee at a moderate pace and spent most of the morning cuddled up together. Over the next few weeks, Klaus’ physical therapist conducted more exercises, and he returned to the hospital once weekly for his x-rays. At the end of week six, the doctor cleared him fit enough to have the external fixation devices removed from his leg and arm. The nurse removed both pieces of hardware, and as soon as she had them off, the seance slowly stretched his limbs, relieved to finally be free. The nurse exited the room with the devices as the doctor examined his patient’s paperwork before setting the clipboard down.  
  
Upon approaching the bed, he cleared his throat. “Klaus, with your newfound freedom, do your best to take it easy for at the very least the first week. Begin with light exercises and gradually advance to more strenuous ones. Walking around the block would be a good place to start. If you feel the need to continue physical therapy for a few more sessions, then please do so. Finish any medications you may still have left, and you’re now free to take baths instead of showers if desired. Any questions?”  
“Is there anything abnormal we should keep an eye out for?” Dave asked.  
“Yes. Return to the hospital if he experiences fever, difficulty breathing, severe chest pain or chest pain that won’t subside or pain or swelling in either of his limbs.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Any other questions?”  
“I have one.” Klaus raised his hand.  
“Sure.”  
“Now that I’m not bionic anymore, when can future hubby and I get, you know, freaky?”  
  
Dave’s face reddened, and he brought both of his hands up to cover it, issuing a chuckle out of the seance. At a loss for words, he remained silent as his companion gently nudged him. “What?” He ran his fingers down the sergeant’s thigh. “I know you’ve missed this.”  
“Klaus…” he mumbled. “Please not in front of the doctor.”  
“Relax, Dave.” The doctor laughed singularly. “It’s a perfectly normal question. You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”  
“Right…” Dave let his hands fall into his lap and leaned his head on Klaus’ shoulder. “Okay…”  
“With that being said,” he continued, “communicate with one another. Certain positions may need to be modified slightly to minimize discomfort. For example, you, Dave, may want to avoid having your back arched. Do what works for the two of you and what feels good.”  
“Mm, _everything_ my sexy sergeant does feels good.”  
“Dove,” he chastised, face reddening again, “remind me again why I put up with you.”  
“Because you love me. Is that a good enough answer?”  
“Yes.” He couldn’t prevent himself from smiling as he pecked his lips. “It is. I’ll always love you.”  
“Just as I will.”  
  
The doctor asked if there was anything else they were curious about, departing when he received an answer. Hand in hand, the couple left the hospital and headed toward the truck; it took every ounce of Klaus’ willpower to avoid skipping as a grin spread across his face. Granted, he did miss being carried as it was intimate, but he was free to resume normal activities … and explore his fiance. _He certainly missed that_ . Once they reached the vehicle, Dave gently tugged the seance toward him, wrapped him up in his arms and peppered his face with kisses. “Would you like to go out to lunch?”  
“Are you asking me on a date, Master Gunnery Sergeant David Katz?” he teased.  
“Mhm. What do you say, Infantry Assault Specialist Klaus Hargreeves?”  
“Hm … okay!”  
“Where to?”  
“Somewhere that serves Italian?”  
“Sounds perfect.”  
  
The couple settled inside the warm cab, and the sergeant cranked up the engine and drove toward the local restaurant. Upon arrival, he parked, cut the engine and exited the vehicle with his fiance who took his hand and kissed his cheek. As they entered the moderately sized building, they were greeted by a hostess and seated at a table for two by a window, grateful that it wasn’t too busy. They opted to sit beside each other and started off with two waters; when their server returned with the beverages, she placed them on a pair of coasters, handed the marines each a menu and tended to other patrons. As they scanned over the selections, they sipped at their waters and engaged in small talk about where and when to host their wedding and go on their honeymoon, but they didn’t get far. Their waitress returned and asked if they were ready or needed more time; they swapped glances, closed their menus and placed their orders. She wrote what they requested on her notepad, took their menus and headed for the kitchen.  
  
When they had some privacy, Klaus wrapped his arms around Dave and kissed his cheek before resting his head on his shoulder. The sergeant kissed the top of his head and whispered, “You okay?”  
“Mhm. I missed being able to properly cuddle with you. Sunshine, do you think we can get some movies after lunch and watch them with your parents tonight?”  
“That sounds wonderful, dove.”  
“Um, could we pick up some things at the grocery store, too? I thought maybe we could cook together tonight … make dinner.”  
“Absolutely, beautiful. I love you.”  
“And I love you.”  
  
When the waitress approached, Klaus sat up straight as she placed their meals on the table and asked if there was anything else she could do for them. They respectfully informed her that they were okay and began to eat when she left. As they consumed their lunch, they resumed discussing their future wedding and agreed to get Dorothy, Allison and Vanya involved to help bring it together. They were still undecided as to where to marry, but they planned to keep it small and only invite each of Klaus’ siblings, Dave’s parents, Lieutenant Bruce Sullivan and Master Sergeant Anthony and Elijah Rivers. They weren’t sure who to select to be the best man, the maid of honor or, if any, the ring bearer, so they opted to discuss it later. They were certain that they wanted to marry in the fall, so they had roughly seven to eight months to bring everything together.  
  
After lunch, Klaus convinced his fiance to let him cover the cost, and he agreed, so the seance left enough cash plus a tip on the table, and they took their leave. Upon settling into the truck, Dave drove toward the bookstore that he had visited previously with his fiance, recalling that they also sold films. After selecting a few, they purchased them in addition to two coffees and headed toward the grocery store where they bought pasta, marinara sauce, minced garlic, fresh shrimp and fresh vegetables prior to checking out and returning to Dave’s parents home. The sergeant parked next to his mother’s car, cut the engine, smiled at Klaus and mentioned that they’ll need to purchase a vehicle of their own at some point, likely before the wedding. The seance nodded excitedly and helped with carrying the groceries and films inside, appreciative of the warmth filling the house. Chainsaw, Dorothy and Charlie rounded the corner and greeted them enthusiastically; the sergeant’s mother hugged her son and the seance and expressed her joy that Klaus was free of his hardware.  
  
With a grin on his face, he returned the hug and announced that he and his fiance had picked up several movies and ingredients for dinner. When Dorothy let the seance go, she and Charlie offered to handle the meal so he could rest, but he respectfully declined her offer. He was eager to learn to cook so he could prepare some meals for his future husband, and what better way to do it than to spend time in the kitchen with him? The sergeant’s parents found his excitement adorable and left him and their son to get the groceries put away as it was not quite dinnertime. When they finished, they entered the great room and informed Dorothy and Charlie that they were going to take a bath and then begin cooking. Before they headed for the loft, Klaus placed the bag containing the movies on the coffee table for his fiance's parents to choose one to watch during the meal.  
  
Once in the privacy of their bedroom, Dave closed and locked the door, gently secured his arms around Klaus’ waist and pecked his lips. Slowly, they undressed each other and intensified their kisses as they stumbled into the bathroom, breaking with a chuckle when they bumped into the wall. The seance connected their lips once more and murmured, “We probably shouldn’t…”  
“You’re right,” he hummed, “but only because we promised we’d cook dinner…”  
“Mm, sergeant, are you implying that you’d like to get intimate at your parents house?”  
“Maybe, if you can keep the volume down.” He kissed his nose. “Can’t get caught.”  
“I can’t promise anything there.” He winked. “Your skills in the bedroom are incredible.”  
“Come on, you goof, let’s take a bath.”  
  
Dave prepared the tub, ensuring that the water was a comfortable temperature, and submerged himself. As he leaned his back against the edge, he sighed audibly as the liquid lapped at his skin and invited his fiance to join him. Wasting no time, the seance carefully lowered himself in, rested his back against the sergeant’s chest and closed his eyes. Humming contentedly, he mumbled, “I missed this…”  
“Mm, yeah, this is nice.” The sergeant wrapped his arms around his body. “Where would you like to get married?”  
“Hm … how do you feel about a fall wedding in the mountains? We went to Canada … Laurentian Mountains … when we were on leave. What if we got married somewhere like that? I think there’s a hotel there called Fairmont Banff Springs.”  
“That sounds exquisite. Would you like to honeymoon there? Perks of being a couple of retired marines is we can have an extended one.”  
“Maybe … I, um … I thought maybe we could spend a few weeks there and honeymoon in Iceland. Thought it might be romantic to sleep in a glass enclosed private suite beneath the northern lights.”  
“Glass enclosed?”  
“Yeah. My sister … Allison … she’s an actress, so she travels a lot. What do you think?”  
“It sounds beautiful, and I can’t wait to start bringing everything together. We’re going to have to start planning it all soon, but I think we’ll need help.”  
“Well,” he murmured, “we considered having your mom and my sisters help plan it. Why not hire them? We’ll sort out our theme and wardrobe before we bring it up.”  
“You, my beautiful dove, are amazing. I love you so much, and I can’t wait to marry you.”  
“Likewise, sunshine. I love you more than anything in all this world. Here’s to us and our future together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! *hugs Klaus*


	38. Domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Mild Fear.

The couple swapped an innocent kiss and remained in the bathtub until the water was too cold. The sergeant lifted the drain, pulled his fiance into his lap and scooped him up in his arms before he could exit the tub. Carefully, he stood and stepped out as he peppered Klaus’ face with kisses, murmuring how much he loved him; the seance giggled and returned the sentiment. When his feet touched the tile floor, he grabbed two towels, wrapped one around his own waist, draped one over Dave’s shoulders and used it to pull him closer to kiss him. Things got mildly heated, but Klaus reluctantly broke the contact and hummed, “We promised we’d cook dinner…”  
“Mhm…” he mumbled. “I love you.”  
“And I love you.”  
  
They dried off and dressed into something comfortable and warm before descending down the steps and into the great room. Charlie and Dorothy smiled at them and informed them that they’d chosen the suspenseful film among the group that had been purchased. Dorothy asked Klaus if he felt comfortable enough for her to get a fire going, and he froze for a split second as he slowly nodded. She crossed the threshold and took both of his hands. “Honey, it’s okay to say no. Charlie and I don’t want to do anything that makes you feel unsafe or that reminds you of what you went through. We’re here for you, all right?”  
“Okay.” His voice trembled, and he swallowed thickly as a single tear slid down his cheek. “I - um, I do-”  
“Come here.” She embraced him in a gentle hug. “Deep breaths.”  
“‘m sorry,” he whimpered as he leaned against her.  
“Shh, no apology needed,” she soothed.  
“It’s okay, dove.” Dave placed his hand on Klaus’ back and kissed his forehead. “Breathe. We’ve got you.”  
  
Charlie rose from the couch as well and softly clasped Klaus’ shoulder while Ben smiled at the group. Throughout his brother’s life, he’d seen him overdose, sober up, relapse, get sexually assaulted by his previous partner, be mistreated by their siblings, be abused by their adoptive father and be tortured for six months by a group of terrorists. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside as he observed Dave and his parents supporting and comforting the seance without judging him, and he was grateful and appreciative that Klaus had that kind of love now. Several minutes later, Dorothy released Klaus and cupped his face in her hands. “Sweetie, Charlie and I will never pressure you to talk about anything or intentionally cause you to relive a stressful moment that happened in your life, but we are here for you. You’re part of this family, and we love you.”  
  
Klaus nodded and smiled brokenly at her and Charlie as he leaned against Dave who wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed his cheek and hummed, “I’ve got you. Always. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” He glanced at the sergeant’s parents again. “Um, you can get a fire going. I think I’ll be okay … I’ll cuddle up with my protective sergeant here.”  
“All right, honey, but let us know the moment you start to feel uneasy, and we’ll douse it. We want you to feel safe here.”  
“Okay. Thank you.”  
“Of course. Are you sure you don’t want us to handle dinner?”  
“I’m sure. We want to do something nice for you and Charlie.”  
  
The seance faced his fiance, pecked his lips and followed him into the kitchen as Dorothy and Charlie readied the great room for a proper movie night. Together, the couple worked to get everything out that they needed before they began preparing dinner; once they had all of it, the sergeant placed his hands on his companion’s hips and kissed his neck as he guided him toward the oven. In his ear, he whispered, “Preheat the oven to 350 degrees.”  
“Yes, _sergeant_ ,” he murmured, unable to avoid containing the shiver that ran down his spine as he turned the oven on to the correct temperature.  
“Next we’ll boil the water for the pasta…” He pressed several kisses to his jaw. “While that’s heating up, we can p-”  
“Make out?” he blurted, forgetting that Dave’s parents were in the next room.  
“Not quite,” he hummed with a laugh. “Peel the shrimp.”  
“You make it sound sexy,” he said, lowering his voice.  
  
Dave gently turned him around and kissed his lips innocently prior to tearing the packaging containing the shrimp open. He, in conjunction with his fiance, washed his hands thoroughly and carefully removed the shells and tails from the seafood. When finished, he rested his hands on Klaus’ hips once more, pressed his lips against his and mumbled in between them, “Coat the glass pan with olive oil and arrange the shrimp in it … I’ll chop the garlic…”  
“Mm, you’re killing me, you know that?”  
  
The sergeant chuckled, broke contact and began chopping the garlic up as the seance worked on preparing the pan and placing the shrimp into it. As Dave added the garlic pieces and mixed them in, the oven beeped, signaling that it was preheated. He opened the door and reached for the dish, but Klaus stopped him and offered to handle it; upon lifting it, he carefully set it in the oven, closed the door and set the timer for twelve minutes. He twirled about to face his companion, took his face in his hands and chastely kissed his lips as he whispered, “I love you.”  
“And I love you.” He was reluctant to sever the contact. “The water…”  
  
Klaus released his hold on him and watched him fill a large pot with enough water for a box of spaghetti and place it on the back burner. He turned the stove on, lifted his companion up, set him on the counter and wrapped his arms around him. The seance nuzzled his neck as he embraced him and murmured, “Are you okay?”  
“Mhm.” His voice quivered slightly. “I missed you…”  
“I’m here, sunshine,” he soothed. “I’m here. I’ve got you.”  
“Don’t let me go…”  
“I won’t. I promise.”  
  
He carded his fingers through the sergeant’s hair, slowly kissed his face and whispered sweet nothings to him until the water was boiling. As he added the pasta to it, he made sure to keep one arm around Dave, glanced at the timer - only a few minutes left - and frowned, knowing that they should start steaming the broccoli and heating the marinara sauce up. Despite that, he pulled his fiance in for another hug, rubbed his back and gave him several more kisses. Dave clutched his shirt, melted into his gentle touches and breathed in his scent to remind himself that this was real. That he had his companion in his arms. That he was alive and safe.  
  
When the timer went off, he involuntarily jumped and pulled back slightly to meet Klaus’ soft gaze as he wiped his eyes. The seance silenced the beeping, hopped off the counter, pecked the sergeant’s lips and took his hands. Dave smiled, exhaled a shaking breath and composed himself prior to removing the shrimp from the oven while his fiance checked the consistency of the pasta. Since it needed to boil for a few more minutes, he and his companion teamed up and allowed the sauce to simmer in one pan and the broccoli to steam in another. As everything cooked, the couple retrieved four plates, glasses and forks and set them on the counter to the right of the oven.  
  
Once the pasta was tender enough, Dave turned the burners off, moved the sauce pan and the steamer to the back and offered to drain the pasta, but Klaus mentioned that he wanted to try. Hesitantly, the sergeant nodded, stood behind him and rested his hands upon his hips; the seance began to lift the pot, but it was heavier than he’d anticipated, and his right hand was far from strong enough. Whimpering at the unexpected pain, he nearly dropped the pan, but his companion supported the extra weight by placing his own hands over his and easing it back down onto the stovetop. When Dave let his hands go, Klaus clutched his wrist with a pained expression as he was tenderly embraced and kissed upon the cheek. The sergeant gingerly took his right hand and pressed soft kisses to it, murmuring in between them, “Are you okay?”  
“Mhm … overdid it a bit, I guess.”  
  
Dave continued pressing a kiss to each individual finger followed by his thumb and then the back of his hand before pecking his lips. “Better?”  
“Better.” He giggled. “I don’t think I’ve ever had anybody kiss my wounds or injuries.”  
“Not even your mother when you were growing up?”  
“No … Reggie was very strict about a lot of things.”  
“Well,” he hummed as he kissed his nose and sat him on the counter, “you’ve got me now to give you all the kisses you desire. Rest. I’ll drain the pan. I love you.”  
“Ich liebe dich.”  
  
The sergeant lifted the pan carefully and poured the hot water and pasta into a strainer, ensuring it drained thoroughly before transferring back into the dish. He added the sauce, shrimp and broccoli, mixed everything together and approached his fiance. As he set his hands on each thigh, he chastely kissed his lips. “Would you like to pour us all some water while I distribute the food?”  
“Absolutely, sunshine.” He chased his lips, not quite ready to break contact.  
“Missed this, haven’t you?” he teased as he connected with his lips once more.  
“Mhm…”  
“As did I. Come on, dove.” He chuckled while pulling away and lowered his voice. “I promised you I’d make it up to you, and…”  
“You’re a man true to your word.”  
“That’s right. Not that we don’t communicate, but I think our bond will further be strengthened seeing as we both have physical limitations and will need to experiment to see what works for us in the bedroom. I hate to admit it, but I might not be able to withstand being the dominant partner for extended sessions … might need to switch. I must say the one time I didn’t top, it was quite an enjoyable experience…”  
“Oh, really?” Klaus laughed and winked. “I’ll keep that in mind, _sergeant_.”  
  
Dave blushed and, in conjunction with his companion, added the final touches, set the dishes onto four trays and transported them to the great room. Klaus flinched slightly upon hearing the fire crackling, but he pushed past his stress to hand Dorothy and Charlie their meals and drinks while his fiance set the other trays on the coffee table. The sergeant’s parents thanked them and commented that everything looked and smelled delicious and only began to eat when Chainsaw settled down, the lights had been dimmed and the movie had been started. When everyone had finished their meals, the seance rose and attempted to collect the dishes, but Dave stopped him by gently grasping his left wrist and pulling him into his lap. He peppered his face with kisses. “You, my love, have done enough. Take it easy. I’ll clean up.”  
“But…”  
“Mm.” He shushed him by pressing a kiss to his lips. “You just got your hardware off today.”  
“Fiiine.” He pretended to pout as he scooted off the sergeant’s lap. “You spoil me.”  
“I take care of you,” he chuckled as he carried everything to the kitchen. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
  
Dorothy paused the movie and carded her fingers through her husband’s hair as he curled up on the couch and rested his head in her lap. She leaned down to kiss his temple. “Are you sleepy, baby?”  
“Mm, just getting comfy.” He turned his head to meet her kind gaze.  
“I’ve heard that before.” She pecked his lips. “I love you, Charlie.”  
“Yeah?” A soft smile spread across his face.  
“Yes. So much.”  
“And I love and adore you.”  
  
When Dave finished cleaning the dishes and kitchen, he returned to the sectional couch and stretched out on the opposite end, leaving room for both of his parents. Klaus watched the fire for a moment and swallowed thickly; he snuggled up beside the sergeant, placed his head upon his chest and draped his right arm and leg over him as Dave’s mother resumed the film. Within a few minutes, the seance’s exhaustion caught up to him, and he drifted off into the void of sleep, grateful to be in the arms of his lover as he felt safe and protected. Once the movie ended and the credits began to roll, Dorothy turned the television and bluray player off and glanced at her husband. She brushed the hair from his forehead and gently lifted his head, careful to avoid waking him; she stood, placed his head on a pillow and draped a blanket over her son and Klaus.  
  
The sergeant stirred and mumbled out an incoherent response, but he kept his eyes closed and nuzzled the seance. Dorothy kissed his forehead. “I thought you were asleep, sweetie. How’s your back feeling?”  
“‘m all right.”  
“Honey…” She glanced at the sleeping seance. “Um, has he talked to you about what he went through with the terrorists?”  
“Mhm…” He pressed a sleepy kiss to the top of his head. “It … it was bad, but it’s not my place to say. It wasn’t easy for him to talk about, mom.”  
“I won’t pressure him, but I’m proud of him for opening up to you. Sleep well, baby. I love you.”  
“Goodnight … love you, too.”  
  
Dorothy kissed her son’s cheek, tucked a loose curl behind Klaus’ ear and returned to her husband’s side. She ran her fingers through his hair. “Wake up, my love. Let’s go to bed.”  
“Mm…” He dragged the blanket over his face. “Too cozy…”  
“You’ll be cozier in bed. Come on.”  
“Five more minutes…”  
“No,” she laughed, tugging at his hands, “the boys need their rest. Up you get.”  
“Okay, okay.” He yawned, sat up and sleepily kissed her lips. “Hi.”  
“Hello.” She smiled at him. “Welcome back.”  
  
Charlie rose from the couch, pecked her lips and glanced at the couple briefly before taking care of Chainsaw and following his wife to the bedroom. Unwilling to fight his exhaustion, he stumbled to the bathroom and relieved himself before cuddling up beneath the covers with Dorothy. She kissed his forehead, wrapped him up in her arms and whispered, “Goodnight, my love.”  
“G’night, beautiful … I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
  
The following morning, Dorothy woke to the sunlight streaming faintly through the curtains and rolled over to kiss her husband. Allowing him to sleep, she slipped out of bed, covered him with the duvet, took a shower and got dressed prior to heading into the great room where she spotted both Klaus and Dave still in a deep slumber. She smiled softly, let Chainsaw out and fed him and baked an egg casserole; the smell woke the couple, but they burrowed underneath the covers and pressed lazy kisses to one another. “Good morning, dove” the sergeant murmured.  
“Good morning, sunshine.” He searched for his hand and clutched it. “Sleep okay?”  
“Mhm. Did you?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“Good. How are you feeling? I was worried about you.”  
“I’m okay. My right hand is still a little sore, but it’s not too bad. How’s your back?”  
“Couches never do it justice,” he admitted, “but I’ll be fine.”  
“Hm, I could give you a massage later.”  
“Yeah? I’d like that.”  
“Do we still have oils?”  
“I think so, but we can get more. There might be some other things we need to restock too…”  
“Is that right?”  
  
The sergeant blushed, but before he could answer, his mother stepped into the room and chimed, “Good morning, boys. Are you both awake?”  
“Yes,” they answered simultaneously, revealing their faces.  
“I made an egg casserole. Would either of you like some?”  
“Dove?”  
“Hm … could we freshen up first?”  
“Of course. Mom, do you mind?”  
“Not at all. Your father’s still sleeping, and Chainsaw has been taken care of.”  
“Thanks. We’ll be back in a bit.”  
“You’re welcome, and okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments / kudos are always appreciated!


	39. Confide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Past Attempted Suicide / Panic Attacks / Dissociation.

Before Klaus had a chance to stand, Dave scooped him up into his arms and took him to the loft as he peppered his face with kisses. The seance clutched his shirt and giggled at the affection; even though he was free to walk, he still craved the intimacy of being carried. Upon reaching the bathroom, the sergeant set him down, locked the door, turned the shower on hot and, in conjunction with his fiance, removed his clothing. At once, they stepped inside, savoring the warmth, and took advantage of their privacy by swapping passionate kisses in between bathing each other. When they were clean, they switched the water off, exited the shower and wrapped up in one oversized towel to be close together.  
  
Dave kissed the top of Klaus’ head and held onto him. “I’m proud of you, dove, for opening up to me. I know how difficult it must’ve been for you to recount your time with those monsters, but you’re so brave and strong, and I promise that I will be here to protect you anytime you start to feel afraid or uneasy about something. I love you more than I can put into words.”  
“Dave … sunshine…” His voice cracked as he became emotional. “I - th - thank you. You really did save my life in so many ways, and you continue to do so daily. I love you, and I always will.”  
“You saved my life, too.”  
  
Unwilling to let the sergeant go, Klaus continued holding onto him until his teeth began chattering. Dave rubbed his back and lifted him up, ensuring that the towel stayed wrapped around him, and carried him toward the bedroom. After placing him on the bed, he hovered over him, kissed him sensually and replaced the towel with a fleece blanket. He then retrieved two pairs of boxers and warm pants followed by two of his own shirts, recalling how much his fiance loved wearing his clothes. Upon returning to the seance, he knelt in front of him with a soft smile and slipped the boxers on, pressing gentle kisses to his legs and thighs as he did. Carefully, he removed the blanket from his companion’s shoulders and, while pulling the oversized shirt over him, he kissed his lips, neck, shoulders, chest and abdomen before dressing himself and grabbing the medications.  
  
Wordlessly, Klaus reached for him, requesting to be picked up, and had his wish granted as Dave lifted him up into his arms and carried him downstairs. Upon setting him on the couch, he innocently kissed his lips and murmured, “How are you feeling, dove?”  
“I’m all right … small amount of discomfort,” he admitted.  
“In that case…” He kissed each finger on his right hand.  
“I like when you do that…”  
“I’ll be sure to keep it up.” He kissed his nose and removed the medication bottles. “Here, my love.”  
“Thank you, sunshine.” He dry swallowed the pills and lowered his voice to ask, “Um, Dave…?”  
“Yes, beautiful?”  
“Do y - you think I’ll ever be normal again?” He shivered and reached for his hands. “I mean … I - I can’t enjoy sitting by the fire the way I used to, and the nightmares … they’re worse. I’m just - I’m so scared of getting triggered by something when we’re out … of not…” His voice cracked, and he willed his tears to stay back “…of not being able to come out of it and that I’ll just shut down. I’m also terrified that all this is going to do is push you away, and I don’t want that to happen. Before I met you, I had no idea what it was like to be loved, cherished and respected, and that’s not something I want to lose. Th - that sounds selfish … ‘m sorry…”  
  
Dave gently pulled Klaus into his lap and pressed light kisses to his face as he murmured, “It’s not selfish. Dove, _nothing_ is going to push me away from you. I promise that I will always be here for you no matter what. Through every nightmare, panic attack, sleepless night … You’re not going to lose me, sweetheart. I’ll be by your side to do whatever it takes to make you feel safe. From personal experience, post traumatic stress isn’t something that just anyone can handle. It’s mentally and emotionally draining, but you’re a survivor. You are strong, but it’s okay to not be all the time. My mother told me that. Years ago, when I lost my entire squad, I blamed myself for what happened, and I was depressed. This isn’t something I’m proud of, but I did consider suicide multiple times, and … um, I did make one attempt to end my life…”  
  
Klaus fisted Dave’s shirt at that comment and nuzzled him. “My mother was home,” the sergeant continued, “and that was the most panicked I ever saw her. I took all of my pills. The memory is a little fuzzy, but I remember her calling nine one one and then my father as she held onto me. She was crying and pleading with me to stay with her, and it got pretty hazy after that. Later, I woke up in the hospital after having my stomach pumped, and when I was released, I sought out professional help. I confided in a therapist, and it helped me cope with what happened a lot better. He told me that none of my fears were irrational and to avoid blaming myself for my squad dying as the war plucks whoever it desires from this world with no regard. He also told me that I was much stronger since I survived my suicide attempt, and he wasn’t wrong. Granted, I was in a dark place when I did that, and I wasn’t thinking about anyone else because the pain was too much. But I’m glad my mother was home when I tried because, now that I look back, I know how much it would have hurt her and my father both if I didn’t make it. I also never would have met you. My therapist gave me fantastic advice, and I think it could help you, too, if you talked to someone.”  
  
The seance pondered his words and swallowed thickly as he began to tremble upon learning that Dave had actually tried to end his own life. His grip on his shirt tightened. “I’m talking to you,” he brokenly whispered.  
“I know, love, and I’ll always be here for you to talk to, but a therapist would benefit you.”  
“I’m not sure I can be as open with one as I am with you…”  
“I was afraid to talk when I had my first session, too, but I soon learned that everything I said never left that room. What if I offered to go with you?”  
“I might consider it…”  
“I’m sure I could even track down the one I went to.”  
“All right. I’ll give it a shot.”  
  
Dorothy and Charlie entered the great room with four plates housing the egg casserole and four mugs of coffee. They both sensed Klaus’ distress, but they opted to not touch on it as they set everything down on the table. After breakfast, the sergeant’s parents cleaned the dishes up, and the seance mentioned that he was feeling tired, so his fiance took him up to bed, leaving Chainsaw downstairs. Instead of snuggling up beneath the covers, the couple engaged in a make out session, but Dave severed it reluctantly when things got too heated. The previous day had been busy for his companion, and he was still sore from all the cooking and moving around. Klaus protested, but he agreed to sleep after being promised that they’d attempt to go further when he had rested and was no longer feeling sore.  
  
As they curled up together, Klaus, more exhausted than he’d realized, succumbed to sleep nestled against Dave’s body. Hours later, around lunchtime, the seance mumbled incoherently at the sun streaming in through the frost coated window, rolled over into his fiance and breathed in his scent. In between pressing lazy kisses to his skin, he slipped his left hand beneath his shirt and traced the scar on his torso, causing him to gasp, “Your fingers are cold.”  
“Yeah?” The seance giggled, withdrew his hand and straddled him. “Would you…”  
“Hm?” Dave gingerly placed his hands on his hips.  
“Like to…” He leaned down to kiss his neck.  
“Yes…” He massaged the flesh above his hip bones. “Please…”  
“Go shopping?” He laughed against his skin. “I believe we need to restock on some _essentials_.”  
“Tease.” The sergeant chuckled and nodded. “Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”  
“Are you asking me on a date?”  
“I am.”  
  
Instead of answering, Klaus kissed his lips passionately as he carded his fingers through his hair. Matching the intensity, Dave gripped his hips slightly tighter and flipped him onto his back, but as he turned, his back protested at the sudden twist, and he drew in a sharp breath. The seance placed his hands on either side of his face and whispered, “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah … twisted the wrong way.” He rested his head in the crook of his companion’s neck. “Do you want to have lunch here or grab something while we’re out?”  
“I do like that cafe we went to - the one with the wraps.”  
“I second that.” He sat up and kissed his nose. “I suppose we should change and not look like we just woke up. Would you like to take a bath with me when we get back?”  
“Oh, absolutely.”  
  
The couple changed into presentable clothing and descended down the steps hand in hand to inform Dorothy and Charlie that they were going out for a while and would be home later. Dave grabbed his father’s truck keys and headed out into the cold with his fiance; neither of them delayed settling inside the cab. The sergeant started the engine, drove toward the downtown district and parallel parked prior to cutting the engine and pocketing the keys and his phone. Simultaneously, they exited the vehicle and wandered toward the cafe in silence and, upon entering the small building, a hostess greeted them and led them to a corner booth by the window. As they sat beside each other, she introduced herself as Natalie and asked if she could start them off with something to drink, and they decided on water.  
  
Natalie departed, returned minutes later with two glasses of water and two menus and set everything down in front of the couple. They thanked her, and she informed them that she’d check on them in a bit before tending to other customers. While glancing over the menus, Dave and Klaus discussed more wedding details, agreed to marry on November first and to talk to Allison, Vanya and Dorothy about planning it. They’d decide on guests and roles later as they had plenty of time and selected two wraps and two sides of soup just as the hostess returned. She took their orders, collected the menus and headed for the kitchen to hand the request off to the chefs. When she was out of sight, the seance scooted closer to the sergeant, rested his head on his shoulder and smiled softly as the top of his head was kissed.  
  
He remained like that until the food arrived and straightened up as the meals were placed onto the table; she topped off their water and, leaving them to eat in peace, tended to other patrons. The couple consumed the entirety of their wraps and water, and the sergeant covered the bill, ensuring to leave extra for a tip, and exited the cafe with his fiance. Instead of getting back into the truck, they ambled down the sidewalk, doing their best to shield themselves from the cold. They took shelter inside a boutique specializing in scented soy candles, natural bath salts and fizzies, organic shampoos, conditioner and body washes and scrubs and massage oils, appreciative of the warm atmosphere.  
  
The shopkeeper stepped out from behind the counter and chimed, “Good afternoon, gentlemen. My name is Jennifer. Is there anything I can help you find?”  
“Hm, something…” Klaus twirled about to face Dave and lightly pecked his forehead “…that will soothe…” nose “…my beautiful sergeant’s…” lips “…back…”  
“Dove…” he murmured as he blushed, shy about the affection in the presence of a stranger.  
“You two,” Jennifer chuckled, “are absolutely adorable. I may have just the thing. Right this way.”  
  
She guided the couple over to the display of massage oils and informed them that peppermint, ginger, lavender and sandalwood were best known for their anti-inflammatory properties. With no hesitation, Klaus plucked two of each from the shelf, placed them in a basket and kissed Dave’s cheek prior to skipping over to the bath fizzies and scrubs, issuing a quiet laugh from his fiance. Jennifer smiled at his enthusiasm and returned to the counter after informing them to let her know if there was anything else she could help them with.  
  
Dave approached the seance, wrapped his arms gently around his waist from behind and kissed his cheek as he whispered out an I love you. Klaus leaned into him and smiled at the affection, savoring the moment prior to continuing where he left off, selecting a variety of fizzies and scrubs that the sergeant agreed upon as well. Lastly, they added several bottles of shampoos, conditioners, body washes and candles to the basket and ambled toward the checkout area. After the transaction had been completed, they carried their belongings outside and began to wander toward the adult store that they’d previously visited.  
  
Ben cleared his throat. “Since I have to tag along with you all the time, mind if we go to that bookstore again?”  
“Mi hermano,” Klaus laughed, “you antagonized me the first time we went in here, and now you don’t want to go?”  
“I didn’t say that, but it’s not going to be fun to tease you this time since you’ve already been. I doubt you’re as uncomfortable as you were last time. Besides, I think stopping by the bookstore is the least you could do since I have to hear you and Dave in bed.”  
“Oh, shut up. We haven’t been able to have sex…” He lowered his voice “…in about a year. I was…” He trailed off and fell silent.  
“And I’ve been incredibly fortunate,” Number Six continued. “Seeing as I was there and rendered powerless to stop those terrorists from torturing you, I’m glad you’re still with us … but I’m not looking forward to the wedding night or the honeymoon. I know you too well, and you’ve been too open about your future hubby’s skills, so I doubt you’ll bother to leave the bed. It’s nice to be able to at least leave the room so I don’t have to _see_ you and him going at it, but there’s only so much of listening to you that my poor ghost ears can take.”  
  
Klaus’ knees buckled, and as he dropped the bag, a strangled sob escaped his throat, and he staggered against a wall. Covering his face with both hands, he began to hyperventilate as he lost touch with reality and found himself in that dark, damp room with his captors. He heard them verbally berating him, their maniacal laughter, felt the hot coals burning his flesh … smelled it, even … and slumped to the ground, whimpering incoherently. Ben ceased his playful banter and attempted to apologize, realizing he shouldn’t have brought up the terrorists, but the seance couldn’t hear him. He was trapped in his own mind and couldn’t escape the images replaying in his head.  
  
Dave swiftly reacted, set his bag down on the sidewalk and, refraining from touching his fiance, knelt in front of him. Briefly, a hint of anger flashed across his face as, even though he couldn’t hear Ben, he suspected that he had likely said something to trigger Klaus, but he quickly composed himself for his sake. “Dove,” he soothed, “listen to my voice. You’re in Colorado in the downtown district. I’m right here with you. You’re safe, sweetheart.”  
  
The sergeant continued speaking to the seance until he timidly pulled his shaking hands away from his head and extended them toward his companion. Dave gingerly wrapped his arms around him and slowly kissed his face. Trembling, Klaus gripped his shirt tightly, buried his face against his chest and cried as he was rocked and sweet nothings were whispered into his ear. He listened to his fiance’s heartbeat and easy breathing and gradually calmed down enough to meet Ben’s concerned expression. He mumbled brokenly, “‘m sorry…”  
  
At first, Dave thought the apology was directed at him, but then he realized that he was staring at something he couldn’t see. Number Six frowned. “Klaus, don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong. I shouldn’t have brought that up. _I’m_ sorry. Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, Ben…”  
“Darling,” Dave murmured, “do you want to go home or take a moment to sit?”  
“Um, I…” He shivered as the chilly wind swirled around them. “My chest is sore, but I don’t want to ruin our day together…”  
“You wouldn’t be ruining anything.” He kissed his nose. “I’m happy to spend time with you no matter where we are. It’s your call.”  
“Could we sit in the park for a bit?”  
“Of course. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
  
Dave eased Klaus to his feet, picked up the bags and kept his arm around his fiance as he walked toward a park bench. He set the bags down on the ground and sat beside the seance, pulling him close to further warm him when he spotted a truck nearby selling hot beverages. He kissed the top of his head and, as he pointed to the vehicle, asked if he’d be okay for a minute. Once receiving approval, the sergeant pecked his lips, ambled across the grass and purchased two peppermint hot chocolates prior to returning to his companion. He claimed his place beside him, handed him the drink and sipped at his own as he observed Klaus carefully. His hands were trembling, and he struggled to hold the drink and feel fully at ease; in defeat, he sighed, asked if they could go back to Dorothy and Charlie’s and mentioned that his chest felt tight and uncomfortable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty fluffy, huh? Had to toss in some angst because I'm a sap for it, and PTSD is a BIH. Thanks for reading, and hope everyone is enjoying so far! Comments and kudos are immensely appreciated!! <3


	40. A Romantic Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Soft smut in this chapter**
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Panic Attacks / PTSD

The sergeant reassured Klaus as he picked up the bags, secured his free arm around his waist and headed back to the truck. Once the vehicle was unlocked, he put the bags behind the passenger seat and, in conjunction with his fiance, settled inside the cab. He cranked up the engine and allowed it to warm up; before beginning the commute back to Dorothy and Charlie’s, he faced the seance and cupped his cheek. “Are you feeling a bit better, dove?”  
“Not really,” he admitted. “Tired … I’m sorry…”  
“Shh, no need to apologize. We’ll finish our shopping excursion another day. I love you so much.”  
“I love you too … more than anything in all this world.”  
“Oh, Ben…” He cleared his throat. “I know you meant no harm, but Klaus is in a vulnerable place right now. Please try to be careful with him.”  
“Sure, sergeant.” The ghost nodded.  
  
Klaus passed the response along to Dave as he turned the heat on, took his companion’s hand and drove down the road toward his parents house. Upon arrival, he noted that the other car was gone, parked near the front door, cut the engine, grabbed the bags and stepped out into the cold with the seance. Wasting no time, the couple headed for the porch, unlocked the dead bolt and escaped inside, appreciative of the heat. With a wagging tail, Chainsaw greeted them and sat beside them as they read a note that had been left by Dorothy and Charlie. It mentioned that they’d be back later in the evening and that they hoped they had fun downtown.  
  
The malinois followed them up to the loft and stretched out in the hallway outside of the door as Dave set the bags down and faced Klaus, frowning upon seeing him rubbing his chest. “Sweetheart,” he hummed as he approached him and wrapped his arms around him.  
“It still feels tight…” He leaned into him and closed his eyes. “But I … I want to forget…”  
“Dove.” He realized what he was implying. “We shouldn’t … you need to rest.”  
“Please…” He shifted just enough to kiss his lips. “We’re alone, and you’re always gentle.”  
“All right.” He sighed and kissed his forehead. “But if the discomfort gets worse, please tell me. I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this with you being sore.”  
“Mm, sergeant,” he murmured, rubbing his thigh, “you know you can’t resist me. You miss it, right? How’s your back…?”  
“Of course I miss it, but I don’t want to hurt you. My back is okay, but it might not be after sex,” he chuckled.  
  
The seance laughed with him and kissed him with feverish intent as he blindly headed toward the bathroom and nudged the door shut. Clothing was discarded and strewn about until the couple wore only their undergarments. Dave leaned against the wall, allowed his hands to slide down to rest on his fiance’s hips, stumbled backwards and landed on the closed toilet seat. With a giggle, he turned the nozzle on and, as the tub filled up, he pulled his lover into his lap and resumed the make out session until steam filled the small room. His companion severed the kisses briefly to stand up, remove his underwear and submerge himself into the hot water, beckoning for the sergeant to join him. Wasting no time, he got to his feet, shed the remainder of his clothes and lowered himself in the tub, sighing softly as the water lapped at his skin. Klaus readjusted his position to lean his back against Dave’s chest, tilted his head back and closed his eyes. The sergeant pressed a kiss to his temple, wrapped his arms around his small frame and relaxed with him until the water cooled off.  
  
While the water drained, Dave rose with Klaus, scooped him up in his arms and, without bothering to dry off, carried him out of the bathroom. As he gingerly placed him on the bed and hovered over him, he peppered his face with kisses and murmured, “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“Yes,” he answered too quickly, cupping his cheek. “Do you?”  
“Mhm, but please promise me you’ll tell me if your chest starts to hurt worse.”  
“I promise. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” He began kissing the hollow of his throat but stopped when he realized that Chainsaw was watching from the hallway. “Um, Klaus … the dog…”  
“Ben,” he chuckled as he conjured his brother, “would you be a dear?”  
“Oh, for Christ’s sake,” the ghost snapped as he rolled his eyes. “You owe me.”  
  
Number Six exited the bedroom and pulled the door closed behind him as the couple laughed in between unchaste kisses. Unwilling to rush things, the sergeant pulled the covers up enough to cover their waists, slipped his tongue into the seance’s mouth and fondled him until their arousal surfaced. Breaking the kisses briefly to remove the remaining bottle of the oil based product from the nightstand drawer, he applied the substance to two of his fingers and asked for consent before thoroughly preparing his fiance, taking more time than he usually did. He grazed his fingers over his prostate, and Klaus clutched his arms as a suggestive sound escaped followed by a whimper when the foreplay was brought to an end. Murmuring incoherently against his flesh, Dave coated his own erection with the lubricant, lined himself up and maintained eye contact as he slowly penetrated, halting when he’d connected with that sensitive spot. Supporting his weight with his elbows so his back was less arched, he carefully thrust against it and took care to hold the gentle pace to avoid jostling his companion. He pressed his lips to his neck and hummed softly at the way it felt to be able to make love to him after a lengthy absence; he had missed it _a lot_ .  
  
Klaus’ moans filled the room, and he wrapped his legs around the sergeant’s waist and clutched his shoulder blades as he gave in to the pleasure. Dave lifted his head, allowed his loving gaze to meet his companion’s and tenderly ran his fingers through his curls as he asked if he was all right. The seance could only manage a nod; he slid his hands down to rest on his lower back and slightly dug his fingernails into his skin as he neared his orgasm. He breathed in his lover’s scent as he released and called out his name; after a few more thrusts, Dave climaxed, brought his movements to a gradual halt and slowly withdrew. He brushed his fiance’s sweaty curls away from his forehead, breathlessly kissed his lips, stretched out beside him and embraced him in his arms, ensuring that the sheets concealed their lower halves. Trembling, the seance nuzzled Dave’s collarbone and clutched his nearest hand, raising concern. “Dove,” he hummed, “are you okay?”  
“Hm?” His voice was heavy with fatigue. “Yeah … it’s just…”  
“What? Did I hurt you?”  
“No … catching my breath hurts, but you were amazing.”  
“Sweetheart…” He readjusted himself to kiss his chest prior to pecking his lips. “Do you want to take another bath? The oils we bought might help to soothe you.”  
“No, s’okay. I’m pretty tired,” he admitted. “Cuddles?”  
“Of course.” He caressed his cheek and contemplated getting out of bed to tidy up a bit, but he was too comfortable. “Rest, my love. I’ll protect you from the ghosts. I love you, and I’ve got you.”  
“I love you, too, sunshine,” he mumbled sleepily, “and I’ll protect you from the nightmares.”  
  
In a matter of moments, the couple drifted off into the void of sleep and remained asleep even when Dave’s parents returned home from their date. Charlie locked the front door while his wife put the secondary meals in the fridge; they assumed that their son and Klaus were asleep and opted to check on them as they thought they’d be out much later. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, they spotted Chainsaw in the hallway and noticed that the bedroom light was on. Dorothy glanced briefly at her partner with a concerned expression before quietly opening the door and smiling softly at seeing them curled up together beneath the blankets. As the dog trotted into the room and stretched out on the floor, Charlie chuckled when he saw the clothes strewn about the floor. “Looks like they got up to some fun while we were gone.”  
“Stop it, you,” she whispered as she smacked his chest playfully. “Leave them alone. They’ve been through a lot.”  
“Ouch.” He softened his voice. “I know they have, and I’m glad that they both survived their traumas. Love?”  
“Yes, Charlie?” She raised her brow, suspecting he wasn’t finished.  
“How do you feel about pot roast for dinner tomorrow night?” He smirked. “I’ll teach Dave not to leave the carrots in the stew for too long so they don’t get soft.”  
“You’re an idiot.” She laughed despite herself and faced him.  
“I might be.” He pecked her lips. “But I’m your idiot.”  
“Yes, you are.” She returned the kiss. “Go warm up the bed for us. I’ll be there shortly.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
  
When he departed, she stepped into the loft, placed all of the clothing in the hamper and spotted the bottle of lubricant on the floor. After some debate, she left it where it was, turned both the bathroom and bedroom lights off, switched the fairy lights on and draped an extra blanket over her son and his fiance. She scratched Chainsaw behind the ears, closed the door, transported the linens to the laundry room and added them to the washing machine. She started it after pouring some detergent in, pulled the door shut and headed toward her bedroom to see her husband bundled up underneath the covers. She kissed his temple, entered the bathroom, changed into her nightgown and began removing her makeup. While she worked on that, Charlie slipped out of bed, wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissed her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
Dorothy discarded the towelette and slowly turned to face him as he pecked her lips and smiled softly. He tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear and murmured, “You are a beautiful woman, Dorothy, and I don’t know where I’d be without you.”  
“You, my love, will never have to worry about that.” She leaned against his chest. “You’re a good man and a wonderful husband. Carrot jokes aside.”  
“Is that right?” He laughed, chastely kissed her lips and embraced her in a hug. “I love and adore you so much. If it’s not too much to ask, may I snuggle up in bed with my loving wife? It’s quite lonely without her.”  
“Is it?” She closed her eyes as a feeling of contentment at being held washed over her.  
“Mhm. I sleep better knowing you’re with me.”  
“You’re a sweetheart.” She met his kind eyes.  
“I’m sweet for you.” The words were barely above a whisper. “Always.”  
“I love you, Charlie.” She blushed at his affection. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.”  
  
She turned the bathroom light off and cuddled up beneath the duvet with Charlie, happy to be nestled in his arms against his chest. He wrapped her up in his arms and slowly kissed her face. “Goodnight, my love,” he whispered sleepily.  
“Goodnight, darling.” She leaned into his affection, and they succumbed to sleep.  
  
When the sun rose above the trees, its rays streaming in through the bedroom window, Dave cracked his eyes open. He rolled over to hide his face, smiling softly when his bare skin made contact with his fiance’s. Hovering over him, he softly peppered his jawline and neck with kisses as he carded his fingers through his curls. Klaus stirred and mumbled, “Mm, g’morning, sunshine … what a pleasant way to wake up…”  
“Mhm…” The sergeant allowed his hips to sink down against Klaus’. “Good morning, dove…” He grazed his lips over the hollow of his throat.  
“Sweetheart, last night was…” He trailed off, tilting his head back. A moan escaped, and his voice hit a higher octave as a sensitive spot was connected with. “…incredible…”  
  
Dave chuckled against his skin, startling when Chainsaw jumped on the bed and approached the couple with a wagging tail. Klaus and the sergeant looked at the dog and then at each other, recalling that he had not been in the bedroom during their romantic evening. Blushing, Dave peered around the room, noticing the clothes had been picked up; swallowing thickly, he risked glancing toward the floor, sighing with relief when he saw that the bottle of lubricant was still there. His relief quickly turned to embarrassment, though, as it made him realize that one of his parents - most likely his mother - had been in there.  
  
Klaus gently cupped Dave’s cheeks, urging him to meet his gaze. He ran his fingers through his hair and giggled. “Am I going to get blue balled?”  
“I…” The sergeant lowered his head, letting it fall into the crook of the seance’s neck. “I’m sorry, love…”  
“What a shame,” he laughed as he pecked his lips. “I would have _really_ enjoyed morning sex.”  
“I’ll make it up to you on our honeymoon,” he promised.  
“I look forward to it. How are you feeling?”  
“My back is a bit sore,” he admitted. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, not too bad. Can we take a shower?”  
“That sounds nice.” He kissed his forehead. “After that, we can cook breakfast together again if you’d like.”  
  
The seance nodded and watched Dave adjust his position to roll away from him and perch on the edge of the bed. The sergeant took a moment before attempting to stand, but he drew in a sharp breath as pain coursed through his lower back. Klaus sat up slowly and wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Sweetheart,” he murmured, kissing his shoulders and back, “let me give you a massage.”  
“I guess I underestimated my pain level,” he confessed, leaning against his fiance. “You sure you don’t mind?”  
“No, of course not, my beautiful sergeant. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Klaus.”  
  
Klaus kindly requested that the sergeant make himself comfortable while he retrieved a bottle of massage oil and put the lubricant away. Opting not to get dressed yet, he locked the bedroom door and let Chainsaw outside through the loft door. As he straddled Dave’s buttocks, he applied a dollop of oil to the middle of his back and carefully worked it into the muscle, ensuring he didn’t press too hard. Dave shivered at the sensation and groaned, voice muffled by the pillow.  
“Feel good, sunshine?” the seance laughed quietly.  
“Mm,” was all he managed.  
  
The seance continued the gentle massage until he had covered every inch of Dave’s shoulders and back. He leaned down to kiss his neck and whispered, “Still awake, sweetheart?”  
“Mhm…” he mumbled.  
“Do you want to take a shower?” he chuckled.  
“Mm, but ‘m distracted…”  
“And why might that be, sergeant?” he teased.  
“Because you’re naked and sitting on top of me,” he blurted, lifting his head.  
  
Klaus laughed too loudly and lifted himself up just enough so Dave could roll over and face him. Smiling seductively, the seance lowered his hips back down to rest upon his companion’s and whispered, “Still no morning sex? We could do it just like this…”  
“Dove, you’re killing me,” he chuckled, resting his hands on his hips. “Really, I’d love to … but my parents are home…”  
“Hey, love,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss his forehead, “don’t sweat it. It’s okay. Let’s take a shower and see where the day takes us. I believe we still have a house to shop for and wedding invitations to send out.”  
“And,” he giggled at his enthusiasm, “a therapist to search for.”  
  
Klaus nodded, still reluctant to be as open with a stranger as he had been with Dave - it took him a long time before he even revealed to him what he went through with the terrorists. The couple got out of bed, stripped the sheets from the mattress and entered the bathroom. After the temperature had been adjusted, they stepped into the shower, sighing contentedly as the water caressed their skin, washing the oils and remnants from the previous night down the drain. The seance wrapped his arms around the sergeant’s waist and rested his head on his muscular chest as he was embraced. Dave kissed his hairline and closed his eyes, taking in the intimacy of the moment. They bathed each other and shut the water off once they were completely rinsed. They dried off, got dressed, let Chainsaw in and descended down the steps with the sheets. They transported them to the laundry room, stuffed them in the washing machine and started the load. They removed their clothes from the dryer and folded them together before taking them back up to the loft to put them away. Dave grabbed his laptop and followed Klaus back down the steps and into the kitchen. There was no sign that Dorothy and Charlie were awake, so they cooked breakfast together as quietly as possible, being sure to have enough for when Dave’s parents did wake. The couple dished equal portions onto two plates, brewed two cups of coffee and carried everything into the great room. They consumed their meals, finished their coffee and got everything cleaned up before checking the laundry. Pleased that it was done, they switched it over to the dryer and headed back into the living room where they curled up beside each other and booted up the laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and apologies for the hiatus -- I had two other projects I was working on to complete by Feb 21. One has already posted, and stay tuned for the other one which should post in the next few days. Hope you all enjoy those two new works!! <3


	41. Eternal Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None.

Over the next few days, the couple found a therapist that they liked and had a brief consultation with him. To ensure that Klaus felt as relaxed as possible, he agreed to allow Dave to remain in the room during each session. The seance was anxious during his first visit, but it was a productive hour. He talked of his nightmares and even what they stemmed from, and as time went on, Dave noticed that he had more restful nights and less post traumatic stress attacks. Therapy had definitely proved to be beneficial for his fiance.  
  
As weeks transitioned into months, Klaus and Dave purchased a house using their military pensions in the mountains of Colorado. Their wedding came together courtesy of Dorothy, Allison and Vanya while they settled into their new home. It was a two story Victorian style structure complete with three bedrooms and three bathrooms, an eat in kitchen, a great room with a fireplace and an enclosed upper deck with a gazebo and jacuzzi. Two bedrooms and bathrooms were downstairs while the third and largest was upstairs. It led out onto the deck. Klaus and Dave opted to make it their bedroom, but the seance had a surprise planned for his fiance.  
  
Recalling that he liked astronomy, Klaus ensured he stayed out of the house for the day while he worked with his sisters to get everything set up. Together, they fitted the king bed with red galaxy themed bedding and decorative pillows. Above the oak headboard, they strung up lights that were shaped like crescent moons and stars over a tapestry featuring a cluster of galaxies. The smooth wooden floor was covered with an area rug that matched the tapestry. Lastly, a telescope was placed in the corner at the bay window for the ultimate stargazing experience. Klaus never forgot that Dave had mentioned that he always wanted a telescope.  
  
Before they left, Allison and Vanya assisted their brother with tidying up and said they’d see him at the wedding. Later, in the evening, the seance cooked Dave’s favorite meal - cilantro lime shrimp with seasoned rice - and poured two glasses of champagne. When Dorothy dropped Dave off, the seance had the lights dimmed, candles lit and the table set. As soon as his love entered the house, he was there to greet him, snaking his arms around his waist and kissing him with passion. “I missed you,” he hummed.  
“I missed you, too,” Dave whispered. “What have you been up to all day?”  
“Surprise,” he murmured against his lips, “but to start … I made your favorite dinner.”  
  
Guiding the sergeant away from the front door, he pulled him into the dining area and pressed another kiss to his lips. The couple shared the meal, occasionally feeding each other shrimp, until their plates were cleared and the glasses were empty. Klaus rose and began to carry the dishes to the kitchen to clean up, but Dave stopped him. “Mm,” he said, shaking his head, “I _missed_ you…”  
  
Slowly, the seance set the dishes back down on the table. Dave scooped him up into his arms and kissed him as he carried him upstairs. When he reached the bedroom, the sergeant nudged the door open and gasped audibly. He took in everything that Klaus had done to it and met his curious green eyes. “Do you like it?” the seance asked quietly, and Dave could only nod. He transported Klaus to the bed and placed him down on it as he hovered over him. Klaus rubbed his back. “See the telescope?”  
“Mhm…” Dave pressed his lips to his neck.  
“Try it out?” He tilted his head back and moaned.  
“Later … _I missed you_ ,” Dave repeated.  
“Breaking in the bed’s more important, hm?”  
“No.” He broke the contact to look at him. “Making love to you is.”  
  
Without saying anymore, Klaus and Dave explored each other slowly, carefully, unwilling to move fast. They had all the time in the world. Clothing was removed in fragments, and the sergeant took his time trailing kisses over every part of the seance’s exposed skin. Every dip and curve. Memorizing him. He slid into him and rocked his hips so delicately; Klaus wrapped his legs around his waist and flowed with the pace. Bringing Klaus to orgasm, Dave guided him through it and lasted for as long as he could after his love’s release. He withdrew and curled up behind him, stretching his arm out to rest across his stomach. Sidling closer, the seance breathed in his scent, and together they came down from their high.  
  
During the months leading up to their wedding, they continued adding things to their home to fully have it furnished and ready for guests to reside with them. The week before the wedding, Klaus and Dave traveled to the airport where they met Lieutenant Sullivan, Sergeant Major Rivers, Dorothy, Charlie, Grace and each of Klaus’ siblings. The aircraft flew them to Canada, and they checked into their hotel. On the day of the wedding, everyone headed over to Fairmont Banff Springs to get ready. Dave and Klaus went their separate ways to dress into their attire and prepare to officially be married.  
  
When it was time, Klaus, garbed in a dark blue suit, stood at the end of the aisle with Grace. They were just out of Dave’s view, but he could see the sergeant standing on the step next to Chainsaw. As the music began to play, he allowed Grace to escort him down the aisle and swallowed past the lump in his throat. Slowly, as he neared his fiance, a smile spread across his face, and all of his worries disappeared. When he met the sergeant on the steps, he took both of his hands and listened to the preacher speak. Vows and I dos were exchanged as well as the kiss that made their marriage official.  
  
The wedding reception boasted bright lights, upbeat music, abundant food and endless drinks. Diego showed off a bit too much with his dance moves, and Klaus danced with Grace and his sisters while Dave danced with his mother. After the party, the guests returned to the hotel, and Klaus and Dave retreated into the honeymoon suite where they fell in the throes of passion. For several weeks, they stayed at Fairmont Banff Springs, enjoying their suite and hot tub and each other’s company. As part of their honeymoon, they traveled to Iceland and resided in a private glass lodge through the winter months. The couple spent most evenings stargazing, admiring the northern lights and getting intimate. Life was beautiful for the retired war veterans, and as they snuggled up together beneath the stars, they recounted everything that they had been through and promised to continue to be there for each other through good times and bad times. They loved each other with every fibre of their souls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
